Rift
by Melvanas
Summary: When Dani wakes up in Skyrim - a place she only ever knew from a video game - she must learn to survive while facing her destiny. But all is not what it seems, and she learns she is capable of far more than she ever dreamed, especially with a certain thief in her heart. Follows Thieves Guild and main quest lines.
1. Chapter 1 - Bewilder

_This was my first Skyrim fanfic, so please bear with me as I attempted to find the characters' voices. I finished this story one year to the day I began fleshing this adventure out. It spans across 15 chapters and follows the Dragonborn as she struggles to find a place in her strange, new life. While she's not as physically badass as many other stories' heroines, I imagined her biggest assets being strength of character and determination. Hopefully that comes across in her tale._

 _Enjoy._

.

.

.

* * *

I groggily awoke to the sound of horses. Cracking my eyes open with a groan, I was greeted to a sky filled with stars, daylight beginning to stain it with pinks and oranges.

' _Where are you, Dani?'_ I wondered to myself, adrenaline from the sudden onset of panic waking me up fully.

Propping myself up from the ground and the rocks that had been digging into my back, I attempted to take better stock of my surroundings. The horses which had summoned me to consciousness stood in the distance, their heads peeking over some doors in the back of what I assumed to be a stable. Otherwise, all I saw through a considerable layer of fog were trees, boulders, and the distant stone of a wall to my south. Rubbing at my throbbing head, I desperately tried to recall what I had been doing prior to waking in this strange place.

"I was home for spring break," I murmured to myself, running my hands through my dark brown hair. "Mom and Dad were at work… Tom had his friends over during the afternoon…"

Slowly rising to my feet, I continued to walk myself through the previous day. My younger brother, Tom, had invited some friends over while I lazed about on my final break from college. Being a student-teacher, I had the same spring break as my students, so I took advantage by going home one last time. After his friends left, Tom had showed off the new virtual reality kit he'd recently gotten for his birthday, offering to let me try it to play a re-released version of Skyrim he had purchased. I had only casually attempted the game a few years prior for a brief period, after a former boyfriend had encouraged me to play. Despite that, I had been curious how the game had changed since being pushed out again with the new virtual reality capabilities. Tom had helped attach the sensors to various parts of my body before I layed down with the headset on and gave it a try. I hadn't played long due to the game making me dizzy and giving me an awful headache, so I'd quickly gone to lay down after taking some aspirin.

And then I woke up here…

"That doesn't make sense," I grumbled, stumbling over some unearthed roots. Looking down to glare at the offending root, I noticed my attire for the first time. I remembered going to rest in my favorite t-shirt and flannel pants. Now I found myself donning a navy tunic that went to mid-thigh and snug cloth pants tucked into some mid-calf leather boots. I ran a couple curious fingers over the leather of a satchel slung about my torso before raising my hands, barely taking stock of the fingerless leather gloves.

My mind swimming with questions, I continued to stumble my way through the fog and passed the stables until I came to an old cobbled road.

' _So this is what a stone road looks like?'_ I thought to myself, confusion overthrown for a moment by the unexpected sight. Growing up in the suburbs of America, and never having been to places like Europe where such things were common, I'd only ever been acquainted with concrete and asphalt.

Shaking myself back to the situation at hand, I took a moment to look up and down the road. In one direction, I could only make out fog and trees. In the other, not too far beyond the stables, I saw the stone wall from before surrounding what looked like a town. Standing outside the gated entrance to this town were two men dressed like medieval soldiers.

"Was I drugged?!" I wondered aloud, turning in a circle to look for anyone to jump out and inform me this was all a prank. Reaching up tentatively, I pinched my upper arm hard through the tunic. The sharp pain and involuntary gasp confirmed I was not dreaming or hallucinating. Rubbing at where I had pinched, I decided I'd better approach the two men and glean whatever I could from them.

"Excuse me," I called out as I approached the two. Before they could greet me back, I had a sudden sense of deja vu. Had I been there before? Quickly trying to place why the picture before mye was so familiar, I continued slowly toward the funnily-dressed men.

"Good morning, miss. Welcome to Riften," one called out in a strange accent. I stopped abruptly, everything clicking into place upon hearing the man speak.

' _I have to be dreaming! Isn't this from that video game? But that pinch hurt, and I've never had dreams this lucid before. Could it be a dream brought on after using that headset?'_

My mind continued to whirl at the implication, becoming more and more convinced something had gone terribly wrong.

"...that it's not often we get mages around here...miss? Are you alright?" My attention snapped back to the guard speaking to me.

"I'm afraid I'm not," I began slowly, my voice trembling slightly. I was certain this was a place in that Skyrim game, especially after he implied I was a mage. But having spent more hours watching my then-boyfriend, Kevin, play I couldn't be sure.

"You see, I think I'm lost. What did you say this place was called again?"

"You're in Riften, miss. By your foreign accent, I can tell you're not from around here. Where is it you were heading?"

"Riften? Home to that group of assassins, right?" I desperately tried to recall anything I could about the quests I'd watched Kevin do around here and struggled to recall some underground group of bad guys.

"Oh, no, that's the Dark Brotherhood you're on about. Completely unaffiliated with us here," the other guard said a bit defensively. "We do have a bit of a thieving problem, but no assassins. Perhaps you've heard of the Black-Briar Meadery? That is located here in Riften."

"I see," I said softly, those name also sounding familiar.

Before anything more could be said, the wooden gates pushed open revealing a man and woman clad in leather with daggers holstered to their waists. The pair observed me and the guards for a moment before quietly passing through and heading up the road. Thinking it best to roll with what was happening, be it prank or dream, I faced the first guard.

"Well, I'll bid you two a good morning and thank you for your assistance," I said softly, putting on a brave face and proceeding through the now opened wooden gates.

"She never did say where she was headed," I heard the second guard mention as they shut the gates behind me.

Immediately, I took note that the town was just as foggy inside as it was beyond the stone perimeter. Walking to a nearby window, I peered inside to find it stocked like any normal home would be.

"We've got enough trouble 'round here without newcomers adding to the riffraff," came a woman's voice. Looking up, I found myself being approached by a guard I hadn't noticed before.

"Oh, sorry, I just…," I floundered. I had once gone out to California on a family vacation and toured around an outdoor television set. How was I going to explain to this guard that I had been inspecting to see if I was being pranked on some elaborate set?

"Move along," the guard said after an awkward moment of silence.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied quickly, grateful the other woman had decided I wasn't worth the interrogation. But still, everything around me seemed as real as could be. Some townspeople were starting to make their way outdoors, and everything seemed to be functioning like any regular medieval town would.

Riften seemed much larger than what I could remember from my time with the game. It was somewhat familiar, but the additional buildings lining the wooden walkways added to my lost feeling. As I crossed over a bridge, I couldn't help admiring the scenery below. Along the wide channel of dark water, many fishing boats bobbed gently against the piers they were tied to, the remaining stars in the sky reflected in the water around them.

While I was taking in the sight, an Argonian exited a door next to a nearby boat and started removing supplies from it.

' _This can't be a prank! I must be dreaming! Lizard people aren't real!'_ It was at that moment the Argonian looked up and caught sight of me watching him.

"What you looking at, human?" he hissed at me, the sound carrying well through the otherwise silent morning. I realized I must have been wearing an astonished look.

"No-nothing, sorry," I replied weakly, backing up and continuing across the bridge.

The sun's continued ascent into the sky afforded me a better view of the surrounding buildings. Within each home, I could hear the stirrings of families beginning their tasks for the day. Each step made me feel more numb with confusion. After wandering around a few more minutes, I found myself at another point along the channel. Nearby, an old-style wooden sign hung from a building proclaiming the establishment as "The Bee and Barb". Hoping it was the town's inn, I proceeded to go inside.

As luck would have it, it was indeed the local inn and watering hole - and not many people were around yet.

"Come in and sit down," a female Argonian greeted from behind the counter.

"Thank you," I replied, making my way over to a table between the innkeeper and a couple of patrons. I had no idea whether I had any money, and intended to look through my mysterious satchel in a place more private than the open walkways outside.

"How can I help you this morning, mage?" the Argonian asked, walking up to me. The unexpected title threw me off for a moment.

"I'm not sure, I need to check how much money I have," I replied timidly, pulling the satchel from around my body.

"If you've got the coin, you're welcome here. Otherwise, hit the road," the Argonian replied haughtily before returning to her counter.

Emptying the contents of my bag on the table, I failed to find any kind of money. An empty journal, a half-full inkwell, a couple quills, a small dagger, three small phials of some violently blue liquid, and an instructional book on fire spells were all I had. Panic started to settle more firmly in the pit of my stomach.

' _If this isn't a dream, what am I going to do? Who would I even go to for help?'_ I wondered to myself, placing the items carefully back in my bag. As I was preparing to leave, so as to avoid the penetrating glare of the innkeeper, an elderly man dressed in mage robes entered from the staircase.

"Good morning, Master Thadyn."

"And a good morning to you, Keerava," the mage greeted back to the innkeeper, noticing me. "Well, what do we have here? Greetings sister."

"Uh, hello," I replied shyly, surprised as the mage took the seat opposite me.

"Forgive me, it's so rare to see another mage here in Riften. Most of our kind seem to avoid this area, preferring The Pale, Whiterun, The Reach, and so on."

Not knowing how to respond, I thought it best to remain silent and merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"What brings you to The Rift?" Thadyn inquired after a moment wherein he seemed to decide there was something strange afoot. My mind raced for an answer before deciding to present my dilemma to a magic user, even if he might be merely a figment of my imagination.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know." The man's wisened eyes shone with curiosity.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," he responded gently.

"If I tell you something crazy, will you promise you won't go running to a guard or run away screaming?" I asked quickly, anxious for input from someone else on what was happening to me. This old man seemed amiable enough and, being a mage, would have seen many incredible things. I breathed a sigh of relief when he nodded his agreement and sat back to hear what I would say.

"Okay, so, I think I'm in a very lucid dream," I said quietly, leaning onto the table.

"What has lead you to believe such a thing?"

"You see, this place, Skyrim, I know it as being from a video game. It doesn't really exist!"

The old man closed his eyes in thought before leaning toward me.

"You've lost me again. The beginning is the best place to start. Tell me more about yourself and where you come from, if Skyrim is what you claim," he said calmly, bushy white eyebrows furrowing in concentration as I began my story. I spent the next 15 or so minutes quickly walking him through my family, growing up in the suburbs, working my way through college as an education major, and finally the previous day that led to my current situation.

"I'm worried whether that new headset of my brother's didn't fry some part of my brain and now I'm lying comatose in my bed at my parents' house! There's no way this can be real," I finished desperately, my hands worrying at the leather strap on my satchel. "That or I'm the victim of a very elaborate prank. But, I don't know why anyone would do that."

"The mind is an amazing and mysterious thing, child," Thadyn finally responded. "Who is to say this -" he gestured to the room around us "- isn't reality and the other world of yours was, in fact, the dream? I've seen some elaborate and terrifying magic in my time, and it does not seem so far fetched to think someone could have developed such an illusion spell. Perhaps this video game of yours was the trigger to allowing you to finally wake up from such a spell?"

I floundered in my seat, struggling to accept the possibility he presented. I had played the game before yesterday, so if he was correct, I should have woken from any spells previously. Unless it was experiencing Skyrim in virtual reality?

"Could a spell have created years of memories, though? And erased whatever memories I had prior to having it cast on me? It's hard for me to believe something so real could have been nothing more than, well, an illusion!"

I cradled my head in my hands as I propped my elbows on the table.

"My dear," the mage murmured, reaching out a gloved hand to gently pat the crown of my head. "If spells can reanimate the dead, why couldn't they also plant memories and let imagination do the rest?"

"You're telling me there's zombies in Skyrim?" I deadpanned, looking up at the old man.

"There are those, whom we call necromancers, who practice the art of reanimation, yes."

"I don't suppose there are any headache remedies in this world?" I inquired, feeling the beginnings of a tension headache taking hold. The mage let out a hearty laugh.

"You'll find the population of Tamriel prefers to drink their pains away," Thadyn jested, reaching into his own satchel.

"What a mind fuck," I groaned, leaning back in my chair. "How am I to know what's real and what isn't?"

"Dreams are usually of short duration. I would suggest that, if you find yourself still with us in the next couple days, with no interruption in memory, you should probably accept this as your new reality," he replied, laying a few gold coins on the table.

"What is this?" I asked as he pushed them toward me.

"Keerava has been glaring at you since I walked in, meaning you likely have no money, am I correct?" I gave an embarrassed nod.

"Well, I don't have much on me since I am on my way home from traveling. But, I can at least offer you this much to see you through today," he said, rising from the table.

Words wouldn't come to me through my immense feeling of gratitude, thus I couldn't help flinging myself from my chair to embrace the man in a tight hug.

"Oh, there there," he chuckled, patting my back as I began to cry into his shoulder. "Things always work out with time. I've found, through the years, it is best to go with the flow. Try it for a while and see how you fare."

"So, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade?" Stepping back, I gave the man a weak smile at his confused look.

"Thank you for your help, and not thinking I'm crazy," I gurgled through my constricted throat.

"Do you think you will stay in Riften?"

"Probably. I don't know where else I would go…"

"Well, I travel here frequently. If you would like to speak when next I'm in town, feel free to leave a note with Keerava for Thadyn," he said with finality, moving to the exit.

Gripping the coins in my hand, I smiled wryly, not knowing whether I would be here long enough to see him again. I hoped I would wake up soon, but also felt pity at the prospect of not meeting the kind man again.

"Thank you," I called out, indicating the coins. "Even if you end up being only a figment of my imagination."

"By the way, what is your name?" he asked before pushing the door open. I realized I had never actually introduced myself.

"Danielle," I replied. "But everyone calls me Dani."

"Well, Dani," he said with a small smile, "I will leave you with this final bit of advice. Don't hesitate to put your trust in whatever it is you most believe."

With those esoteric words, he pulled up his cowl and left the inn.


	2. Chapter 2 - Survive

I tried to spend the small amount of money Thadyn had given me as frugally as possible. However, after five days, and inquiring at numerous businesses throughout Riften after waking up on the second day, I was left with no gold, no job, and no food. It seemed places either weren't hiring or were wary about hiring anyone with no connections to Riften. It was thus that I decided to approach one of the many vendors in the marketplace as others began to close up their stalls.

"Please, that bread will be stale by tomorrow and no one would buy it," I beseeched the Argonian vendor.

"If I give free food to you, others from Beggar's Row will soon be pestering me," she hissed, placing some fruits from her stand into a wheelbarrow.

"I won't breathe a word! Please, I haven't eaten in nearly two days," I begged, hearing the nearby scoff of a clothing vendor.

Sending a glare toward the skeptical Nord, I also noticed a potions vendor watching me carefully. I'd been near enough the marketplace while job searching to hear about wares he tried to sell. While his claims sounded ridiculous even to me, the other vendors had openly mocked this "Brynjolf" guy earlier that very afternoon about one of his elixirs. He had no place to judge me for begging when he was probably lying through his teeth about what his potions could do.

"I swear, I've never even been to Beggar's Row. I'm trying to start a life here, but no one is hiring and I'm out of money," I implored, turning back to the Argonian vendor. I felt hope rise in my chest as the vendor seemed to consider it.

"No," she said finally, snatching a large loaf of bread from in front of me. "Quit being a pest, or I'll summon a guard!"

I felt my hope sinking like a rock in a lake. It was then that a young girl ran up to the wheelbarrow and began asking the Argonian about some last-minute ingredients her mother wanted. While the young girl had the vendor's attention turned away from the stall, I felt compelled to do something I would have never considered before waking up in Skyrim.

Quickly looking back to Brynjolf's stall to see if he was still observing me, and finding him packing away his own things into a lockable compartment, I tentatively stretched my hand toward a small, round loaf of bread. My hand hovered hesitantly over the food, the moral dilemma warring inside me and tying my stomach in knots.

' _Live to fight another day,'_ I assured myself before grasping the bread and quickly slipping it inside the satchel at my waist.

"It must still be over here," the Argonian said, turning back to her stall and glaring at me. Luckily, I had already moved my hand back to its original place on the stall's countertop. After finding the particular cheese she'd yet to pack into her wheelbarrow, the vendor turned back to the girl. Eyeing the cheeses still on display, I quickly snatched a couple smaller wedges and added them to my satchel as well.

"What are you still loitering about for? Scram!"

Adrenaline pumping from what I'd done, I nodded quietly around the lump in my throat.

"Thanks for nothing," I said for show, turning and quickly making my way through the marketplace and toward a small shrine along the southeastern wall of the town.

Approaching the shrine I'd come to think of as my own peaceful place over the last few days, I ran a hand over the stone object before sitting in the grass. Not many people walked the path back in that area, and even fewer stopped at the shrine for some deity called Talos. A priestess who happened by the first day had told me Talos worship was banned, but that many in Skyrim still did so privately. Though I didn't remember much about any of the deities from _before_ , I vaguely recalled that one was indeed illegal.

I was about to pull out my stolen food when I heard someone coming down the dirt path. Dressed in his finery, Brynjolf sauntered casually in my direction.

"Having a good evening there, lass?" he asked in his brogue accent, stopping a few paces from where I sat.

"Yes, and you?" I replied politely, quirking an eyebrow at the term of endearment. I wondered in slight panic whether he'd perhaps seen my thieving after all.

"Mm, I would say so. The night is still young, and already I've been thoroughly entertained," he smiled at me. I supposed he was quite dashing, particularly when smiling, but the apprehension coursing through me prevented his charm from working.

"Is that so?"

"Aye. Never seen someone go from genuine begging to thieving so fast," he winked, then chuckled at the obvious horror on my face. Schooling my features, I stuck my chin in the air.

"No idea, what you're talking about."

"Lass, stealing _and_ lying? I'm disappointed," he said with a mock face of hurt. I felt my ire suddenly rising.

"I would think lying came naturally to you, with all those 'elixirs' you push," I countered, glaring at the man. My retort only seemed to further entertain him.

"I can't help it if people choose to buy things against better judgement."

"Aren't you a little _old_ to be making a living so dishonestly?"

My words wiped the humor from his face.

"Who are you calling old?" he practically growled, taking a step toward me. His sudden change in demeanor caused me to laugh, despite the ominous warning in his tone.

"Ooh, touchy subject?" This time, I was the one pushing his buttons.

"I'll have you know I'm only forty years old," he said softly, though the irritation was still evident in his piercing eyes.

"Practically ancient," I scoffed, though I had honestly thought he was only thirty at most. He had purposely ruffled my feathers though, and having vast experience verbally sparring with my seventeen year old brother, I was ready to play dirty… even if this man was a bit intimidating.

"Yea, well, you're no spring chicken yourself, sweetheart," he threw back, hands on his hips.

"What a gentleman, throwing a woman's age in her face!"

I was only twenty-two, and new acquaintances at college always thought I was a freshman rather than an upperclassman. That this man thought I looked older came as a surprise.

"Pot calling the kettle black. And why be gentlemanly to a woman who clearly has no manners herself?"

At that, I was on my feet and standing right before him. I'd have gone nose-to-nose, but despite being a tall woman, he still had a few inches on me.

"How dare you," I glowered, accentuating each word. "You know nothing about me!"

I didn't know how it happened, for I was about to continue chastising the man, when I suddenly found a wedge of cheese being shoved in my mouth. One of the wedges I had stolen, no less. How had I missed his hand diving into my satchel?

Looking into Brynjolf's green eyes with confusion, I watched his entire countenance relax and empathy settle across his face as I removed the object.

"Look lass," he began, gently gripping my shoulders, "I didn't come to fight. I know you're short on coin. We all struggle to get by sometimes."

I wasn't sure what to make of this redheaded man. Was he not going to turn me in for stealing? Where was the ferocity that had been there between us only a moment ago? I couldn't pull my eyes away from the faint scar that ran down his left cheekbone, a scar I was just noticing now that I was standing _very_ close to him.

"You've got spirit, but you're new to this whole thieving thing aren't you?" he asked, waving the stolen bread in the air.

"How-" I huffed, attempting to take a step back. The one hand that still rested on my shoulder slid down to my hand, leaving a hot trail of goosebumps under my tunic. He pressed the bread into my palm before lifting my chin up with a forefinger. Despite his being so much older, and a stranger, the action set my pulse pumping.

"If you get desperate, come see me at my stall," he offered earnestly. "It won't be easy playing catch up, but I can talk to my boss about allowing you into our guild."

"Doing what? Peddling lake water as an elixir of youth?" I asked baldly, my brain having no time to filter the thought. His hand went from my chin to cupping the side of my face as he genuinely laughed. The moment set butterflies off in my stomach followed by disappointment that his charm had gotten to me.

"Not a bad idea, but aye, let's go with that for now," he chuckled, stepping back a couple paces. "If I'm not at my stall, find your way to the Ragged Flagon in the Ratway. Let them know you're looking for me. But be careful, there's plenty of questionable people living down there."

"I see." I didn't know what else to say, so I looked down at the loaf he'd placed back in my hand. A moment of silence passed between us.

"What's your name, lass?"

"Dani," I said softly, shifting my weight to my other foot. "You're Brynjolf, right?"

"That'd be yours truly," he replied, charm back in place. "I'll look forward to seeing you again."

I watched silently as he made his way further along the trail, disappearing as the path curved behind the Temple of Mara.

With a great sigh of confusion, I settled back into the grass beside the shrine and ate half the bread and cheese.

* * *

The following day, I continued my job search to no avail. When evening started setting in, and having ate my remaining food that morning, I once again considered how I would eat that night.

There was the offer from Brynjolf, but I wanted to hold off in the hope a legit prospect became available.

' _There's no use, I'll have to steal again… better than prostitution,'_ I concluded, trying to surreptitiously observe the crowd milling about doing their evening shopping. I could hear Brynjolf trying to pass off some red potion as Falmer blood, whatever a Falmer was.

Looking over at the small group surrounding his stall, I noticed a man putting a small coin pouch into his coat pocket. An excited little girl grasped at the hand once it was free, pointing to Brynjolf. Having dealt with small children as a student teacher in my other life, as I was coming to think of it, I knew how distracting they could be. Slightly ashamed at how quickly the plan formed in my mind, I sighed and then started circling around to position myself behind my target. Walking briskly at the pair, I steeled my nerves.

The collision was a bit harder than I planned, but the child fell hard to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" I asked with worry, kneeling down next to the girl. Just as I'd hoped, the father knelt beside me and any curious eyes were on the crying girl. Turning to him, I laid a hand on his upper arm while he brushed off his child.

"Please forgive me, I honestly didn't see her there," I continued, trying to seem as genuine as possible. At the same time, I slipped my other hand into his pocket and grasped as much of the bag's weight in my palm as I could.

"Are you hurt?" the stranger asked his daughter, unaware of the coin bag being removed from his pocket.

"You like potions?" I asked, already reaching into my satchel to quickly deposit the money. When my hand emerged, I had one of the mana potions in hand. "Here, accept this as my apology."

The girl instantly stopped crying and tentatively reached out to receive the potion.

"Thank you," she said meekly.

"I'm glad you're alright," I replied with a smile, standing back up.

"Be more careful, yeah?" the father warned, taking his daughter by the hand and walking her away from the scene.

Letting out a relieved sigh, my eyes turned back to Brynjolf's stand where I found him giving me a proud gleam through the crowd.

' _Surely he didn't see that too! And why the hell would he be happy to see crime being committed?'_

Raising an eyebrow at him, I headed toward The Bee and Barb to see how I made out. Keerava seemed to remember me from before, if the skeptical glare was anything to go by. Pulling out the coin pouch, I waved it at the Argonian, who immediately gave me a reptilian smile.

"What's on the menu?" I asked, approaching the counter.

"Have a look," she replied congenially, pushing a hand-written menu across the counter.

Not really knowing how far a gold coin could typically go, I had no way to gauge if the prices before me were decent or not.

' _I should probably opt for something with nutrition, even if it's a little more costly,'_ I thought, deciding on the venison stew.

After pulling out the eight gold coins to pay Keerava, I sat at a vacant table to count how much I had left. My victim hadn't had much left on him, it seemed, as I eyed about a dozen coins.

Putting the purse back in my satchel, I took a moment to look at the other clientele. Everyone seemed to be part of the labor class, with a large group of fishermen drinking and laughing loudly in the middle of the room. I smiled at their antics, remembering rowdy nights with my friends from college. It was with a pang of loss that I somberly ate my stew when it arrived. I wasn't even halfway finished when someone loudly dragged a chair back and joined my table.

"Are you stalking me? And shouldn't you be trying to sell some Farmer blood or something?" I asked, wondering why Brynjolf had joined me.

"It's 'Falmer', and no, I'm not stalking you. You wouldn't even know, if I were."

I only gave him a neutral stare for his attempt at humor. He straightened at my serious look.

"Look, lass, I wanted to know if you had considered my offer. My boss is willing to take in a novice, and you would have a place to sleep other than next to dear old Talos."

I gave him a sharp look at that comment.

"So you _have_ been watching me."

"Aye, and I think you have what it takes to be a member of the guild. You seem to have your own brand of luck working in your favor, which is something we can definitely use at the moment."

I could nearly see the hope rolling off him.

"Just what, exactly, is this a guild of? What would I _specifically_ be doing?"

"You're new to Riften, aye?"

I nodded the affirmative.

"Ever heard of the Thieves' Guild?" he asked more quietly, leaning onto the table with his hands folded together.

"Hmm, I heard some shopkeepers complaining about them while I've been job hunting… something about how they're thugs who drained them of any money to afford extra help."

"Oh," he said a little sheepishly. "Well, yea, I suppose we do in some cases."

"Wait!" I exclaimed loudly before copying his posture and continuing more softly. "Are you saying you're with the Thieves' Guild?"

Without the fear of him turning me in looming over my head, the mischievous grin Brynjolf shot my way left me completely disarmed.

"That I am."

"And you want to recruit me?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"That I do, lass."

"But," I floundered, sitting back in my chair to look at him in confusion. "Yesterday was the first day I've ever stolen from someone!"

"All the more reason to join. From what I saw yesterday and earlier, you're a natural. I may not know anything about you, but I can tell that much."

"I'm not sure if I appreciate the compliment," I muttered, rubbing at my eyes.

"Look, we would train you up on whatever it is you don't know how to do-"

"- everything," I interrupted, looking down at my stew and running my spoon through the liquid.

"Lock picking?"

"Nope."

"Sword play?"

"Negative."

"Know how to use a bow?"

"Never held one in my life."

"Well, you're a mage, so you at least know how to cast some spells, right?!" I could hear the frustration building in his voice with each question.

"Ac-tu-al-ly," I chuckled before giving him a regretful look, watching his shoulders slump slightly, "I haven't really figured that part out yet."

It was the truth. One night, reading by a lantern near the channel, I had perused the book on fire spells I'd found in my satchel. It had listed various beginner incantations and applications, but mentioned nothing on how to call forth whatever magicka I might posses.

"Okay…" I watched him run a hand through his shoulder-length copper hair. "So, you'd have a _lot_ to work on, but I believe that once you get the hang of it, you would be a good asset for the guild."

"Why should I join your guild in the first place?" I asked, wondering why he was willing to take a chance on someone so inexperienced in his field.

"You'd be _earning_ coin, for starters," he said, eyes roving to my satchel. "You'd have room and board, as well as training to defend yourself. How you made it this long without knowing any weapons or spells is beyond my comprehension."

I supposed those were all good points. I'd still be stealing, but it wasn't like I had any skills that would earn me money in Riften aside from serving food.

"In fact, if you'd like to start earning now, I've got an errand you can help me with…"

I thought of the handful of coins in my satchel, fearing they wouldn't last as long as I hoped.

' _It would be nice to sleep in a bed, and not have to worry about where my next meal will come from,'_ I rationalized.

"And what is the catch?" I asked with narrowed eyes, still contemplating what the downside would be - apart from the fact I'd be stealing from people. I leaned back over the table as he took a moment to think.

"The catch? Well, the guild does take a cut of your earnings from each assignment. Jobs can also keep you on the road for a while, depending on how far away you have to travel. Some like that though. Otherwise, it's like I said, business is a bit slow since we're in a kind of slump. But that's good for you - more time to train."

"About these jobs… what all is involved? You guys won't be asking me to _kill_ anyone, will you?"

Brynjolf leaned farther over the table with a serious expression, our faces mere inches apart.

"I promise you, lass, we'll never ask you to kill. We actually prefer targets to remain alive. Most of what we do is gather information, take valuables, and leave our targets feeling helpless. Can't wield power over a corpse."

I looked down at his interlaced fingers, contemplating my choices.

"And if I decide the guild isn't working out for me?" I wondered, too intimidated by the possible answer to look him in the eye. I watched one of his hands move and lift my face up by the chin again.

' _I wonder if he's always this comfortable touching strangers, or if it's just to draw me in,'_ I thought suspiciously, nevertheless feeling flustered by the act.

"We certainly can't stop you from leaving, and we won't try to seek retribution if you do, but I will ask that you give it time. Everything being new to you, I'm sure you'll feel overwhelmed at first. But you'll come to find the guild is like a family. A family in business together, really. If you stick with us, we'll have your back through thick and thin."

I couldn't look away from his piercing green eyes.

 _A family._

The word brought with it memories of my parents and brother, from my _other_ life. I hadn't dwelled much on them since finding myself in this dilemma, mostly trying to stay positive and hoping I'd go to sleep one night and wake up back in my parents' house. Trying to keep that frame of mind, I did my best to fight back the tears welling up in my eyes. I really did miss having that unconditional support and love, especially now that I found myself needing it more than ever.

Brynjolf let his hand drop to wrap around my own.

"What do you say, lass?" he asked softly, his expression indicating that my emotions were clearly written across my face. I looked back down at our joined hands.

I knew I would have to make a new life for myself, despite whatever kind of expectations I'd been held to before waking up in Skyrim. My options were few, and not near as likely to be as good as what Brynjolf was presenting me with.

His hand squeezing mine reassuringly made me smile through my blurred vision.

"All because you think I'm some lucky charm?" I asked, the crinkling of my eyes causing a tear to slip down my cheek. I looked back up and caught his eyes darting to the moisture on my face with concern.

' _He really does seem like a good sort of guy in the end,'_ I thought warmly, amused by his typical male response when it came to crying females. He released my hand and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and looking around the pub.

"I might also have a soft spot for strays," he mentioned with a cough, making me smile even wider.

"Well, it does sound better than trying to pass off horse shit as some anti-wrinkle cream," I eventually said, eliciting a hearty laugh from my companion and dispelling the awkwardness caused by the waterworks.

"You're just full of good ideas, aren't you, lass?"

"You said you had an errand for me to help with?" I eventually asked, feeling a warm sensation spread through my chest when he gave me a dazzling smile.

"Think of it as a sort of aptitude test," he began, urging me to finish my stew. I ate as he told me about the debts that needed collecting.

"Really, they just need reminding that the guild isn't to be trifled with. They owe us some serious coin," he finished, rising to his feet once I finished.

I followed him until we were at the well in the center of the now-empty marketplace. The sun had set, and so the vendors had gone home.

"If you can collect their debts, it would give you some leeway with the guildmaster. But he's always hard to please," Brynjolf informed me, sitting on the lip of the well.

"I thought you said he was fine with me joining as a newbie?"

"As a what, lass?" he asked, confusion clear as day.

"Someone completely new to the trade," I clarified, crossing my arms over my chest to retain some warmth in the chilly night breeze. My tunic was fine during the day, once the fog cleared, but at night it had proven to be too thin to stay comfortable.

"Here," Brynjolf muttered, handing over his cloak. "And I _did_ convince him to take you in, but it would still help to show him that his investment isn't worthless."

I wrapped the material snugly around my body, smelling what I assumed to be Brynjolf's scent. It wasn't anywhere close to what men in my other life smelled like, what with body sprays and cologne, but it was practically pleasant compared to some of the more offensive odors I'd encountered since being in Riften.

"Think I can get these debts tonight?" I wondered, looking up at the stars.

"You might hurry if you want to catch Bersi. Keerava and Haelga are nearly always at their posts until well into the night."

"Gotcha."

"Look, once you've got it all sorted, come find me down at the Ragged Flagon. Take this with you in case you need it." With a worried brow, I found him removing a dagger from his waist and pressing it into my hand.

"I expect you to make it down in one piece to return this," he jested with a grin.

"You're- you're not going to wait for me?" I asked in a panic. "I told you, I've never handled a weapon before!"

"Lass," he said placatingly, standing to grip my upper arms. "It's sort of a rite of passage. You might not have the skills yet, but if you can't even muster the courage to face the unknown, then you might well be getting in over your head."

I spluttered for a moment, not sure if he was pulling my leg.

"Prove I'm right, Dani," he said gently, using my given name for the first time while I remained speechless. "I have faith in you."

"If my mother could only see me now," I responded quietly, feeling reassured as he grinned knowingly.

And like that, I knew Brynjolf had me hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

I happily stashed Keerava's debt into my satchel. While I'd felt awful about smashing Bersi's urn, having noticed his continued eying of it once he found out I was there on behalf of Brynjolf, it had been surprisingly easy to collect from the other two. Haelga had tried to resist at first, but was quickly intimidated into paying up. By the time I'd entered The Bee and Barb, word had seemed to spread to Keerava about what happened in the Pawned Prawn. The Argonian practically asked me to take her money. The whole affair had probably taken less than an hour.

Making my way to where I knew the entrance of the Ratway to be, I toyed with the dagger Brynjolf had left with me. I had taken a few night seminars on self defense provided by my college, but didn't know if those techniques would be enough against the brawn of a seasoned Nord thug. Grateful for my new employer's thoughtfulness, I descended the wooden stairs leading to the lower level of Riften.

Lanterns hung along the boardwalk, almost luring me into a false sense of security. The place may have looked safe and inviting, but I knew most of the trouble happened down here. While inquiring about employment at the alchemist's shop the previous day, I'd witnessed two homeless women start beating each other with broken mead bottles.

Finally coming to the entrance of my destination, I steeled myself for what I might find within. Grasping the dagger firmly in my right hand, I pushed the door open and began to make my way through the dark, dank sewer tunnels.

I managed to go a considerable time without running into anyone, but eventually happened upon a seemingly docile old man slumped against a pile of hay. The shadows permitted me to see only part of his face.

"Excuse me?" I spoke softly, not wanting to alarm him. He made no sign of hearing my voice, and I found myself wishing for a flashlight.

Edging closer, I slowly reached out a hand to gently give his shoulder a shake. I tried to call out for his attention again, but still had no response.

"Sir, could you tell me which way it is to the Ragged Flagon?" I asked again, using both hands to turn him my direction. A gasp escaped me unconsciously as he slumped over, eyes open but unseeing. Feeling for a pulse, and finding none, I covered my mouth to stifle a sudden sob as I scuttled backward as quickly as I could.

"Oh my God," I whispered, turning my gaze away from the dead man. Part of me knew death would be far more common here, but to encounter it so suddenly and unceremoniously left something heavy weighing on my heart. Had he died of hunger? Exposure? Illness? I didn't know, but had to come to grips with there being nothing I could do for him other than report his location to a guard.

' _But bodies down here are probably nothing new,'_ I thought bitterly, keeping my eyes averted as I continued passed the man and further into the Ratway, legs continuing to quake from the shock. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, but focused on surviving my way through the sewers with Brynjolf's dagger clutched in my hand.

After a few more minutes of wandering aimlessly, my mind was pulled out of my melancholic thoughts by men shouting. Rounding a corner, I found myself facing a suspended wooden walkway with two men facing off with swords while a third lay dead in a pool of blood. Backing up into the shadows, I tried to find a way to somehow get by them without attracting attention or getting involved in their dispute.

My chance came when one threw a punch that had the other stumbling back and falling from the bridge to the floor ten feet below. As the first man moved to the edge of the bridge to peer down at his opponent, I braced myself and took action. I raced out, adrenaline pumping, and shouldered the man as hard as I could to send him hurtling off the walkway before he could realize I was there. Continuing to run around the corridor, dodging the corpse of a large skeever, I kept moving until their shouts were drowned out.

Catching my breath, I noticed the faint smell of food nearby.

' _I must be close!'_ I thought with relief.

Listening closely, I moved as quietly as possible down the tunnel, keeping a sharp eye out for anyone lurking about. When I came to a large, plain wooden door, I carefully pushed it open to peek inside. Not seeing much other than a wall, I opened the door more fully. Before me was a large domed room with a pool of water in the center, a skylight allowing moon and starlight to filter into the room. A short distance beyond where I stood, a wooden sign adorned with a cup of ale and crossed daggers hung from the wall, announcing the place as the Ragged Flagon.

With a happy sigh, I walked more confidently along the wooden planks toward a burly man with mutton chops. There were people sitting in an area over the water, but they didn't seem to pay my presence any mind.

"You're a new face," the Nord grumbled, crossing his arms in a more intimidating posture as I neared.

"Yea," I mumbled. "Um, I'm looking for Brynjolf. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Who do I look like, his mother? Go in and find him yourself," he replied gruffly, shifting his weight and signaling me to pass.

I passed him, coming into view of an array of empty tables. A couple men sat with their backs to me at the bar.

"Give it up Brynjolf, those days are over," the barkeeper said, pouring ale into a mug. My ears perked up at the name, continuing to stand where I was and listening closely.

"She'll need some training, but I'm telling you, this one is different…" I heard a hooded man grumble before tipping his head back to drink from a bottle. I instantly recognized the familiar brogue as belonging to Brynjolf, though not the leather gear the man was decked out in. I'd only ever seen him in his finer wear at the market.

"We've all heard that one before, Bryn," an older, bald man with a thick Cockney accent laughed, giving a congenial slap on the back to the hooded man beside him. "With Drula, and Wynn, and Brigette, and Horfe, and the other 10 or so people you've convinced to come down here in the last year."

"It's time to face the truth, old friend," the barkeep added, placing the mug of ale before the bald man, "You, Vex, Mercer… you're all part of a dying breed. Things are changing."

I heard Brynjolf scoff at the comment before downing the last of his bottle.

"Dying breed, eh?" he asked his companions before standing from his seat. When he turned around, our eyes met instantly. I saw relief, with a healthy dose of cockiness, spread across his face. "Well, what do you call _that_ then?"

His companions both turned to look at me, the bald man sending a nod with a smile. Brynjolf dropped a couple coins on the counter before walking my way while lowering his hood.

"Well, well, well… color me impressed, lass! I wasn't certain I'd ever see you again!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I grumbled, holding out the dagger he'd loaned me.

"Not a scratch on ya," he smiled, clapping me on the shoulder while accepting the dagger with his free hand.

"Maybe not," I winced, a dull pain shooting through my shoulder at the touch. He immediately eased up and sheathed his dagger.

"Well, I'm here," I said a bit uncomfortably after he stood there grinning for a moment.

"Aye, that you are," he said softly, turning his head back toward the bar. "You can introduce yourself to them later. For now, we need to go see Mercer - the guildmaster."

He lead me through a couple of corridors behind the bar, and then showed me a secret compartment leading to the cistern. I curiously gazed about as Brynjolf directed us to the center of the room. Several beds lined the outer perimeter of the circular room, along with tables, chests, and weapon racks. I was most impressed with the skylight. Much bigger than the one in the tavern, enough moonlight filtered in to adequately illuminate the entire chamber.

A blonde woman gave me a skeptical glare from where was sat eating. Other than her, the only other person in sight was a greying man walking toward us.

"Mercer? This is the one I was talking about… our new recruit," Brynjolf began, resting a hand between my shoulderblades.

I couldn't recall ever having met a man who exuded as unwelcoming an air as the man before me. He scowled as he gave me a onceover.

"Remember our agreement, Brynjolf. This better not be another waste of the Guild's resources."

Brynjolf nodded, leaving me to wonder what kind of agreement he'd struck for my admission. My attention was redirected as Mercer turned to me with a glower.

"Before we continue this conversation, I want to make one thing perfectly clear," he said in a soft, but intimidating tone. "If you play by the rules, you walk away rich. You break the rules and you lose your share. No debates, no discussions…"

I stood stockstill. Everything about the man indicated he was serious business, and dangerous at that.

"You do what we say, when we say. Do I make myself clear?" he asked with a growl.

"Cr-crystal," I stuttered, disarmed by his glare. I felt Brynjolf press his hand a bit more into my back as reassurance.

"Good."

And with that he stalked by and toward the Ragged Flagon. I hadn't even realized I'd been breathing shallowly until I started gasping for deeper gulps of air.

"Mercer can be a piece of work, but do as you're told and you'll get along just fine," Brynjolf said, escorting me to a kitchen area that lead to a ladder.

"Now this," he continued, pointing up the ladder, "leads to a large crypt in the cemetery. If you push the Guild's symbol on the front of it, it leads to a sewer grate, and then here in the Cistern."

"Well that's far more useful than trying to navigate the Ratway."

"Aye," he chuckled, handling my shoulder again. "Still hurting?"

"Just a bit tender. I slammed into a guy twice my size on the way down here."

"Well you got here in one piece, that's what counts. Come, lass, let me show you where you'll be staying."

I obediently followed him around the perimeter of the room, listening to him explain where things were, and met the unwelcoming gaze of the blonde woman again.

"You'll be in this bed," he said, showing me a bed near the entrance to the Cistern from the Ragged Flagon and next to where water was pouring out of a grate from high in the domed ceiling.

"Does everyone just sleep out in the open like this?" I asked quietly, wondering if they even had a private place for people to change their clothing.

"Aye, well… the senior members - being Mercer, Vex, Delvin, and myself - we have our own little private areas. But regular members all eat, sleep, and train in here."

"And the bathroom?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my stomach. At his confused look I clarified, reminding myself to be careful of foreign terms from my other life. "Where people bathe or relieve themselves."

"There's a little room off the training chambers with a sewer grate for taking a piss. As for bathing, I know some go out to the lake. Some just hop under these falls," he explained, indicating the cascade of water next to my bed.

Giving a shrug, Brynjolf continued.

"Others just find a way, I suppose. I don't really ask people where they go to wash off," he scoffed, turning to look at the rest of the Cistern. "Look, lass, it's late so get some sleep. Help yourself to any of the food or drink in the kitchen area. We'll introduce you to some of the other Guild members, who will help train you, in the morning."

He gave me a small smile and began walking away.

"Brynjolf," I called softly, watching as he turned with an expectant look. "I just-"

Running a hand over my hair, I wondered how to best express myself. I heard him take a couple steps back toward me as I looked at the dirty stones beneath my feet.

"I just," I tried again, wondering why I was so tongue-tied. If I could get up in front of 30 children and patiently teach them, I should be able to express my gratitude, right?

Looking up, I held his green-eyed gaze, admiring how the moonlight danced on his Nordic features. When he quirked an eyebrow, I knew I'd been staring.

"Get some sleep, yea?" He made to leave again.

"Thank you," I blurted out, rocking back and forth on my feet slightly.

"For?" he asked, giving me an amused look.

"For… giving me a chance… even after I called you ancient," I finished with a smile, pulling my satchel off.

"Prove my instincts right and I might even forgive you for that some day."

With a wink and grin he left me to my thoughts.

* * *

I woke after sleeping peacefully for the first time since I arrived in Skyrim. It was wonderous, not having to worry about whether I'd be attacked in my sleep - by man _or_ animal. Faint rays of light were filtering through from the ceiling, casting a warm glow on all it touched.

Sitting up and looking around, most of the beds around the cistern were full. The call of nature made me half-heartedly rise from the warm bed and set off to find the small room Brynjolf had mentioned the previous night. Wandering to the side of the room opposite the kitchen area, I set off down a hallway with an alchemy table. Once reaching an adjoining hall, I found my destination to the left.

After relieving myself, I wandered farther down the adjoining hall. Looking down the first hallway I came to, I saw targets and large chests with locks on them. Making my way in, I admired the room.

' _This must be where I'll be training,'_ I thought, running a finger lightly along the blade of a large sword. Hearing movement out in the hall, I spun around, feeling like a kid with my hand in a candy jar.

"Oh, I do apologize! I didn't realize someone was already in here. Mind if I join you?"

I nodded and observed as the elvish-looking man pulled a bow from his back. He took a stance with his back to me, but didn't nock an arrow. As though building suspense, he turned his head to glance at me out of the corner of an eye. Before I had time to react, he had spun and let an arrow fly at a target just to my left. With a shout, my hand flew up to rest over my heart, feeling it pound as the sudden rush of adrenaline coursed through me. The elven man merely smirked.

"You're Brynjolf's new pet, correct?" he asked haughtily, making a circle around me while looking me over. "My name is Niruin. I'm the resident master marksman."

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't thank you for that demonstration," I replied, annoyed with his tactic. Niruin merely huffed his acceptance.

"Brynjolf mentioned working a bit with you today. I hadn't planned on approaching you until later in the morning, but now works for me… unless you have something more important than training to attend to?"

The insinuation that a novice like me wouldn't be dedicated to training properly was clear. Pressing my lips together, I looked around to spot another bow. Seeing one beside a quiver full of arrows, I walked with as much dignity as I could toward it - though the urge to stomp was strong.

"Good," he said softly, watching as I grabbed the equipment and tried to figure out how to strap the quiver around my torso. "By the Eight, I thought he was joking. Have you truly never done this before?"

I sent him a glare to let him know I didn't appreciate his impatience.

"Oh, here. Let me!" And with that, my first lesson with the Thieves Guild began.

I spent the next couple of hours learning proper technique. Niruin kept insisting I begin strength training and breathing exercises to lend me more power and stability. He'd walked with me to the kitchen area for a late-morning breakfast, introducing me to a few other men loafing about. They'd been quite welcoming, despite my lack of any contributable skill. The one called Vipir had offered to introduce me to the fine art of picking pockets once I finished eating.

Retreating to another chamber beyond the training room, I watched as the Nord put some clothing on a mannequin and deposited a small coin bag into its pocket. I then spent a good deal of time fishing things out of various pockets on the mannequin, Vipir giving me tips and demonstrating various sleight-of-hand tricks along the way.

"Just keep practicing and playing with various objects to know how they move when handled," he offered, standing next to me once we had returned to the Cistern.

"Vipir, do you know whether there are any books on magical application around here?" I asked, flexing my fingers.

"Should be. We haven't had a mage in quite a while, but you might ask Mercer where he stashed them," he said before walking away.

I felt my mood dampen at the prospect of having to approach Mercer. I looked at the desk he loomed over before quickly darting my eyes away.

' _I'll just ask Brynjolf later,'_ I decided, eyes searching the chamber for said man. He said he would introduce my to various members that morning, but I hadn't seen him at all. With only Mercer and Vipir left in the room, I settled on proceeding with honing the archery skills Niruin had taught me.

About an hour later, I could feel the dull ache in my arm and shoulder returning from that morning's lesson. Deciding my body needed a rest, I went to explore the secret entrance to the Cistern. Grabbing some bread and cheese for my satchel, I set about lifting the sewer grate and exiting into the cemetery behind the Temple of Mara. My feet carried me, without a second thought, to the familiar shrine of Talos.

Sitting at the tall statue's feet, I ran a hand over the smaller stone shrine and let my mind absorb the events from the past day. I ate slowly, enjoying the warm breeze and sounds of nearby songbirds. When I closed my eyes, it almost felt like I was back home in my parents' backyard.

"You now have a warm bed, but still insist on sleeping outside with good old Talos?" Brynjolf joked, causing my eyes to shoot open at his unexpected presence.

"You startled me, I didn't hear you," I said with a smile, amused that he was dressed up for the marketplace.

"Well, maybe you hadn't heard, lass, but I _am_ a thief," he winked, moving to stand closer. I laughed at myself, fully realizing how far I had to go before I could even begin to compete with the man before me.

"But you're a shit con artist," I rebutted. "Speaking of which, sell any fairy dust today?"

His response was to merely roll his eyes at me.

"I did some training with Niruin and Vipir earlier," I told him after a moment, "and I met Rune, Thrynn, and Cynric."

"I know. I came looking for you but found you'd already been introduced and were training with Vipir."

"Everyone seemed really nice," I added. "Although, Niruin took an hour or so to warm up to me."

"Bosmers always come off cold at first," he laughed. "He said you learn fast."

I could see the proud gleam in his eye.

"Funny, he didn't leave me with that impression."

"Look, lass, I'm heading down to the Flagon for some lunch. Want to join me? I can introduce you to the crowd who usually hangs out in there."

I lifted my bread to show I already had food.

"Thanks anyway. I definitely want to meet them later, though."

He gave a nod and turned to leave. I didn't know why it was, but I found my heartstrings pulling as I watched him turn and walk away.

"Oh, wait! I have a question for you," I called, rising to my feet.

"What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if, by chance, you know whether there are any books on magic for Guild members?"

"Aye, I reckon we still have some laying around. I'll ask Mercer what we did with them."

"That would be great," I smiled, relieved I wouldn't have to do the deed myself.

"You sure you don't want to come eat with us?" he asked again, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"I appreciate the offer, but I was thinking about going for a run after I finished."

Niruin had suggested the activity, and I knew it was a good idea even for just overall health.

"Suit yourself, lass."

Watching him continue out of sight, I felt an ache in my chest that was becoming too familiar.


	3. Chapter 3 - Endure

The following couple of weeks didn't prove as easy-going as my first day. I had been introduced to and trained with many more members of the guild. Brynjolf had left for a job in Solitude my third day, and had only returned two days ago. During that time, I had been training with different people from sunrise til sunset.

When training was finished for the day, I would grab a bucket, fill it with water from the fall by my bed, and retreat to the bathroom to wash myself off. After eating, I would then settle on my bed with one of the mage tomes Brynjolf had left with me. I had yet to figure out how to channel my magicka - if I even had any - and it was causing me no small amount of stress.

The day after Brynjolf had returned, my evening sessions with Thrynn took a turn in a different direction. While he had been helping me learn how to handle smaller swords and daggers, as well as fighting stances, he had surprised me that evening by setting me upon a stuffed mannequin … with nothing but my fists.

"Even a small amount of unarmed skill can go a long way, if you were to find yourself without a blade," the former bandit had explained, revealing points on the body to direct my blows. Having never used my fists for anything other than kneading dough, the repetitive strikes of my hands on the dummy had proven to be more painful than I liked.

Two days after Brynjolf's return, only one day after being introduced to hand-to-hand combat, Thrynn decided the only way I would truly learn was through practical application. Needless to say, he swept the floor with me, while drawing a crowd outside the training room we occupied.

I crashed into the wall with my shoulder, which was still sore from Cynric's earlier lesson in breaking out of bonds while your hands are tied behind your back. I felt the world spin from the punch Thrynn landed on my jaw. Knowing he was likely advancing for another strike, I twisted around and ducked as his fist came flying at me again. I managed to knock him hard in the throat, sending him stumbling back a few paces.

Circling each other around the room, I noted the sound of Brynjolf's voice among the crowd, who were making bets on who would win. Most people were, naturally, picking Thrynn.

Being surprisingly quick on my feet, especially since having lessons in how to move about during a fight, I decided to make the next strike. I feinted one direction but then quickly spun the other and sent a leg out to sweep Thrynn off his feet.

Unfortunately, he anticipated my movements and lept over my leg. Grabbing me by the front of my leather gear with one hand, he pulled me toward him while also bending down. I found myself hoisted up and then sailing through the air at a mannequin. Crashing into it, and then the ground, left me winded and in a lot of pain. I couldn't even muster the strength to push myself off the cold stone floor.

Hearing the crowd cheer Thrynn on, I had no control over the soft sob that escaped my lips. I had shooting pain all over, my lip was busted from the blow he'd gotten in right off the bat, my jaw hurt to move, I was pretty sure I just bruised a rib, my knuckles were scraped and bleeding, and my spirit was nearly broken from embarrassment. My sob soon turned into two, then three, and then I couldn't stop. I couldn't even hear the crowd any more over the ringing in my ears. Clawing at a nearby chest, I tried to pull myself up in case Thrynn wasn't done. But my physical strength had left me and my fingers hurt too much to gain any real purchase.

"I yield! No more!" I wailed upon feeling a hand on my shoulder, more tears cascading from my eyes. My body slumped against the floor, the cold of the stone feeling good against my injured face.

"Hey, you alright?" Thrynn asked, gripping my shoulder more gently to turn me over. I tried to cover my face with my arms to shield myself from further shame, but my tutor was having none of it. He carefully gripped my wrists and pulled my arms down.

"I think you may have been a bit too rough on the lass," I heard Brynjolf say, accompanied by the sound of boots against stone.

I could do little more than continue to cry, turning my face away from where the crowd had been.

"Okay everyone, show is over," Delvin proclaimed from near the entrance, followed by everyone shuffling back out to the Cistern.

"You alright, lass?"

Looking up, I found Brynjolf kneeling over me, worry evident in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I was too rough," Thrynn offered awkwardly. "I just figure there's no better teacher than experience."

"Thrynn, I'll take it from here. Good work today, lad."

I was still recovering from my emotional outbreak, so I turned my head away from Brynjolf once again.

"Hey now," he murmured, gently ruffling my hair and gradually inspecting me for serious injuries. "Let's get you up, eh?"

He wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders and, with his arm around my waist, lifted me to my feet. Leading me to the entrance of the room, he kept a careful eye on my hobble.

"Did you break anything?" he asked, stopping us in the hallway.

"Just my face and my pride," I sniffled, rubbing at my jaw.

"You're going to have all kinds of pretty bruises in the morning," he joked. The attempt at a consolation went a long way to lifting my spirits.

"Can bruises be pretty?" I asked in a watery voice, letting him support my weight while I limped along beside him. I could feel the comforting heat of his hand through the cloth on my hip.

"Perhaps it's just the wearer who is pretty," he winked saucily, leading me toward my bed. If I weren't in so much pain, I might have laughed at the cheesy flirtation.

I avoided the concerned gazes of those I passed by, although a couple of men offered words of support.

"See, lass?" Brynjolf asked with his trademark grin, as I was coming to think of it. "Even when you've been clobbered, these goons will still cheer you on. Seems you made a good impression while I was gone."

"If anything, this just showed me I need to always be armed," I grumbled, wincing as he helped ease me onto my bed. He crouched before me, looking up into my face.

"You did well," he said softly, cradling my injured hands in his. "Mercer is impressed with how much progress you've made since joining, so keep up the hard work, aye?"

I nodded, his reassurances sending a warmth radiating through my throbbing body. The Guild truly was coming to feel like a second family, and to even have Mercer's good opinion instilled some conviction I'd made the right choice by trusting in Brynjolf.

"Lay down and rest up," he directed, patting my knee as he stood up.

"Thank you," I sighed, inspecting my knuckles.

"Any time, lass," he chuckled, ruffling my hair affectionately. "No need to always thank me."

"You should definitely thank someone when you're grateful though, right? You should let people know you appreciate them, at least that's how I feel." I sheepishly looked up at him.

"Then you're a rare breed among thieves," he smiled tenderly.

"Well…" I wasn't sure what to say to that. It was something that had glaringly stood out to me over the past two weeks. I hardly heard thanks pass between other members of the Guild. When I had first expressed my gratitude to various members for training me, they had given me strange looks. As time continued on, they seemed to become more accustomed to it and even smiled when I did so.

"Brynjolf," Vex called from the dining table near the entrance to the training rooms.

"We'll talk more later, yea?" he said, making his way to the blonde woman.

Laying down with a groan, I quickly fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

* * *

Upon waking up, I determined I couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours. Most of the beds around the room were filled, save for those belonging to the night owls of the Guild or those out on a job. Sitting up, I could see Brynjolf and Vex still sitting together, hunching over plans spread across the dining table with only a couple candles for light. No one else lingered in the room.

Wincing from the throbbing in my hands and feet, I gingerly made my way from the bed to the pool of water in the middle of the Cistern. Kicking off my boots before wading into the cold water, I sat on the edge and plunged my aching hands into the water between my feet. With a sigh of relief, I returned my gaze to the two senior Guild members.

It felt as though Vex had taken an immediate disliking to me, for reasons I couldn't put my finger on. The blonde was civil enough when training me on lock picking, but never spoke to me outside of those lessons. Observing her with Brynjolf, it was clear she wasn't always cold. She laughed and rolled her eyes at things he would say. So maybe it came down to her being against a complete novice getting admitted into the Guild. However, no one else seemed to have a problem with me - even Sapphire had warmed up after our initial conversation had taken a nosedive into her unfortunate past.

Cupping my hands, I brought some of the cold water up to my face. Performing the action a few more times, I heaved a sigh and let my hands rest in the water again. Hearing someone walking my way, I turned my head and found Vex making her way back toward the Ragged Flagon.

"Good night, Vex," I offered softly.

"Whatever," was her curt response.

Looking toward the table the two had been at, I grinned as I watched Brynjolf make his way over to me.

"Hey," he said quietly, kicking off his boots and adopting a similar pose to mine.

"Hey," I mirrored, equally as soft.

"You feeling any better?"

Pulling my hands out of the water, I turned my wrists to examine the bruising.

"The cold water helps numb it a little," I shrugged, dunking my hands back in. I felt a hand come to rub at the middle of my back.

"Look at me," he commanded, leaning forward and twisting my face about gently by the chin. "Aye, you're going to have a bit of a bruising, but it brings out your blue eyes."

I knew there was no way he could make out any color in my eyes amid the darkness of the Cistern.

"Trying to make me feel better about being thrown across a room?" I chuckled, quirking an eyebrow. The action made me wince from a protesting throb. With a shake of his head, Brynjolf wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm leaving for another job up in Windhelm tomorrow," he said casually, looking up at the skylight. Moonlight was casting an eerie luminescence to the fog hanging around it.

"Not going to keep conning people at the market?" I asked, leaning into his side. My comment earned me an eye roll.

"No, I did the calculations and these long-distance jobs pay better than what I made during a single week up there."

"Not strapped for gold, are you?"

"Not so much me as the Guild itself. I've always been wise about how I spend my coin, but it's like I told you before - the Guild has fallen on hard times. We don't get many big paying jobs these days."

"So Mercer sends the Guild's best when those jobs do come in?" I joked, sticking my tongue out slightly while he still observed the skylight.

"I wouldn't say I'm the best, lass," he said with a crooked grin.

"Oh, the old man is humble!"

"There you go, calling me mean things again."

I wasn't prepared when he turned to give me a playful glare. We both seemed to realize how close our faces were, and my wide eyes were glued to his for a moment. Clearing his throat, he stretched both arms above his head. When he finished, he did not put his arm back around me.

"How old are you? Don't think I ever asked."

"Twenty-two," I responded after a couple seconds. He gave me a skeptical look.

"Are you pulling my leg?" he asked, turning his body toward me while his eyes searched my face for some clue.

"I know you told me I'm not so young myself, but surely I can't look that much older?" I grumbled, stretching my toes in the water.

"Lass, what I said back then was to piss you off. No woman likes to hear they look older than they are."

"Oh." I hadn't thought of that. "Well yea, I'm twenty-two."

"I didn't think you were any older than sixteen," he admitted quietly, blinking at me.

"I've been told before I look younger than I actually am, but sixteen is a new record."

"You from a rich family, or something?"

"What makes you say that?" I questioned, looking at him curiously.

"With as harsh as the world is, people don't stay young very long, unless they have the sheltered life of someone well-to-do," he said bitterly. "Physically _and_ mentally. It would explain why you didn't know a thing about defending yourself."

He was looking at me expectantly. I couldn't tell him about my other life; I'd surely be labeled as a loon and thrown out of the Guild.

"Would the daughter of some wealthy family show up in Riften with no money?" I asked, thinking quickly.

"If she was running away, perhaps."

The pitying look he gave me conveyed that he was coming to his own conclusions about my past.

 _'It might be better to let him think what he wants. Just keep your mouth shut for once.'_

Averting my gaze up to the skylight, I remained silent, feeling Brynjolf's gaze remain on me.

"It's okay, lass," he said after a while, placing his arm around my shoulders again. "It's your story to tell, and if you ever want to talk, just know I'm - _the Guild_ \- is here for you."

Feeling my face heat up at his slip-of-the-tongue, I turned to give him a grateful smile. Feeling my heart swell at the reminder that I wasn't completely alone in this new world - that I had a growing web of friends - dispelled any lingering feelings of inadequacy after my thorough whomping earlier. They were being patient with me, so I'd do my best to make them proud.

Without thought, and in a swell of friendly affection, I wrapped my arms around his stomach and pressed a light kiss to the stubble on his jaw the same way I had done to my father since a child. He noticeably stiffened before relaxing and wrapping his other arm around me in a hug. Feeling one of his hands at the back of my head, my face was gently guided to the crook of his neck and shoulder. The comfort brought on by the embrace gave me a sense of security I hadn't truly felt since my other life. Granted, I had felt much more safe since joining the Thieves Guild. However, every day was filled with learning tricks to survive in this feudal land. Something about being held by a man who had clearly survived years of fighting allowed me to feel he could and would protect me if need be. For that moment, I didn't need to worry about all the dangers in this new world.

"You certainly are an affectionate one," Brynjolf chuckled, rubbing a small circle on my back.

"Sorry," I apologized, intending to pull away after fearing I had invaded his personal space.

"You're good, lass," he assured, pulling me back in. "It's not something most of us are accustomed to in Skyrim, is all. We'll just have to get used it, I suppose."

I didn't know how long we sat like that, but when the distant sound of the sewer grate being lifted signaled the return of another Guild member, Brynjolf gently disentangled himself. Standing up to slip his boots back on, he ruffled my hair affectionately.

"Get some more rest, aye lass?" I nodded up at him.

"When do you leave?"

"Before breakfast."

"Oh," I murmured, realizing I probably wouldn't see him until he returned. I had become friendly with other Guild members through my training, but none of them yet felt as easy to be around as the man who saved me from the streets. I hadn't known him long before he left previously, and had thought of him every time I walked by the Shrine of Talos. After tonight, and his blatant demonstrations of concern, I knew he had wormed his way into my heart and I'd miss him as dearly as I missed my friends from my other life.

"Work hard and show me what you've learned when I return, yeah?"

Not trusting my voice, I gave him a watery-eyed nod and grin. I couldn't believe how emotional I was being and tried to reign myself in.

"Don't let Thrynn throw you around while I'm gone," he winked, making his way back toward the Ragged Flagon.

With a considerably lighter heart, I returned to bed.

* * *

Word of what happened with Thrynn seemed to have made its way around, for even Mercer didn't scowl at me quite as deeply when he came upon me trying to pick an apprentice-level lock at the dining table that morning. I also felt my tutors went a bit easy throughout the day.

By the time I had another lesson with the former bandit that night, I felt my body had gotten enough recovery time to attempt whatever he had planned.

"I really did a number on you," he muttered, regret lacing his voice. His hand reached up to prod the large bruise on my jaw. "Let's take it easy tonight. Up for some blade work?"

Even with him holding back on how fast he made his strikes, by the time we had finished, we were both dripping with sweat. As he began to leave, I felt I needed to clear the air. I knew how guys worked when they felt guilty about things, and the only way to get him to lay off the China Doll treatment was to bring the conversation up myself.

"Thrynn? Hold up," I said meeting him in the adjoining hall. I lifted his arm and put it around my shoulders, my arm reaching around his lower back.

"What's this?" he asked, confused at why I positioned myself so close. I shook my head as I lead us down the hall.

"This?" I said, pointing to my battered face. "Honestly, don't feel too bad about it. I understand why you feel practical lessons are helpful. Holding back now won't make it any easier on me in the long run though, ya know?"

I felt his hand grip my shoulder.

"I'm only going to really learn how to fight if I practice like it's real. No bad guy is going to wait for me to recover when I stumble," I laughed. He remained quiet until we entered the Cistern.

"I just," he started, putting me at arm's length, but leaving a hand on my shoulder. "I may be a thief and a former bandit, but even I feel bad making a comrade - especially a kind one - break down like that."

"Thrynn, I'm fine," I insisted, my hand rising to the arm he was reaching toward me with. Gently, I gave his forearm a comforting squeeze.

"Got it," he muttered after a moment, lips pressing into a thin line. "No hard feelings?"

"Of course not," I smiled, giving him a playful shove in the chest. "Just don't make a habit of bruising my delicate face."

His laugh brought me a sense of peace. Together, we proceeded to the kitchen area, letting Vex by as she headed out on a job. After eating with Thrynn and Niruin, I hunted down Delvin to help me with my stealth abilities.

He had kept me outside for a long while, sneaking by guards and venturing outside the city to test how close I could get to elk without their noticing.

It was fairly late when we finally returned to the Cistern. I had bid him goodnight before going to the bathroom and heading to bed. Rune was laying awake in his bed, which was in the hall leading to the tavern but still visible from mine.

"How did it go?" he asked congenially, playing with a master lock.

"Pretty well in the city," I grinned, sitting on my bed and facing him. He sat up and shared in my pride.

"That's great!"

"It's easier to be quiet in a city though. Can't be anywhere near as stealthy walking on twigs and dry leaves," I replied, making a face.

"You'll get better, trust me. I was the same way when I first entered. I could blend into shadows and get around houses without a peep. But during the day? Or doing something outdoors? Forget it!"

We shared hushed laughter, but the good mood was shattered when a loud bang came from the secret entrance. Both on our feet in an instance, we were joined by others who were startled awake. When I got closer, I was horrified to see Vex crumpled up and unconscious, deep gouges and blood covering her body. I could even see the nub of an arrow jutting out from the woman's thigh.

"SOMEONE GET DELVIN!" Rune shouted, lifting the woman and carrying her to a nearby empty bed. I reached out to grasp the other woman's wrist, feeling a faint pulse. Knowing only rudimentary first aid from part of my teaching courses, I had no idea how to even start helping.

"You're a mage right? Do you know any healing spells?" Cynric asked me quietly, watching Rune gently set the injured woman into the bed.

"I...no…" I floundered, feeling a waves of guilt and inadequacy wash over me.

 _'If only I had focused a bit more trying to do magic,'_ I chastised myself, biting my quivering lower lip. I wanted nothing more than to be able to help Vex.

Rune set different people tasks, such as getting bandages, heating some water, and getting a suture kit. With just the two of us still by the injured woman, I watched in tears as Rune tried to gently pry the arrow from her thigh. When it finally came out, it was accompanied by an ample amount of blood. For a moment, I felt my stomach heave at the sight.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, ripping at her pants to get a better view of the wound. I grabbed a nearby towel and kneeled at the bedside. Once the wound was visible I applied pressure to it with the towel, hoping to stave off the bleeding.

"I'll be right back!" Rune assured me before taking off toward his storage chest.

Feeling more tears slip down my face, I hung my head and tried to control my emotions through the overwhelming coppery scent of blood. I'd never seen someone injured so badly before, and thought Vex must have been quite a fighter to have dragged herself back in that state. With one hand on the towel and the other on the woman's thigh, I looked at the blonde's other wounds, feeling an intense ball of empathy form in my stomach.

"I wish I could heal you," I whispered to the unconscious woman. "Please hang in there."

Part of my mind registered the sound of Delvin shouting from the entrance of the Cistern. The other part was focused on how useless I felt.

Closing my eyes against the tears, I could think of nothing other than how badly I wished I knew how to channel my magicka so as to heal my comrade.

"I thought she said she didn't know any healing spells," I heard Cynric say from nearby. Opening my eyes, I was going to look at him but was halted by the green light swirling about my hands. I watched in fascination as some of the more minor cuts stitched themselves back together, leaving flawless skin behind.

And suddenly the magicka stopped flowing.

"What are you doing?! Don't stop!" Delvin hollered, obviously in a panic over the seriously injured woman.

Finally knowing I definitely had magicka, my mind rushed to figure out what had triggered the release.

"Is saying the words not enough?" I whispered to myself. When attempting my fire spells, I tried saying the incantations all sorts of ways, even trying to imagine magic flowing from my hands. But all I had been doing just then was wishing how badly I could heal the other woman.

"I have to want it!" I said loudly, not paying attention to the confused, impatient looks being shot my way. Closing my eyes, I focused on the pit of worry in my stomach and wished again to heal the woman before me.

When I saw the green light behind my eyelids, I smiled, imagining Vex's wounds healing perfectly without any traces left behind. Feeling the worry continuing to pulse through me, I held on even tighter to my emotions.

Without know how long I knelt there beside the bed, I only stopped when a hand gripped my forearm.

"I think that's enough," Rune said, causing me to open my eyes. The fatigue hit me instantly. I was only then noticing the sweat all over my body, my quickened pulse, and labored breathing.

I'd just managed to notice Mercer had joined the crowd before my world went dark.

* * *

When I came to, I didn't recognize my surroundings. Sitting up gingerly, I looked around the room.

"You finally awake, then?" Delvin asked from a nearby table.

"Where are we?" I groaned, rubbing at my eyes.

"Me and Bryn's room. You blacked out after healing Vex, and as it's been a bit hectic since then, I thought it best to let you have somewhere quiet to recover."

"How long was I out?" I noticed my throat was extraordinarily dry, coming out as little more than a whisper.

"About a day and a half," he sighed, standing up. "Want something to drink?"

"Water would be fantastic, thank you."

Once he'd left the room, I flipped back into the bed. It suddenly hit me that I was laying in Brynjolf's bed. Pulling up the blanket, I could smell his scent on the fabric.

Delvin quickly returned, jug of water and a goblet in hand.

"Here you are, poppet," he said, pouring me a drink and helping me sit back up to drink it. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted," I replied after taking a few small sips. "What happened?"

"To you, or Vex?" he chuckled, setting the cup aside and pulling up a chair.

"Both?"

He started by filling me in on what Vex's assignment had been at Goldenglow Estate, including the sewer she had discovered on the north end of the main island. From what I understood, there were more mercenary-guards than expected and the whole thing went tits up when she was caught by a group of three thugs on patrol.

"She took a beating like that with nothing to show for it," he shook his head with a great sigh. "Luckily, we had you yesterday morning. She's happily recovering."

I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"Cynric said you told him you didn't know no spells, so we was all a bit shocked when you managed to pull it off. Never seen no mage glow all over like that though."

"I glowed?" I asked incredulously.

"I know, right? Usually it's just the hands, when we bring in an outside mage for help. When you went about healing her again, your whole body swirled with green. Mercer said that's part of why you collapsed."

"How so?" Though I wanted to lay back down to rest some more, my curiosity kept me alert.

"Well, that's the point of spells, right? To use magicka in bursts. Only Mercer says you weren't using a spell. You was just channeling healing energy with no focus. Drained yourself."

It made sense. With a spell, the mage would summon only a small amount of magicka for use. I wasn't sure how it worked yet, but anticipated making headway with my fire spells once I recovered.

"You even ended up healing yourself," he laughed, handing me the water again before standing up and walking to his trunk. When he returned, he handed me a small, old mirror.

It was the first time I had seen my reflection since waking up outside Riften. I felt my eyes burning as I drank in the familiar face. I had been worried I wouldn't look as I did in my old life, though my dark brown hair seemed the same color and everything I could see was unchanged. When Brynjolf had mentioned my blue eyes the last night he was there, it had stirred up some happiness that I at least retained that much. But to see the face I'd known grinning back at me, that was the ultimate relief. It took me a moment to remember why Delvin had handed me the object, and I observed that my bruises and split lip were completely healed.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he commented softly, observing closely.

"It's been awhile since I've looked in a mirror," I managed to rasp, sipping more water. Not wanting to seem vain, I handed the mirror back to him.

I only meant to rest my eyes while he returned the object to his trunk, but by the time Delvin turned around, I had drifted back to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up again, I twisted around to see if Delvin was in the room. I froze in surprise to see Brynjolf sitting asleep in a chair beside the bed.

"Brynjolf?" I asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake him if he was indeed asleep. Double-checking, I allowed myself to call him by the nickname I heard many of the Guild call him. "Bryn?"

He continued to lightly snore in the chair. Resting my head on the pillow, I watched him sleep for a while, relieved he had returned safely. Going by the state of the stubble on his face, he must have gone straight to bed upon arriving back. Only I was already occupying it.

Feeling guilty for depriving the man of a more comfortable place to sleep, I quietly sat up and removed the cover. Draping it carefully around him, I sat on the bed feeling much better. Laying back down, I looked at the arm he'd left resting on the bedside table. Reaching out, I tenderly stroked the fingers of his strong, Nord hand.

"I'm glad you came back safe," I whispered, letting my hand rest lightly on top of his as I closed my eyes again. Focusing on the warmth of his hand, I listened to his steady breathing. When his hand turned over and wrapped around mine, my eyes flew open, expecting him to be awake. Instead, I heard him mutter something about skeevers before settling again.

When Delvin quietly entered the room a moment later, I could only look at him with wide eyes. Observing the scene before him, particularly our joined hands, I thought I saw a wicked gleam in his eye. I'd have snatched my hand back, if it didn't mean possibly waking Brynjolf in the process.

"Mmhmm," was all Delvin said, grabbing the book he had come in for before making a hasty exit.

Looking at our joined hands, I felt a warmth spread across my cheeks as I nodded back to sleep.

I couldn't have slept much longer before my bladder demanded attention. Brynjolf was still sound asleep in his chair, a feat which I marveled at. Sitting up, I contemplated how best to untangle my hand from his. Looking at it like a training challenge, I carefully pried his fingers loose.

Proud of myself after freeing my hand without waking him, I regarded him once more. Throwing caution to the wind, I reached out and moved a strand of hair behind his ear before making my exit.

I was greeted by several people upon entering the Cistern, at whom I gave a small wave before indicating my stomach and rushing to the bathroom. Once I had settled at the dining table with a plate full of food, I took a moment to observe the room. People were standing around in groups, tension keeping their faces taut.

"Well look who's back," Vipir exclaimed, sitting down across from me.

"Hey," I smiled, letting him grab hold of my hand.

"We were all pretty worried about you," he said earnestly, "but you look a whole lot better."

"Delvin told me I quite literally drained myself. Guess it wasn't anything a lot of rest couldn't fix."

"Well I'm glad to see you on your feet already. Vex is still laid up recovering."

"You know, I didn't think to ask Delvin earlier, but I don't understand why she still needs to recover. Didn't I heal her?"

"You did. Have you never seen anyone who's been healed by a mage or potion before?"

I shook my head.

"Keep this in mind for the future. Those are shortcuts to making sure someone survives a serious injury, but the body still needs time to catch up. See, spells and potions stabilize whatever's wrong, but the body has to recover enough to take over. That's why most of us just let our bodies heal naturally."

I nodded my understanding.

"If you overdo it before your body can handle it, you risk the wound opening up again."

"How do you know when your body is fully healed?"

"You feel like normal. I've only taken potions a few times, but I felt pretty out of it afterward. Slept a lot."

"Sounds like me," I laughed, spooning some stew into my mouth.

"Like I said, it's good to see you recovered so quick. Everyone's been on edge since Vex came back. Delvin keeps talking about the Guild being cursed, and with both hers and Brynjolf's jobs going poorly, some of the others are thinking about bailing if it keeps up."

"Wait, what happened with Brynjolf?"

"He was doing a sweep job up in Windhelm. Was slipping out the door when a couple of guards came upon him. Said he barely made it out of the city. Had to lose them in the Gray Quarter - that's the slum section of the city."

"But he gave them the slip," I insisted, not seeing how it went poorly. He had succeeded and wasn't caught.

"Well, it's bad for Brynjolf's standards. The man is a master. Masters don't get caught red-handed."

Feeling relieved that was all there was to it, I took another bite.

"So everyone's on edge?"

"Pretty much. Mercer is insisting we still need to do the Goldenglow job for Maven, but no one wants to take it. Vex is one of the best at infiltration, and if she couldn't do it, the rest of us certainly aren't confident enough for it. He'll probably send her back once she's recovered."

"Is the job that important?" I simply couldn't understand why Mercer would want to send someone back to the place that nearly killed them.

"It's a job specifically requested by Maven Black-Briar. She's probably the only reason the Guild is still able to operate!"

"I see," I murmured, looking intently at my stew. Casting my eyes up and beyond Vipir, I saw Mercer reading a note at his desk.

"He'd really send Vex back there?" I asked softly, meeting the pickpocket's gaze.

"No one else will do it," the Nord explained.

I nodded my understanding, despite feeling it just wasn't right.

"I need to leave for a job soon," Vipir said, looking up at the moonlight filtering in.

"Good luck," I offered, smiling at him as he stood.

"Thanks. Again, it really is good to see you doing better. You should try to learn some actual healing spells though," he chuckled before taking his leave.

Having been caught up on the Guild's status, I didn't feel like I could stomach the rest of my meal. Rising, I decided to pay Vex a visit. After checking with Sapphire on where her room was, I made my way to the bedrooms behind the Ragged Flagon.

I knocked lightly on the door without getting a response. Slowly, I tried to quietly open the door.

"I knew it was you. You're the only one who would bother to knock," Vex said weakly, sitting up in bed while paler than normal. I noticed the dark circles around her eyes and pasty lips.

"Hey, I just wanted to come see how you were doing."

Not knowing if I should pull up a chair, I stood awkwardly near the door.

"Oh, sit down," the older woman sighed.

After I positioned myself nearby, I took a moment to collect my thoughts.

"How _are_ you holding up?" I finally asked, observing the blonde's twitching fingers.

"I'm alive," I sighed. "Thanks to you, I hear."

I merely nodded.

"Delvin told me you were out for a quite a while after healing me."

The older woman's gaze was proving to be too intimidating to match, so I let my eyes wander to my feet.

"Yeah, I don't actually know any spells so I exhausted myself using pure magicka."

"That's pretty rare, you know."

"It is?" I asked in disbelief, eyes flying back up.

"I've known a few mages, and from what I understand, to channel like that requires an abnormally stronger emotional response. You must have really wanted to heal me."

"Well, of course. You're a guildmate."

Vex's eyes seemed to soften.

"Vex? Can I ask why you don't seem to like me?" I asked boldly, the question having plagued me since first seeing the woman glare at me.

Silence fell between us for a while, during which Vex seemed to struggle with her words. She finally turned to me.

"Brynjolf has a bad track record with the people he tries to recruit. When he told us he wanted to bring in some young girl with no skill or experience whatsoever, I told him it was a waste of time and that you'd leave when things got hard or 'scary'. I told him you would ultimately be a waste of guild resources."

I couldn't even be angry, for the reasoning was sound. I'd have doubted myself if put in Vex's shoes.

"And do you know what that stubborn Nord did? He told Mercer he'd personally cover your costs until you were ready to go out on jobs!"

I felt a chill run through me. Was that the agreement Mercer had reminded him of during our first meeting?

"He's paying for me to be here?" I asked quietly, though the other woman didn't seem to hear me.

"Most of us earn our keep through jobs, so when he did that my blood boiled. I just knew he was bringing you in as some kind of personal pet or eye candy. Why else would he cover for some initiate?"

Vex was clearly lost in her own thoughts.

"I didn't see the point in making it easier on you if all that was the case. But," she said, snapping out of her trance and focusing on me. "You really proved your worth. I realize I was wrong about Brynjolf's intentions, and about you, and… I'm sorry if I haven't exactly been welcoming."

Though the last part was said grudgingly, I knew Vex had truly meant it. Despite still feeling numb at the idea of Brynjolf's agreement with the Guild, I still managed to offer a warm smile to the other woman.

"All water under the bridge, yeah?" I asked, watching Vex finally relax in my presence.

"Certainly."

"Any idea how long you'll be in recovery?" I asked, changing the subject for Vex's sake.

"From how bad my injuries were, I don't think I'll be in full health for a couple weeks. Doesn't matter though, the job has to be done so Mercer is sending me back in a couple days."

"What?!" I asked, outraged. "It's bad enough he's sending you back, but before you've had a chance to fully heal? Your wounds could reopen!"

Vex seemed both surprised and impressed at my indignation.

"Look, you should get some more rest. I'm glad you're doing okay," I offered, standing up to leave. I was hot and planned on giving Mercer a piece of my mind.

I walked with a single purpose, not really seeing anything even as I passed through the fake storage closet and by Brynjolf and Delvin's room. Once in the Cistern, I was certain Rune had tried to talk to me, but my eyes were narrowed on Mercer across the room. Once I got closer, he noticed me and stood with arms akimbo.

"Yes?" he sneered.

"How heartless are you? I can accept not having anyone else capable of handling the job, but to send Vex back before she's had the chance to fully heal?! Have you seen how awful she still looks?" I chastised while closing in on his desk. It was only once I had finished that I realized I had been shouting, for the room went eerily silent. The sobering taste of trepidation coursed through me as Mercer's scowl deepened and he stalked carefully around his desk.

"I don't recall asking you for your opinion on the matter," he growled, coming nose-to-nose with me. "You don't like the way I run things around here?"

I knew there was only one answer that could save me, but my voice escaped me as he took a step forward, pushing me into the desk. He smirked wickedly, taking pleasure in my discomfort and fear. That was all my temper needed to flare again. With both hands on his chest, I shoved him as far away from me as I could manage.

Before I could process what was happening, Mercer had me by the waist and hoisted me backwards. I ended up splayed across the desk on my back, Mercer hovering over me with hands on either side of my head. I could feel a book digging into my back.

"Don't get cocky," he whispered threateningly, gray hair falling around his head.

"Get off of me," I glowered up at him, anger pumping through my veins. With a tick in his jaw, he slowly eased up and backed away.

"So," he said, his own anger barely in check, "you think you know better than I, your Guildmaster?"

"I never said that," I scowled, getting to my feet again. Behind Mercer, I could see numerous people standing and observing.

"You didn't have to - doubting my decisions is essentially confessing as much!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize this is a dictatorship and I'm not allowed to voice a dissenting opinion!"

Mercer had an angry gleam in his eye that I knew could only mean trouble.

"IF YOU KNOW SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU DO THE GOLDENGLOW JOB?!"

"FINE!" I yelled back instantly, anger evaporating as I realized I had been led into a trap. Mercer looked victorious and I wished I could retract my words.

"Whoa, there. She's still learning the ropes," Cynric said, cautiously approaching us.

"Everyone heard her - she thinks she can do it," he said sarcastically, going back behind his desk.

Cynric could only look at me in shock. He knew as well as I that Mercer had baited me.

"I expect you to leave within the hour and to only return having either been successful or taught a strict lesson in humility to your superiors."

I could barely breathe. The next time I saw him, he fully expected me to be as battered as Vex had been.

Handing over a few folded pieces of paper, he dismissed me. I numbly stumbled back to my bed, sitting down hard.

"I'm going to die," I whispered, staring unseeing at the floor.

"Try apologizing," Cynric insisted, sitting beside me.

"That won't work, you saw how pissed off he was," Rune added, crouching before us.

"I'm going to die," I said again, hands shaking.

"Here, let's get you ready," Rune said, clearly not knowing how to help ease my mind. "Where is your bag?"

"Trunk," I said, trying to read the papers Mercer had handed me. I heard Rune tell me what he was putting in my bag - lots of lock picks, a healing potion, a small mirror to see around corners, flint and steel to start the fire I would need on the beehives…

"Do you want your mage robes for under your leather?" Rune asked, lifting my tunic from the trunk.

"I don't see how it would help," I murmured, watching him fold it up tight and pack it in my satchel as well.

"Just in case," he responded, finally passing me the bag.

"It's nearing midnight, so you'd best head out if you want to get in and out before morning," Cynric suggested, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea," I nodded, mouth dry.

"Just stay calm and remember your training. Stay in the shadows as much as possible."

Turning to Rune, I intended to thank him. All that came out was a shaky breath.

"Do well," he said, pulling me to my feet in a brief hug.

On my way to the ladder, the few people still lingering in the room wished me luck with somber faces. I didn't even bother looking at Mercer before I climbed up to the cemetery. As I passed by the Shrine of Talos, I sent my prayers to whatever divinity might happen to be watching over me. Before heading to the gate, I gave one final thought to Brynjolf, hoping that, against all odds, I wouldn't disappoint him.


	4. Chapter 4 - Exceed

I crouched near the water, watching guards patrolling with torches. I had skirted along the water's edge on the south side of the lake, attempting to get a feel for what I was up against. There was a stone bridge that lead to an island, from which one could access the other two islands.

The only problem was there were guards everywhere, and three alone watching that first bridge. I determined the only way to get to this sewer drain mentioned in the notes was to wade along the edge of these bridges and islands. For a brief moment, I considered just abandoning the Guild and moving on to the next town rather than risk death, but quickly realized that was my cowardly side rearing its head and I couldn't let my new family down.

Careful to keep my satchel above water, I slowly waded into the freezing cold water. It took all my willpower to not make any noise as my nerves protested. Using one hand to grip the stones of the bridge, I moved as silently as I could beneath where the guards were standing.

"There's no way she survived," one guard was saying while the other two laughed.

"Say, you don't think they'll try anything again, do you?" another asked.

I balanced the bag on my head as I used both hands to hold myself above water when the bed of the lake plunged deeper.

"They'd be insane to. Aringoth hired 15 more mercenaries."

' _God help me,'_ I thought, feet finding purchase on ground again with shaky legs.

Deciding it might be best to cause a distraction by taking out the beehives first, I proceeded to my left. As I made my way around that first island, I struggled to remain quiet as my feet would slip on the mossy rocks. The sudden splashing sounds could be attributed to those giant crabs I had encountered, but didn't want to take any chances.

Taking care to stay in the shadows cast by the light of the two moons, I waded across under a wooden bridge to the island the beehives were on. Even from my distance, I could hear the buzzing.

Proceeding along the south face of the island, I held onto roots and jutting rocks to keep my balance until I discovered a place I could likely scale up. Digging the toe of my boot into the muddy side so as not to slip, I jumped up and grasped a large root. Pulling my body upward, I found footing on another root and continued to hoist myself to a boulder.

After successfully scaling the wall of the island, I leaned back and breathed a deep sigh of relief. Turning my head, I found I was behind a wooden fence, the buzzing of bees on the other side.

Reaching into my bag, I pulled out the steel and flint. Making sure the coast was clear, and no guards were nearby, I snuck around the fence and knelt behind one of the enormous hives. Aiming the direction of the sparks toward the thatched roof, I began to strike the materials together.

The first time I did it, I cringed at the seemingly loud sound it made. Peeking around the hive, I didn't notice any guards reacting and so tried again. Repeatedly, I struck the materials together, hoping I was doing it right, but having no luck. Tossing the materials to the ground, I thought I'd try a fire spell.

"No time like the present," I told myself, rolling up my sleeves. Reaching a hand out toward the roofing, I closed my eyes and tried to simultaneously think of how badly I wanted the roof to catch fire while muttering one of the incantations I had read about. Spending longer than I wanted on the attempt, I growled, feeling angry again at Mercer for tricking me into this situation. It was while imagining the day I would be able to set Mercer on fire, anger still coursing through me, that a leap of flame shot out from my still-outstretched fingertips and toward the beehive.

Gasping in shock, I watched in fascination as the roofing slowly caught fire. With an enormous grin, I jumped up and down with glee. Abruptly remembering my task, I grabbed some of the burning material and quickly used it to light a couple more of the hives.

The sound of guards shouting nearby set adrenaline pumping through my body as I scrambled over the fence and crashed onto the boulders behind it.

"Search for intruders! Someone get some buckets!"

Hearing those commands, I quickly shuffled down the rock face and into the water, not bothering to worry about my satchel or its contents getting wet. I swam stealthily to the northwestern portion of the main island, listening as the guards complained about not finding anyone.

Once I had finally made it to the other island, I crouched and admired my handy work. The large beehives were still ablaze while guards ran around trying to keep the flame from spreading.

"One task down, one to go," I breathed heavily, casting my gaze about for the sewer entrance. Climbing in, I looked around one last time to ensure I wasn't spotted.

The skeevers Vex had previously taken care of were still laying around, their stench causing me to squeeze my nostrils together. The notes had said the sewer system led to a ladder, which then left me near a backdoor to the manor. When I came to the ladder and lifted the sewer cover, I carefully peered out for any guards in the area. Seeing only darkness and a thin layer of fog, I pushed the cover aside and hoisted myself out.

By the moonlight, I reached into my bag and pulled out lockpicks before setting to work on the door's lock. The first few broke from my nervous hands shaking. Taking a calming breath, I tried again. It was a much more complicated lock than I had yet practiced with, but the mechanics were essentially the same. It took me another ten anxious minutes, and several broken lockpicks, before I heard the wonderful sound of the mechanism clicking into place.

Reaching into my bag, I pulled out a steel dagger Rune had packed and gently opened the door. Thankful that the door didn't creak, I took a moment to listen for any movement. I could hear voices in the distance, but they didn't seem to be moving, so I took a step forward.

The slight squeak of my wet boots made me cringe. The voices continued as normal. Standing still, I debated what to do. I ultimately decided it just wouldn't work. Crouching down, I unstrapped my leather boots and peeled them off along with my socks. Setting both by the door, I doubted I would see them again.

Tiptoeing to the end of the hallway, I held the dagger in one hand and the small mirror in another. Using the mirror, I could see two bandits sitting at a table playing a game at the opposite end of the hall while another stood watching. A few feet along the wall across from where I stood was an open door. Not seeing anyone inside it from my vantage point, I decided to make a run for it. Taking a deep breath, I quickly spun around the corner and dashed into the open room, hoping it was empty.

I let out a sigh of relief as I was greeted by a large, vacant dining room. The guards burst out in laughter. My confidence growing, I continued to prowl through a few more rooms and hallways. Most of the guards seemed unaware of the fire outside, and were even complacently jesting with each other how no one would try any funny business again with their increased manpower.

I finally came into view of a locked gate that appeared to lead down to the basement. Using the mirror to peek around the corner, I saw a lone guard patrolling up and down the corridor. If his constant yawning was an indicator, the Breton was clearly bored out of his mind, exhausted, and ready for sleep. I worried about whether I could unlock the thing on one of his short circuits down the passage. Looking down, it struck me that my gear wasn't all that dissimilar from what some of the other guards had been wearing, them being mercenaries for hire, and a plan quickly hatched in my head. Praying for my idea to work, I tucked the mirror away and waited to hear his footsteps approaching.

"They've sent me to relieve you. An incident happened with the beehives outside, and they wanted me to fetch a few more to help keep the blaze under control," I said confidently, waiting until he was practically on me before rounding the corner. I prayed he didn't look down and see my bare feet.

"Who sent you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't remember his name. I'm one of the new mercenaries brought in, and I haven't quite got everyone pegged down yet."

"I see…" He sounded a little more convinced.

"Some of the others said I should fetch _you_ to help since you've been at it a while, and I figured you'd like some fresh air. Was I wrong?" I asked, cocking my head to the side innocently.

"Actually, going outside sounds great," he sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "Thanks."

And with that, he walked passed me and down the hall. I quickly set to work on the novice-level lock, heart racing. I'd practiced that kind everyday, and had it open in under a minute. Closing the gate behind me, I heard the lock latch back into place.

"Shit," I said, shaking the gate to see if it would open under brute force. It held strong, making my stomach lurch. I hoped I could find another way out, or that there was an extra gate key laying around somewhere.

After quietly slipping through the door to the basement, I looked around horrified. Broken furniture and cobwebs littered the place, and my skin tingled as though spiders were already crawling all over me. Two mercenaries were across the large room at a rickety table. One was sharpening a sword while the other had his head hung back while humming.

Keeping to the shadows along the walls, I carefully made my way behind pillars and stacks of barrels toward the doorway near the two men. I was convinced there was no way I was getting through that door without them seeing me. Looking around for anything to help me, I spotted a broken chair leg behind a nearby stack of crates. Reaching my arm out, I careful lifted the object from the ground. All I needed was a distraction, and this would do perfectly.

Creeping as close as I could to the door without being seen, I gave the two men one final glance.

"You're calm, you can do this… Don't let Brynjolf down," I whispered to myself before hurling the chair leg back toward the entryway. When they scrambled to their feet to go investigate the noise, I steeled my nerves.

The moment their backs faced my direction, I leapt out from my hiding spot and made for the door. After making it into the shadows of the adjoining hall, I took a minute to calm my racing heart.

"Probably rats knocked something over," one of the men said while settling back into his chair a couple minutes later.

"Still… gave me a fright."

Pressing my palm to my forehead, I took a few deep breaths before continuing along. Taking a bad turn when I hit another hall, I had come upon an empty bedroom with a large sack of gold sitting out in the open. Fully embracing my new profession, I quietly stuffed the money into my satchel, making sure it wouldn't rattle against the other items.

Making my way through a few more passages, I felt my heart leap when I spied the cellar door. The only thing in my way was another lone mercenary. I didn't think the same trick would work on this one. He was wide awake, and clearly meant to be guarding the one thing. I didn't even consider using my dagger on the man, for he was a giant of a Nord. He was easily 6'5" and quite possibly the most chiseled man I had seen yet. I knew, without a doubt, I had no chance against him.

"What do I do? What do I do?" I murmured to myself, watching the man through the mirror.

Considering the man in the reflection, even if I _could_ get close enough, I struggled with how I would disable him. His large axe would likely slice me in half before I could get a blow in. I had to think of a way to come across as unthreatening as possible, so I could get his guard down and have time to strike. I would not kill him - I couldn't even stomach the thought of stabbing him - but thought a good knock upside the head with one of the large, loose stones on the ground would do quite nicely. That meant also getting him to remove his helmet.

Looking down at my bare feet, the worst idea possible started to form in my head. It was bold, daring, and completely underhanded. It would also require an amount of confidence I wasn't sure I had, if the tight knot of tension in my stomach was any indicator. I had always seen shows and movies in my old life that depicted a seductress using her feminine wiles to bring strong men to their knees and gather necessary information. I wondered whether I could do the same with this Nord.

I recalled a conversation between Thrynn and Niruin. The Bosmer mentioned wanting to open a brothel, and the former bandit told him how it would be a great idea.

' _The one thing bandits, mercenaries, and thieves all share in common - a weakness for the flesh,'_ Thrynn had laughed.

That memory seemed to fuel me into action. I knew time was not on my side, and I couldn't afford to dawdle. Survival instincts vanquished any timidness my plan aroused. Undoing the straps on my gear, I started to remove my clothing. The initial sight would be shocking enough, and the excuse I was formulating seemed believable enough in my mind - especially for a man who was about to be presented with quite a show.

Once I was completely bare, my gear and underclothes in a pile against the wall with my satchel, I untied my hair and ran a shaking hand down my stomach. I had definitely toned up a little in the last couple weeks, but was still soft enough to not immediately stand out as a criminal of any kind. Not thinking myself unattractive, I felt my plan had to work. Running through my scheme one last time, I plastered on what I hoped was a seductive smile and sauntered casually around the corner and into his line of sight.

To say he looked surprised would have been an understatement. He seemed flustered at the unexpected sight.

"Hello there," I said in a low tone, grinning as I approached him.

"Good evening, miss. Wha-what are you doing down here?"

"I was called in by Aringoth. Before we had our fun, he was telling me why he had mercenaries all over the place. He said there was a lone man posted to watch a cellar door all night."

I found it a bit funny to see such an imposing, hardened man squirm like he did when I ran my hands up his biceps.

"I thought we could have some fun, the two of us, before I leave," I continued, molding my body along his and grinding against his pelvis. "I told Aringoth it was wise to keep a man happy who was guarding something important, and he paid out a bit more on your behalf."

"What about my post? How do I know you're not pulling a fast one?"

His defenses clambered into place as he grabbed me by the wrists. Trying to keep a relaxed face through my panic, I smiled up at him.

"Do I look like a thief to you? And how would I have gotten all the way down here in my birthday suit?" I chuckled, eyeing a chair near the loose rocks I had spotted earlier. "And who says I'll make you leave your post?"

Grabbing him by the front of his gear, I pulled him over to the chair and had him sit. His demeanor changed completely as his eagerness took over. Straddling his lap, I went to pull his helmet off. Feeling the substantial weight of the steel in my hands, I considered it while he ran his hands along my body. The calluses caused a shiver to thrum through me, awakening a glimmer of the more carnal desires I hadn't partaken in for many months. If I was going to be intimate, though, it certainly wasn't going to be with this Nord beneath me. The whole situation left me feeling mortified and _filthy_ , but it was the only idea I had.

When his mouth closed around my right nipple, I ran a hand through his greasy hair as a display of encouragement. I wasn't certain how sharp his senses were, and wanted him to be completely off his guard. But, as one hand grasped an asscheek and the other started sliding fingers along and then into my nether parts, I decided this was going too far too fast. I needed to make my move.

Using the hand in his hair to position his head better for my purposes, I firmly grasped the iron helmet in my other hand. With all of my strength, I brought the helmet down as I struck him in the back of the head. His body went limp and, after I stood up and rushed to get my satchel, he crashed to the floor.

Hands visibly shaking, I pulled out my lockpicks and quickly tried to get the cellar door open. When the mechanism clicked into place, I didn't think I had ever heard a more beautiful sound. Careful to prevent the door from shutting behind me, I walked to a table on the far end of the cellar where a heavy-looking strong box sat. Smiling at my goal, I bent to inspect it.

Instantly knowing there was no way I would be able to pick the high-level lock, I took a better look around the room. In the corner, beyond a row of wine barrels, I could make out what appeared to be a sewer grate. I put its presence down to being for easier dumping of bad barrels of wine. Walking over to it quickly, it took all my muscle to pry the grate off.

"Right, you're my exit," I said aloud, eyeing the sewer tunnel below.

Turning, I hurried back to the table and extracted my mage tunic. While I was wrapping the heavy strong box in it for easier transport, I heard a loud groan behind me. Spinning around, I saw the Nord rubbing at his head as he sat up. A ball of anxiety forming in my stomach, I knew there would be no going back for my clothes.

Wrapping the satchel around me and lifting the tunic-wrapped strong box, I quietly made my way back to the sewer grate and lowered myself down. After dropping into the slimy sludge below, I hastily retreated in the direction opposite the ladder, my feet constantly slipping amid the slick surface. I knew it would be best to avoid going above ground so close to the manor.

Finally coming upon the exit, I poked my head out to survey the surroundings. I had no idea how long I had been in the manor, but the mercenaries outside appeared to have been able to extinguish most of the fire. Quickly making my way from the sewer to the water's edge, I cursed Mercer once again for tricking me into the mess I found myself in.

Wanting to get back to Riften as quickly as possible, I eyed the short distance to the dock and shore to my northwest. The fog had thickened considerably since I'd last been outside, and that was the only place I could see across the dark water. With my lips pressed into a thin line, I gently waded into the cold lake. Putting the wrapped strong box on my head, for I wasn't certain it was waterproof, I continued in until I couldn't touch the bottom. Teeth chattering as my naked body was engulfed by the lake, I used all my strength to keep my head constantly above water while traversing toward the northwestern shore. I hadn't even gotten half way before my legs were protesting the strain of keeping my head afloat

Once hitting land again, relief washed over me and it took everything I had to not dissolve into tears. I still had to make it back to the Riften. Unwrapping the strongbox, I put my tunic on for what little warmth it would offer. Grateful it at least went to mid-thigh, I picked up the heavy strongbox and made my way east.

Sticking to the shoreline, I walked along, shivering, until I came upon Riften's docks. Glad to get off jagged rocks, I stepped onto the smooth wooden boardwalk with a happy sigh. I got a few strange looks from early morning workers. Continuing into the city, I hastily made my way around to the cemetery as dawn began to break.

Despite having walked through it every day, I still felt creeped out walking through the cemetery with a thick blanket of fog surrounding me. As I neared the crypt, movement within had me clutching the strong box with a death grip. I stood still as the figure a few paces away rose from a seated position against the secret entrance.

"Lass?"

I didn't imagine Brynjolf waited for many in the Guild to return from jobs. The fact he had obviously done so for me, combined with the pure relief I could hear in his voice, caused my emotional dam to break. Not able to recall having ever been so glad to see someone before, I dropped the strong box and rushed forward.

"Brynjolf," I choked out, throwing myself at him. I felt his arms wrap around me before I was lifted completely off the ground and crushed against the man. Burying my face into his shoulder, I clung to him as my fear and anxiety were washed away with tears and his comforting embrace.

When he pulled away slightly to look down at me, I could hardly make out his features through the tears pooling in my eyes. Blinking a few times helped to clear my vision. The emotions were flickering across his face - relief, roiling anger, back to relief, then something I couldn't identify.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" he whispered with an angry tone, one of his hands coming up to smooth my wavy brown hair out of my face.

"When I accepted Mercer's challenge? I wasn't thinking at all," I gurgled before pulling him in and resting my forehead on his shoulder again.

"You could have easily been killed," he said softly. I could feel the brush of his breath on my neck as he rested his head against mine. Seriously doubting many people got to see this vulnerable side of him, I tried to comfort him.

"I made it back. I'm okay," I whispered into his shoulder, almost not believing it myself. I had been convinced the guards would figure out what had happened and scour the area around the lake for me.

Without warning, Brynjolf dropped to his knees with a heavy sigh, his hands gripping at my bare calves. Gently, I knelt before him on my own knees.

"You alright?" I asked, craning my neck to see his downturned face. His defeated expression nearly broke my heart.

"When I propositioned you for the Guild," he began, his hand coming up to smooth my hair again, "You asked why I was willing to take a chance on someone who was totally unfamiliar with thieving. I told you it was because I'm fond of strays. There's a bit more to it than that."

Not sure what to think, I wiped at my drying tear tracks and listened intently. Sitting back onto his heels, his hands rubbed at the stubble on his face while he continued speaking.

"I grew up here in Riften, at the orphanage. The matron there is a beast, so it wasn't pleasant at all. As soon as I was old enough, I tried to find employment. I managed to get lucky and acquire an apprenticeship with a local family's chef."

That surprised me, for I couldn't remember Brynjolf ever even _stopping_ at the kitchen area, let alone cooking.

"I gave it a few years, but was completely shite at it," he chuckled, grinning up at me for a moment. "He eventually told me I was done and the family tossed me out on my arse. I found myself in a predicament similar to yours - nowhere to go, no money, no food. I tried asking for help from people who knew me growing up, but no one gave me the time of day."

I could see the hurt and betrayal in the lines of his face.

"At just seventeen I was destitute, and resorted to thieving. One day, I tried to take from the wrong man, but instead of punishing me, he offered me an opportunity - to turn my life around and start anew. His name was Gallus, the previous Guildmaster."

I nodded, my fingers playing with the hem of a sleeve.

"He took me in when I most needed it, and taught me everything I know. He is the one who made the Guild like a family, and I'd never had that before. When I saw you, young and desperate to survive, it was like looking at myself all those years ago."

We sat staring at each other, streaks of daylight beginning to tint the sky orange. Sensing there was still more to his story, I waited patiently.

"Gallus took me in, and at the time it felt right to do the same for you. You definitely don't have the typical disposition for a thief, but I know Gallus would have taken the chance. And when Delvin told me you ran off to Goldenglow…"

I felt a thrum of remorse in my chest as the shadows of despair spread across the Nord's face. I'd only seen that look once before, after I had snuck out to a party in high school and my parents awoke to my empty bed. I would definitely have to keep a cooler head when it came to Mercer.

"It may be insubordinate, but I was ready to attack Mercer for letting you do something so dangerous before you've trained more. I don't think I could have forgiven him or myself if you hadn't come back to us."

He seemed as though he was fighting with himself before he sighed.

"You see, lass, I promised myself I would protect you, like Gallus did for me when I first started, and I failed you," he finished with a shaky breath.

"You brought me in, so you feel responsible for me?" I supplied softly.

' _That must be why he's willing to cover my costs until I can go on jobs myself,'_ I thought guiltily.

"I brought you in, I _should_ be responsible for your well-being," he said bluntly. "As part of the Guild's leadership, I care about each member, but I feel particularly accountable when it comes to taking care of my own. Hell, I still watch out for _Thrynn_ , and he's a big lad."

The finality and earnestness of Brynjolf's proclamation had me sitting back to look him in the eye. The fierceness in his gaze as he searched my face made me want to cry again. Brynjolf seemed to notice.

"You alright, lass?"

"You really _do_ care - a lot - don't you?" I asked in a whisper, reaching out to take one of his large hands between mine. "I've been missing home since I've been in Riften. But, knowing I have someone who will have my back, a friend who concerns their self with my well-being as much as people back home did… I mean, I know you're my boss and we have to have that professional part of our relationship, but I'm coming to see you as a friend and …"

I looked up briefly to give him a grin as I realized I was rambling.

"I haven't been here long or gotten to know everyone terribly well, but I really feel like I can call this place home, even if Mercer would rather see me beaten to a pulp," I chuckled nervously, looking down to our interlocked hands rather than seeing his reaction to my soliloquy.

"Well then," he began, "welcome back home, Dani."

"Good to be home, Brynjolf…"

Standing up, I went to retrieve the forgotten strong box.

"Lass, what exactly happened to your clothes?"

"Oh," I groaned, remembering my state of undress. "It's a bit of a story. Let's get this inside to Mercer then I'll tell you all about my adventure at Goldenglow."

"Here, allow me," he offered, taking the heavy object.

We proceeded inside, myself getting slaps on the back for coming back in one piece from the few who were awake. We made our way through the Cistern and into the Ragged Flagon, where we found Mercer eating breakfast at a table on the deck.

"Well, you're not covered in blood, so am I to assume you were successful?" Mercer scowled, turning his chair to face me.

"I set a few of their hives on fire and got this," I said, indicating the strongbox. "From the cellar, right?"

Lifting an eyebrow at him, his own shock at my accomplishment gave me some vindication.

"Mercer, you aren't going to believe what they're saying happened at Goldengl-"

I turned to see Delvin looking me up and down, his eyes lingering on my exposed legs.

"Where are your clothes, poppet?"

Blushing furiously and choosing to ignore the question, I turned back to Mercer.

"I'm not good enough to open that complicated a lock yet. So, I brought the whole damn thing back."

His smirk seemed almost proud.

"Shall we?" he asked, signaling Brynjolf to set the strong box on his table. Pulling out some lockpicks, he was almost immediately able to open it. Sliding it back toward me, he let me have the honors of lifting the lid and revealing what was inside. Reaching in, all I saw was a slip of paper. Pulling it out, my eyes widened incredulously at the idea that Vex and I had risked our lives over _this_.

"Out loud, if you will," Mercer said, taking a bite of food.

"It has a strange symbol at the top, then reads: 'Aringoth, this document acknowledges the sale of Goldenglow Estate and all property, assets and materials contained within. Payment of the property has been made in full by Gulum-Ei as an agent on behalf of the buyer. All dealings with the Thieves Guild in Riften is to cease immediately. To deter any possible retribution for this act, you are to take immediate steps to protect our assets in any way you see fit. I think you'll find that the Thieves Guild is far more bark than bite and will likely avoid Goldenglow Estate rather than thin their already dwindling numbers'."

After finishing, I numbly passed the parchment to Mercer. All that terror and hard work for a bill of sale? Sure, it seemed someone wanted to hurt the Guild, but still - I'd gotten naked and let a strange man touch and fondle me for that piece of paper. Vex had nearly died in her attempt. Feeling my indignation roiling again, I turned and started walking back to the Cistern before Mercer could dismiss me. I was between the fake storage closet and the entrance to the Cistern when I felt a large hand close around my elbow.

"Hey," Brynjolf said softly. Not wanting him to see my exposed self-anger, I cast my eyes resolutely down at his feet. "Wait in my room. I need a word with Mercer, but you still have to regale me with your adventure."

With a weak laugh, I nodded and went to wait for him. Taking the time to cool my head, I wrapped myself in his blanket to warm up. I didn't look forward to asking Tonilia for a new set of armor - I was sure it would have to come at a cost.

Remembering the bag of gold I had snatched inside the manor, I reached to the floor for my discarded satchel. Pulling it out, I weighed it in my hand. After a long while, I layed down and started to softly sing a few songs that had been popular on the radio in my other life.

"You could have made a good bard."

I bolted upright at the comment.

"Brynjolf! I didn't hear you come in," I said self-consciously, wrapping the blanket around me tighter. He gave me an amused grin, though I could tell he was angry about something by the flush to his face.

"I know you haven't exactly had the chance to see me in action, but I _am_ a pretty good thief."

Sitting beside one another on the bed, I took the chance to extend my hand out and offer him the money I had stolen.

"What's this for, lass? You should keep what you take," he said in surprise, not accepting the small bag.

"Vex told me about you covering my costs until I start doing jobs of my own."

"Little Vex," he growled quietly, leaning forward onto his knees and shaking his head.

"Think of it as a 'thank you' of sorts, for putting your faith in me and … well, making sure I'm taken care of."

I continued to proffer the money while he gave me a level stare.

"Don't you worry about any deals I struck to get you in. You earned that coin. Anything I cover from my own pocket is done willingly, so never you mind."

Letting my hand drop to the bed, I heaved a sigh and observed him. His face wasn't nearly as red as when he first made his presence known, but he still appeared on edge.

"Everything okay?" I asked tentatively, noticing his attempt to relax his facial expression.

"Mercer pissing me off some more," he grumbled. "He…"

Brynjolf turned to me, reaching out to rest a hand atop my still-damp head.

"What?" I urged, confused at what Mercer could have said or done. "Does it have to do with me?"

"Aye, lass. Mercer is insisting you follow up on this lead with Gulum-Ei. He's wanting you to set off to Solitude tomorrow morning."

"Wha-wha...what?" I spluttered. "Is he seriously still pissed off at me?"

"Looks like it - that and he thinks you have more potential than he thought. I managed to convince him to let someone go with you. Hell, I even volunteered myself since I know the slimeball Argonian, but he wants me to go investigate something else seeing as Vex is still out of commission."

I sat in stunned silence. Hopefully this task with Gulum-Ei wouldn't involve needing to put any of my newly acquired skills to the test. The previous night had been enough to show me how unprepared I still was. Brynjolf's hand ruffling my hair brought me out of my internal anxiety.

"So, tell old Bryn all about last night," he smiled, smoothly changing the subject as though reading my thoughts.

"Old Bryn, huh?" I laughed, setting the money back into my satchel before launching into my tale. I walked him through the beehive fiasco, and somehow casting a fire spell for the first time, and then penetrating the manor. He had given me a proud gleam when I explained how I had tricked the one guard into abandoning his post so I would have time to unlock the gate.

"See, that is what separates a thief from a common thug - being able to think quickly and intelligently in the moment," he had proclaimed, clasping his hand onto my thigh. He had immediately withdrawn it upon remembering I was still in nothing more than a thin tunic.

"Well then, you're going to love when I get to the part about my clothes…" I muttered.

I had then told him about distracting the guards by throwing the chair leg across the room, which had him laughing at the simplicity of the diversion. And thus, I arrived at the part about the cellar guard. Brynjolf had appeared both thoroughly amused and worried at my deciding to throw the guard off by posing as a prostitute. I skipped over the part about the guard fondling me, keeping my voice and demeanor as cool as possible. After I detailed my escape through the sewer grate and back out to the lake, I gave a shrug to signal the end of my story.

"Nothing else happened with that last guard?" he asked suspiciously.

"I cracked him upside the head with his own helmet and knocked him out," I explained again, twiddling my fingers and refusing to meet his gaze.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked more firmly.

"It's nothing," I brushed it off, glancing at him briefly with a small grin.

"Out with it, I've noticed you tend to wriggle when you're nervous, and you're as fidgety as a skeever right now."

"Never compare a woman to a skeever if you want to stay in her good graces," I teased, playfully glaring at him.

"You're avoiding the question," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine!" I groaned, rolling my eyes petulantly before getting serious. "He... _touched_ me... in ways I wouldn't normally let just any man do. It made me feel… well, like a real whore."

I wrapped the blanket more tightly around my chilled body and turned my face away from him.

"I don't know how common it is for the others to use their bodies during the course of a job, but…."

I felt Brynjolf's hand slide to rest comfortingly in the middle of my back.

"I've only ever been with two men, who I cared about deeply at the time," I explained without prompt, suddenly feeling the need to defend my honor. "If I weren't in a life-threatening situation, I wouldn't have ever even considered it. I'm just going to tell you -"

I abruptly turned to him, finally seeing the sympathetic look he was casting my way.

"If any jobs come up that will require seduction, I'm not your woman," I said firmly, steadily meeting his eyes.

"It's a very rare day when we get jobs that would even _possibly_ call for that. And I promise we would never make you take something you aren't comfortable doing," he assured me.

"Good," I replied shortly, relaxing slightly.

"You really are unusual, you know," Brynjolf said after a while, retracting his hand to lean back on the bed. I turned to give him a questioning look. "Most of us who fight - most Nords even - when it comes to the flesh, we take what we can get when we can get it. Life is hard, and you never know when a day may be your last."

"Do… you…?" I wouldn't call myself a prude, but to think I somehow landed in a world where people had sex like they were drunk at a frat party? To think of Brynjolf sleeping around also made me feel as though a boulder had plummeted in my stomach.

"Not as much as when I was your age," he laughed. "I was quite eager back then. Those in this profession very rarely get involved in relationships, so we see fucking as something other than just an act of intimacy. I guess you could say I've mellowed with age, and have come to appreciate things other than sticking my nob into any willing lass the first chance I get."

"Where I come from," I began, considering my words carefully, "it could go either way. Some people were open to bedding complete strangers, some would only do it with who they were in a committed relationship with, and some would still insist on marriage first."

"Dibella, save us," Brynjolf joked. "I'm taking it you are part of that second group."

"Yes," I replied with a perceptibly defensive tone.

"Nothing wrong with that," he insisted. "To each their own, and all that. Although, more and more, I come to see how different you are from the rest of us."

"I'm nothing special where I'm from," I insisted softly.

"And where is that?" Brynjolf asked, leaning back farther onto his elbows. "High Rock?"

"Hmm?" I hummed, stalling while my mind raced at how to answer the question.

"Well you're tall and favor a Nord, but you're built like a Breton. And you certainly don't always act or speak like you're from Skyrim. Bretons can be a pretty odd lot, have their own way to them I've come to find, so I'm assuming you're from High Rock."

I glanced back at him and noticed his curious gaze. He must have been patiently wondering about the topic along with the rest of the Guild, waiting for me to tell my story. I hadn't volunteered much about myself, but knew it would be tricky navigating around it now.

"I'm not certain what my exact heritage is," I evaded. "And I'm from a little place you've never heard of."

"Try me," he insisted, with a smirk.

"America?"

Brynjolf appeared to rack his brain, but ultimately looked at me in confusion.

"Where is that?"

"A little nook in High Rock," I lied quickly, feeling a pang of guilt at doing so.

"Huh, you'll have to show me on a map someday."

"Sure."

I could feel his fingers playing with the tips of my hair as I gazed resolutely ahead, unable to look him in the eye and lie.

"Tell me about them," his voice commanded softly, cutting through my thoughts.

"Who?"

"Your people back home, lass. You said earlier you missed them, and it usually helps to talk about it when something is weighing on the mind."

Flipping backward to lay beside him, I studied the ceiling as I felt him settle onto his side. Glancing his way, I saw he was propped up on one arm facing me.

I spent the next several minutes telling him about my parents and brother, explaining my other life in terms that would make sense to someone from Tamriel. When he prompted about what I missed most, I told him a few funny stories and moments from my childhood. During the telling, I felt like something previously imperceptible was unwinding from around my heart. The simple act of sharing in what had existed only in my memories had a cathartic effect.

"My mom always made the best food when I came home to visit. I'd gain so much weight if I stayed for too long," I laughed, thinking about my mother's southern recipes.

"I've never known a mother's cooking," Brynjolf said wistfully, capturing my attention as he looked at me. "It sounds wonderful."

"Like Heaven," I sighed, smiling up at him.

"Heaven?"

"What we call the afterlife."

"Strange Bretons," he muttered, shooting me his characteristic grin.

"Thank you, Brynjolf," I said warmly, keeping the blankets tight around me as I rolled closer to him.

"Whatever for?" he asked, running a hand up and down where my arm was under the blanket.

"I really needed to talk about them, and didn't even realize it."

"Not many in the Guild still have family. Most were orphaned or broke ties. It's good hearing about something nice for a change. You should write to them when you get a chance."

I was sure my emotions were clear on my face, and was glad Brynjolf had closed his eyes for the moment. Schooling my features, I laid my head down by his propped up arm.

"I can't," I replied quietly, the verbal admission jarring something inside me. "They aren't in this world."

Keeping my gaze on his dark leather armor, I couldn't help but feel the pitying look he shot me as his eyes flew open.

"Is that why you came to Riften?" he probed gently, playing with the tips of my long, dark hair again.

"I don't know what happened," I explained, watching his fingers swirl a thick lock of it. "The last place I remember, before waking up in the woods outside Riften, was being in my parents house."

"You just woke up here?" he asked in surprise, his hand stilling in my hair.

"Yeah. North of town near the stables."

"You don't remember how you ended up here? At all?"

I looked up into his face and shook my head.

"But you're certain your family is gone?"

"Definitely." The words barely escaped me in a whisper before Brynjolf's face was hovering above mine.

"Lass," he murmured sadly before I felt his lips pressing against my forehead. My nerves still raw from the last twelve hours, I could only lay there numbly.

Letting the blanket fall off me, I reached up to grasp at his back as I felt the tears escaping my eyes. Part of me registered the soft murmurs in my ear while I struggled not to cry, the other part was finally coming to grips that I would never see anyone from my former life again. This was my reality now. It was something I thought I had already come to accept, but the truth of the matter had not hit home as hard as it had in that moment with Brynjolf.

"I'm sorry I'm such a wreck," I sighed after a moment, sitting up to wipe at my tears. "It's been a trying few days, what with Vex and then Mercer pushing me into the snake pit."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, lass. You've exceeded all expectations recently."

"I feel like all I've done _recently_ is sleep, but at the same time I feel exhausted," I muttered, comforted as he wrapped his blanket around me again and pulled me closer. Closing my eyes, I smelled the worn leather of his Guild gear.

"Rest up, then we'll get you some new armor later."

"I should get to my own bed. I've been hogging yours," I yawned, half-asleep already.

"Never you mind."

The last thing I would remember was the feeling of stubble and warm lips pressing into my temple.


	5. Chapter 5 - Confront

When I awoke, I found myself looking at the familiar waterfall by my bed. On my nightstand was a folded piece of parchment.

 _'Lass, I've taken the liberty of requesting Vipir to join you in Solitude. You'll be leaving tonight, not tomorrow morning. I'll debrief you both at the south gate after supper.'_

It wasn't signed, but I knew who it was from. Looking to the middle of the Cistern, I could see afternoon light filtering in through the skylight.

"Finally awake?"

My head snapped in the opposite direction upon hearing Vex's voice. The blonde was sitting on Rune's bed, playing with a lock.

"Hey, you look a lot better," I said, swinging my feet over the side of my bed.

"Still feel rough," Vex replied, giving me a weak grin. "I heard about what you pulled last night."

"Yeah," I sighed, looking down at the refolded parchment in my hand. "Well, you can take your time to recover properly now."

Hearing Vex scoff, I looked back up at the other woman.

"That's why you pissed Mercer off?" the blonde laughed. "You were really that angry he would send me back out so soon?"

"Partly. He also man-handled me when I confronted him," I muttered, glancing toward said man's desk to find it vacant. "In any case, he baited me, and I fell for it."

"Good thing you seem to have dumb luck on your side," Vex said with a small smile. "Maybe Brynjolf was right…"

"About?"

"Ah, nothing," the Imperial woman grunted, standing up. "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you again. You didn't have to worry about me, but you did. Seems I owe you a couple favors."

"You don't owe me," I said softly, looking up at her. "Like I said last night, we're guildmates. We should have each others' backs, right?"

"Yeah," Vex agreed in a small voice after a moment. After the blonde made a silent retreat back toward the Ragged Flagon, I stood up to find Vipir.

"There you are!" I exclaimed, finally finding him in the tavern after searching the various training rooms.

"Hey!"

"Brynjolf left me a note saying you'll be going with me to Solitude," I said, sitting down next to him at the bar. Vekel offered some mead, which I turned down for water.

"Yeah, I'm already going to Whiterun on another job, I figure what's an extra few days? Especially when it has to do with someone threatening the Guild."

"I don't really know the scope of how large Skyrim is," I explained, turning to face him on my stool. "How many days are we talking?"

"Well, we'll take horses overnight toward Ivarstead. Should get there by morning, if there aren't any bandits on the way. Then through the mountain pass to Helgen, and up to Riverwood by nightfall. Whiterun's only a few hours on horse from there, so I figure we can go there for the job the following morning."

"So, two days from now we'll be in Whiterun?" I asked, recognizing the name from my other life. Being more familiar with that particular city than other places in Skyrim, I found myself getting excited to see what it would really look like.

"Yeah. I probably won't take more than an hour to do what I need while you resupply us. Then we can head off for Solitude. I know some shortcuts off the beaten path we can take, as well. Should take another two to three days, depending on how often we rest."

"So we're looking at around eleven days," I supplied in shock. I should have known it would be a while, since Brynjolf had gone on a job there just after I joined.

"About. Shave a couple days off if you don't rest much, or hire carriages the whole way - but that can get expensive, and we're in the business of making coin," Vipir laughed, taking a deep drink of his mead.

"We're to meet Brynjolf at the south gate after supper. Do we need to grab the horses?"

"Nah, he'll bring them for us. We have a deal with the stables for these long trips, and good old Bryn is best at dealing with them."

"I see," I said, smiling at the thought of the red-headed Nord using his charm on Hofgrir.

"We've only got a few hours before we leave, so I'd take this time to get your stuff ready," he suggested, sliding from his stool and paying Vekel.

"Will do, see you later," I smiled, sliding off my own stool to go find Tonilia. She was in the same spot she usually occupied, out on the deck.

"You here for new armor?" the Redguard woman asked with a nasty tone.

"Uh, yes," I replied cautiously, looking down at the tunic I was still in. "Did Brynjolf tell you?"

"Yes," came the brisk reply. "I can't believe you just left your armor behind."

"Well, not exactly like I had the time to retrieve it," I shot back defensively, crossing my arms.

"You really _should_ take better care of your gear, especially since you aren't even paying for it," Tonilia sneered, turning to rummage through a couple crates. "Give me a minute to find stuff in your size."

Taking a few steps back toward the bar, I leaned against a post to wait.

"Hey Ton, you shouldn't cheat on Vekel. He's a good guy," I overheard Dirge saying from his post by the Ragged Flagon sign.

"What are you talking about?" Tonilia asked in response after an agitated sigh.

"Come on, everyone knows about you and Brynjolf."

I felt my body freeze and my mouth go dry..

 _'Tonilia and Brynjolf!?'_ I wondered, suddenly more intent on my eavesdropping. I didn't know Tonilia too well, but she had seemed kind enough prior to me losing my armor. The Redguard had even warned me about keeping my hands to myself where Vekel was involved. And Brynjolf? I had thought he would have far more integrity than to mess around with a woman who was taken.

"Well, everyone's wrong. Now why don't you shut up about it." Tonilia could have bitten Dirge with her very words.

Hearing the sound of boots on wood approaching, I tried to school my features into a more neutral facade.

"Here you are," Tonilia sighed, holding my new gear. "Please, take better care of these than you did the last set."

"I will, promise," I smiled, gladly accepting the pile of clothing and boots before returning to the Cistern.

Finding the room empty apart from Vipir packing his own things and Sapphire in the kitchen area, I decided to hop under my waterfall for a quick bath. Quickly stripping my tunic off, I grabbed a bar of soap before slipping into the cold water. Despite the temperature, I was glad to cleanse my body of the dirt, sweat, and grime that had accumulated from multiple days without bathing. The soap left my hair a bit dry, but still I lathered my hands up before scrubbing at my scalp. Positioning my body directly under the fall to rinse off all the soap, I let my head hang forward as the water beat down on my shoulders.

Wiping the water from my eyes, I looked back toward my bed, intending to use my tunic to dry off. Instead, I froze when I met the wide eyes of Thrynn, who had entered from the Flagon.

"H-hey," he said, realizing he was staring and swiftly turning his back to me. I took the opportunity to climb out and cover myself with the tunic.

"Hey," I replied, letting him know it was alright to turn back around.

"I - uh - heard you're going to be heading to Solitude. Was wondering if you wanted me to show you how to use a whetstone to sharpen your blade."

Thrynn wasn't quite meeting my eyes.

"Um, sure. I'll meet you in the training rooms?" I asked, anxious to get dressed before more people came back to the Cistern.

"Yeah. Sure," he replied quickly, immediately turning and heading in Vipir's direction.

Opening my trunk, I pulled out a bundle of wide bandages and proceeded to quickly wrap it snuggly around my chest. I definitely missed the support of bras, but was surprisingly thankful I wasn't too endowed for the bandages to suffice. While I was putting my new armor on, I noticed Sapphire walk toward the table to eat. Vipir sauntered over after the woman had sat down, winning smile in place. I chuckled at the sight, having noticed Vipir's attentions toward the stand-offish thief.

After arriving in the training room Thrynn had chosen, I got a quick run down in the proper angles involved in sharpening daggers and swords.

"Which will you be taking with you?" Thrynn inquired, still awkward about making eye contact.

"The dagger was good for infiltration, but if we're going to be on the road for more than a week, I should think a sword would be better, don't you?" I asked, leaning toward him with a smile. I didn't understand why he was being so shy about seeing my naked body when I should be the embarrassed one. From his conversation with Niruin, I knew he had to have been with a woman before.

 _'It's not like he's interested in me, right?'_ I wondered, sitting back as he passed a steel sword and whetstone to me. Clamping the damp stone, I gently ran it along the sword's edge, keeping an eye on my company.

"Thrynn? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," he responded, leaning back and watching.

"Do Guild members ever get together?"

"Wh-what?" he spluttered, finally looking me in the eyes. Smiling to myself, I gave a small laugh.

"I was just wondering. I've noticed Vipir is sweet on Sapphire. And though she isn't technically in the Guild, I've heard talk about Tonilia and Brynjolf."

Heart pounding, I focused on my blade.

"Listen here, that rumor about Bryn and Ton is ridiculous. She's with Vekel and everyone knows you -"

Pausing in my work, I returned my gaze to Thrynn.

"What about me?" The Nord fidgeted slightly, toeing at some stray hay on the floor.

"Nothing. Just, Bryn clearly isn't interested in Tonilia, and Tonilia is serious about Vekel. To answer your question, from what I understand, it is looked down upon - strongly discouraged even. It happened once a long time ago but ended really badly, and threw the Guild into chaos."

"Well, understandable then that leadership would prefer to keep certain boundaries between the members," I sighed, returning to my sharpening. The knot that had been forming since overhearing Tonilia's conversation slowly unwound at Thrynn's reassurance of the rumor being false. What I couldn't wrap my head around was why it mattered to me.

* * *

I followed Vipir to the southern gate of Riften with my satchel wrapped around me, sword sheathed on my back, and bed roll tucked under an arm. When we arrived around dusk, Brynjolf was there, waiting with two horses. A nearby guard watched us carefully as we strapped our bedrolls to the horses.

"Do what's necessary to find out what that Argonian is up to and what he knows," Brynjolf instructed both of us, looking a bit longer at Vipir. "We would prefer if Gulum-Ei is left alive, but Mercer has given permission to kill if it comes to that."

I found it hard to swallow at that instruction. I did not want to kill anyone, and didn't think I could live with myself if I ended up doing so.

"We expect you two back in a fortnight. If something comes up, send a courier," he finished, clapping a hand on Vipir's shoulder. Turning to me, he signaled with his head he wanted a word in private. He led me a few paces from the path, his back to both guard and thief.

"Be careful, lass," he warned, his face conveying more of the worry he obviously felt.

"I will," I promised, hands clutching the strap of my satchel.

"There's more I'd like to say, but then I'd just sound like a milk drinker," he said stoically, clasping me on the shoulder the same way he had Vipir.

I frowned. Brynjolf had seemed to gradually be emulating my tendency toward tactile displays of affection and concern, and I couldn't help but wonder why he was acting off. Glancing back toward my traveling companion, I began to realize why. Vipir was watching us out of the corner of his eye as he mounted his horse. Thinking back, Brynjolf had always been most open in private moments. Feeling a bit mischievous, I cast my eyes back at him.

"Bryn," I said, boldly using his nickname for only the second time - the first to his knowledge. I nearly laughed at the way his eyes suddenly widened in surprise and curiosity. When he merely kept looking at me, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Lass-"

"I'll miss you, old man," I proclaimed loudly, feeling his arms debating whether to return the gesture. Eyes moving back to Vipir, I saw his head determinedly fixed in the opposite direction while his shoulders shook. Turning my face, I pressed my lips to Brynjolf's freshly-shaved cheek. As I was pulling away, his hands finally came up to hold my upper arms.

Looking quickly over his shoulder to find our audience was pointedly ignoring us, he turned back and heaved a sigh. "You will be missed as well."

"See, now? That wasn't so hard," I teased, grinning mischievously up at him.

"I have a professional role to maintain in front of Guild members," he chided gently, giving my arms a final squeeze before walking back to my horse. "You've ridden a horse before, yea?"

"Actually…" I smiled sheepishly, getting a laugh out of my traveling companion.

"You sure have had one hell of a sheltered life," Vipir chuckled.

"Put your foot here," Brynjolf instructed, indicating the stirrup. "When you pull yourself up, swing your other leg over."

I felt his large hands hovering near my waist as I lifted my foot up and reached for the saddle. The first attempt failed marvelously, with me falling backward while my foot was still in the stirrup after I didn't lift myself high enough. Brynjolf had to support my weight while I regained my balance on my other leg.

"Here, I'll help you this time," he assured me with an amused grin, hands firmly grasping my waist. Giving a short countdown, he easily hefted me up onto the horse.

"Thanks," I smiled, enjoying the new view.

"Use the reins to steer and stop. Squeeze your legs to make her go," he directed, hand holding my ankle. Tightening my legs against the horse's sides, I was startled when it suddenly lurched forward. I heard Vipir laugh before catching up to me. With a few shouted goodbyes, I was off to Whiterun.

We rode through the night, Vipir keeping awake by sharing stories from his travels across Skyrim. After one particular tale involving bedding four women in one night, which he could tell didn't amuse me as much as it did other men in the Guild, we lapsed into a long bout of silence.

"You know," I finally said, enjoying the sight of several lightning bugs floating in the surrounding woods, "if you want Sapphire to take your advances more seriously, perhaps you shouldn't always talk about your experiences with other women."

"What?" he responded incredulously. "Women love to know their potential partner is experienced!"

"Vipir…" I sighed. "As a woman, especially one who isn't into flings, hearing a man elude that he has no standards would not make me feel special or spark any sort of interest on my part."

"I have standards," he muttered after a moment, looking up at the stars.

"I mean, if Sapphire was always talking about the men she's bedded and tossed aside, would that make you more interested? Or would you think she's like the town bicycle? I mean, town horse?"

"Point taken," he grumbled.

"Women - we like to feel special. Like we're worth more to someone than just keeping them warm at night," I said gently, turning to look at him as our horses steadily clomped down the path. Through the dark, I could see his countenance had taken on a contemplative expression.

"Most of the time, I only hear you talking to Sapphire like she's something to be conquered in bed. But I see the way you look at her, and that tells me it might be more than that. I'm just suggesting - as a woman - that perhaps you should try a different approach."

"Yea," he agreed, giving me a small grin. "Thanks for the advice, Dani."

"Anytime."

"So… Brynjolf?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"What about him?" I replied evenly, keeping my eyes on the lightning bugs.

"You two seem close. Everyone's noticed he has a soft spot for you," Vipir shrugged, still grinning.

"He's become a good friend and mentor," I said, heartbeat picking up slightly.

"Is that all?"

I didn't think I knew the man well enough or long enough to say I had any romantic feelings for him, but I couldn't deny I was attracted. Though Brynjolf was old enough to be my own father, his affectionate looks and touches left me wanting something more - what, I wasn't yet sure. If anything, the pangs I felt when watching him walk away, and my reaction to the rumor about Tonilia, only proved to me that my feelings were developing beyond the platonic. After my nasty break up with Kevin, the boyfriend who had gotten me to play Skyrim in the first place, I had been careful to take things easy with new relationships and not dive into one without sifting through my feelings. It had resulted in my being single for a couple years, but that was preferable to being lied to, used, and cheated on.

"Why would you think there's more?" I asked defensively, hands gripping the reins a little tighter.

"Don't get me wrong," he began, giving a big yawn, "Brynjolf's a loyal and affable guy, but he doesn't get personal with many people in the Guild. I've been here since Mercer took over and I still don't know much about the man. Delvin is probably the only one who he really opens up to. Vex and Sapphire are close with him too - like sisters of a sort. But you? He even reamed Mercer out in front of everyone in the Cistern when he found out you went to Goldenglow. Plus, he let you get away with calling him an old man."

I felt a fluttering in my stomach. If Vipir was to be believed, Brynjolf's openness with me was a rare gift. His exceptional concern for me made sense given his involvement with Gallus, but his candor wasn't necessitated by it.

"Nothing to say?" Vipir asked curiously.

"There's nothing _to_ say. He and I aren't involved like that," I said softly. Even if something did develop, I didn't know whether it would be a good thing. I was still new in this world, and part of me still wondered every day how I came to be here. I would be compelled to share everything with him, but would he still accept my company if he thought I was a loon?

"Well, if you're not attached, how about you and I have some fun on this little trip?"

"Vipir!" I exclaimed, looking over to see him laughing.

"Just messing with you," he chuckled, looking back up at the stars.

Laughing after a moment, I focused on the sky as well. We continued in companionable silence until we hit a fork in the road, at which point Vipir informed me we were only another hour or so from Ivarstead. As the sky began to gain the faintest bit of color, we rode over the bridge leading into the settlement.

"Let's get some grub and rest up for a few hours, then we can head off for Riverwood."

With a little assistance from the Nord, I managed to dismount without breaking my neck. We tied our horses up outside the local inn, Vipir securing a couple buckets of water and carrots for the horses before we settled in.

Not wanting to pay for a room, Vipir had elected to just nap at our table while I watched a pretty blonde bard playing for a few farmers at a bench nearby. Having gotten more rest in the last few days than Vipir had, I decided to write in my journal rather than nap with my companion. Reaching into my satchel, I pulled out the journal and writing tools I had been stranded in Skyrim with. I had been sure to write entries every few days, my penmanship getting better as I learned to handle the quill.

When I had finished catching up in my journal, I pulled out my fire spells tome and revisited the beginner spells.

 _'I'll have to ask Vipir if he is okay with me practicing these while we're on the road,'_ I decided after an hour of reading, turning toward the blazing fire pit.

Knowing I would need to learn to keep my eyes open while casting, I focused my mind on the moment Mercer had sprawled me unceremoniously across his desk. Calling on that anger, I murmured the fireball spell while extending my right arm out toward the pit. Feeling a tingling sensation trail down my arm, I sat back in surprise when a weak ball of fire manifested in my palm and shot out into the fire.

Looking excitedly into my palm, my smile turned into a frown at the slight charring of my leather glove. Touching the spot with the fingers of my left hand, I wondered whether fire magic would do the same to its caster. Tentatively, I stripped the glove off my hand and repeated the incantation. When the flame began to form in my hand, my arm instantly recoiled at the burning sensation.

"We'll probably need to find you some fire-resistant gloves," Vipir said hoarsely. Snapping my head in his direction, I saw him rubbing at his eyes while sitting back.

"Guess I should have known better, huh?" I muttered with a bittersweet smile, replacing my glove.

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours, I'd guess," I said, packing my spell tome away.

"That will have to do. You ready to head back out?"

After grabbing some snacks for the ride to Riverwood, Vipir helped me hoist myself back onto my horse. Unlike Brynjolf, Vipir had seemed to think pushing my ass was a good way to lift me up.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't do that and warn you that, next time, you won't have a hand," I said sternly, trying to channel Sapphire.

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled, mounting his own horse.

We then proceeded back across the bridge and took the path south. When we began to climb through a blustery mountain pass, the snow swirling around us, I eventually had to unfasten my blanket and use it to keep warm.

"It isn't _that_ bad," Vipir had insisted, holding my reins to guide my horse while I kept myself bundled up.

"Yes...it...is," I replied around chattering teeth. "How long until we're through?"

"It's about another hour, if we don't run into any mountain trolls," he yelled over a particularly loud gust.

I kept myself as bundled up as I could, admiring Vipir's Nordic hardiness against the cold. When we began to descend, I felt incredible relief and encouraged myself to suffer through it. About halfway down, we ran into a foot patrol of Imperial guards who passed by us silently. When the path leveled out again, I shook off my blanket and retook my reins. Draping the wet blanket across my lap and the horse's neck, I let the late morning sun dry the material.

We rode on for a while longer, Vipir pointing out the guard scaffolding at Helgen's eastern gate once it came into sight.

"It's a small military outpost, and the inn has this delicious juniper berry mead," he said before slowing down and eventually stopping.

The gate was wide open and no guards were in sight, something which appeared to set off alarm bells for Vipir. There were also faint smoke spirals over the walls in numerous spots.

"Something's not right," he said, indicating I should follow behind him. With his bow drawn, he led us through the gate and into the town.

Memories from my other life came flooding back as soon as I saw the charred remains of various buildings. The sudden reminder of how the video game opened couldn't compare to the sight and smell of the real deal. What appeared to be burnt corpses lay scattered on the ground while some larger building's remains were still smoking.

"What the fuck happened? No fire could have done this," Vipir said quietly, eyes wide in horror as he looked around.

"Dragon," I murmured to myself, equally as disturbed. The smell in the air made me want to vomit. Taking shallow breaths, I tried desperately to hold my breakfast down.

"Impossible. There haven't been dragons in ages," he responded with furrowed eyebrows. "Whatever happened, we shouldn't hang around. Let's get moving."

Urging my horse to proceed at a trot, Vipir quickly took the lead out of the devastated town. Slowing only for sharp turns in the path, I was just as eager as Vipir to get to our next destination and find out what was going on.

When Riverwood finally came into view, Vipir allowed us to ease our pace. No one was out and about except for some workers at the mill in the distance and several Whiterun guards. Quickly tying up our horses outside an inn called 'The Sleeping Giant', we hurried inside.

"Welcome," an older lady greeted us while wiping down a table.

"Good afternoon," I greeted, warming up by the fire.

"We don't get a lot of travelers here in Riverwood," she mentioned, ceasing her activity to look us over. "If you're staying the night, I've got a free room."

"I think we'll just rest here for a bit before heading for Whiterun," Vipir said, looking between the innkeeper and I. "A bit ahead of schedule, what with Helgen's being destroyed."

"Dragon attack, supposedly," a man said from behind the counter.

"Wha- DRAGON?! You're certain?" Vipir exclaimed, hand flying up to his head. He gave me a quick glance.

"Few weeks ago. Local lady said she saw it flying nearby, then the blacksmith's nephew - who was stationed with the Imperial Legion in Helgen - came in and said it was indeed a dragon attack. Showed up right as they were about to execute Ulfric Stormcloak."

I sat down hard, not sure how to feel about this turn of events. Truthfully, I hadn't given much thought to the other events in the game from my other life. The aftermath of such a violent event set my hands to trembling.

"When Jarl Balgruuf learned of what happened, he dispatched more guards for protection," the innkeeper said, continuing to wipe down more tables. "For all the good it will do."

As we ate our late lunch, I couldn't help but wonder - if dragons were really returning, did that mean there was a dragonborn out there now too?

* * *

We hadn't stayed long, perhaps only an hour, before setting off for Whiterun. Sure enough, on the way there, we came across a small troop of Whiterun guards heading for Riverwood to relieve those currently on duty. After finally arriving at the capital city, we had secured lodging for the night at the inn and heard most everyone still gossiping about Helgen. Vipir expressed his wonder that the news hadn't yet reached Riften.

He left our shared room well into the night, waking me only to let me know he was leaving and when he arrived back successful in his job. At first light, we consumed a hearty breakfast and set out on the second leg of our journey, several hours ahead of schedule.

As we moved westward across the tundra, I couldn't help but admire the beauty of the land. We were just approaching a guard tower when a piercing scream split through the air and interrupted the placidity of the morning.

"What in the name of Talos was that?!" Vipir asked, trying to calm the horses while furiously searching around.

That was when I saw it. A dragon was swooping in toward the dilapidated tower while breathing fire. Perhaps I had become immune to such a shocking sight because of movies from my other life, but I was surprisingly more fascinated than terrified. Vipir, on the other hand, had shouted at me to take off with him at a run, his voice trembling.

Ushering my horse as fast as it could go, we tried to race by the tower and away from the dragon.

" _Thurri du hin sille ko Sovngarde!_ "

I had barely registered the deep, gravely voice speaking in a foreign tongue before the dragon caught sight of the pair of galloping horses and focused his attention on us. Seeing the beast closing in, I could think of nothing else but to dive from my horse toward the road.

It was a good thing I trusted my instincts, for not a moment after I had hit the stone, the dragon had relieved my horse of its head. Vipir hadn't noticed yet what had happened, so I clambered to my feet, drawing my sword. Since the dragon used fire, I was fairly certain it would have a resistance to any magic I tried to use.

" _Brit grah_. I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!" the dragon laughed, swooping back toward me. I could somehow sense it was taking a deep breath in preparation to breath more fire, so I took off to the tower as swiftly as my legs could carry me.

I was nearly to safety when Murphy's Law kicked in, and I tumbled after trying to leap over a large stone. Hearing the crackle of fire, similar to when my spells were about to fully manifest, I rolled to the side just as the dragon breathed at me with another loud shriek.

Looking up at the large creature hovering before me, I could feel fear beginning to set in. The dragon gave what could only be classified as an evil, serpentine grin before getting distracted by arrows being shot at it by nearby guards. Unfortunately, the arrows did a poor job of penetrating the dragon's tough scales and merely bounced to clatter on the ground below it.

When the dragon landed on top of me, straddling me with the wings on its two front legs, I felt the ground beneath my body tremble as though there were an earthquake. As it breathed fire at the guards, I used the distraction to shakily rise to my feet. None of the guards were daring to get too close, choosing to keep their distance with arrows. Realizing the only way to dispatch the dragon and survive was by blade, I swallowed hard before sheathing my sword and climbing onto the dragon's back.

Quickly scrambling up to its head, I had just clamped my legs around its neck when the dragon finally realized what was happening. I could feel the rumble throughout my body as it laughed.

"You are brave. _Balaan hokoron_."

I grasped one of its horns for balance as I felt the monster lurch to its hind legs, preparing to take flight.

"Your defeat brings me honor," it boomed, flapping its wings to get leverage from the ground below. With my free arm, I reached over my shoulder to pull out my sword again. Angling it between two scales at the back of its head, I took a deep breath before grasping at the hilt with both hands and plunging it in as deep as I could.

The terrified shriek the dragon issued was unlike anything I had ever heard before. Gripping its horns again, I braced myself as the creature crashed back down to the ground, limbs flailing and body bucking to get me off. Once I felt steady again, I repositioned the sword between two more scales and prepared to to pierce the dragon again.

" _Dovahkiin!_ No!" it screeched, letting loose another bout of flames in a last attempt to stop me.

Adrenaline pumping through my body, I drove the sword in once more. Dark blood began spewing out over my hand as the dragon slumped lifelessly.

Breathing hard, I continued gripping my sword in shock. The cheers from the nearby guards made me cast my eyes about. Finding Vipir staring at me in awe near the road, I withdrew my sword with a sickening squelch and slid down the dragon's side. I had only taken a few shaky steps in his direction when I felt a tingling sensation all over my body.

It was so strong it knocked me to my knees, and the light so bright I only kept my eyes open long enough to see it arching around me from the dragon itself. I could only equate it to the feeling of drinking cold water first thing in the morning, and feeling it work down to my stomach. Only this wasn't exactly cold, it was something else altogether. With it came a worn-out sensation, as though I was much older and more tired than I had ever felt before. As the light faded and the sensation receded, I opened my eyes and gazed down at my bloody hands after watching the scales and flesh of the dragon disintegrate into nothing but bones.

"By the nine," Vipir whispered, dropping to his knees beside me. "You're dragonborn!"

Hanging my head bitterly, I felt the emotions my adrenaline had numbed during the fight catching up with me. Overcome with latent fear and anxiety, as well as denial that I was fated to slay dragons, I tried to hold back my tears. One look up at Vipir ruined my efforts and I flung myself at him and cried into his chest.

His hands went up to awkwardly pat my back, and I could only think of how much better I would have felt with Brynjolf consoling me.

"Did you know?" he asked, sounding almost gentle.

"No!" I gasped, clutching at his armor.

"Dragonborn!" I heard the guards addressing me, but didn't think I could handle a real conversation at the moment.

"She's a little upset, give us a minute?" Vipir asked, trying to pull me to my feet.

It ended up being more around fifteen minutes, but I eventually approached the group of guards, who had been joined by an outfit sent directly by the Jarl.

"You are the one who bested the dragon?" a Dunmer woman asked.

"Yes," I replied warily.

"I am Irileth, housecarl to Jarl Balgruuf. Your deed today is worthy of recognition."

Not knowing whether to respond, we stood looking at each other for a moment.

" _DOVAHKIIN!_ "

The sound pierced through the air like a gunshot, nearly knocking everyone off balance.

"The Greybeards are summoning you," one of the guards exclaimed in disbelief, looking off to the mountains in the east.

"As I was saying, I'm sure the Jarl would enjoy having the chance to speak with you," Irileth said in what came across as a bored tone.

"Maybe another time," I said, dodging the invite. "My companion and I are on our way to Solitude."

Vipir gave a little wave from the road, where he was loading my belongings from the dead horse onto his.

"Very well. May I have your name?"

"Anna," I lied after a pregnant pause, during which I debated revealing my true identity.

"Anna, your assistance was greatly appreciated today," the Dunmer said, rounding up the guards to return to Whiterun.

After ensuring both of our gear was secured to the lone horse, Vipir helped me get situated comfortably behind him. For much of the rest of the day, we remained quiet, my arms loosely wrapped around Vipir's stomach to keep from sliding too far down the horse's back. The sun was dipping toward the horizon when we reached Rorikstead.

"You want to stop here for the night?" Vipir asked softly, trying to glance at me over his shoulder. My forehead was resting between his shoulder blades, which made the task impossible.

"If you're tired, we can stop. Otherwise, I'm fine with going on until you're ready to call it a night," I murmured, lifting my head to rest my chin on his shoulder.

"There is a river about a couple hours out of town. We can stop near there for the night."

"Sounds good," I sighed, laying my head against him again.

His considerate treatment of me during the day, in contrast with his usual crude attitude, had gone a long way to endear him to me. When I had broken down sobbing at random intervals, he had kindly held onto my blood-crusted hands and tried to be reassuring. It had been a few hours since my last bout, and I found that I quite appreciated his silent but strong company while my mind was in a whirl. It was the way my brother, bratty as he could be, had comforted me after my breakup with Kevin.

The sun had been set for a while when we finally came to a large river with an equally large stone bridge. Settling the horse nearby after veering off the road, Vipir began to set up a small campsite by laying out a bundle of sticks.

"You want to practice your magic, or shall I start the fire?" he asked with a smile, crouched in front of the kindling.

"I'll give it a go. My book says to practice as often as you can to build your stamina."

Crouching opposite him, I found I was able to call upon my anger more easily than before and quickly created a roaring fire.

"Here's some bread," he offered, passing me a loaf as he settled down into the dirt.

"I think I'm going to go wash off first," I replied, fishing out a bar of soap.

We had set up within sight of the river, but I was too tired to care if Vipir tried to peek. I doubted he would, in any case. I cleaned the dried blood off my sword and leather gear before stripping off my undershirt and pants. Even after cleaning my body and hair, I decided to sit in the calm shallows. Trying not to focus on the events of the day, I admired the smattering of stars and how different the view was from my other life. I hadn't ever considered myself an outdoorsy type, but was beginning to think I was after all; I spent a lot of time just enjoying my surroundings in Skyrim.

I heard the crunch of gravel as Vipir approached.

"Hey, you alright? Been over here a while, so I started to worry," he rambled, keeping his distance from the water.

"I'm good. Nearly done. Let me dress, then you can have a go," I said, looking at him over my shoulder. He gave a nod before turning around to return to our camp.

It was a while later, looking up at the stars from my bedroll, that I finally felt like talking about what had happened today.

"Vipir, you still awake?" I asked softly. When he didn't reply, I thought maybe the crackle of the fire had drowned my voice out. "Vipir?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for not pushing me today," I said, turning my head to look at him. He was only a couple feet away, so I could see his concerned expression clearly.

"Yeah, no problem," he said gruffly, eyes shifting to the fire.

"I've never killed anything before," I continued, never looking away from his face.

"I figured as much, seeing as you didn't even know how to hold a blade when Brynjolf brought you in," he smiled gently, gaze still averted. "I'm a bit surprised the fear didn't overwhelm you until all was said and done. I was terrified, and I've been in some pretty tough spots."

"All I was thinking about was survival," I explained. "Those arrows weren't penetrating at all, and none of them would get close enough to stab it. I had to do something, or I was toast. There's no time to worry when you're facing death."

"You really do well in the spur of the moment."

"I just… despite that dragon trying to kill all of us, part of me feels bad having killed a sentient being. Like, it's fundamentally wrong."

"Hey, it was the dragon or fifteen people. It was the right choice," he insisted, reaching out to hold one of my hands as our eyes made contact again.

"I know. But, still… I don't have to like the idea of killing things."

"Certainly," he agreed.

A long moment passed where he continued to hold my hand while we listened to the chorus of bugs around us.

"How are you feeling about the whole Dragonborn business? Will you go see the Greybeards?" Vipir asked quietly, propping himself up on his elbow.

"I don't know how I feel about it, yet. I certainly don't want to run around slaying dragons. I just wanted to find my own place among the Guild, become a good thief, all that jazz."

Turning in my bedroll to face Vipir, I supposed he was getting used to my foreign turns-of-phrase because he merely waited for me to continue.

"However," I sighed, fiddling with a pebble in the dirt, "the dragons won't stop simply because I want them to. I may not like killing intelligent creatures, but I know I couldn't live with myself if I just stood by, selfishly, and let them roam around murdering innocent people."

Vipir scooted closer, resting his free hand on my upper arm and smiling down at me.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret," I teased. "I have no idea what I'm doing most of the time, and simply wing it."

"You don't say?" he chuckled.

"Maybe the Greybeards can give me some advice or guidance, so I'm not just blindly going at it. Would you mind a detour on our way home?"

"You want me to go with you?" he asked, surprised.

"Would you? I'd feel much better having a friend with me," I grinned hopefully, watching him roll his eyes.

"Alright, but only because we'd have some explaining to do if we got back at different times."

"Speaking of which," I grumbled, reaching out to grasp his arm. "Can we not mention my whole Dragonborn thing to the Guild yet? At least, not until we resolve whatever is going on with this mysterious Guild adversary?"

"You realize that, once everyone knows the Dragonborn is in the Thieves' Guild, we're going to become quite the popular organization," he laughed, ruffling my hair in the same manner Brynjolf did. The action made me long for his presence, knowing he would somehow be able to say the comforting things I needed to hear to lessen the guilt clutching at my heart.

"By the way," Vipir said, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes. "We're going to need to steal a horse some time before we get back. Mercer will have our heads if the Guild has to pay to replace one."


	6. Chapter 6 - Shout

Vipir and I stalked through the shadows, trailing Gulum-Ei outside of Solitude toward the docks. The Argonian had only given us any information after Vipir took over the interrogation, but was clearly still hiding something.

"So, any ideas on which woman Mercer could have pissed off enough for her to go after the Guild?" I whispered, hunkering down against a boulder as our target moved along the nearby docks, illuminated by the moonlight.

"None in particular come to mind," he responded quietly, signaling me to follow his lead down to the docks. "He's rubbed a lot of people the wrong way over the years."

Moving quickly, we managed to tail him to a door with a sign reading 'East Empire Company Warehouse'. Close enough to hear Gulum-Ei locking the door behind him, I watched Vipir pull out a lockpick. Keeping an eye on the patrolling guards, I heard Vipir quickly bypass the lock after waiting a moment for the Argonian to walk away from the door.

Once inside, we had to navigate through a small aisle winding amongst large storage shelves. Through gaps in the crates, we could make out the Argonian leisurely making his way around the room.

"Let's climb up top to avoid the guards," Vipir suggested, seeing men walking around with torches.

After hoisting ourselves up the shelving of one stack, we proceeded to prowl after our mark. I felt anxious every time I had to leap across a large gap, fearing I wouldn't stick my landing and would alert the guards of our presence.

After a few minutes of carefully keeping out of sight, the Argonian constantly looking back over his shoulder, we watched from above as he waded through some water and entered a hidden door behind a stack of crates.

"There's the ticket," Vipir whispered, readying his bow and climbing down the shelving.

Once I joined him at the door, I unsheathed my sword and gave a small prayer that I wouldn't need to use it.

* * *

We had managed to evade the notice of the bandits scattered throughout the cave by sticking to the water that flowed through the lower level. Vipir had offered to stealthily dispatch some of them with his arrows, but I had insisted we do so only as a last resort. Reminding him of our conversation the previous night outside Rorikstead, he quickly acquiesced.

Just ahead, I saw a large room and our mark fidgeting nervously within. The only problem was the two bandits guarding the entrance to the room. The area was kept rather dark, and the docked boat nearby gave me an idea.

"How do you propose we get by them without a fight?" Vipir asked, pressing into the cave wall beside me. We were waist-high in the water.

"Let's get to that boat, then you fire some arrows back up top to distract them," I replied, watching for his reaction to the scheme. "When they go check the noise out, we climb out of the water and get into that room."

"That's if both of them go investigate," he retorted, not looking convinced.

"Then shoot the one who _does_ go in the leg with another arrow," I said simply.

"What?" he asked with wide eyes.

"I don't want us to kill anyone, but I never said anything about roughing them up," I whispered, trying not to laugh at the look on my companion's face. "If you shoot the one, he'll call for help from the other who stayed behind."

"Alright," he agreed, crouching into the water and moving toward the docked boat. I was close behind, sword sheathed on my back. When neither of them were looking our way, Vipir lifted his upper body out of the water and shot an arrow back up the path.

"Just the one taking the bait," he murmured, both of us watching the farthest guard inspecting where the arrow had landed.

"Quick, get him," I insisted, eying the second guard. Vipir knocked another arrow back and let it fly, hitting the man in his thigh. Sure enough, he cried out for help, with the second guard rushing from his post to assist.

Not needing to be as stealthy with the one guard yelling, we hefted ourselves from the water and snuck into the large chamber at the end of the cave. Hiding behind some crates, we spotted Gulum-Ei next to a fire with yet another bandit.

"I don't think we're going to have a choice, girlie," Vipir said softly, giving me a pitying look.

"I could set him on fire, get him running?" I suggested, giving him a hopeful smile.

"You can give it a go, but if he tries anything my next arrow is going into his neck," he responded seriously, plainly unwilling to compromise on it.

"Okay, deal," I sighed, positioning myself to have a better aim. With a hesitant breath, I cast my fireball spell and sent it hurtling at the bandit's long hair. By the time he realized that his hair was ablaze, the man panicked and made a beeline passed the two thieves' post and toward the water.

"Gulum-Ei," Vipir said, sauntering out from the shadows, keeping an eye on the entrance in case the other bandit came back. I was hoping he would be further distracted by the injured guard, whose wails could still faintly be heard.

"Now, there's no need to do anything rash," the Argonian stuttered, seeing me appear behind the Nord. "This isn't as bad as it seems."

Vipir drew another arrow as he circled around our target.

"I was going to tell Mercer about everything, honestly! Please… he'll have me killed!"

I couldn't help but smirk at the feeling of power rushing through me as the Argonian shuffled backward and into a stack of crates.

"What do you think Mercer's orders were when he sent us?" I asked in a low voice, drawing my sword for added effect. I had no intention of using it, but he didn't know that. I watched him gulp.

"KARLIAH! Her name is Karliah," he said quickly, eyes glued to my sword.

"And who is this 'Karliah'?" I asked, stepping toward him.

"Mercer never told you about her?"

"Karliah is the thief responsible for murdering the previous Guild Master, Gallus," Vipir spoke up, moving his bow into the resting position. One look at his face, and I could tell he was angry.

"Now she's after Mercer," Gulum-Ei insisted, looking between us.

"And you're helping her?" I asked, feeling my own rage build. I may not have _liked_ Mercer, but aiding someone who intended to harm the Guild didn't sit right with me. When the Argonian shook his head in disagreement, I moved to hold the sword in one hand and let my fire magic manifest in the other.

"Help…? No, no! Look," he said in a hurry, hands moving into a defensive position at the display of magicka, "I didn't even know it was her until after she contacted me. Please, you have to believe me!"

"Where is she?" Vipir demanded, a slight growl to his voice. I stopped channeling my magicka, not wanting to drain myself again.

"I don't know," he whispered, cringing as I moved the sword to his throat. "When I asked her where she was going, she just muttered 'Where the end began'."

I stepped back, looking to Vipir on how we should proceed.

"We could still kill him for cutting the Guild out of all this loot," he said to me, a mischievous glint to his angry eyes as he glanced at the large chests around the room.

"Indeed," I agreed, lifting my sword again.

"Here, take the Goldenglow Estate Deed as proof. And when you speak to Mercer, tell him I'm worth more to him alive."

The Argonian was practically pleading.

"Consider it a gift? To ensure your silence about...what you've discovered. This thing seems to be bringing me nothing but trouble anyway. Karliah didn't even want it, I wanted to keep the sale a secret. I can see how well that went."

"We're taking anything valuable from these chests too," Vipir commanded after a tense moment, stepping forward to snatch the deed from the Argonian.

Watching the Argonian breathe a sigh of relief while clutching at his heart, I stepped forward again.

"You'll also have your bandits outside back down when we leave with you," I insisted, trying to give a menacing glare. "In return, we'll keep all this hush-hush with Mercer."

"Now you're speaking my language," he grinned, happy to be off the hook. "Tell you what, if you need any stolen goods fenced, you bring them to me and I'll pay you good money for them. Consider me your new friend in the north."

"Sounds good," Vipir replied, digging through a chest and removing bags of coin and jewels.

"Now, you won't forget to tell Mercer I cooperated, will you?"

"Of course we won't forget," I smiled reassuringly, moving to another chest and pilfering anything that looked of value.

* * *

I startled awake with a scream. Every night since slaying the dragon, I had woken from nightmares. As though reliving memories of the dragon itself, each night I had visions of soaring through the sky, breathing fire, and swooping in to destroy villages. It was always the latter that startled me awake, feeling as though I needed to vomit.

We had decided to lodge in Ivarstead for the night before striking out for High Hrothgar at first light. Thankfully, the inn had a considerably cheap room with a single large bed. Unfortunately, it meant my night terrors couldn't be kept completely private.

"Hey, hey," Vipir said groggily, stretching out to wrap a comforting arm around me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I cried, shaking. The image of igniting a small child on fire fresh in my mind.

"It's alright. You're safe," he insisted reassuringly, pulling me close and petting my head. "Was it the same kind of dream?"

"Yes," I whispered, clutching desperately to his nightshirt. "I was attacking a town and killing people."

"It wasn't you in the dream," he said sleepily, followed by a yawn. "You absorbed the dragon's soul. It appears that includes its memories."

"I don't like it. If I kill more dragons, I don't want their awful memories," I sobbed, staring at the wall over Vipir's shoulder to rid myself of the dream still swimming in my mind.

His only response was to continue petting my hair and rubbing at my back while closing his eyes again.

"You know," I started, in an attempt to take my mind off the dream, "if you let Sapphire see this side of you, she might give you a chance."

"Hah."

"Seriously," I sniffled, pulling back. "I like this Vipir more than the sexist lady-killer."

He merely shook his head with a grin.

"Try to get some more rest. We've probably got a few more hours until sunrise. 7,000 steps and all," he winked, moving to roll onto his back.

"I'm not sure I can sleep again," I sighed, sitting up and wrapping my arms around my knees.

He paused and looked up at me for a moment.

"Do you want to just get an early start?" he asked softly, seeming to understand I was best distracted from recent events by being occupied with other things.

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not. Got more sleep last night than I have all trip," he said, grunting slightly as he stood up to gather his things.

Following suit, we grabbed a bite to eat before setting off on foot. A local had advised us about how treacherous the climb could be, insisting a horse wouldn't be agile enough for some parts of the path.

"You really think Hofgrir won't care we're bringing back a completely different horse?" I asked about an hour into the climb, legs aching. We had rested briefly at various shrines along the way, taking a moment to read the messages on each.

"He'll probably be upset, but not too much so," Vipir laughed, the action resulting in a visible cloud of breath. "I think the stable master in Rorikstead is more likely to be upset that he's missing a horse."

Walking along the mountain's western face, I caught glimpses of the flat tundra far below through the swirling snow. When we reached High Hrothgar a short while later, I took a moment to stand at the top of the steps and bask in the view. Inhaling the cold air deeply, I could make out the whole of Whiterun and the nearby meadery from the bright moonlight.

"It sure is something," I breathed with a smile, loathe to tear my eyes away from the beautiful sight. "I feel like I'm on top of the world."

"Just about. The top of these mountains is called 'The Throat of the World' for a reason," Vipir said, pointing to a nearby peak. "Come on, let's get inside and out of this cold."

"You're cold? Well, then it _must_ be chilly," I laughed, turning and pushing one of the great doors open.

It appeared no one was awake yet, for there was no one who greeted us.

"I think we may be waiting," Vipir said, walking to a brazier to warm his hands.

I took a moment to look around the stone room. I could see corridors on either side of the chamber, and doors that probably lead outside at the back of the room.

"At least we're inside," I muttered, joining him at the fire.

I was just starting to regain the feeling in my hands when a cough alerted us to new company.

"Good morning, who might you be?" an elderly man with white hair and a white beard asked, hood pulled up around his head.

"Oh, hi," I said, startled. "I'm Dani."

"Vipir," my companion said, adding to me in a low voice, "I didn't realize they actually _spoke_."

"The others do not," the man said kindly, "I am the weakest with Thu'um, so it falls to me to act as the Voice for those who visit us."

"And, who are you? What is this place?" I asked, standing beside Vipir.

"I am Arngeir. We are the Greybeards, followers of the Way of the Voice. You stand in High Hrothgar, on the slopes of Kynareth's sacred mountain. Here, we commune with the voice of the sky, and strive to achieve balance between our inner and outer selves."

I stood there unimpressed, thinking they sounded more like monks than people who could guide me in being Dragonborn.

"Look, I was summoned - by the 'Greybeards', I'm told. Are you the right people? The ones who called for the …"

I didn't think I could admit to my circumstance so baldly, especially to a stranger who might not have even been part of the group calling for me.

" _Dovahkiin_ ," Arngeir whispered, eyes widening as he realized who stood before him. A strange thing happened for me when he spoke the word. Somehow, I understood it was in the language of dragons. It was also as though I could sense the meaning of the word.

"Oh, that's trippy," I muttered, staggering backwards at the revelation.

"What's wrong?" Vipir asked, hand immediately on my lower back.

"I feel like I innately understood the word. Like knowing a word or phrase in a foreign language that doesn't have an exact translation, but makes perfect sense in its native context," I explained, though I was sure I was doing a poor job.

"And how would you translate ' _dovahkiin_ '?" the elderly man asked with a knowing smile. I saw three other similarly dressed men filtering into the room around us.

"Doesn't it mean 'dragonborn'?" I asked, eying the other Greybeards.

"What do you think?" he asked again, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his robes.

"Something about being descended from dragons and meant to hunt them?" I said after a moment, catching the proud gleam in his eye.

"That's the jist of it," he smiled.

"I was hoping to find out what it means to be Dragonborn."

"We are here to guide you in that pursuit, just as the Greybeards have sought to guide those of the Dragon Blood that came before you."

"So, I'm not the only Dragonborn?" I asked, hopeful that perhaps I wouldn't have to be The One, so to say.

"You are certainly not the first. There have been many of the Dragon Blood since Akatosh first bestowed that gift upon mortalkind. Whether you are the only Dragonborn of this age… that is not ours to know. You are the only one that has been revealed thus far. That is all I can say."

Looking to Vipir, I felt my brief moment of hope burst. He gave me a supportive nod.

"Well, here I am. Answering your summons," I said, meeting eyes with the other Greybeards assembled.

"We are honored to welcome a Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny."

"And, what is my destiny?" I asked, knowing at least part of the answer from what little I could remember my ex-boyfriend explaining. I had never even gotten this far in the video game.

"That is for you to discover. We can show you the Way, but not your destination."

Biting my cheek at that non-answer, I gave a sigh.

"Well, I'm ready to learn."

"Before we go any further, I would request you provide a demonstration of your ability to project your Voice into a Thu'um, a Shout."

I froze.

"I don't know any Shouts," I explained in a weak voice.

"We are aware of your defeat of Mirmulnir. When you absorbed his soul, you surely gained knowledge of some Thu'um," he pressed.

My mind raced. Turning to Vipir, I met his eyes while recounting the events of that day nearly a week before. I suddenly recalled a moment while Vipir and I tried to race by on our horses. The dragon - Mirmulnir - had thundered some word that knocked the guards to their feet. The word, almost like a clap of thunder, had only served to further startled my horse.

" _Fus_ ," I muttered, turning back to Arngeir. "I've never done this before…"

"It is the language of dragons," he began, looking at his fellow Greybeards. "Shouting, for a Dragonborn, is vastly different than those of us without Dragon Blood. You must consult within yourself."

"Would it be like magicka, where I have to focus on a particular emotion?"

"I cannot say," Arngeir replied softly.

"FUS," I yelled, giving it a shot. Nothing happened.

I felt myself panicking, all eyes in the room on me as I floundered at my task. A couple Greybeards were shaking their heads in disappointment. I tried taking a deep breath to calm myself. As I did so, I found a strange enjoyment in the feel of my lungs expanding fully. Experimentally taking another deep breath to fill my lungs, I discovered an almost scratchy sensation in my throat. Exhaling slowly, the feeling went away. On the third deep breath, I noticed the slight tightening of my vocal chords accompanying the other two sensations. On the fourth deep breath, using my diaphragm to help project like I had been taught during my few years of choir, I decided to go for another attempt.

" _FUS_ ," I Shouted, surprising myself with the loud crack that pierced the air and echoed off the stone of the room. When Arngeir toppled over, I started to rush toward him.

"Fuck," I heard Vipir swear, turning to see him rubbing at his ears.

"Very good!" Arngeir exclaimed, smiling as he stood up.

"I am _so_ sorry," I apologized, helping him regain his balance.

"You have shown that you are Dragonborn. You have the inborn gift. But do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen," he said, brushing off his robes. "Without training, you have already taken the first steps towards using Thu'um."

He had then launched into an explanation about Words of Power, explaining that each Shout can contain three words, making the Shout progressively more powerful. When he tasked me with learning 'Ro' from Master Einarth, and subsequently demonstrating my ability to learn words of power, Vipir had taken his leave to stand outside in their courtyard. The trick to using multiple words in a Shout, I quickly caught on, was to indeed use my diaphragm and carefully control my air flow.

Though the Greybeards, save Arngeir, would not speak, I could tell they were delighted at how quickly I was able to pick up the second word of the Shout. I imagined it was similar to when I was student teaching, and a pupil would successfully understand new concepts. That I could be a source of pride to these old men, living alone on their mountain, brought me a small sense of comfort in the face of my 'destiny'.

To test my ability to learn a completely new Word of Power, we had convened to the courtyard. Vipir seemed a bit shocked that we would move our lesson outside. Thankfully, the thick stone walls and mountain peaks blocked the courtyard from being too gusty. Vipir stayed near the doors while Master Borri taught me the word 'Wuld'.

"Let us go to the gates to test you," Arngeir insisted, directing the small group toward a pair of rickety gates by a ledge. I thought it had to be the most impractical place for such a thing. Master Borri gave a demonstration of the Shout. I watched in amazement as his body was thrust forward several paces to the other side of the open gates.

"Now you try," Arngeir directed.

"Actually, I don't want to fling myself off the mountain by mistake. Can I just face the courtyard and do it?" I asked sheepishly, not excited at the prospect of Shouting myself to my death.

"As you wish," he conceded, signaling the others to make a path. Nodding at Vipir to let him know to cover his ears, I planted my feet in the snow. Taking a deep breath, I focused on the various sensations that came with the awakening of my Dragon Blood.

" _WULD_!"

The experience was unlike anything I'd ever known, even if it did leave me face-down in the snow. The surreal rush of air and snow around me as my body was instantly displaced, the very blood pumping in my veins rushing in exhilaration, could only be equated to teleportation. Lifting myself up, I smiled with excitement at my fellow Guild member.

"Did you see that?!" I hollered, spinning around in glee once I got to my feet.

"I sure did," he smiled back, giving me a small round of applause.

"That was amazing," I said, turning to Master Borri. Before I knew what I was doing, I had leapt at him and had engulfed him in a fierce hug. "Thank you!"

"My dear," Arngeir gently chuckled, pulling me away from my victim. I was amused to see a bright blush suffusing the old man's pale cheeks.

"Your quick mastery of a new Thu'um is… astonishing. I'd heard stories of the abilities of the Dragonborn, but to see it for myself…"

"It's not this easy for the others?" I wondered, looking back to Master Borri, who was still recovering from my accosting him.

"No. Indeed not. But beware that your skill does not outstrip your wisdom. You are now ready for your last trial."

"Whoa whoa whoa. _Trial_?!" I accused, having only thought I was being educated, not truly tested.

"Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in the ancient fane of Ustengrav. Remain true to the Way of the Voice, and you will return."

"What do you need with this Horn?" I tried to inquire, but he merely walked away. "Hey, I'm asking you a question."

"It is not the Horn, but how you perform with your newly discovered abilities," Arngeir responded once at the doors. "You are welcome to stay and ask more questions, but there is nothing more we can teach you until you've performed this task."

Once all the Greybeards had returned inside, I turned to Vipir.

"What is he wanting you to do?" he asked, having been too far away when Arngeir had given me the mission.

"Fetch the Horn of their founder from his tomb," I grumbled, kicking at some snow.

"So that's it? They taught you a couple new words?" he asked, a slightly incredulous tone to his voice.

"I'm definitely going to talk with Arngeir more before we leave. I have so many questions about what it _means_ to be Dragonborn - what's expected of me. Maybe I have something to do with dragons appearing again. My mind is so full," I groaned, sitting on the steps. Looking eastward, the sun had already risen over the mountain tops and cast a warm glow on us.

"I need to piss," he said randomly, admiring the view as well.

"Go piss off the mountain ledge, I doubt you'll want to make that climb up here again for such an opportunity," I laughed, seeing the idea spark a light in his eye. "I'm going to go in and interrogate our new friend."

"Have fun," he smirked, already unfastening the front of his pants while sauntering toward the gate.

"You too. Don't fall off! I'd hate to explain that to Mercer," I joked, returning inside.

* * *

We rode leisurely along the road south of Lake Honrich, torches from the mercenaries still out on Goldenglow Estate visible across the expanse of water. It had to be well passed midnight, but we were in the home stretch to Riften so my mind was wide awake. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop mulling over Arngeir's words from that morning.

"So, do you know why the Dragons are returning? Does it have something to do with me?" I had asked, sitting with the Greybeards while we ate our breakfast. Vipir had joined us shortly after I had sat down.

"No doubt," Arngeir replied after taking a bite. "The appearance of a Dragonborn at this time is not an accident. Your destiny is surely bound up with their return. You should focus on honing your Voice, and soon your path will be made clear."

I really did hate how evasive his answers could be.

"Well what exactly does it mean to be Dragonborn, then? What have previous Dragonborns done?" I had sighed, poking around a plate of food they had generously offered me.

"Dragons' abilities - the Voice, absorbing the power of their slain brethren - few mortals are born with such gifts. Whether it's a gift or a curse has been a matter of debate down through the centuries."

"Curse. It's definitely a curse," I insisted, thinking of my memory-dreams.

"As for what the path of a Dragonborn is - as I say, it is for you to discover, but some believe that Dragonborn are sent into the world by the gods, at times of great need."

' _Sent by the gods during a time of need? Could that explain my being suddenly catapulted here from my other life?'_ I wondered, watching the lightning bugs drift through the surrounding foggy forest. ' _Not that it would explain the video game aspect of all this…'_

Frustrated, I heaved a sigh and turned to look at Vipir. I felt for the poor guy. He was barely staying in his saddle, his body slumped from being half-asleep.

Slinging my head back to glance up at the sky, I remembered what Arngeir said about meeting their leader, Paarthurnax. The Greybeard had informed me that their Grandmaster lived by himself on the highest peak, and I could only consult with him once my Voice could open the path - whatever the hell that meant.

" _Paarthurnax_ ," I said softly, rolling the name around my tongue. I had the same sensation as when Arngeir had said _dovahkiin_ , but couldn't figure why their leader had a name in dragon-tongue. "Ambitious Overlord of Cruelty?"

"Huh? What's that?" Vipir asked, startling awake as he nearly fell off his horse. I couldn't help but laugh, the sound carrying through the otherwise quiet woods.

"Good morning," I jested, reaching down to grab my canteen of water. I was just replacing it when an eerily recognizable screech sounded out from the sky.

"Not a-fucking-gain," Vipir hissed, frantically searching the sky.

I felt my blood run cold. Quickly dismounting from my horse, I insisted Vipir follow me to the coverage of the trees. After a moment, I saw the shadow circling the sky above Goldenglow. The guards there had obviously spotted it too, screaming while seeking shelter.

"Are you going to fight it?" Vipir asked, a fearful tremor in his voice.

I debated. It hadn't seen us yet. My first instinct was to stay hidden until it moved on. But then, I wondered, who was to say it wouldn't come back again to inflict more damage? Who was to say it wouldn't attack Riften?

"Destiny," I muttered bitterly, pounding a fist lightly against the bark of a tree.

"That a yes?"

Glancing at my companion, I could see his terror of the monster, his wide eyes carefully following its path in the sky through the fog. Following suit, I watched as the dragon breathed what looked like frosty air. The sight was made all the more eerie by the moonlight backlighting the scene beyond the fog.

"An ice dragon… look," I said, turning to my fellow thief, "I won't ask you to help me fight it. You can stay here where it's safe and watch the horses."

"What?" he asked in surprise. "I'm not just going to let you take that thing on by yourself!"

I wrapped my reins around a low-hanging branch.

"I won't blame you if you back out, but I won't deny I could use your help… If you choose to fight, aim for its eyes. I'm going to try running my sword through its head like the last one."

Not giving myself enough time for fear to overcome what bravery I could muster in the situation, I walked back toward the road and looked up to where the dragon was circling over the lake. I didn't even look back to see if Vipir had followed. Taking a deep breath, I attempted to get the dragon's attention.

" _FUS_ ," I Shouted, enthralled with the way the fog parted as the Thu'um pushed through the sky. The dragon let out an ear-piercing cry as it turned in my direction. I was further mesmerized as the dragon dove at me through the tunnel I had created in the fog.

Bracing myself for an icy blast, I unsheathed my sword. When an arrow flew at the dragon's face from behind me, its aim true and lodging in the dragon's eye, I quickly moved out of the way. Sending a grateful smile at Vipir, whose hands were visibly shaking, I watched as the dragon careened into the ground. It's angry shrieks were nearly deafening.

While it was preoccupied with removing the offending object, I made a dash toward it. Not fancying another ride into the sky, I ducked under one of its arms and rammed my sword into what I assumed was its shoulder joint. I was a bit shocked to find it wasn't scaled but rather had more of a thick leathery hide, and immediately regretted not thinking it through further, for the dragon began to collapse on top of me at the unexpected injury.

"Shit," I yelled, trying to dive out from underneath the beast. I had barely managed to evade being crushed when the dragon let loose a blast of icy air at me. I couldn't remember having ever been so cold, and could only image it was comparable to early stages of frostbite. The fog between us had turned into ice pellets and hammered against me.

When the attack was over, I lowered the arm I had been using to shield my face. I almost felt pity for the dragon as it gave what I could only call a whimper of pain and tried to hobble into a flight position. Readying my sword, I kept my distance as the dragon tried and failed to take off from the ground.

" _Zahkrii ahraan,"_ I heard it bellow, understanding it was lamenting its injury.

"I'll distract it," Vipir hollered, shooting another arrow at the dragon's face.

I realized I wouldn't be able to climb atop the dragon this time, seeing as it was favoring a more upright and tilted position to account for its injured forearm.

"I'll have to get it from beneath," I responded, trying to circle it to approach from behind. I felt another strong pang of guilt as the dragon limped toward the other thief. Advancing as silently and swiftly as I could, I dodged around a hind leg and moved to crouch beneath its head. I saw Vipir stumble as the dragon unleashed an icy breath at him.

Standing, I stuck my blade in where neck met jaw, feeling disgusted as blood began to pulse and gush all over me. I had apparently hit a major artery. The dragon slammed into me as it reacted to the second injury.

"Ooph," I grunted, crashing into some nearby boulders and pain shooting across my shoulder. Turning back to the dragon, I watched it struggle as my sword continued to wedge itself further in. The more the dragon moved, the more blood leaked out; it was only injuring itself more. Vipir had moved beside me to observe the beast.

"Should we even try to keep attacking, or just wait for it to bleed out?" he asked, looking me over for injuries. I doubted he'd be able to see anything through all the dragon blood.

Before I could respond, the dragon collapsed to the ground, breathing hard.

"We have to put it out of its misery," I said, feeling tears leaking down my face to mix with the blood. "I can't let it suffer."

"It's a _dragon_!" he responded hoarsely, obviously shocked at my compassion for the creature.

Without another word, I moved toward it and pulled my sword from its neck, causing more blood to pour out.

" _Dovahkiin_ , what have you done?" it rasped with a low rumble. In one last attempt, it tried to breathe at me, but only managed to softly screech. Not knowing where would be the best place for an instant death, I positioned the tip of the bloody sword between its eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologized without thought, meeting its uninjured eye before driving the blade in. Holding onto the hilt with both hands, I sighed as the dragon's breathing halted and all tension left its body. After its soul was absorbed, and it's body turned to dust, I dropped to my knees and cried.

It took some ushering from an equally as shaken Vipir, but a few moments later we were back on the road toward Riften. Needing to return the horses, we walked them through town, earning several stares from my bloody appearance. The gore was enough to keep the stable hand from complaining about the new horse, eager to send us on our way.

Standing in the crypt, watching Vipir lift the sewer grate, I reached out and grasped his shoulder.

"Thank you again, for sticking with me," I murmured, overcome with exhaustion. He readjusted his gear and sack of loot as he stood up.

"I'm sorry about everything," he replied earnestly, clearly regretting the cards I had been dealt.

"Not your fault, right? I just…"

Looking down at myself, I sighed.

"I just want a bath," I finished, trying to lighten the mood and my heavy heart.

"I hear ya," he groused, slowly climbing down the ladder. I waited until he had his feet on the ground before following, my own sack of loot hanging heavily over a shoulder.

It couldn't have been 3am yet, so I was expecting everyone to be asleep, but it appeared to be a busy night for the Guild. Mercer was at his table, leaning over it and listening to Brynjolf, who was haggardly carrying a knapsack on his shoulder. He looked to be coming in, rather than leaving. Sapphire was sat at the dining table, eating with Thrynn. Others were stood around the room talking, and very few lay asleep in their beds.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mercer accused, seeing us proceed toward him over Brynjolf's shoulder. The redhead abruptly spun around, eyes bulging at my blood-soaked glory.

"We...um…" Vipir started, turning to me for fear of saying too much.

"There was a particularly large, vicious bear south of the lake...we killed it," I said simply, feeling anxious about the lie.

Brynjolf looked like he wanted to say something, but held back after glancing at Mercer.

"And what happened with our friend in Solitude? Did he give up any information on our buyer?" Mercer questioned, looking me up and down.

"We got him to talk, cooperated really well actually, and even let us have some loot," Vipir smiled, indicating the items we had hefted in with us.

"He said it was a woman who was angry at you," I continued, picking up the tale. "Said her name is Karliah."

The name had an instant effect on both Mercer and Brynjolf. Mercer seemed genuinely shocked while Brynjolf looked enraged.

"No, it… it can't be. I haven't heard that name in decades. This is grave news indeed. She's someone I hoped to never cross paths with again," Mercer growled, glaring down at his desk.

"Karliah!" Brynjolf practically hissed. I had not seen him truly angry before, but one look at him and I knew I didn't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath. Still, being so close to him after so long seemed to do wonders for me. I already felt less high-strung from my eventful two weeks.

"I'm going to go put this away, then bathe," Vipir announced after a prolonged, tense silence. I had made to do the same, but Mercer reached out and stopped me.

I looked between the two men, neither of whom would meet my gaze directly. Since Vipir had explained who Karliah was, I had wondered how Brynjolf would react to the news of who was out to get them. It was only to be expected he would take it rough, having been so close to the man she murdered.

"Gulum-Ei made it sound like it is _you_ Karliah is particularly after. Why would she try something after all this time? It was 25 years ago or something, right?"

"Karliah and I were like partners. She went with me on every heist. We watched each other's backs. And then she murdered our former Guildmaster, Gallus Desidenius. I know her techniques - her skills. If she kills me, there'll be no one left that could possibly catch her.

I looked down where Mercer was still grasping my bloody wrist. Realizing he was still holding me, Mercer quickly let go and sneered.

"Did he know where she is?"

"She only told him 'where the end began'. Does that make any sense to you?"

"There's only one place that could be. The place where she murdered Gallus… a ruin called Snow Veil Sanctum."

Looking to Brynjolf, I found him still glaring down at Mercer's desk, hands clenched so hard they were turning pink and veins were bulging.

"Karliah destroyed _everything_ this Guild stood for. She murdered my predecessor in cold blood and betrayed the Guild. After we discovered what she'd done, we spent months trying to track her down, but she just vanished. We have to go out there before she disappears again," Mercer glowered, stalking around behind his desk.

"We?" I asked, dreading where this was going.

"Yes," he hissed, turning to me. "I'm going with you, and together we're going to kill her."

Brynjolf's head snapped up.

"Mercer, how about I go with you? The lass is still learning to fight properly. She's no match for Karliah."

"Look at her, Brynjolf! She's covered in blood! She's clearly more capable than you think. Besides, I need you to stay and take care of the Guild."

Brynjolf didn't seem to have a good response for that.

"Prepare yourself and meet me at the ruins as soon as you can. We can't let her slip through our fingers," he said to me in a low voice before stalking off.

Brynjolf was still flushed with anger, but his eyes softened when he met mine.

"Lass," he started, moving to touch me but stopping. "How _did_ you manage to get blood all over you?"

"Stabbed the bear in the neck while it was reared up and I was standing underneath him," I smiled gently, drinking in his amused face.

"You didn't happen to see the dragon, did you?"

"Dragon?" I asked as innocently as possible. Brynjolf looked excited at my ignorance, immediately leaping into the newest scoop.

"I was passing through town a couple hours ago - by the Bee and Bard - when we heard this terrible noise. Turns out it was a dragon, over by Goldenglow. Everyone rushed to the docks and saw the damn thing circling in the sky," he said softly, eyes roving me for injuries the same way Vipir had. "We heard late reports about Helgen while you were gone, then news came about the one outside Whiterun, but I couldn't really believe dragons were back until I heard that ungodly sound."

Appeased that I was miraculously uninjured from my journey, he cupped his hands around my bloody face.

"And that _shout_ ," he shuddered, withdrawing from her. "Like thunder in my ears. Never thought I'd live to hear a dragon do that."

I swallowed hard, not bothering to correct him that a dragon didn't perform that Shout.

"It's a real shame the Blades aren't still around. They made it their mission to slay dragons, although not in the same way this Dragonborn everyone is on about could," he laughed, "Another thing I can hardly believe! A real dragonborn, in Skyrim, and just a wee slip of a woman, according to stories out of Whiterun."

Smiling, I could sense all my tension and fears melting away under his gaze. Belatedly, I was glad I had provided a fake name to that Dunmer housecarl.

"So you're just coming in?" I asked, eying the knapsack he was still touting.

"Yeah. I was telling Mercer about that dragon when you two showed back up. Everyone down here managed to hear the beast, too. Can't tell you how relieved I am you both made it home."

"Home," I sighed, grinning at him like an idiot.

"Think you'll leave in the morning?" he asked, adjusting his knapsack.

"I suppose so. No idea where this place is though," I sighed, fatigue setting in.

"Get cleaned up and rest. I'll bring you a map later," he offered, giving me a smile before setting off toward his room.

Lugging my stuff to my trunk, I received several greetings. There were too many people awake for me to just hop under the waterfall, but I desperately wanted to clean off. I certainly didn't have the energy to head out to the docks for a dip.

Deciding to find a nook out in the Flagon, I rummaged around until I found some of the spare pants and shirt I'd nicked from Gulum-Ei's cave. Gathering my cleaning supplies, I struck off for the tavern.

Thankful at finding the room blessedly empty due to the late hour, I moved around the perimeter of the large chamber, admiring the reflected moonlight on the shallow pool of water.

Filling my bucket and setting up in a corner mostly blocked off from view of the tavern by shelves of mead, I quickly disrobed. Deciding to clean my gear off first, I used my soap and a rag to scrub at the dried blood on my leather armor.

Once satisfied that my gear was as clean as it could get, I emptied the bloody water from the bucket into a nearby overflow grate. Walking back to the pool, I scooped another bucketful of water and returned to the grate. Standing over it, I used a wooden bowl to pour the water over my head and rinse the blood out. I had to make a couple more trips to the pool before the water ran cleanly off me.

While fetching my last bucket of water, to be used for rinsing off after soaping up, I missed the hooded man drinking a bottle of mead on the deck.


	7. Chapter 7 - Betray

" _Lass_?!"

My gaze snapped over to Brynjolf as I tried to cover what I could with just the bucket.

"Bathing," I said, a shrillness to my voice as he twisted his whole body to face away. Hurriedly filling my bucket, I retreated back to my bathing station. No longer at my leisure, I quickly washed my body and hair before dumping the bucket over my head. Pulling on the spare pants and linen shirt, I gathered my things and hastily made my way back around the perimeter of the chamber. I didn't know whether I was disappointed or glad to see the deck empty once again.

Rounding the place where Dirge usually stood guard, I nearly leapt out of my skin upon seeing Brynjolf at the bar, hood pulled up even further.

"H-hey," I said weakly, not moving from my spot.

"Hey," he responded, taking a long drink from his bottle. The large fireplace behind the bar still roared with flames. Not wanting to simply run away from the awkward moment, I strode purposefully toward the fire and laid my wet armor out on the floor. With my back to him, I could almost feel his eyes on me.

"Not going to sleep quite yet?" I asked, putting on a smile and turning around. A hand was raised to cover his mouth.

"Not yet, no. A lot on my mind," he replied softly. Moving around the bar, all embarrassment gone, I pulled up a stool next to him.

"Karliah?" I asked, propping my head against an elbow on the bar top and facing him.

"Aye."

"May I ask how it happened, with Gallus?"

I hated to potentially drag up even more bad memories for my friend, but I couldn't understand how the Guildmaster - who I assumed was the strongest thief in the Guild - could have been bested.

"Gallus, Mercer, and Karliah were all close. Gallus and Karliah more so. How close, I can't say for sure. I was always under the impression they were lovers."

Something clicked in the back of my head.

"Is she the reason inter-Guild relationships are discouraged now?" I asked, remembering my conversation with Thrynn prior to leaving for Solitude. He gave me a sideways glance before focusing on his mead.

"Yes. He let his guard down too much where she was concerned."

Something in Brynjolf's despondent tone felt like a punch to my gut. Having realized I was developing some kind of feelings for him, it didn't settle well with my heart that he might never allow himself to reciprocate what I was coming to feel.

Flipping my hair to one side and shaking at the wet strands, I stared into the fire.

"That's how all love goes though," I murmured. "Love blinds. How was he to know Karliah would betray him? It's a risk you have to take."

Brynjolf lowered his hood and turned to me. I heaved a sigh as I turned and gently bumped my knee against his.

"A lot of the time, love hurts. But there are some pretty good parts too. 'Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all' and whatnot."

"And which novel is that from?" he scoffed, head tilting to the side.

"I believe they are the words of one Lord Alfred Tennyson," I smiled, reaching out to grab his hand. Splaying his fingers out to rub at each one, I tried to consider his point of view in all this.

"I know you really admired Gallus. I'm sorry that his death is getting dragged up again with Karliah seeking revenge. I promise I'll do my best to bring her to justice for you. I don't think I have it in me to kill anyone, though. Mercer will have to do that part."

As I was looking down at our hands, Brynjolf reached for my stool and pulled me as close he could.

"I know I expressed my doubts earlier, but believe me when I say I have faith in you," he sighed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me in for a sideways hug. Winding my own arms around his waist, I couldn't prevent a grin. This was where I had wanted to be when all the shit was hitting the fan.

"I missed you," I whispered without thought, Brynjolf's aura of comfort and safety providing the sense of relief I hadn't been able to find on the road with Vipir.

"Is that so?" he asked in amusement, letting me pull back and wrap both of my arms around him.

"Yes. I'm going to confess: No offense to Vipir, but I'd have much preferred being with you after we ran into that dragon outside Whiterun," I said softly, resting my head on his shoulder.

" _You saw it_?"

The confusion and surprise were clear in his tone.

"Mm. Vipir is a good friend, don't get me wrong. He went above and beyond after what happened, but I still would have felt better with you there," I continued, smiling as I teased with the bait I had cast.

"Lass, what do you mean? What happened?"

"Well," I finally said with a mischievous grin, supposing I could tell part of the tale. "We helped fight the one outside Whiterun. It actually bit the head off my horse while we were trying to ride away, so Vipir and I had to steal another on our way back."

"Dani," he exclaimed, suddenly serious. "The Dragonborn killed the one in Whiterun Hold. You two met the Dragonborn?"

I froze, too caught up in sharing my adventure to think through the possible questions that would arise. I wondered how I could continue to navigate the conversation without revealing my identity quite yet.

"Yeah. We met her," I said simply, pulling back and fussing with my wet hair as a distraction.

"What did she look like?"

I tried to move my hair to the side of my head facing Brynjolf to hide my reaction, but that plan was discarded when he turned my entire stool toward him.

"What did she look like?" I parroted, biting at my bottom lip.

"That was my question," he grinned.

"Well," I said, trying to keep my cool, "like me, I suppose."

"Breton? Long, dark hair? Like a lost pup?" Brynjolf confirmed, swatting at some of my wet hair.

"Yeah, all of that."

"I've only ever heard tales of the Dragonborn and what happens when they kill a dragon…"

Brynjolf looked at me hopefully, obviously wanting me to elaborate on that part of the story.

"I don't know what the legends say… When she killed the dragon, a white light - the dragon's soul - started to shoot out of the dragon and swirl around her as she absorbed it. Then the flesh of the dragon withered into ash, and all that was left were the bones. Most of those were gone by the time we were heading back. I think people scavenged them as souvenirs."

"So she really absorbed the dragon's power," Brynjolf said in amazement, looking back toward the fire.

"She didn't know what she was before that fight," I replied quietly. "She was quite shaken up afterwards."

"Poor lass. Could you imagine if you suddenly learned it was your fate to slay dragons and wield this enormous power? Not something I would want any part of," Brynjolf sighed, drinking what remained of his mead.

"Nor I," I whispered, weaving an arm with his and leaning onto his shoulder again. "But ultimately, you wouldn't run, right? Even though we're thieves… if you knew you were the only one, you'd fight, right? You'd do what needed to be done. You'd help the innocent who couldn't defend themselves."

"Lass?" he asked curiously. I knew I was dangerously toeing the line of giving myself away, but needed the affirmation. If it's what Brynjolf would do, it was surely the right course of action.

"I've been thinking about it; what would I do in her shoes? One may not like it, or want it, but they couldn't just run away from their destiny, right? The Dragonborn shouldn't do that, right?"

"Destiny," he sighed, looking back to the fire. "People say the Dragonborn is destined for certain things. Saving the world, even. But, if she were here, I'd tell her that we make our own destiny. No one can escape being blown about by the winds of change and chance, and life can take a sharp turn in an instant. Life is what we make of it, with both what we're given and what we take. I'd tell her to follow whatever path is in her heart."

Mulling over his words quietly, I lifted my head to observe him.

"What would you do?" I asked plainly, trying to come across as more curious than desperate for an answer.

"What do you think?" he asked with a smirk, meeting my eye.

"You'd face it head on," I determined after considering him for a moment. His trademark grin told me I was correct.

"What kind of Nord would I be if I were a coward? If I were called upon to protect and defend that which I care about, like the Guild, I would fight."

Having my decision reaffirmed by someone whose opinion I trusted in so wholeheartedly was the biggest relief I could have asked for. Resting my head again, I stared off into the fire.

"Bryn?" I asked, lifting the hand of his entangled arm up.

"Lass?" he asked in a low voice, tilting his head to rest atop mine.

"You're the best," I giggled, placing a kiss on the back of his hand.

"That's what they say," he joked, his own lips pressing into my forehead.

* * *

I stood slightly behind Brynjolf as he haggled with Hofgrir about acquiring a horse for me that morning.

"I don't care if she brought another back, the girl lost the last one we let your lot borrow!"

"You're making a mistake," Brynjolf warned, stepping closer to the other man. I was getting more and more anxious watching the two.

"How so?" Hofgrir challenged, stepping nose to nose with the thief.

"She's one of _mine_."

I felt a swarm of butterflies begin to flutter low in my stomach at that proclamation. I never thought I would have gone for a possessive display. Somehow, being claimed by this man - who probably clung tightly to whatever was precious to him, after his unfortunate youth - actually turned me on. I had to remind myself he likely only saw me as his recruit - perhaps even as a younger sister.

"You know I take care of what's mine, and I remember any trespasses against them," Brynjolf growled, so low I almost couldn't make out the words from my position a few paces away. I saw Hofgrir swallow hard before he looked over Brynjolf's shoulder directly at me.

"Shadr is heading up to Shor's Stone to see about a deal with the blacksmith there. You can catch a ride with him, but that's as far as he can take you. That's my only offer," Hofgrir said.

"Hofgrir," Brynjolf said, a tad less menacing than before.

"I run a business, Brynjolf! I need to be able to provide well-trained horses. That one she brought back has a bit of a wild streak! Please understand."

Brynjolf shook his head and turned back to me.

"Looks like you'll have to go on foot after Shor's Stone, lass," he grumbled, walking away from the stable owner.

"I'll go inform Shadr," Hofgrir said, retreating to the stables.

"How far is Shor's Stone?" I asked, crossing my arms against the chilly morning.

"Not too far, a few hours perhaps. Depends on how fast the lad rides."

We watched as Hofgrir and Shadr spoke, the former gesturing in our direction. I saw Shadr nod his understanding before mounting a different saddle to his horse. I noticed the horn at the front was gone.

"Don't tell me I'm going to ride in front of him."

"Looks like," Brynjolf chuckled, looking over my displeased face. "How do your new gloves feel, by the way?"

I looked down at the upgraded gear Tonilia had provided me that morning. Apparently Mercer had instructed her to give me something better for our confrontation with Karliah. I had mentioned the damage from my fire spells, and Tonilia had quickly obliged. The enchantment protecting the material from fire damage ran in faint maroon curls across the leather.

"I like them," I smiled, flexing my fingers.

I looked up at hearing the stable gate open. Shadr was leading our horse out.

"Look, lass," Brynjolf began, grabbing me by the shoulders. "Karliah is good at what she does. Don't take any unnecessary risks and be careful. I know you two don't exactly get along, but _try_ to rely on Mercer if you need to."

"I will… promise."

"Are you ready to go, miss?" the young Redguard asked, approaching us.

"Uh, yes," I replied, looking between him and Brynjolf. I suddenly felt anxious at the possibility I might not see the redhead again, if things went badly at some point. Seeming to sense my distress, Brynjolf took me aside.

"One moment, lad," he said, taking me a few paces away while Shadr mounted the horse.

"Brynjolf," I squeaked, grasping at the cloth of his sleeves.

"Hey, just keep a cool head and come home as soon as possible. Mercer will take care of you."

His reassurance did little to ease my mind. Wanting to at least appear stronger than I felt, I gave a strong nod before stepping toward him. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pulled him in for a long hug, hoping it wouldn't be our last. I could feel the warmth from his hands through my own sleeves.

"Thank you again, for everything," I said shakily. Not trusting my face to remain neutral, I let my forehead rest against his collarbone.

"Don't act like this is goodbye," he said, his own doubts belied by his serious tone. "You'll make me proud, I know it."

"So, no pressure, right," I laughed, looking back up.

Brynjolf's features softened as he leaned in to tenderly kiss my cheek. I couldn't keep my eyes from fluttering closed as I tried to burn the sensation into my memory. Even when he pulled back, my lids remained shut and I took a shaky breath to regain my composure. I felt him toy with a loose strand of hair while I prepared to open my eyes and look at him one last time. I finally managed to reign in my nerves.

"Make sure you come home," he insisted, eyes shining with an emotion I couldn't decipher.

"Yeah," I replied stupidly, for lack of anything else to say. My response only caused him to laugh.

"Let's get you on the road."

I let him lead me to Shadr's horse, my eyes on him the entire way.

' _Come on. Focus on what you need to do,'_ I chastised myself, forcing my gaze away from the Nord to where I would be sitting.

"How do you want up here? Straddling the horse, or side-saddle?" Shadr asked.

I thought about it as Brynjolf harnessed my sleeping roll to the horse. I didn't much fancy the possibilities presented with the normal riding position.

"Side-saddle might be best," I said meekly, watching for the Redguard's reaction. He seemed a bit perturbed at my response.

"Allow me," Brynjolf said, returning to my side. Turning around to face him, I put my hands on his shoulders while his went to grasp my waist. I could have frozen that moment in time, the two of us gazing at the other while fully comprehending the danger that lay ahead for me. It didn't last as Brynjolf squatted before quickly lifting me up to Shadr's lap.

"Comfortable?" the young man asked, adjusting his grip on the reins to accommodate me.

"Yes," I replied, looking back to Brynjolf.

"Walk with the shadows."

Patting my knee, he slowly backed up and crossed his arms.

"Bye," I called weakly, jolting as Shadr set the horse in motion.

Even when we reached the bend in the road, I could see Brynjolf in the same spot, watching me for as long as he could. The gesture made my heart ache.

"How do you feel about going a bit faster? I have chores I'd like to fit in today, so I'd like to get there and back as quickly as I can."

"So long as I don't fall off," I said, looking him dead in the eye.

"I've been riding since I could walk," he said encouragingly, getting the horse into a trot and taking it down a dirt path.

"Why are we leaving the road?" I asked with worry, bouncing up and down.

"Hold on, you'll hurt the horse's back like that," he grunted, pulling me closer and getting us into a rhythm as his hips moved in time with the horse. "And we're taking this path because Fort Greenwall is overrun with bandits. This is the safest way to Shor's Stone."

I wondered whether I shouldn't suck it up and straddle the damn horse after all. Having Shadr grappling at me, nice as he seemed, wasn't cutting it.

"Look, is there a way to make this easier?"

"Riding like a man," he laughed, slowing the horse back to a walk. "Here."

He got me to swing a leg over and prop myself on his feet, which were looped in the stirrups. Wrapping an arm around my stomach to assist my balance, he set the horse to a steady trot, showing me how to move with the horse instead of jostling up and down.

"So, you're part of Sapphire's group, huh?" he asked as we moved down the road, spotting bears and foxes in the distance.

"Yeah. I'm fairly new," I replied, both my hands holding onto Shadr's forearm. "Does the horse not get tired going this fast?"

"This is the best pace for them," he laughed. "Sapphire is helping me order some tack and harnesses from Whiterun. She seems nice."

I tilted my head at that. No one thought Sapphire was nice right from the go - she was someone who had to warm up to you. Keeping my mouth shut, I focused on not flying from the horse.

All in all, it was my most anxious hour on a horse. Once we got to Shor's Stone around mid-morning, the Redguard helped me unfasten my bedroll. Pulling out the map Brynjolf had provided, I set off north.

Doing some on-the-fly calculations in my head, I would arrive in Kynesgrove shortly after supper time. If I cut a path across the hot springs, I could likely shave a couple hours off.

So, for a few hours I hiked northward, passing by a watchtower and a traveling monk, who felt compelled to inform me that the road ahead was clear of bandits. Once I arrived where the road split, I took refuge under a tree to eat the lunch I had packed. In the distance, I could make out a large rock formation located near the center of the hot springs. The steam spiraling up from them seemed too tantalizing, so I promised myself my first hot bath in over a month.

After giving my leg muscles a good stretch, I set off again down the slope. I had needed to hop from rock to rock on occasion, but quickly got to the bottom where the volcanic tundra was easier to traverse. After an hour I eventually hit the road again and continued up the path, passing by a camp inhabited by mammoths and trolls. Both creatures had me standing mesmerized, amazed at how large they were. By mid-afternoon I saw a large, vacant hot spring a few minutes from the road and treated myself to the luxuriously hot water.

"Oh, yes," I moaned, sinking in up to my neck. Tension I didn't even know I had was melting away. I wasn't aware of how long I floated there before a large object flew overhead, briefly casting a cool shadow on me. Opening my eyes, I gasped.

A dragon was gliding toward the large rock formation about two miles to the southwest. It didn't appear to be in attack mode, which put me a bit more at ease, but knowing it was nearby set my pulse to racing. I watched it disappear into the distance with a sigh of relief, my previous mood dampened. Reluctantly finishing up, I got dressed and embarked toward Kynesgrove.

* * *

Having made it into Kynesgrove at supper time, I had eaten at the Braidwood Inn and napped at my table until my back wouldn't stand for it anymore. One of the owners, Iddra, had kept asking if I didn't just want a room for the night.

"I haven't much money on me," I had explained repeatedly, earning an understanding nod.

Guessing it was just after two in the morning, I slung my satchel back around myself and grabbed my bedroll.

"You're leaving at this time of night?" the other owner, Kjeld, had asked in concern.

"Aye," I said, laughing when I realized I had channeled Brynjolf.

The truth of the matter was, I knew there were stables outside every major city in Skyrim, and planned on getting to Windhelm while everyone was asleep.

' _I'll be damned if I'm walking through winter conditions for hours on end,'_ I had decided somewhere between the hot spring and Kynesgrove. I was a thief now, so I might as well live up to the title.

It took around an hour and a half to reach my destination, feeling my teeth chatter as I peeked through a glass-paned window into the stables' housing. I spied a man and woman sound asleep in a double bed.

Keeping an eye out for guards, I picked the lock on the alley doors where the horses were kept. Slipping inside, I found two horses giving me curious looks.

"Hey," I whispered, walking to the nearest one.

I found its saddle and bridle hanging on the opposite wall. Grabbing a blanket and the saddle, I opened the gate and started assembling my new horse for travel. It took a while to figure it out, having only watched Vipir do it a couple times during our trip, but I got it to a point where the saddle wouldn't slide and the horse seemed comfortable with the bridle. Using another harness, I secured my bedroll and walked the horse out of the stable.

Latching the door behind me, so the remaining horse wouldn't freeze, I took a couple tries to mount the tall creature. Seeing no guards, and hearing the stable master continuing to snore away, I quietly led the horse back to the main road and headed west.

Once over the bridge, I encouraged the horse into a trot and moved the way Shadr had. Gaining more confidence, I found the speed and biting cold rather exhilarating under the vast stars. Mine and the horse's breaths came out in clouds as we progressed further north.

I worked the horse for an hour or so, eager to put distance between myself and Windhelm, slowing as I passed through a small mill town. Letting the animal relax, I led it down to the river for a drink and to relieve my bladder before continuing on at a walking pace.

My map indicated I would need to proceed through a mountain pass. Brynjolf had warned me about possible dangers, telling me to run if a frost troll ambushed me. Well, now I had a horse to help outpace any threats. Prodding the horse into a trot once more, I kept my senses on the alert for any unexpected creatures.

For another hour I traveled cautiously, fortunate to not come across any of the forewarned trolls. By the time I took a smaller road east toward Snow Veil Sanctum, the sun had begun to rise and bring a little warmth with it. Letting the horse go at a walk, I enjoyed the sight of the glistening snow.

It was another couple hours until I arrived, finding a small campsite with a mutilated horse corpse. Dismounting, taking off the bridle, and tying my horse to a stake in the ground, I looked around for Mercer.

After walking a couple minutes up the path to the sanctum, I peered down into the entrance's enclave but found it deserted.

"Good, you're finally here," I heard the familiar voice call out, accompanied by the crunching of snow. "I've scoured the ruins and I'm certain Karliah is still inside."

Turning to face Mercer, I nodded.

"Did you see her, or something?"

"No," he sneered, "I found her horse. Don't worry, I've taken care of it… she won't be using it to escape."

I realized he was talking about the horse I had come across.

"Let's get moving, I want to catch her inside while she's distracted. Take the lead."

I watched, flabbergasted, as he made to move down the steps.

"Whoa. Hold up. You want _me_ to lead?"

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression I was in charge," he snarled, whirling around on me. "You're leading and I'm following. Does that seem clear to you?"

"U-understood," I said, taking an unconscious step back.

"Just make certain you keep your eyes open. Karliah is as sharp as a blade. The last thing I need is you blundering into a trap and warning her that we're here."

Waving his hand sarcastically, he beckoned me to precede him down the steps to the door. Once we got there, Mercer spoke up again as I stared questioningly at the strange lock.

"They say that these ancient Nordic burial mounds are sometimes impenetrable. This one doesn't look too difficult. Quite simple, really. I don't know what the fuss is about these locks. All it takes is a bit of know-how and a lot of skill," he muttered, pushing me out of the way and fiddling with the lock.

I tried to sneak a peek over his shoulder, but he was huddled very close to it.

"That should do it," he chuckled, stepping back when the mechanism clicked loudly. "After you."

* * *

I was trembling. The draugr we had encountered on our way through the tomb had me nearly pissing my pants. In addition to them looking terrifying, they had also managed to nick me a few times, but not too badly to proceed. I had managed to collect quite a pile of gold, happily stashed into my now-bulging coin purse. However, now I stood facing the strangest door I had ever seen. It had three rotating slabs decorated with what appeared to be animals. In the middle, there was a piece with a claw decoration and three holes.

"Uh, I have no idea what to do about this door," I murmured to the man behind me.

"Ah, it's one of the infamous Nordic puzzle doors. How...quaint," he said in a low voice, approaching the door. There couldn't possibly be any lockpick in the world that would open such a complex-looking mechanism.

"Without the matching claw," he began, indicating the middle piece, "they're normally impossible to open. And since I'm certain Karliah already did away with it, we're on our own."

"Well, if we need the claw, then we can't -"

"Fortunately," he interrupted, "these doors have a weakness - if you know how to exploit it. Karliah's close, I'm certain of it."

I watched as he hunched over the middle piece, blocking my view of his work again. When the door began to slide away, Mercer quickly retreated behind me again.

"Now, let's get moving," he hissed, hunching down into a stealthy pose. I copied him and began to sneak into the next chamber.

That is when everything went tits up. I hadn't made it three steps into the room when an arrow pierced my left thigh. Before I knew it, I couldn't control my body and lay immobile on the ground, head thankfully facing up. Seeing Mercer move slightly in front of me, I felt grateful I wasn't alone.

"Did you honestly think your arrow will reach me before my blade finds your heart?" he asked, sword raised in his fighting stance.

"Give me a reason to try," I heard an unfamiliar voice echo through the chamber. It was soft and soothing, almost like when a mother was comforting her child.

"You're a clever girl, Karliah. Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was inspired."

I felt my mind race at the confirmation of the other woman's identity. Curiously though, I didn't recall anything about this Honningbrew Meadery. Perhaps Mercer had sent someone else for that job while I was away with Vipir?

"'To ensure an enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his allies'. It was the first lesson Gallus taught us," Karliah said, moving out of the shadows near some stairs and into my line of sight.

"You always were a quick study…" Mercer continued to stand in a fighting pose. Karliah seemed far more relaxed, bow at her side.

"Not quick enough, otherwise Gallus would still be alive," Karliah said, the bitterness clear in her voice.

' _Wait, why would she want Gallus alive? She's the one who killed him!'_ I wondered frantically, eyes flying to Mercer as he chuckled.

"Gallus had his wealth _and_ he had you. All he had to do was look the other way," the man said cryptically. Though I couldn't move my body, I still felt my stomach turning to lead as a new notion took hold in my mind.

' _Was it Mercer!?'_

"Did you forget the Oath we took as Nightingales? Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods?" Karliah asked, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Enough of this mindless banter! Come, Karliah. It's time for you and Gallus to become reunited!" Mercer taunted.

"I'm no fool, Mercer. Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence. But I can promise you, the next time we meet, it will be your undoing."

I watched as she popped the cork off a small vial and consumed its contents before disappearing. Mercer scoffed before turning back to me.

"How interesting," he said, crouching down, looking my body over. "It appears Gallus' history has repeated itself. Karliah has provided me with the means to be rid of you, and this ancient tomb becomes your final resting place."

I felt my blood run cold, a deep numbness coursing through me. There was no doubt, Mercer had been the one behind Gallus' murder - not Karliah.

"But do you know what intrigues me the most? The fact that this was all possible - because of you," he laughed, running a calloused hand over my hair, pushing some of it behind my ear. As he lifted his sword, I tried to shake my head or say something, but only my eyes could move.

"Farewell. I'll be certain to give Brynjolf your regards," his smile did nothing to ease me. I knew his blade had pierced me when pain shot through my abdomen.

I could smell the coppery scent of blood as Mercer stepped over me and left me to die. Then my world went black.

* * *

I felt cold. That I could feel anything was enough to send me bolting upright with a groan.

"Easy, easy. Don't get up so quickly. How are you feeling?"

Turning my head toward the soothing voice, I saw Karliah kneeling next to me, a couple of empty vials nearby.

"You shot me," I accused, rubbing at the place the arrow had pierced. While it ached, I didn't feel any gaping wound.

"No, I saved your life," Karliah said in a good-natured way. "My arrow was tipped with a unique paralytic poison. It slowed your heart and kept you from bleeding out. Had I intended to kill you, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Why would you bother saving me?" I asked, meeting the Dunmer woman's eyes.

"My original intention was to use that arrow on Mercer, but I never had a clear shot. I made a split second decision to get you out of the way and it prevented your death."

"Why should I believe you?" I murmured, almost wanting to believe Mercer wasn't the betrayer in all of this. I needed to be certain.

"Without the antidote I administered, you'd be as still as a statue. I treated your wounds and didn't leave you defenseless," Karliah explained easily, heaving a sigh. "The poison on that arrow took me a year to perfect. I only had enough for a single shot, and yet I used it on _you_. All I had hoped was to capture Mercer alive…"

I watched as the woman stood.

"Why alive?"

"Mercer must be brought to the Guild to answer for what he's done. He needs to pay for Gallus' murder."

The words hit me like another punch to the gut. There it was, plain as day - _Mercer_ killed Gallus, not Karliah.

"How will you prove it? Mercer may not be liked by everyone, but he's respected and feared in the Guild."

"My purpose for using Snow Veil Sanctum to ambush Mercer wasn't simply for irony's sake. Before both of you arrived, I recovered a journal from Gallus' remains," Karliah said, showing a worn book full of strange symbols. "I suspect the information we need is written inside. I wish I knew what it contains, but it's written in some sort of language I've never seen before."

"Can it be translated? Are there any groups of people who study that kind of thing?" I asked, thinking of archaeologists from my other life.

"Enthir!" the Dunmer exclaimed excitedly. "Gallus' friend at the College of Winterhold. Of course… he's the only outsider Gallus trusted with the knowledge of his Nightingale identity."

"Okay, hold on. That's the second time you've mentioned these Nightingales. Explain, would you?" I asked, trying to stand along with Karliah.

"There were three of us. Myself, Gallus, and Mercer. We were an anonymous splinter of the Thieves Guild. Perhaps I'll tell you more about it later, but right now I need you to head for Winterhold with the journal to get the translation."

"Me? Won't you come too?" I asked, accepting the journal Karliah passed to me.

"I'm afraid not. There are preparations to make and Gallus' remains to lay to rest. I promise to join you there as soon as I can. Here, take these as well, they may prove useful for your journey."

Karliah handed me a few vials of poison. I doubted I would use them, but slipped them, along with the journal, into my satchel.

* * *

I looked in wonder at the large stone before me in Calcelmo's tower. The wizard had been so incredibly stubborn about sharing his research on the Falmer language, when he actually had access to a Rosetta Stone for it!

"What a crook!" I exclaimed, remembering how he had tried to coerce me into doing errands and other tasks just to gain permission to enter his museum. Well, I didn't have the time for that, and had slipped the outside guard one of the poisons Karliah had provided me. It hadn't done anything too terrible. A moment after I had provided him a spiked drink, the guard had darted off feeling ill, and I had slipped inside and evaded even more guards.

If anything, I was discovering that I was a natural at sneaking. My dark hair allowed me to blend even more into the shadows, my build was smaller than a Nord's, and I was turning out to be a good actress when caught red-handed. I was also quite resourceful when the occasion called for it.

Turning to the chamber behind me, I searched for anything I could use to make a rubbing of the stone for Enthir. Finding several large rolls of parchment and sticks of charcoal on a table, I hauled the materials to the stone and started duplicating the markings in the stone.

I had just finished rolling the parchments up when I heard the footsteps of several guards. Looking about, I saw a large pillar by the entrance. If I leapt onto it from the platform I was on, I could wait until the guards had passed before slipping down. That was really my only choice, for that hallway was the only way out.

Heart hammering, I made the jump as quietly as I could, parchment and charcoal still in hand. Peeking over the edge of the pillar, I saw three guards standing just below me.

"Everything seems in order," one said around a big yawn.

"We should still take a look around. Could be hiding upstairs," another said, moving to walk away.

"You look, I'll stay here," the first one retorted.

Needing them all to be distracted, I looked at the charcoal in my hand. I threw it as hard as I could toward the opposite end of the room. The sound certainly got all of their attention, sending them going to search the small chamber off the first floor. Tossing the parchments to the ground, I used my hands to gently lower myself off the edge of the pillar before dropping to the floor.

Checking that my drop hadn't caught their attention, I picked up the rolled parchments and exited to the balcony outside Calcelmo's tower. Knowing I couldn't very well sneak back through the museum, I eyed the rocky siding of the balcony. It wasn't too far down to a walkway, so I folded the roll in half to fit it in my satchel.

After many moments of carefully maneuvering under the night sky, I had climbed down to the stone walkway below and attempted to nonchalantly make my way back to the gates of Markarth. Having snatched a very large coin purse from Calcelmo's tower, I used a third of it to secure a carriage ride to Whiterun, seeing as I had left my stolen horse with Karliah. It was the least I could do in return for having my life saved.

The driver assured me we would reach the city by the following afternoon. Taking the opportunity to get some much needed rest, I spent most of the night dozing off and on. When the bumps in the road would jostle me too much to stay asleep, I looked up at the night sky and thought about Brynjolf and the rest of the Guild.

I had, at first, been indecisive about going off on my own travels without at least sending a courier back to Riften. But then I thought of Mercer. He assumed I was dead, which meant no one in the Guild would know any different, whether I helped Karliah or not. If I sent Brynjolf a missive, I was certain no good would come of it. Mercer would likely spin me into Karliah's accomplice and then the whole Guild would be against me - including Brynjolf. And Mercer would probably make a convenient escape.

No, I needed to keep my head down until Karliah decided to strike. This was revenge twenty-five years in the making, and I'd be damned if I ruined it with my impatient, big mouth. I hadn't even been using my own name. If someone asked, I was 'Sarah'. So many people in Skyrim had such strange names, that one so common in my other life seemed to be just as normal in Tamriel.

Closing my eyes, I thought back to the last time I had seen Brynjolf. Having been traveling slowly by foot since Snow Veil Sanctum, and spending a few days at the College with Enthir to learn more about fire and healing spells, I figured I had to have left Riften about ten days prior. Ten days for Mercer to have returned to the Guild, and Brynjolf, with whatever story he had decided upon.

Trying not to dwell on it, and knowing I would see him soon enough and set everything straight with Karliah, I thought to the lessons I had been taught about magic. The more I used it, the more my stamina and spell's power would grow. And, it turned out, each different classification of magic required a mage to focus on different emotions. Healing spells fed off of empathy; fire off of anger; frost off of sadness; most conjuration spells off of greed… It had all made a lot of sense, and Enthir had promised to pass along some of his beginner books to me upon my return.

He had suggested I give my magicka a "workout" through smalls bursts of unfocused channeling. Not wanting to catch the carriage on fire, the most overwhelming emotion I felt at the moment was loneliness. I missed the Guild. I missed Niruin and Cynric's banter, Delvin's shy attempts at Vex, the comforting sound of the waterfall by my bed, and most of all - I missed Brynjolf. In such a short time, so many of them had come to mean so much to me.

Staring at the stars and focusing on my sadness, I saw icy swirls begin to faintly spiral off of me. I could feel the chill in my heart. Keeping count in my head, I let it continue for fifteen seconds before I cut myself off. The fatigue that set in told me I had nearly gone for too long.

"What was that you were doing?" the carriage driver asked.

"Exercising my magicka," I responded with a yawn.

"Do that often? Quite a sight," he smiled, turning back to his horses.

"No, I'm pretty new at being a mage. I don't think frost spells are going to be my thing though. They make my heart feel so cold," I muttered, pushing myself up to sit on the bench. "I'm afraid of growing used to it if I use them too often, and it's not a feeling I want to grow accustomed to."

"Don't you mages typically stick to a school that comes naturally?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to make out the driver's face in the moonlight.

"I've met a good deal of mages in my line of work, miss. I've noticed that fire mages, well they have some real anger management issues. Them healers though, they're always so kind and thoughtful. To me, it seems the mage goes into whichever emotion comes most naturally to them!"

"Or they focused on the necessary emotions so often it became second nature," I debated. It was food for thought, though. If anything, I'd rather be kind than always angry or depressed. Perhaps I would focus on the healing school of magic. It would be of better use for my lifestyle anyway.

The two of us remained quiet for the rest of the night.

* * *

I lessened the grip on my cloak as I pushed my way into the Frozen Hearth in Winterhold, anxious to meet up with Enthir and Karliah.

I had been held back the previous afternoon in Whiterun. The Jarl's housecarl had recognized me while I bought supplies in the market, and insisted I go to meet the Jarl himself. He had taken me to his dining room for lunch to discuss my being the Dragonborn. Balgruuf had seemed like a genial man, proclaiming me a Thane of Whiterun and assigning me a housecarl named Lydia. I had told Lydia I would call upon her if needed, but that in the meantime she could best spend her time assisting Balgruuf. The last thing I had wanted was to drag another person into the Thieves Guild's drama. There was no way I could finance a second person though, either.

Making my way into the cellar, I stopped on the stairs as a thrill went up my spine. Spinning, I saw a hooded Dunmer woman and a robed Bosmer rising from an obscured table and heading my way. Smiling, I continued into the cellar, pulling out the rubbings and the journal.

"Did you succeed?" Karliah's soothing voice asked in a hushed whisper as I lowered my hood.

"I managed to get these," I said, passing the rubbings and journal to Enthir as he went by Karliah. Taking the items, he moved to a table and began to peruse the materials.

"Anything, Enthir?" Karliah asked after a couple minutes of Enthir translating the writing onto a fresh bit of parchment. I stood next to the woman, feeling the anxiety rolling off us both. Comfortingly, I raised a hand and rubbed her back.

"Hmm. This is intriguing, but highly disturbing. It appears that Gallus had suspicions about Mercer Frey's allegiance to the Guild for months. Gallus had begun to uncover what he calls an '...unduly lavish lifestyle replete with spending vast amounts of gold on personal pleasures…'."

Karliah heaved a great sigh, crossing her arms.

"Does the journal say where this wealth came from?" I asked, continuing to rub at the older woman's back.

"Yes. Gallus seems certain that Mercer had been removing funds from the Guild's treasury without anyone's knowledge."

"Anything else? Anything about… the Nightingales?" Karliah asked with a slight tremor.

"Hmm. Yes, here it is. The last few pages seem to describe 'the failure of the Nightingales', although it doesn't go into great detail," Enthir murmured, eyes darting back and forth between the rubbings and the journal. "Gallus also repeatedly mentions his strong belief that Mercer desecrated something known as the Twilight Sepulcher."

Karliah gave a short gasp, her eyes widening.

"Shadows preserve us. So it's true…"

"I'm not familiar with the Twilight Sepulcher. What is it?" Enthir asked curiously, scrawling the last of his translation before leaning onto the table. "What has Mercer Frey done?"

His eyes were narrowed at Karliah, but more out of concern than suspicion of any kind.

"I'm sorry Enthir, I can't say," the Dunmer muttered, shaking her head. "All that matters is that we deliver your translation to the Guild immediately."

I watched as Karliah moved around the desk to take both of Enthir's hands in hers.

"Farewell, Enthir… words can't express…" she said before a lump formed in her throat.

"It's alright, Karliah. You don't have to say a word," the Bosmer replied gently, giving her a small smile.

"We must hasten to Riften before Mercer can do any more damage to the Guild," Karliah insisted, turning back to me.

"Of course," I agreed, looking to Enthir. "Thank you again, for all your help!"

"Oh wait! Here," he said, reaching into his bag. "Those books I promised you. And do you mind if I keep these?"

"What would I do with them?" I laughed, looking down at the rubbings. "They're all yours!"

After a hasty parting of ways, Karliah and I mounted the stolen horse and set off into the night for Kynesgrove. That was as far as the Dunmer woman was willing to travel together before she insisted we part for safety reasons. Holding the Dunmer woman from behind, I had spent the ride asking her about Gallus, their relationship, and Mercer. When the conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence, I used the woman's shoulder as a pillow to take a nap.

"Sweet girl," I heard the thief giggle softly as a hand came up to pat my head.

When I woke up, it was to Karliah announcing our arrival in the small mining town.

"I'll make for Riften and scout the situation; see if I can discover what Mercer's up to."

I nodded my understanding as I unfastened my bedroll.

"When you're ready, meet me at the Ragged Flagon. In the meantime, I wanted you to have this," she said, passing over a beautiful sword that had red curls similar to the design on my gloves. It was engraved with some sort of bird at the hilt.

"It belonged to Gallus, but given the circumstances I think he'd approve," she smiled, watching me as I tested its weight.

Unsheathing the simple steel sword Thrynn had provided me with, I replaced it with this new blade.

"It's a Nightingale Blade," Karliah said, steadying the horse.

"I'll put it to good use," I replied, wondering what I would do with my old sword.

"If the Guild isn't willing to listen to reason, you might have to."

I didn't like that sound of that, and hoped our sudden appearance would startle them enough into listening rather than attacking. More than anything, I didn't like the idea of fighting Brynjolf. Watching Karliah ride to the south, I decided I'd rather let the redheaded man drive his daggers into me than raise my new sword against him.


	8. Chapter 8 - Reveal

I didn't know when I would have the opportunity to find myself near the hot springs again, so I took the chance for another hot bath. After traversing through the cold for so long, I couldn't think of a better way to unwind before the shit storm that was to come. Remembering the dragon I had seen the last time I passed by, I spied the large rock formation in the center of the area.

"Should I?" I wondered aloud, hefting myself out of the water and onto a rock.

I knew Karliah was counting on me to appear at the Ragged Flagon, so it wouldn't do to potentially get myself killed before resolving everything regarding Mercer. Plus, I had told myself I would focus on that aspect of my life after all of the Guild drama was over. At the same time, having killed two dragons, I felt I had a good idea of how to quickly and efficiently take one out before it potentially attacked any towns. After all, Kynesgrove was ripe for the picking, and Windhelm was not too far beyond there.

Growling softly at myself, and thinking of those kind people in Kynesgrove I had met both times through, I fastened my gear on before making my way to the rock formation. I spent a while walking, avoiding the giant and mammoth camp, before eventually coming to a path that appeared to lead up to the crest of the rocks.

Treading quietly despite my quivering legs, more so the closer I got to the top, I held both my Nightingale Blade and steel sword at the ready. I had never tried to dual-wield swords, but figured they weren't heavy enough to impede my movement.

When I finally reached the top, I was somewhat amused to see the dragon sleeping peacefully in front of a curved wall adorned with dragon writing. Watching my footing, I crept silently toward the dragon's head while avoiding the scattered mammoth bones. The mist blanketing the area didn't make my task any easier.

Standing at the dragon's head, I observed its deep breathing for a moment and considered where to plunge my swords. I wanted it to be over with as quickly as possible, for the dragon's sake as much as mine. I knew I couldn't very well climb atop the dragon to stab it between its scales, nor could I position myself to jab at its neck. Deciding to go for the brain through the eye sockets, I situated the tips of my swords at the dragon's eyes. I felt a twinge of regret before steeling my nerves. Taking a slow breath in, I quickly plunged both blades in as far as they would go, twisting them as I went for maximum mutilation.

The dragon let out a piercing scream and flopped around before slumping against the ground. Letting out my pent up breath, I withdrew my swords and prepared myself for the rush of the dragon's soul. I had gotten better at dealing with the memories and knowledge that accompanied my acquisition of a dragon soul, but I was still occasionally haunted by some of the gruesome acts they had committed. It had made me feel the slightest bit better about having dispatched them from further heinous acts.

Once the soul had been absorbed, I moved around the dragon to inspect the wall. As I neared it, my vision went hazy and a particular set of markings stood out to me with a blueish light. After a moment, my vision corrected and I felt similar to how I had when the Greybeards had taught me a new Word of Power. Looking at the wall again, I perused the writing, translating as I went.

"All praise Bard Lunerio whose golden music became frost here in night. _Fo_ , huh?"

Turning back to the dragon, I spied a chest nearby. Moving to it, I had to pull out a lockpick to get it open. Finding a sizeable amount of gold, a shield, gems, and mage robes inside, I considered it a good haul. Holding up the tunic, I mulled over my gear. I was still traveling in Guild armor. To remain incognito for as long as possible, I determined it would be best to change attire. Traveling back down to the hot springs, I washed off both swords and swapped my Guild shirt and vest for the tunic.

After rolling up my Guild armor and steel sword into my bedroll, I continued to trek southward. My legs still felt weak from the adrenaline of approaching the dragon.

* * *

Having skirted around the eastern wall of Riften, I approached the southern gate cautiously. Part of me was terrified of running into a Guild member before Karliah and I had the chance to confront everyone with Mercer's true deception. I had no idea what the Guildmaster might have told everybody upon his return. He may have simply told them I died in the process, or he could have told them he killed me for betraying the Guild. Either way, I needed to make my way through the Ratways without being seen - in broad daylight.

"A little lost, there?" the guard asked, watching me walking from out of the woods.

"A little," I giggled at the Nord. "Riften, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled in return, opening the gate for me.

"Thank you," I said, moving past him.

After watching him shut the gate behind me, I turned back to the town. Pulling up the hood on my tunic, I readjusted my satchel and the sling of the bedroll then set off for the entrance to the Ratways. Once in, I had pulled out my Nightingale Blade and stalked carefully through the shadows of the tunnels. Recalling certain turns from my first trip through the sewer system, I was able to quickly navigate my way to the entrance of the tavern without trouble.

Once inside the door, I sighed at the familiar sight of the pool in the middle of the room.

"I'm glad you're here," Karliah said, stepping from the shadows. "I think some of these people are beginning to suspect who I am. A few of them left to go inside the Cistern."

I watched Karliah look around nervously before turning back to me.

"Are you ready to face the Guild?" the Dunmer asked softly.

"What if Mercer's inside?" I worried, reaching for the other woman's hand. After everything we had been through together, I wasn't too surprised to discover I held the woman in high regard.

"Then we show them Gallus' journal and Enthir's translation, and hope for the best," Karliah sighed, gripping my hand encouragingly. "Remember, we have proof and all he's got is his word."

"Right," I breathed deeply, sheathing my sword and pulling my hood down. My stomach was roiling from nervousness. "Let's do this."

Making our way around the perimeter of the chamber, Karliah and I proceeded through the tavern, receiving nasty glares from Vekel and Tonilia. I just managed to see Vex disappear toward the Cistern. It didn't bode nicely in my opinion.

"This is not going to go well," I murmured to Karliah, leading the way through the false storage cabinet.

When we finally faced the door into the Cistern, I turned to Karliah and set down my bedroll.

"I know we haven't known each other long, but…" I wasn't sure what I wanted to convey before we stepped into the lion's den.

"If this goes poorly, and we must fight, I want you to know I appreciate your trusting me. Twenty-five years on the run, and I think you're the first person who's gone out on a limb like this for me."

I stepped forward and we shared a brief hug. I suddenly realized the Dunmer woman probably felt as alone as I had prior to joining the Guild.

"Alright, let's set the record straight," I whispered, pumping myself up for the task ahead. Pushing the door open, I led Karliah into the Cistern.

I hadn't expected the entire welcome wagon to be waiting for us just inside. In the front, I was confronted with Vex, Brynjolf, and Delvin all at the ready to attack, several other Guild members behind them and similarly poised to fight.

I wasn't sure what to make of their initial surprised reactions. However, my brief joy at finally seeing Brynjolf was quickly dashed at the angry sneer he sent my way. His hood was up, casting part of his face in shadow.

"You better have a damn good reason to be here with that murderer," Brynjolf snarled, his eyes glued to the woman just behind me.

"Brynjolf," I barely managed to murmur sadly, desperation whirling like a hurricane within me. Stepping forward in my need to make him understand, I somehow managed to forget they all had their weapons drawn at us. It only came rushing back when one of Brynjolf's daggers was pressed against my throat.

"Please, lower your weapons so we can speak. I have proof that you've all been misled!" Karliah cried out. Up close, I could see the emotions playing across Brynjolf's face as his jaw muscles twitched in fury.

"Bryn," I whimpered around the lump in my throat, the sound barely audible even to me. He seemed to hear it though, if the hardening of his eyes was any indicator.

"No tricks, Karliah," he began, emerald eyes glued to mine, "or I'll cut her down where she stands."

I couldn't help the gasp I took as the edge of his blade pressed slightly deeper into my throat. Betrayal coursed through me after his threat to kill me, but I quickly stamped it out… he didn't know the truth yet.

"Now what's this so-called proof you speak of?" he asked, eyes moving to Karliah.

"I have Gallus' journal," she said quickly. I heard her pull the book and translation out. "Dani here had to go to Markarth to get the tools to enable Enthir at the College of Winterhold to translate it. I think you'll find its contents disturbing."

"Let me see," Brynjolf demanded, lowering his dagger. It was quickly replaced by Vex's. As Brynjolf read through the translation, my eyes moved over each face in the crowd. Every one of them was glaring at me with hatred. I was convinced Mercer must have told them I had betrayed them at some point.

"No, it… can't be," Brynjolf whispered. "This can't be true. I've known Mercer too long…"

"It's true, Brynjolf. Every word," Karliah insisted, her soothing voice helping my frazzled nerves. "Mercer's been stealing from the Guild for years, right under your noses. _Mercer_ murdered Gallus, and then about two week ago he tried to murder this girl, too."

I watched Vex's eyes narrow in thought, her blade not pressing as hard into my sensitive flesh.

"Did he, now?" Vex asked sarcastically.

"Karliah shot me with a paralytic poison. Mercer stabbed me and left me to die. But the poison kept me from bleeding out. The scar is there," I explained quickly, using my hand to point to a spot on my side. Vex lifted my tunic so the area was on display. I watched as everyone took in the sight of the still-angry red slash, consistent with the size of Mercer's greatsword. Karliah's healing potion had helped to mend most of the wound, but I had left it to heal the rest of the way on its own.

"Mercer did say he stabbed her when she double-crossed him," Vex suggested to Delvin, who had moved closer to inspect the wound for himself.

"There's only one way to find out if what the lass says is true," Brynjolf interrupted, his tone much gentler than before. "Delvin, I'll need you to open the Vault."

With Vex's dagger still at my throat, the three senior members, Karliah, and I made our way across the Cistern. The other Guild members scattered about the room, keeping a close eye on our group.

"Wait just a blessed moment, Bryn," Delvin said as we neared the vault. "What's in that book? What did it say?"

Brynjolf paused and turned to Delvin while ripping his hood down.

"It says Mercer's been stealing from our vault for years. Gallus was looking into it before he was murdered," Brynjolf hissed softly, rage barely contained.

"How can Mercer open up a vault that needs two keys?" Delvin chuckled, continuing toward the vault. "It's impossible. Could he pick his way in?"

"That door has the best puzzle locks money can buy," Vex spoke up. "There's no way it can be picked open."

As the group stopped before the vault door, Karliah spoke again.

"He didn't need to pick the lock."

"What is she on about?" Delvin asked in frustration, pointing a dagger at the Dunmer.

"Just… use your key on the vault, Delvin. We'll open it up and find out the truth."

Before stepping forward with his own key, I felt Brynjolf cast his gaze at me. I couldn't meet anyone in the eye at the moment. I had been paraded like a traitor through the place I'd come to think of as 'home' because of Mercer Frey, and the trust of the person I was closest to in this new life was hinged on what was behind an un-pickable lock. Which reminded me...

"I saw him pick open a Nordic puzzle lock inside the tomb. He said they were supposed to be just about impossible to bypass without the claw," I whispered to Vex, earning the her glare as her dagger dug a bit deeper in warning. I felt a small trickle of blood snake down my skin.

"I've used my key, but the vault's still locked up tighter than a drum. Now use yours," Delvin said to Brynjolf.

With both keys in place, the vault door opened and Brynjolf led the group inside.

"By the Eight! It's gone, everything's gone! Get in here, all of you!" Brynjolf shouted, the unadulterated fury in his voice shaking some deep part of my soul.

"The gold, the jewels… it's all gone," Delvin despaired, peering into an empty chest.

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Vex shrieked, throwing the knife that had been at my throat to lodge into a shelving unit. "I'll kill him!"

"Vex! Put it away," Brynjolf tried to say in a calm voice, "...right now."

Slowly, Vex sheathed her remaining dagger.

"We can't afford to lose our heads…" He ran a shaky hand through his hair while looking around. "We need to calm down and focus."

Vex stalked toward a chest and kicked it as hard as she could. Meanwhile, I dropped to my knees in relief that Karliah and I had been vindicated. Gently, I lifted a hand up to inspect where my throat had been cut. The flow of blood felt as though it had slowed.

"Do what he says, Vex. This isn't helpin' right now," Delvin said gently, taking hold of the blonde by her shoulders.

Tear-filled eyes on the floor, I felt someone kneel beside me and wrap a thin arm around my shoulders. Glancing up, I saw Karliah offering me a relieved smile.

"Fine, we do it your way. For now," I heard Vex grumble from across the room.

"Delvin, Vex…"

I cast my eyes toward his voice, quickly averting them when I found Brynjolf watching Karliah and me.

"Watch the Flagon. If you see Mercer, come tell me right away."

The other two nodded before heading out of the vault.

"Karliah… I can never apologize enough."

I directed my gaze back to the stone floor as the other woman stood.

"Just help me bring Mercer to justice," Karliah responded softly, though her tone was fierce.

"Aye, that I certainly will," Brynjolf growled. "Listen, feel free to stay here and rest up while we figure out the next step."

"Thank you."

After a moment, it was just the two of us left in the vault. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye yet.

"I would have written you about all this, but I didn't want to risk tipping Mercer off," I relayed softly, still on the brink of tears. I could feel my hands shaking as the rush of adrenaline began to wear off.

"My room… now," he said said lowly, walking passed me. Unable to stop a few tears from escaping, I slowly rose and followed behind him. Looking around the Cistern, everyone still seemed tense, though they no longer glared at me. I suppose seeing the leaders accept mine and Karliah's presence helped with that. Rune even offered a small wave when we walked by his bed.

Following Brynjolf into his room and picking up my bedroll along the way, my whole body felt numb. The moment I had crossed the threshold, he had closed the door and had me pinned to it. Shocked, I stood staring up into his face while my bedroll clattered to the floor.

"I've failed you again," Brynjolf croaked quietly, his walls visibly crumbling. I was stunned to see his eyes becoming watery. I knew he was passionate about the Guild and its members, but I wouldn't have ever expected him to cry.

"No," I asserted, a hand reaching up to grab at his shoulder.

"When Mercer came back and told us you tried to double-cross him, I wanted to kill you myself," he confessed, head hanging in shame. "I really felt like I was walking in Gallus' footsteps."

My heart lurched at that.

"How so?" I asked, relaxing against the door. I couldn't make out Brynjolf's face through his curtain of red hair.

"I've spent the last twenty-five years believing Gallus was blind to Karliah due to his regard for her. Thinking you had turned on the Guild, I felt like I had let my own bias cloud my judgement."

I couldn't find any appropriate words, so I stepped forward to embrace the man. One of his arms wrapped around my waist while the other pounded the door lightly.

"I thought I had you pinned down before, despite only knowing you a short while, and my gut was telling me it couldn't be. But I've know Mercer most of my life, so surely your alleged treachery had to be true," he muttered mournfully into my hair. "I was relieved that he had at least been able to kill you for your betrayal… I was _glad_ you were dead."

When he stifled a shaky breath, I pulled back to gaze up at him. I had no idea what exact lie Mercer had fed the Guild, but it had been enough to serve his purpose in instilling doubt.

"I shouldn't have doubted you," he choked out, tilting his head back in an attempt to reclaim his calm.

"You had no way of knowing Mercer is a lying shitbag," I insisted, stepping back and leaning on the door again as exhaustion hit me.

"Vipir expressed his doubts," Brynjolf said, looking me squarely in the eye. "He… told Delvin, Vex, and I some interesting things. It made sense, in light of that chat we had in the Flagon before you left."

I felt my stomach turn to lead. Brynjolf spun away from me and stalked toward his bed while running a hand through his hair.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

I couldn't quite meet his eyes. Rubbing my face with both hands, I slowly made my way to him before sitting hard on his bed. He was clearly giving me a chance to come clean. Brynjolf merely wanted the truth amidst all the chaos, and he deserved it.

"I had planned on coming out after this Guild business was settled," I began, leaning forward on my knees. "You know how I told you the Dragonborn looks like me? And that we helped her kill that Whiterun dragon?"

Brynjolf sat down beside me, our shoulders barely touching.

"Aye, I remember, lass," he said softly, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

I sat there silent for a long time, looking across the room to Delvin's bed.

" _Zu'u los dovahkiin_ ," I said quietly, the dovahzul coming out unbidden. "She looks like me because she _is_ me. _I_ am the dragonborn. And when I came back covered in blood… it wasn't a bear we had fought, but that ice dragon by Goldenglow. That Shout you heard was me getting the dragon's attention."

"Lass, look at me," Brynjolf commanded gently after a deep sigh, his typical demeanor having returned for the moment.

When I finally turned my head, I found him looking at me with concern and pride.

"I… should never have doubted you," he reiterated. "Everything I thought I knew about you told me something was off, but coming from Mercer - again, I couldn't doubt him. Then Vipir told us what happened, and then I began to feel like I didn't know you at all."

He looked at me sadly for a moment, then the anger returned when he glimpsed my neck. He must have spotted where Vex had dug a little too deep.

"Mercer tried to kill you! And then I held my fucking dagger to your throat and threatened to do as much! My own recruit!"

Brynjolf stood from the bed and began to pace. I didn't know how to console him and his obvious self-reproach. I was grateful, however, that he seemed to easily accept my being Dragonborn. Or perhaps his mind was in such a tumult he couldn't focus his thoughts. He finally paused, hands on his hips and back to me.

"We're going to find Mercer, and I'm going to kill him," he growled, the sound low and dangerous. Even though it wasn't directed at me, I still felt a thrill of fear shoot through my veins.

I rose, wrapping my arms around him from behind. He stiffened slightly before relaxing again. I wanted to comfort him and tell him how badly I missed him, how awful I felt for his conflicted emotions, and how he had nothing to be remorseful about where I was concerned. But, what came out of my mouth was none of that.

"Before Karliah and I walked into the Cistern, I had decided to let you kill me without a fight - if it came to that. I was prepared to let you run me through," I murmured into his shoulder.

"What? Why?" he asked in confusion, turning around to face me.

"Because I care about you, Brynjolf. I'm not going to raise my weapon against you," I said quietly, shoulders drooped and head tilted to the side. "I want you to remember that going forward. No matter how it may seem, I will always be on your side."

I hadn't planned the words and hadn't even considered hinting at what I came to fully realize while stargazing in that carriage between Markarth and Whiterun. I knew I was beyond the point of no return in falling hard for the man standing in front of me. I knew it was probably better to keep that realization to myself, but still… maybe my feelings would somehow be able to reach him?

"Dani," he whispered sadly.

"Danielle," I smiled, glancing at our feet. "Don't think I ever told you that. My full name is Danielle."

I saw his eyes crinkle before his hands were cupping my face. Before I knew it, his face was hovering mere inches away.

"Danielle," he said with his brogue, sending a shiver shooting through me. Then his lips were on my forehead. I didn't even have time to register it before he had pulled back.

"I won't second-guess you again, lass. I promise that," he swore, pulling me into a tight hug. I found my body tingling for several moments after the fact and my pulse racing. I was certain by his lack of hesitation that the act was nothing more than his way of showing me affection, if not him exhibiting a tad of his slightly flirtatious nature. All the same, he left me with butterflies.

I had just managed to relax enough to rest my head on his shoulder when the door flew open.

"Bryn, I wanted to suggest -"

Both our heads swiveled to find Delvin standing in the door.

"Right," the bald man said, his own embarrassment apparent as both of us hastily jumped apart.

"You had a suggestion?" Brynjolf asked after clearing his throat.

"We should take a look around Mercer's place here in Riften. He didn't use it much, but you never know - he might have left some clue about his plans in there somewhere."

"Good thinking," Brynjolf replied, pointedly keeping his full attention on Delvin.

"The sooner the better," Delvin finished, sending me a wink before closing the door behind him.

"So, he has a house in Riften?" I asked, turning toward Brynjolf.

"Aye. A gift from the Black-Briars after they kicked the previous family out… place called Riftweald Manor. He never stays there, just pays for the upkeep on it. Had a few louts guarding the place on the rare occasions I'd accompany him."

"I'll go search, if you'd like. I know you're second-in-command and probably have a lot to arrange now that Mercer's been exposed," I offered, stepping toward my bedroll.

"It's the last place in Skyrim I'd ever want to send you, lass, but I'd appreciate it," he said, giving me a pointed grin.

"A thief? Expressing their gratitude?" I joked, unfastening the roll on Delvin's bed to expose the gear and sword I had hidden inside at the hot springs. "You sure you didn't accidentally drink one of your 'elixirs'?"

"Someone once told me something like 'it's the right thing to do', I think," he winked, sitting back on his bed.

"I'm going to change back into my Guild armor, now that I don't need to worry about being recognized," I explained, turning my back to the redhead.

"Want me to step out?" he asked after a pregnant pause.

"You're good," I said, lifting off my satchel. I was becoming far less shy about nudity in this new reality of mine, and besides - it wasn't as though my back was all that exciting. "Tell me, what exactly happened when Mercer came back? What did he say?"

Hearing him sigh, I began by slipping my gloves off and tossing them aside.

"It was madness when he returned. He said he lead you through the tomb fairly easy, almost too easy."

"What?! He insisted _I_ take the lead! And there were draugr everywhere! Shit, _he_ set off some stupid tripwires after warning _me_ to be careful!" I accused, spinning around. I'd been in the process of lifting off the tunic, and froze as I realized I was bearing the entirety of my stomach to the man.

"Just telling you what he said," Brynjolf muttered, clearly enjoying the view and setting off butterflies in my gut again. Quickly turning back around, I fully removed the tunic and reached for my long-sleeved Guild shirt. My entire body felt on fire from the appreciative look he had given me.

"Please, continue."

"Mercer said once you two got to the end of the tomb, Karliah tried to shoot him with a poisoned arrow, but missed. And then you attacked him from behind to give her another shot. But Karliah vanished, and he had you cornered, so you confessed Karliah sent you to Riften to become a plant within the Guild itself."

I turned around again once the shirt was on.

"Well he certainly knows how to completely spin the truth," I grumbled, sitting on Delvin's bed and facing Brynjolf. "Karliah shot _me_ because she couldn't get a clear shot at him. Probably because he was hiding behind me most of the way through the place. I still don't quite understand why she thought shooting me was a good idea, but it ended up saving my life, so I can't complain."

"You mentioned the poison prevented you from bleeding out?" Brynjolf asked quietly, hands folded together.

"Karliah said it slowed down my heart rate, which kept me from being able to move. Mercer jabbered a bit then stabbed me and left, then I blacked out pretty quick, so I don't know how long it was until Karliah administered her potions on me."

"I see," he sighed, looking a bit sick. "What exactly did he say in that tomb?"

"Um, it was all pretty fast. He said Gallus was wealthy and had Karliah, so he should have just looked the other way. Then after Karliah disappeared, he turned his attention to me… oh, what was it he said?"

I racked my brain, trying to recall his soliloquy while I simultaneously dealt with the unveiling of his duplicity and panicked over my impending doom.

"Something about how Gallus' history was repeating itself because - oh yes! 'Karliah has provided me with the means to be rid of you, and this ancient tomb becomes your final resting place'. That's when I knew for certain he was the traitor in all this… How Karliah was used in Gallus' case, I don't quite know…"

"Like I said before," Brynjolf spoke softly, "She was his weakness."

"That reminds me of something else," I responded with narrowed eyes. "Mercer told me he would give you, specifically, my regards…"

Brynjolf's gaze snapped to mine.

"We both need to be _very_ careful where he is concerned," he decided. "He knows you and I … don't have the typical inter-Guild relationship… that I'm fond of you."

"Well, he's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to be like Karliah and go into exile for twenty-five years! I'll Shout his face off of he tries anything," I declared, reaching for my Guild armor.

Huffing through my surge of indignation, I slid the armor on and started tying the straps. Hands shaking from fatigue, I didn't even hear him cross the room.

"I knew you were different, and told the others as much when I recruited you," he grinned, taking me by the shoulders. "I just didn't realize to what degree."

Smiling, I nodded my head.

"The Dragonborn thing doesn't freak you out?" I asked sheepishly, looking up at him.

"I've had a couple weeks to mull the thought over - to chew on it. I'm more concerned with what you'll do than what you are, but cross bridges when you get to them, aye?"

"Yeah," I agreed, closing my eyes as he ruffled my hair.

"So, how _did_ everyone react to Mercer's story? I sort of sidetracked us," I laughed, pulling back to put my gloves on.

"Rage," Brynjolf winced, nodding to his side of the room. "Vex slashed your bed up and everyone else tried to ransack your things. But, despite my own anger, something in me wouldn't let them go that far."

Looking into the corner, I saw my trunk sitting undamaged.

"Would you mind if I keep it in here for now? I'll move it back after I return from investigating Mercer's place," I promised, rolling up my bedroll.

"That's fine," he assured me, sitting on his bed again.

"Fabulous," I smiled, opening the trunk to dump my things in there. Opening my satchel, I also added the books from Enthir and other small items I had acquired in the previous fortnight.

"You picked up quite a bit of gold, huh?" Brynjolf chuckled, watching me.

"Well, I found a dragon's lair on my way back here, southwest of Kynesgrove on some big rock formation in the hot springs. There was a chest there with this bad boy in it," I said, showing him a very large coin purse. "I also picked up stuff in Snow Veil Sanctum and Markarth."

"Wait, you said a dragon's lair? Are you meaning to tell me you slayed another dragon?"

"Yeah, dragon number three."

Closing my trunk, I turned around to face him. He had risen and was moving toward me.

"You are just a trouble magnet, aren't you?" Brynjolf asked in a frustrated tone.

"I wanted to take care of it before it decided to attack Kynesgrove or Windhelm," I retorted meekly, tying my hair back with a length of string from my trunk. Not seeming to have any response, Brynjolf shook his head before pulling my face closer to place another soft kiss on my forehead.

"What was that for?" I asked afterward. I thought he was being awfully more affectionate than usual, but I supposed I would be too if I had wrongfully considered him a traitor.

"I really do worry about you; then I'm reminded that you have your own brand of luck," he shrugged.

"Oh," I nodded, unsure how to respond. "I should go check out Mercer's place."

"Yes, you should," Brynjolf said. "Just don't go slaying any more dragons on your way."

"I'm really glad to be home again," I said after a moment, realizing how much I had missed his teasing.

* * *

I peered through the gate at a _very_ large Nord. While escorting me to the ladder in the Cistern, Brynjolf had told me a bit about Riftweald Manor and Mercer's "watchdog", Vald. He had given me permission to kill. But, even if I was inclined to, I didn't think I was physically capable of taking on such a giant.

"This is Mercer Frey's place and he don't like visitors. Now go away," Vald said from his stance by some stairs.

"I'm with the Guild and I need to get inside," I tried to explain kindly. I merely earned a sneer for my efforts.

"No visitors. No way. Now piss off, before ya make me mad."

I saw him pat the mace hanging off his right hip. Trying to think fast, I knew intimidation tactics were out, for he could easily quash any of my attempts. Bribery was also unlikely, as I doubted I could match whatever Mercer was paying him. Acting had done well for me so far in the tight spots I came to find myself in.

"Look," I sighed, stomping my foot slightly, "You're Vald, right?"

"Yeah," he said, eying my suspiciously.

"Mercer is in Markarth," I said, spouting the farthest place in Skyrim I could think of. "He's in a bit of a bind and wanted me to come fetch you for assistance and grab a few things from inside for Brynjolf."

Grabbing hold of the bars of the gate, I watched him saunter a little closer.

"Oh come on, I ain't that dumb. How do I know you were really in Markarth with Mercer?"

"I have a leaflet," I said excitedly, remembering the small job advertisement for some bakery I had been handed and promptly shoved into the bottom of my satchel. "Here!"

Passing the piece of paper through the gate, I felt a flourish of victory as his eyes widened.

"But I can't leave here! I'm supposed to watch his house. What do I do?"

"He's specifically asking for you, though. If you're that worried, I'll come back and watch the house until you both return…"

"Wow, sure is nice of ya," he sighed, opening the gate. "Here, hang on to the key and don't let anyone in!"

Stepping inside and locking the gate behind me, I waved the large man off with a sincere smile.

Taking to the stairs, I quickly figured out the release mechanism for the ramp Brynjolf had mentioned and entered into the second floor of the house. While proceeding on my way, keeping an eye out for anything that might prove useful to ascertaining Mercer's whereabouts, I ran into a couple guards.

"Do you really think _I_ could have made it passed Vald if I weren't meant to be here?" I had bluffed both times, laughing incredulously at the thought. And both times the guards had been persuaded to let me pass. I had to admit there was something to the adage "fake it 'til you make it".

It was thus that I found myself in a room with nothing much in the way of furnishings apart from a rickety cabinet. Opening it to see what was inside, I had a sense of deja vu.

"This looks like the storage cabinet going to the Cistern," I murmured to myself, running a hand along the back panel. Giving it a shove, the panel swung open and revealed a tunnel.

I had to avoid pressure plates, various traps, and trip wires before getting to a hallway lined with pendulum blades and battering rams.

"The fuck?!" I swore, eyes wide as I heard the slicing of the large blades through the air. I certainly didn't want _those_ anywhere near me. Watching the timing of each object as it swung into the passage, I tried to figure out how best to tackle the trap.

"Why couldn't I have learned some teleportation spell from Enthir," I griped, crouching in despair. I was fairly certain I was about to have a limb sheared off. Then a memory of frosty air rushing around my body jolted me to a standing position.

"Whirlwind Sprint!" I exclaimed, remembering the lesson from the Greybeards. Taking a couple deep breaths to get my Thu'um flowing, I proceeded to maneuver by a couple rams and swinging blades. I decided that would be far enough to definitely give myself enough clearance to safely Shout myself beyond the other obstacles.

" _WULD_ ," I Shouted after waiting for the passage to momentarily clear. I felt the rush of air as it bent around my body, as though physically moving out of my way.

Breathing a sigh of relief as I crashed into the stone wall, I turned to look down a new tunnel. Proceeding down a ramp, I came upon an innocuous-looking door. Immediately after opening it, I knew I should have paid more attention.

"Shit," I hissed, quickly pulling the darts out of my thigh. The punctures ached violently as I felt fire shooting through my veins. Collapsing to my knees, I used a shaky hand to reach inside my satchel for a health potion, only to find I must have stored it in my trunk.

"Well, fuck," I cursed, the wrenching pain causing me to use my arms to stay propped up. I could sense my vision going blurry as the pain continued to course through me.

Trying to calm my mind, I focused on feeling empathy, calling upon the vision of Vex when she returned from Goldenglow. Hissing between clenched teeth, I managed to cast one of the simpler healing spells Enthir had taught me. As the green light faded, I instantly felt a lot better and managed to stagger to my feet.

Looking around, I first noticed a beautiful glass sword in a case. After chuckling at the expert-level lock, I used the pommel of my Nightingale Blade to break the glass open.

"Hello gorgeous," I whispered, turning it in the light to admiring its blue hue. I was definitely keeping it for my own use, if only to spite Mercer. Perhaps I would ask Thrynn to teach my how to properly dual wield swords.

Continuing my perusal of the room, I found a note of thanks and a book titled _The Red Kitchen Reader_. Then I came to what was undoubtedly Mercer's plans. It seemed to be a layout of a dungeon, with a drawing of a statue and various writings all over the worn paper. There were even some 'X' markings on a couple spots. Rolling it up, I carefully put it in my satchel. The bowl on his table, brimming with jewels, joined it after a moment.

Eying the large bust of what appeared to be someone in Guild armor, I tested its weight. It was surprisingly light. I knew I had best take anything I wanted now, or risk it being looted after word got around that Mercer would not be returning.

"Well, you certainly _look_ like a Guild member," I said to the bust's face, debating over whether I should take it. Making sure I had a firm grasp on the stone bust, I balanced it on my hip and decided to haul it out with me.

* * *

I had run into Delvin after clambering down the ladder into the Cistern. He had gladly taken the bust off my hands, even giving me some gold for it since it was the target of some previous larceny job. After he walked off with it, I cast my eyes about for either Brynjolf or Karliah. I saw Brynjolf standing in the middle of the chamber, gazing up into the skylight.

"Brynjolf," I called out, retrieving the plans I had found as I walked toward him.

"Lass! We've all been out scouring the town, and I've spoken to every contact we have left. No sign of Mercer. Any luck on your end?"

I saw his eyes dart hopefully to the paper in my hand.

"He wasn't there, but I did find these plans," I smiled, unrolling the paper to show him the schematics and markings.

"Shor's beard! He's going after the Eyes of the Falmer?" he asked in shock, ripping the paper from my hands. "That was Gallus' pet project. If he gets his hands on them, you can be certain he'll be gone for good and set up for life."

I could only watch as he paced and ran a hand through his hair, which glowed a bright red under the sunlight filtering in from above.

"What are the Eyes of the Falmer?" I asked quietly, sensing his distress but not wanting to further aggravate the matter by asking what I figured might be common knowledge.

"I forget you're not as well-versed in your treasures," he sighed, pausing in his pacing. "They're two egg-shaped gems that glow red and can be found in a statue in Irkngthand. They're easily worth 2,500 septims each, if not more."

I suddenly understood why Brynjolf looked so desperate.

"Then we have to stop him," I said with finality.

"Agreed. He's taken everything the Guild has left, and to go after one of the last greatest heists is just an insult," he said in a low and dangerous voice, bordering on a growl. In that moment, observing the fierceness in his eyes, I came to fully understand just how much the Guild meant to the man in front of me.

"I've spoken to Karliah, and made amends for how the Guild's treated her," he continued more softly, releasing a deep sigh to calm himself. "She wants to speak with both of us, so we should find her quickly, as we don't have time to lose."

"Brynjolf," I heard the soothing voice call out from nearby.

"Speak of the devil," I murmured, watching the Dunmer approach from the direction of the Flagon.

"Brynjolf," Karliah said again once she was standing with us, "the time has come to decide Mercer's fate. Until a new Guild Master is chosen, the decision falls to you."

"Aye, lass…"

Something about the conflicted lines that appeared in his face had me reaching out to grasp his hand comfortingly. He briefly met my eyes before giving my hand a quick squeeze and letting go. I should have known he wouldn't allow much of any public displays, no matter how innocent. Still, the rebuff hurt a little.

"I've come to a decision," he said, looking back up at the skylight. "Mercer Frey tried to kill both of you, he betrayed the Guild, murdered Gallus, and made us question our future. He needs to die."

I gulped, hoping the task wouldn't ultimately fall to me. Despite having an intense loathing for the man and all he had done, part of me also felt his lack of concern had pushed me in ways that had lead to sharp improvements in my skills. I hated his guts, but that didn't mean I wanted to kill him.

"We have to be very careful, Brynjolf," Karliah warned softly, stepping closer to the two of us. "Mercer is a Nightingale, an Agent of Nocturnal."

Her statement was followed by a sharp gasp from Brynjolf.

"Then it's all true… everything I heard in the stories. The Nightingales, their allegiance to Nocturnal, and the Twilight Sepulcher."

"Yes."

I felt completely lost. Brynjolf had instantly understood the reference, which had meant nothing to me. I only barely recognized the "Twilight Sepulcher" from Karliah's conversation with Enthir, and all I knew of the Nightingales was that Karliah, Gallus, and Mercer had been members.

"That's why we need to prepare ourselves and meet Mercer on equal footing. Just outside of Riften, beyond the southeast gate, is a small path cut up the mountainside. At the end of that path is a clearing and an old standing stone. I'd ask you both to meet me there."

Without a word, Karliah swept away and toward the ladder, leaving Brynjolf and I standing under the skylight.

"Nightingales," Brynjolf breathed.

"Mind enlightening me?" I asked.

"You should wait to ask Karliah. Seeing as she is one, she could answer your questions far better than I ever could. I only know the stories."

"Fine," I bit out softly as I made my way to his room and my trunk, feeling frustrated at being left in the dark.

"Oi, lass," Brynjolf accused, catching me by the elbow. "What's with the attitude?"

Wrenching my arm away, I continued out of the Cistern and into the hall leading to his room. I knew I was being childish, but if I was going to be this deep in everything, then I deserved to know what was so special about being a Nightingale.

"Dani," he called again, following me into his shared room. "Dani, I'm talking to you!"

Hanging my head, I tried to temper my petulant behavior.

"I just… with talk of premeditated murder… and then the elusiveness about what the Nightingales are and what this Twilight Sepulcher is… I just feel…"

Sitting on my trunk, I could only bring my eyes as high as his knees.

"I feel like I'm really getting out of my depth, here, Bryn," I muttered softly.

" _Now_ you feel overwhelmed?" he chuckled, moving toward me. I was forced into looking at his face when he kneeled right in front of me. "Not when running naked out of a den of mercenaries, or slaying dragons, or finding out you're the Dragonborn and training with the Greybeards…"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him dramatically.

"I'm pretty ridiculous, huh?" I lifted a corner of my mouth half-heartedly.

"Ridiculously brave, lass," Brynjolf insisted, reaching up to lay a hand on my head. "Which is why I know you can do this."

When I dared meet his gaze directly, he moved his hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"What fear you do feel only strengthens your resolve and fuels your bravery. It makes you think on your feet better than many who have passed through the Guild. You're clever, and determined, and _brave_ …"

I felt tears prickling the corners of my eyes as he finished speaking.

"Thanks, boo," I smiled wetly, not sure if there was any reply good enough for the warmth his words had given me.

"Boo?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. "You Bretons and your weird phrases."

"It's a term of endearment. Someone's boo is…" I paused. The regard I felt for Brynjolf had caused the slang word from my other life to slip out, but I couldn't tell him it was a term typically used for who you were seeing romantically.

"Is…?" he asked, angling his face closer as I appeared to zone out.

"It's someone for whom you have a lot of affection… like a really close friend."

I watched his eyebrows draw together as some deeper understanding seemed to take hold.

"A 'friend', you say," Brynjolf sighed, the corner of his mouth quirking up. I almost thought I heard disappointment in his tone, but perhaps it was wishful thinking.

We jumped apart as something crashed loudly into his closed door.


	9. Chapter 9 - Promise

The crash had turned out to be a very drunk Rune stumbling his way back to the Cistern. We agreed to pack up and head out to meet Karliah. I was pretty sure we would be going directly to Irkngthand after meeting her. It seemed Hofgrir still wasn't willing to let me borrow a horse for myself, so Brynjolf had me ride in front of him.

The entire way, my mind was distracted by the press of Brynjolf's thighs into mine and his arms holding the reins around my waist. Luckily, our destination was only fifteen or so minutes from the south gate.

"I'm glad you're here," Karliah called, stepping from behind a tree as we neared the standing stone.

"What is the significance of this place?" Brynjolf asked, holding my waist as he helped lower me from the horse. His sheer physical strength seemed to always make me feel daintier than I was.

"This is the headquarters of the Nightingales, cut into the mountainside by the first of our kind. We've come here to seek the edge we need to defeat Mercer Frey."

I peered at the mountains around us.

"What kind of edge?" I asked, looking back to the Dunmer.

"If you'll follow me, I'll try to explain on the way."

"After you," I said, waving her to take the lead.

I felt Brynjolf's hand on my shoulder. Looking to him, I saw him nodding toward Karliah.

"Now's your chance to get those answers," he said quietly, urging me forward.

"Karliah," I began, watching the other woman pause outside a pair of doors in the mountainside.

"Yes?"

"Tell me about the Nightingales? I'd never even heard of them before I met you…"

"Of course," Karliah smiled kindly, leaning against the rockface. "I've already told you Gallus, Mercer Frey, and I were once members of what's known as the Nightingale Trinity. The Trinity disbanded twenty-five years ago when Mercer Frey betrayed us by slaying Gallus and dumping his body in the ruins of Snow Veil Sanctum."

"And you were all members of the Thieves Guild…" I recalled, sitting down on a nearby rock.

"Yes. The Trinity is usually selected from the ranks of the Guild, although its existence is a closely-guarded secret."

"So, what is the purpose of the Nightingales?" I asked, looking between Karliah and Brynjolf.

"The Nightingales protect the temple of Nocturnal, a place known as the Twilight Sepulcher."

"And Nocturnal is…?"

"She's the mistress of night and darkness, and the patron of every thief in Tamriel."

The idea of thieves worshipping anything struck me as funny.

"I've not been at this long, but I've yet to meet anyone in the Guild who comes across as religious. Seems strange," I chuckled.

"Nocturnal isn't one for worship and reverence," Karliah began, pushing off the stone wall and taking a few steps toward me. "There are no priests and no sermons, no services and no alms. She influences our luck and, in return, demands payment."

"Sounds almost like a Guild contract," I muttered, meeting the Dunmer's eyes.

"You're closer to understanding than you realize."

The tone of voice she spoke with set my senses on edge.

"The only difference is she doesn't demand payment in the traditional sense, and sometimes the cost can be quite high. Whether you know it or not, Nocturnal dictates how well we perform as rogues."

"Well this is news to me," Brynjolf spoke up sarcastically, moving to stand beside me. "I have my skill, not powers or magic."

"You have to think differently," Karliah said to the Nord, chastising him gently. "Haven't you ever noticed how our luck behaves? Like a novice picking an impossible lock, or a blind man suddenly turning to face you as you reach for his pocket?"

Looking up at Brynjolf, I saw his eyebrows quirk at the questions.

"It's through these subtle means that Nocturnal influences us."

"It almost sounds like she's a great tease," I chuckled, standing.

"Nocturnal's whim is the greatest mystery to everyone. There have been volumes written on the subject. Does she exact payment when we die? When we suffer, does she revel in our misery? No one knows. The return certainly seems worth the risk though."

I took a moment to absorb the new information.

"Religion and thieves make odd bedfellows," Brynjolf sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"This isn't about religion or destiny," Karliah insisted, causing me to feel something thrum in my stomach at the word 'destiny'. "It's nothing more than a business transaction between yourself and Nocturnal. Consider this an extremely risky job, but with a massive potential for profit, and you'll do fine."

The three of us stood in contemplation for a moment.

"We best hurry. We haven't time to lose," Karliah reminded us, turning back toward the door.

"So, this is Nightingale Hall? I had heard about this place when I joined the Guild, but I never believed it existed," Brynjolf said in awe as we progressed through a tunnel and into a large room. As we walked over a bridge, I followed the path of water falling from a grate high in the ceiling and flowing to another grate on the opposite wall.

"The assumption that the Nightingales were just a myth was seeded within the Guild on purpose. It helped avert attention from our true nature. What's wrong, Brynjolf? I can almost hear your brow furrowing."

I turned to look at Brynjolf while he considered a tattered banner with a foreign emblem on it. As the dim light played off it, I was able to make out the same bird with its wings turned up toward a sphere that I had seen on the standing stone outside.

"I'm trying to understand why I'm here, lass. I'm no priest, and I'm certainly not religious. Why pick me?"

Karliah heaved an uncharacteristic sigh.

"As I said before, Brynjolf, this isn't about religion… it's business. You're the first uninitiated to set foot inside in over a century," Karliah explained, turning toward me. "Now, if you'll both proceed to the armory to don your Nightingale Armor, we can begin the Oath."

I watched Karliah proceed into another attached chamber.

"What do you think?" Brynjolf asked me softly, arms crossed.

"I don't know how I feel about this Nocturnal lady," I whispered, eyes roaming about the chamber. I saw two rickety beds nearby with an empty kitchen table and bookshelf.

"I think we should trust the lass," Brynjolf said, taking slow steps in the direction Karliah had gone. Following him, I saw a few mannequins, two of which were dressed in black leather donning the same emblem. Karliah had proceeded down another tunnel. Approaching one of the mannequins and turning my back to Brynjolf, I began to undress.

"It just doesn't feel right. I wasn't brought up super religious or anything, but… we were monotheistic," I continued my explanation, pulling my new pants on. "To worship or believe in anything other than the one God was considered a sin, and would be a one-way ticket to Hell. To believe some other divinity has an impact on me, like Nocturnal, is blasphemy."

"Only one god to control _everything_?" Brynjolf scoffed, shimmying out of his armor. "That sounds ridiculous even to me."

"I suppose it would," I sighed, trying to figure out the chestpiece after slipping on a black undershirt. "Help me with this?"

Brynjolf turned to help me slip the leather on.

"What is this 'hell' you mentioned?" Brynjolf asked, tying the fastenings in the back of my armor.

"It's the realm those who have sinned go to after death. Good people go to Heaven, bad people go to Hell."

"You Bretons from America are pretty cut and dry, huh?" he laughed, patting my shoulder to signal he was done. Turning to him, I found he had only managed to put on his new pants before helping me. My eyes were glued to him as he walked back to his mannequin. I felt liquid fire course through me at the sight of his back muscles and tapered waist. I figured Nords must not age the way people had in my other life, seeing as his body looked like that of a fit late-20-something rather than a 40 year old. He had a few mild scars, but I knew that came with the line of work. After all, I had my own now.

I quickly finished putting on my Nightingale armor and, with Brynjolf, ventured down the tunnel to find Karliah. The Dunmer was dressed in an outfit identical to mine.

"Okay, lass. We've got these getups on… now what?" Brynjolf asked in a huff. I tried not to laugh as he attempted to inconspicuously adjust himself in the tight leather.

"Beyond this gate is the first step in becoming a Nightingale," Karliah said, ignoring Brynjolf's slight attitude. I could see a large chamber beyond the bars of a gate behind her.

"Whoa there, lass. I appreciate the armor, but becoming full-fledged Nightingales? That was never discussed," Brynjolf said in surprise, all thought of discomfort seemingly forgot. Through the gap between my hood and mask, I could see the tensing of his muscles through his armor.

"Why else would I ask you to take the Oath? To hold any hope of defeating Mercer, we must have Nocturnal at our backs. If she's to accept you as one of her own, an arrangement must be struck."

I felt my stomach clench. I knew precisely where this was going, and the religious implications - despite Karliah's protestations about it not being a religious matter - didn't sit well with me.

"What sort of arrangement? I need to know the terms." I had never seen Brynjolf so serious.

"I discussed it a little when we were outside. The terms are quite simple, Brynjolf. Nocturnal will allow you to become a Nightingale and use your abilities for whatever you wish. And in return, both in life and in death, you must serve as a guardian of the Twilight Sepulcher."

I suddenly felt like I wasn't getting enough air. While Brynjolf and Karliah were focused on one another, I took a few hesitant steps back and unfastened my mask to let it hang around my neck.

"Aye, there's always a catch. But at this point, I suppose there isn't much to lose. If it means the end of Mercer Frey, you can count me in."

I froze when both of them turned toward me. I couldn't make out either of their eyes. It wasn't like I had gone to church all the time, but the thought of striking a deal with a divinity other than the God I had been brought up to believe in left me extremely conflicted. On the one hand, I wanted to help them and knew I was already in too deep to back out. On the other, I was essentially being asked to barter my soul for thieving abilities.

Sensing my distress, Brynjolf stepped forward and laid a gloved hand on my shoulder.

"What about you?" Karliah asked. "Are you ready to transact the Oath with Nocturnal?"

I felt my head shaking from side to side, but my eyes were glued to the shadow where Brynjolf's eyes were hidden. He moved to block my line of sight to the Dunmer woman.

"Dani," Brynjolf said softly, too quiet for Karliah to possibly hear. Though my body had gone numb with a cold feeling, I still managed to feel his gloved hand cup the side of my neck.

"It's my eternal soul," I whispered harshly, pulling down my hood. "She's wanting me to trade my eternal soul!"

Brynjolf slid his hood down as well. I could sense the tenderness in his eyes as they roamed my face.

"Is there any going back, once the Oath is made?" I spoke up, staring into Brynjolf's green eyes as I awaited the response.

"Once the Oath had been struck, the terms are binding. Knowing this, are you ready to undergo the ceremony?"

I closed my eyes. I had seen and experienced a lot of things that had been unimaginable in my other life. I could use magic; there were all sorts of intelligent beings; and dragons not only existed but had their own language. I had embraced all of that as truths in this new life.

"God doesn't exist here," I whispered, forgetting Brynjolf's presence. Opening my eyes, I saw his quizzical look. "But _you_ do."

I decided, gazing into his green eyes, that I would risk becoming a blasphemer for him. And Karliah. They both _needed_ this revenge, and they needed me in order to achieve it. If my soul was bound to the Twilight Sepulcher after I died, at least I would have Brynjolf's soul with me. The thought made me feel a tad better.

"Yeah. Okay," I said shakily, watching the laugh lines around Brynjolf's eyes crinkle as he smiled.

"Good. After I open the gate, please stand on the western circle," Karliah told me as I fixed my armor back in place.

The Dunmer led the way into the room after releasing the bars of the gate. Brynjolf gave my hand a quick squeeze before following. Taking a steadying breath, I proceeded over a small stone bridge, a large circular area, and then to my assigned platform. Waiting for something to happen, I eyed the others on their platforms. For a moment, the only sound was water pouring into the surrounding pool from a grate behind my circular platform.

"I call upon you Lady Nocturnal, Queen of Murk and Empress of Shadow… hear my voice!" Karliah called out from the middle platform. I made an effort not to roll my eyes at the dramatics. Almost instantly, the air in the room changed as a large purple orb appeared over the middle circular area and cast an eerie glow onto the stone walls and surrounding fog.

"Ah, Karliah. I was wondering when I'd hear from you again. Lose something, did we?" an angry voice projected through the room. The purple orb seemed to almost undulate and pulsate as the voice spoke. It took all of my strength to keep from falling to my knees. I had worried about aligning myself to some false-divinity, but here was tangible proof that my previous beliefs were wrong. It set my mind into a whirlwind.

"My Lady, I've come before you to throw myself upon your mercy and to accept responsibility for my failure," Karliah answered sadly, her soothing voice echoing around the chamber.

"You're already mine, Karliah. Your terms were struck long ago. What could you possibly offer me now?" Nocturnal asked, the glow from the orb becoming stronger as the voice sounded angrier.

"I have two others who wish to transact the Oath; to serve you both in life … and in death."

The statement made me feel almost like a lamb being offered as sacrifice. I turned my head slightly to peer over at Brynjolf. He seemed fixated on the purple orb.

"You surprise me, Karliah. This offer is definitely weighted in my favor," Nocturnal responded, sounding at least a tad less offended.

"My appetite for Mercer's demise exceeds my craving for wealth, Your Grace."

"Revenge? How interesting…"

There was a pregnant pause while nothing was said and Nocturnal's purple orb merely emitted light in a pulsating fashion.

"Very well, the conditions are acceptable. You may proceed," Nocturnal finally said.

"Lady Nocturnal, we accept your terms. We dedicate ourselves to you as both your avengers and your sentinels. We will honor our agreement in this life and the next, until your conditions have been met."

I swallowed hard. I was now beyond the point of no return.

"Very well. I name your initiates Nightingale and I restore your status to the same, Karliah. And in the future," Nocturnal said, her tone taking on a threatening edge, "I'd suggest you refrain from disappointing me again."

No sooner had she finished speaking, the purple orb disappeared and the lighting in the room returned to normal. I shakily made my way to the center circle, lowering my hood and mask.

"Now that you've transacted the Oath, it's time to reveal the final piece of the puzzle to you; Mercer's true crime," Karliah said, also approaching the center circle.

"Murdering a fellow Nightingale wasn't bad enough? What could possibly be worse?" Brynjolf asked, moving toward me.

"Mercer was able to unlock the Guild's vault without two keys because of what he stole from the Twilight Sepulcher… the Skeleton Key. By doing this, he's compromised our ties to Nocturnal and, in essence, caused our luck to run dry."

"Ha, so Delvin wasn't wrong when he said the Guild was cursed," I managed to joke, leaning slightly into Brynjolf. He gave me a strange look at the action, but I ignored him. My legs were shaking and I didn't fancy having my knees crashing into the stone floor while my entire belief system unraveled.

"Can this Key unlock _any_ door?" Brynjolf asked, his arm wrapping around my shoulders to steady me.

"Well, yes," Karliah answered, looking at me with concern. "But the Key isn't only restricted to physical barriers. All of us possess untapped abilities; the potential to wield great power, securely sealed within our minds. Once you realize the Key can access these traits, the potential becomes limitless. Are you alright?"

I looked up to find both Brynjolf and Karliah watching me carefully.

"You look like you're going to be sick, lass," Brynjolf commented softly, his other hand wrapping around my waist in the front as I felt my knees nearly give out.

"Everything I thought I believed in, everything about life and death, was just shattered. Forgive me if I feel a bit queasy and overwhelmed," I managed to say, breathing purposefully to keep from hyperventilating.

Uncomfortable at appearing so weak in front of the other two, I did my best to pull myself together.

"Sounds like no one should possess this thing, and it should be returned to the Twilight Sepulcher to restore everything with Nocturnal," I said steadily, meeting Karliah's eyes.

"Good, then you understand why this is about more than just Mercer's lust for power."

Though having his arms around me brought an immeasurable amount of comfort, I untangled myself from Brynjolf's embrace and settled for holding his arm while I recovered from my shock.

"If the Key isn't returned, things would never be the same for the Guild. As time passes, our luck would diminish to the point of non-existence."

"Has to be the first time I've ever set out to _return_ something," Brynjolf laughed, pulling his hood and mask down.

"Very true. It's rare in our line of work," Karliah responded with a small laugh.

"Listen, lasses. There's one last piece of business we need to settle before we go after Mercer… the leadership of the Guild."

I felt his hand grip mine a little tighter.

"Isn't this something we should discuss back in the Cistern with everyone?" I asked. "I assumed it was something that was voted on?"

"It's usually decided among the leadership," Brynjolf began, turning to me. "While you were infiltrating Mercer's house, I had a talk with Delvin and Vex. Karliah and I talked about it too."

I watched Karliah pull her hood and mask down as well.

"Okay?"

"Thanks to your efforts, Mercer's treachery has been exposed. After we deal with him, all that remains is restoring the Guild to its full strength."

I felt my body going numb. I hoped this conversation wasn't heading where I thought it was.

"As a result, we all feel that you have the potential of replacing Mercer as leader of the Thieves Guild."

"Oh, no no no," I said, turning and pacing toward the bridge. "I'm still a complete newbie at this whole thieving thing, there's no way I could lead the Guild back to its former glory!"

Turning around as I paced back over the bridge, I saw Brynjolf and Karliah shooting one another a meaningful look. Was Brynjolf forgetting my whole Dragonborn thing?

"Look, what I said before - about what kind of person you are," Brynjolf began, obviously not wanting to repeat the words from our private conversation, "I meant every word of it. And it all makes you good leadership material."

"What about you?! You're second-in-command, aren't you? Wouldn't you be the natural pick to take over?" I asked, desperate to escape their decision.

"I've been at this game a long time, lass," he said gently, approaching me and laying his hands on my shoulders. "A _long_ time. I've stolen trinkets from nobles and framed priests for murder. I'm good at what I do, maybe even one of the best. It's why I've lasted so long without getting myself locked in jail or killed. But it's all I know."

I shook my head at him.

"I've never been one to lead. Never desired it, never cared for it."

"Bullshit," I said softly, feeling my pulse pick up in frustration. "You're a natural leader, or have you not noticed how much _everyone_ in the Guild respects you?!"

"I don't want it, lass," he said firmly, green eyes piercing my blue ones, "And everyone has come to respect you too. Especially after sticking your neck on the line for Karliah."

"Karliah…" I mumbled, looking over Brynjolf's shoulder at the Dunmer. She was observing the exchange with a look of interest. "Karliah should become the Guild Master."

"What?" the other woman asked with pure astonishment and surprise.

"You've been accepted back into the Guild, yea? You're no longer an outcast…"

"This is true, but that's no reason for _me_ to take leadership," she responded in her soothing voice.

"You guys can try to give me all the credit for exposing Mercer, but none of it would have come about if you hadn't started the whole Goldenglow Estate thing with Gulum-Ei. And you're incredibly skilled, to avoid detection from Mercer for over two decades. And I'm sure everyone could benefit from your knowledge of poisons. You keep a calm and rational head in stressful situations and you're clearly as loyal as a thief can be. Want me to go on?"

Karliah was blushing profusely, the typically refined Dunmer left gaping like a fish in her speechlessness.

"Dani has a point, lass," Brynjolf said, turning to the older woman. "You remember how things were in the good old days. You studied under Gallus himself, and always were a better teacher than I."

"Karliah, be our new Guild Master… or would it be Mistress?"

The commentary earned a hearty chuckle from the Dunmer.

"If the others will have me, I accept. It would be nice to call the Cistern 'home' once again."

"Good," Brynjolf said, clearing his voice. "Now, I've been pouring over the plans Dani brought us, and I'm convinced the Eyes of the Falmer are in the dwarven ruins at Irkngthand."

"We should make haste to get there before Mercer gets away," Karliah said, beginning to walk across the bridge. "I have a few things to prepare before I set off. I will meet you both there."

"Aye. This will be a fight to remember," Brynjolf called after her as she disappeared down the tunnel. After a moment, he turned back to me.

"So, we're Nightingales," he said, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah," I responded, still feeling a little weighed down from the events of the evening.

"You alright now?" Brynjolf asked, hands rubbing up and down my arms.

It was private, tender moments like those that made my heart beat a bit harder for the man.

"Yeah, thank you," I smiled, stepping toward him and wrapping my arms around his waist. As he pulled me tighter into the hug, I turned my head and kissed the stubble on his jaw.

"Do you think we stand a chance against Mercer?" I mumbled into his ear, enjoying the feel of his hand rubbing up and down my back soothingly.

"With mine and Karliah's skills, and your luck, as well as Nocturnal's favor, I think we stand a much better chance than before. Not to say it won't still be incredibly dangerous."

"Knowing you'll be by my side makes me feel better about the whole thing."

At the confession, Brynjolf pulled away slightly and held me by my waist.

"You told me to remember that you would always have my back… that you care about me," he stated, eyes pinned to mine.

"I did, and I meant every word," I said fiercely.

"You showed that today, and I want you to know it meant a lot to me."

"How…?" I asked in confusion.

"When you were conflicted about taking the Oath. You didn't go through with it for revenge, like I did."

I was impressed he could glean so much from my actions.

"No, I didn't," I admitted, giving him a weak grin. "Actually, the idea of serving Nocturnal after death didn't seem so bad knowing you would be there too. I'll have someone to pester."

I chuckled, but quickly stopped at his unchanged expression.

"Before we leave, I want you to know… I want to tell you I'll always have your back as well, despite what recent events showed."

Given the likelihood of what lay ahead regarding my being dragonborn, I couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to keep that promise, should we defeat Mercer.

"Don't think anything about that," I tried to comfort him. "It's not like we've really known each other all that long, in the grand scheme of things. Two, three months? Compared with the words of someone you've known like half your life, who am I?"

I tried to laugh it off, but was cut short as he brought both hands up to grasp my face and let a thumb rest against my lips.

"We're tied by more than just the Guild now, lass."

The intensity in his eyes had me leaning unconsciously into him. No one from my previous life had ever looked at me like Brynjolf was in that moment. As he moved in closer, my heart pounded violently inside my chest. When his lips pressed into my forehead, I couldn't help closing my eyes in disappointment.

* * *

I had proposed we ride back to Riften and proceed north to Windhelm, but Brynjolf had expressed his wish to avoid going by the capital city. Because he was nearly caught there recently, he wanted to give the guards time to forget his face. Instead, he suggested we ride west to Ivarstead, then take the roads in the west of Eastmarch. After pointing out his route would take an additional day or more to arrive at Irkngthand, he relented. Time was of the essence, after all, and we didn't know how far ahead Mercer was.

It was thus that I found myself in Kynesgrove again, chatting with the friendly proprietors of the Braidwood Inn. We had stayed only long enough to eat a hot meal and nap for a couple hours at a table.

"You sure do like to travel by night," Iddra jested, reaching behind the counter for something.

"Well, when you're on a tight schedule with a long way to go, you have to be willing to travel in all kinds of conditions," I smiled, slinging my satchel around me while Brynjolf stretched.

"According to a traveler earlier this evening, there's a pretty bad snow storm up in the mountains," the older woman continued, walking over with a large bundle of material. "Here."

"What's this?" I asked in awe, automatically accepting when she handed the bundle over.

"You don't look very warmly dressed for a Breton during Sun's Dusk, so I figured you could use a blanket to keep the cold at bay."

"Thank you!" I crooned, hugging the warm material and feeling a swell of appreciation for the motherly Nord. "How much can I give you for this?"

"No charge, dear," she smiled, glancing toward Brynjolf. "An adventurer left it here long ago, so I'm only happy I can pass it on."

"It's very kind of you," Brynjolf smiled, giving Iddra one of his more flirtatious smiles and causing the woman to blush.

"Safe travels," Iddra finished shyly, moving back to the kitchen area.

After tying our things back to the horse, Brynjolf hoisted me up to ride in front of him - the position we had been traveling in since Riften.

"Comfortable?" I asked, attempting to wriggling my way farther up the horse and provide him some personal space.

"I won't be if you keep moving around like that, lass," I heard him say close to my ear, so as to be heard over the wind. That, combined with his arm wrapping a bit tighter around my stomach, left a pleasant tingle running down my neck into my spine.

"Sorry," I said softly, letting my body lean back into him with the motion of the horse.

After merging back onto the one main road, the wind flurries began to increase and I found myself unfolding the blanket Iddra had given me. Brynjolf helped tuck it around me before pulling me close.

"Even Nords get cold?" I jested, earning a chuckle from my companion.

"Indeed we do, cheeky woman," Brynjolf laughed, ruffling my hair with a free hand.

We proceeded west along the road, over the river, and to the mountain pass leading back up to Snow Veil Sanctum in silence. I doubt we could have heard one another over the furious blizzard, in any case. Rather than going through the pass, we had detoured westward onto a less-traveled path toward Nightgate Inn. By the time I saw the ragged sign, indicating our destination, it had to have been close to twilight.

"Let's stop here to rest for a while," Brynjolf had called into my ear, his warm breath sending shivers through my body again. I couldn't agree fast enough, nodding my frozen head enthusiastically.

I had moved directly to the roaring fire pit in the center of the inn, stomping my legs to get blood flowing. I felt only a tiny amount of remorse for the trail of snow I left along the planks.

"Ah, hello there, travelers," a buff, bearded Nord called from a table near the back.

"Greetings," Brynjolf replied. "Is there a stable I can leave our horse?"

"Afraid not, friend," the innkeeper replied.

"Hope the beast can weather the storm," my companion muttered while joining me at the fire.

"I hope the roof can, too," I muttered, hearing the beams above us creak.

"So, what can I get for ya? Food or lodging?"

"Both," Brynjolf said, moving to the counter to inspect the inn's menu.

"Not many who travel through stay, so we've only got the one room with a single bed," the innkeeper warned, moving to his counter as well.

Brynjolf didn't say anything in response to that, so I wondered how the sleeping arrangement would work - we were both completely worn out from having rode for so long on such little sleep. I knew we'd both need to be fully rested before attempting to confront Mercer. In any case, as long as I could stay warm, I was sure to sleep soundly, even if it was on the floor. After all, at some point since waking up in Skyrim, I had become acclimated to sleeping in strange and often uncomfortable places.

While Brynjolf ordered our food and settled our bill, I draped my damp blanket and Nightingale cloak over one of the lower crossbeams to dry out before stretching my legs by the fire.

"If you need anything else, just holler," the burly man said, setting a small tray of bread, baked chicken, and roasted squash on one of the tables.

Brynjolf and I sat in comfortable quiet, too exhausted to do much else other than eat. By the end of our meal, I was ready to retire to our rented room.

After the door had closed behind us, we both stood for a moment looking between the small bed in a corner and an old fur in the middle of the floor.

"You take the bed, lass," Brynjolf sighed, stripping off his Nightingale gear until he was in the black undershirt and pants.

"Look, you're the better fighter. You need proper rest more than I do, so you take the bed. I'm sure the fur rug will be fine," I reasoned, similarly stripping down.

"Dani."

I could hear the annoyance in his tone.

"I'm not letting you take the floor," I responded, sitting down on the rug in an attempt to persuade him.

"Get up," he commanded more gently, offering me his hand.

"Nope."

"Insufferable woman, take the bed!" he tried switching gears by speaking with more ferocity.

"Can't make me." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"What if…" he sighed, rubbing a hand through his red hair. "How do you feel about sharing?"

"The bed?" I asked in surprise, looking at the narrow piece of furniture. "Even if I agree, I don't think we could both fit."

I watched Brynjolf lay on the bed and scoot until he was on his side with his back against the wall. He beckoned me over. My heart immediately began to race, imagination jumping to all kinds of scenarios which could arise from sharing a bed with the man.

"I'm not going to make you huddle up against the wall! Just let me take the floor," I insisted, stretching out along the fur rug. I hadn't closed my eyes more than a few seconds before I heard movement and then felt arms stretching beneath my back and under my knees.

"Brynjolf!" I exclaimed, squirming in the Nord's grasp as he walked us over to the bed. He laid me out on the bed and climbed in after me. Quickly assuming the position he's just abandoned, I could only look at him with wide eyes as he faced me on his side. Before I could process the whole thing, he'd wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into him so I wasn't against the wall.

"Good?" he grumbled, his eyes shutting tiredly.

"Uh-huh," I replied, letting my arm rest atop the one he had draped around me. Even though he was relaxed, I could feel his firm muscles beneath the dark material of his shirt.

I couldn't get my nerves to calm down enough for sleep until long after Brynjolf began softly snoring.

* * *

It was only the second ruin I'd delved into it, but I found myself almost preferring the draugr of Snow Veil Sanctum over all the dwarven spheres, flamethrower traps, and dwarven spiders. And according to Brynjolf, that was only in the arcanex.

It wasn't until taking an elevator-like mechanism down into the Grand Cavern that we had met up with Karliah.

"Mercer's been here, I hope we aren't too late," Karliah said, stepping from the shadows as we exited the elevator.

"I assume the dead bandits we've seen are his work?" Brynjolf asked, crouching stealthily.

"I found them like that. Yes - Mercer's doing. We have to catch up to him before it's too late," her silky voice said, barely more than a whisper. She had adopted a similar stance to Brynjolf's. I belatedly followed suit, wondering if the hunched-over position really did a whole lot to conceal one's presence.

"We should tread carefully. I wouldn't be surprised if he's left behind a few surprises for us," Brynjolf mentioned, turning his head toward me.

"Gotcha," I whispered back, trying to glance around the chamber.

We all stood for a moment in silence. I wasn't sure who was going to lead.

"Dani?" Karliah asked, pointing her bow toward an overhanging platform surrounded by ceiling-high bars.

"What!?" I whispered in shock. "Pulling a Mercer?"

"Being more experienced in battle, it's best for Brynjolf and I to follow behind, in case something unexpected happens; we can better assist you if we aren't caught up in the heat of it."

I sulked behind my mask and hood. The point made sense, but I would have rather hung toward the back and not risked tripping any traps to begin with. Surely they were more capable of spotting them…

"Uhg, fine," I groaned, hearing a small chuckle from Brynjolf's direction. Slowly, carefully, I led our group up to the platform.

"Wait a moment…" Karliah said, rushing by me to the bars. Her sudden movement caught me unaware and, rather than instinctively taking a battle stance, I had nearly jumped out of my skin.

"What's that? It's Mercer! Look...down there!"

That statement had certainly got mine and Brynjolf's attention. We both rushed to stand by her. Casting my eyes around the enormous cavern, I saw movement toward the left, near what appeared to be the exit to the room.

"I'm on it, lass," Brynjolf replied, eagerly searching for a gate or way to quickly bypass the bars. "Damn it! There's no way through from up here."

I stood by helplessly, watching Mercer dispatch some ungodly-looking creature.

"He's toying with us. He wants us to follow," Karliah muttered scathingly, one hand gripping a bar tightly.

"Aye, lass… and we'll be ready for him. Let's keep moving."

Turning to me, he put a hand between my shoulder blades and silently urged me in the opposite direction Mercer was heading.

"What are those things?" I asked softly, unable to keep the disgust out of my voice.

"Falmer," he replied.

"Wait, those are the things whose blood you were pedaling?" I asked, temporarily more amused than terrified.

"Aye, aye, aye. Let's concentrate on the matter at hand, shall we?"

I snorted before cautiously proceeding into the main part of the cavern.

"Look at the size of this place. Have you ever seen anything like it in your life, lass?" I heard Brynjolf say softly to the Dunmer woman.

"Can't say that I have. Imagine the riches hidden within these wall."

' _Well if that isn't the most stereotypical response from a thief,'_ I thought with a smile.

We had several short bouts with some Falmer, but Karliah had been right after all. She and Brynjolf had quickly taken care of any creature that tried to ambush me, making me feel better about essentially being bait for the baddies. They never lagged too far behind though, which was also a comfort.

After many obstacles and chambers, we eventually came to a series of tunnels. I was battered from all the surprises, the most terrifying of which had been a rather large and angry frostbite spider and her nest. It had made the flamethrowers and large dwarven centurion seem like child's play. I'd had to take a minute to myself after that fight to collect my nerves, for I'd never encountered a spider that was as big as a car before. Dodging her attacks while dancing through several strewn bear traps had been terrible.

"I can hear water rushing through these pipes. We must be beneath a lake," Karliah mentioned softly, taking up the rear of our group in the tunnel. I could see an exit up ahead.

"He's close. I'm certain of it. We must prepare ourselves," she continued, eying the exit with a steel eye. I wasn't sure how much longer it would be until we reached the final chamber, but I trusted in Karliah's senses and gripped my Nightingale sword tighter.

"Then this is it. We do this for Gallus and for the Guild," Brynjolf replied, readying his own daggers. I couldn't see his eyes due to the darkness combined with our gear, but found myself wanting to reach out to him. I only allowed a twitching of my fingers before turning and focusing on sneaking as quietly as I could to the end of the tunnel.

Karliah moved beside me at the exit, and we stood on a ledge overlooking an enormous chamber. I immediately saw Mercer, prying the bejeweled eyes out of a statue that took up nearly the entirety of the room.

"He's here and he hasn't seen us yet," Karliah whispered, waving Brynjolf to come beside us and see for himself. "Brynjolf, watch the door."

"Aye, lass. Nothing's getting by me," he whispered back, dropping back into the tunnel. I felt a moment of panic. By process of elimination, that meant either Karliah or I would have to fight Mercer, and Karliah was a ranged fighter…

"Climb down that ledge," she directed toward me. I issued a sigh before quietly making my way over to the edge, "and see if you can -"

"Karliah," Mercer's voice resonated against the stone, causing me to jump in surprise, "when will you learn you can't get the drop on me?"

Before I knew what was happening, I could feel the ledge I was perched on crumbled away under my unexpected weight before I unceremoniously fell the fifteen or so feet down to the ground with a screech. Stunned, it took me a moment to note I was uninjured, though sore all over. Unburying myself from the pile of crumbled stone, I saw Mercer unsheathing his greatsword while advancing toward me.

"Karliah, I'll deal with you after I rid myself of your irksome companions," stopping for a moment, he glanced up at the tunnel, where I could see Karliah and Brynjolf gazing down at me with concern. "In the meantime, perhaps you and Brynjolf should get better acquainted."

He made some hand movement before I heard Brynjolf's speak in a tone of voice I'd never heard before.

"What's… what's happening… I can't stop myself," he called out in a panic, worry lacing his voice as he began to slash at Karliah.

"Fight it, Brynjolf… he's taken control of you," Karliah shouted back, parrying his attacks with her bow.

"I'm sorry, lass. I… I can't…" he cried out, stabbing at her.

"Damn you, Mercer!" Karliah shouted again, ducking to the side to avoid another attack.

"As for you," I heard in a menacing voice. I was on my feet and backing away in an instant. Mercer advanced toward me with a cocky grin. I could feel the terror shooting through my veins like the icy water flowing through the room in a small stream. I could only hope he didn't see my hands shaking.

"When Brynjolf brought you before me, I could feel a sudden shift in the wind. And at that moment, I know it would end with one of us at the end of a blade…"

"Give me the key, Mercer," I demanded weakly, hoping to avoid an actual fight. When he proceeded to move closer, we began a slow circle of one another.

"What's Karliah been filling your head with? Tales of thieves with honor?" he sneered. "Oaths rife with falsehoods and broken promises? Nocturnal doesn't care about you, the key, or anything having to do with the Guild!"

"I suppose that's the difference which has caused all the animosity between us. I still have honor. You blatantly showed your lack of it when it came to Vex."

"It's clear you'll never see the Skeleton Key as I do…" he replied, brows furrowed. "...as an instrument of limitless wealth. Instead you've chosen to fall over your own foolish code."

When he suddenly disappeared, I began to shuffle toward one of the large staircases that went up to loop behind the statue.

"What are you playing at?" I called out, watching the ground for any wet footprints or movement.

"To be honest, I'm shocked you're still alive after Snow Veil Sanctum," Mercer taunted, suddenly appearing and bringing his weapon down right at me. I barely managed to dodge the slash of steel.

"No thanks to you, _darling_ ," I rebutted in aggravation, eyes going between his sword and where Karliah was still struggling against Brynjolf. I'd learned from Enthir that such spells could typically only last up to a few minutes, so my best bet would be to keep avoiding his attacks until Brynjolf was recovered.

"Darling? Don't think you can charm your way out of this, _sweetheart_."

As he brought his sword up again, I swiftly danced around him, slicing my sword along his side. Turning to face him again, it seemed I hadn't even managed to pierce his leather armor.

"You're going to have to do better than that," he chuckled, disappearing again.

In a panic, with nothing but open room behind me, I tried to listen carefully for any nearby movement. My attention was focused in the wrong direction, I realized, as the sound of steel moving through air came from my other side.

"Shit!" I cursed, leaning my body as far away from the blade as possible. I felt a hot pain thrum through my hip as his blade ripped through my gear and deep into my flesh. I quickly hobbled away as he righted his balance from the swing. In my haste, I tripped over a crack in the stone flooring and fell backward to land on my uninjured side.

"Stay still and I'll make this quick," Mercer growled, almost prowling toward me like a lion who spotted an injured gazelle. "I'll admit though, it's a shame I have to kill such a pretty thing."

His compliment only made me feel disgusted. Reaching across my body with my free hand, I felt at my injured hip. When I pulled my hand away, it was soaked with my own crimson blood. If I was going to survive at all, I would need to quickly heal what I could. Scrambling to my feet, I began to hobble away again.

Reaching back to my wound, I tried to recall the memories accompanying Vex's severe injuries. My mind was in such a whirl that I barely managed to focus on the empathetic feelings needed to cast a healing spell. The anxiety only increased as I heard Mercer closing in on me. I could feel the wound mending, but doubted I'd have enough time before having to fight off the older man's attacks.

Back at the tunnel's entrance, I could see Karliah still battling with Brynjolf, and she didn't look like she had much energy left. Looking back to Mercer, I knew - or rather hoped - it wouldn't be much longer until the spell wore off.

It was while I was still healing myself, watching as Mercer lifted his greatsword again, and was breathing deeply to counteract the pain, that the dragonblood called to me. I sharply remembered the feeling of air flowing around me as I was instantaneously displaced across the Greybeards' courtyard. Cutting off the flow of magic and turning toward the area just in front of the statue, I took another deep breath.

"Your blood will adorn my blade!" Mercer shouted, swinging at me again.

" _WULD!"_ I Shouted, feeling the exhilarating rush as my body moved away from Mercer's attack. Putting a hand back onto my half-healed hip, I turned to keep an eye on Mercer.

"What in the name of Talos was _that_?!" Mercer roared, standing in place and rubbing at his ears, which were no doubt ringing. I noticed a few stones crumble away from the walls at the resonating sound I had produced.

Above me, I heard a loud _thwack_ followed directly by Brynjolf groaning.

"I'm good, lass!" he said hurriedly, trying to keep Karliah from hitting him again. I felt an immeasurable amount of relief in knowing my companions could now help me.

"Dani? Are you alright?" I heard Karliah call out. I limped a few paces forward to get a view of her and Brynjolf, who was rubbing the back of his head, just inside the tunnel. I could see where Karliah's armor was slashed through from Brynjolf's daggers. I gave her a quick wave, sure to keep an eye on a recovering Mercer, while still trying to call forth my magic. I must have been too exhausted, for I was unable to produce the glowing green light again.

I could see Brynjolf and Karliah scouting for another way down to where I was, but fear overtook me as Mercer attempted to advance once again. I frantically tried to recall my lessons with Thrynn, readying my sword to deflect whatever Mercer threw my way.

"So you want to play dirty, huh?!" he yelled, pressing down on me faster than before.

His strikes had more power behind them now, fueled by his anger. I could feel my own physical strength lessening with each blow I blocked. The strain was also causing my wound to reopen and throb in pain. My body finally couldn't take anymore, and I fell back against the stairs while my blade went clattering to the floor. Both of us were panting from the exertion.

"I'll spit on your corpse," he promised coldly, preparing for his final attack. As I watched the greatsword glinting in the low light of the room, I couldn't help but mentally apologize to Brynjolf for not being as strong, resourceful, and brave as he claimed I was. I continued to breathe deeply, wondering if my time in Skyrim has been a dream and my 'death' would cause me to awake back in my parents' house. It was getting harder to recall their faces, their voices, certain quirks…

I inhaled more deeply when it took me a couple heartbeats to even remember their names, but with that breath I felt the now-familiar tickling of a Shout.

' _I still have one trick up my sleeve_ ,' I thought with determination, taking in another deep breath.

" _FUS RO!_ "

I saw Karliah and Brynjolf both immediately cover their ears as the sound reverberated around the chamber. Mercer stumbled back, his sword crashing loudly to the ground. I watched as he shook his head and blinked his eyes, trying to quickly recover his senses.

It was as I was watching him carefully that an arrow sailed into his neck. I had a front row seat to his shocked expression.

"For Gallus," I heard Karliah say softly before another arrow joined its brother in Mercer's throat.

"Shadows…" he tried to rasp out, blood spluttering through the wound and out his mouth, "...take me."

With one final look into my eyes, Mercer Frey collapsed to the floor and ceased to move.


	10. Chapter 10 - Restore

Though it was only a few heartbeats, it felt like hours as I sat in stunned silence, eyes glued to the motionless heap that had been my Guildmaster. Even though I felt nothing but loathing for him, I couldn't keep the tears from springing to my eyes. I had just watched the light leave a man's eyes. Blood slowly spilled out along the floor toward me. I was rattled out of my stupor as large chunks of the ceiling began breaking away and hurtling to the ground. The whole room seemed to vibrate, and I couldn't help but wonder if my Shouts had weakened its structural integrity.

"Damn! This place is coming down! Quick, get the Skeleton Key and the Eyes, and let's get out of here!" Karliah shouted down to me. I saw Brynjolf disappear with a stumble into the tunnel.

Coming to my senses, I limped gingerly over to Mercer's body and gave his corpse a quick pat down. I had found the Eyes easily enough, for the man had merely shoved them into his pants' pockets. It was while extracting the key that I heard Brynjolf return.

"No luck there, lass. The tunnel is caved in," he said, not even casting a glance my way.

"We have to find another way out of here, then," I called up to them, anxiety swelling as water began to flood the floor and rush around my feet. "Before the place fills with water!"

I frantically searched for another path out, but the only other doorway was similarly caved in with fallen rubble. Rushing as quickly as I could manage up the stairs behind the statue, I was disappointed to find no exit up there. In anger, I ripped my hood back and my mask down.

"Nothing up here. Do either of you see another way out?!"

I could sense their own dread creeping in as the water continued to rise at an alarming rate. The ceiling also continued to fracture apart, forcing me to split my attention between falling debris and searching for a way out.

All too quickly, the water had risen to the tunnel, and my companions began to tread the water over to me. Meanwhile, I leaned heavily on the statue's head, my stomach feeling weighed down with trepidation.

"What are we going to do?!" I whimpered with an audible quaver to my voice. When the water reached high enough to extinguish the few braziers Mercer had lit, the room was plunged into darkness.

"Brynjolf!" I cried, reaching out to where the man had been swimming.

"I'm here, lass," he insisted from somewhere nearby, his own voice cracking.

"There must be some way," Karliah insisted, sounding a bit farther away.

The water was high enough to where I could touch the ceiling. The freezing water caused a whole new type of pain throughout my body.

"I don't want to die," I whimpered softly, praying to whichever divinity might be listening.

I both felt and heard part of the ceiling crashing into the water a few yards away, followed by a dim light pouring in.

"Quickly, swim this way!" I heard Karliah insist just before the water reached my ears. I had just enough space to tilt my head back for a deep breath before swimming toward where her voice had been. The cold water had numbed my injured leg, so I didn't feel any pain as I kicked my way along the ceiling, feeling for where it had collapsed. I tried to open my eyes, but the water was too murky to make anything out. I was beginning to give up hope, and accidentally took in some water, when my hand unexpectedly ceased to feel the rocky ceiling. A large hand quickly wrapped around my wrist and heaved me from the water.

I spluttered as I came up, taking deep breaths of fresh air and coughing up some of the water. Opening my burning eyes, I saw the three of us were in a small cave that lead up and out to a sunny afternoon. I sunk to my knees in the muddy ground and began to sob, the water still rising up.

"Dani!" Brynjolf urged, his hand still wrapped around my wrist. I weakly got back to my feet and, with his assistance, managed to climb out onto the small beach outside the cave. Despite the sun, the air was cold.

"This must be Lake Yorgrim," Karliah sputtered, pulling her own hood and mask off. We all took a moment to calm ourselves, breathing deeply. Brynjolf released my wrist and even went quite a few paces away with his back to us.

"I can't believe it's over," Karliah eventually spoke, breaking the silence. "Twenty-five years in exile… and just like that, it's done."

Brynjolf continued to stand with his back to us, and I still had tears falling quietly down my face while hugging myself for warmth and comfort. Taking a tentative step toward the Dunmer, I felt a reminding pain shoot through my leg. Hissing, I slowly sank onto some frozen driftwood. The numbing effect of the water had worn off.

"All that remains," Karliah continued, turning to me, "is to ensure the safe return of the Skeleton Key."

"Sounds like a simple enough task," I replied through chattering teeth, undoing the clasp of my cloak and twisting to inspect my injury.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," she sighed, making her way over while rooting around in her own pocket.

"Why not?" I inquired, glancing over to where Brynjolf was rubbing at his face while his shoulders shook. My heart ached at the sight.

"When the Skeleton Key was stolen from the Twilight Sepulcher," she continued, passing me a phial of crimson liquid, "our access to the inner sanctum was removed. The only way to bring it back will be through the Pilgrim's Path."

Uncorking the potion, I downed it in one gulp, immediately feeling the strange sensation of my wound mending itself.

"And you've used this Pilgrim's Path?" I asked, wondering what could be so bad about it.

"It wasn't created for the Nightingales," Karliah answered, sitting beside me and prodding at the ripped material around my healing wound. "It was created to test those who wished to serve Nocturnal in other ways. As a consequence, I have no knowledge of what you'll be facing."

"What _I'll_ be facing?" I groaned, turning to glare at her impetuously.

"Brynjolf is needed back at the Thieves Guild to help keep order," she said, causing both of us to look in his direction.

"Aye, lass," he called back, a watery quality to his voice. I couldn't help wondering if he was crying from relief at having enacted his revenge, or relief after coming so close to death.

"And you?" I questioned softly, turning back to the woman beside me.

"I… I can't bear to face Nocturnal after my failure to protect the Key. I'm afraid you'll have to face the end of this journey alone."

"But, you've already faced Nocturnal… when we reformed the Trinity," I insisted.

"I am still atoning for my failure, and meeting her in her own domain... I've been a Nightingale for a very long time. I sold my allegiance to Nocturnal in exchange for many profitable years of thieving. Falling in love with Gallus was wrong."

Her words pierced my heart, making me reflect on my own growing feelings for my redheaded mentor.

"It was a distraction that allowed the Sepulcher to be desecrated, and it likely cost him his life. Until the Key is returned, I will never set foot inside that place again."

After taking a moment to consider her words, I gave a deep sigh, my breath coming out as an icy cloud.

"Don't worry," I eventually replied, hugging myself again for warmth rather than comfort. "I'll return the key."

"Take this with you. I'm not certain if it will help within the walls of the Sepulcher, but I certainly don't need it as much as you."

I watched curiously as she began to hand her bow over to me.

"I can't take your weapon! I'm absolute shit at archery, in any case!"

"I've had this bow almost my entire life, and it's never let me down. I hope it brings you the same luck," she urged, taking one of my hands and wrapping it around the grip. It felt heavier than any of the bows I had trained with. Despite her claim, the bow looked fairly new, so I knew she must have taken good care of it.

"Thank you, Karliah," I whispered in awe, continuing to inspect the weapon.

"It is I who should be thanking you, for all you've done," she murmured, reaching up a hand to rest it atop my head.

"So," I started, clearing my throat. "What's the story with the Pilgrim's Path?"

"Even though Nocturnal doesn't desire worship in the traditional sense, the Twilight Sepulcher propagated a small group of priests," she explained. Meanwhile, I kept my eyes on Brynjolf, who seemed to have recovered, but still kept his back to us while he looked out over the frozen lake.

"Of course, they'd never come into direct contact with Nocturnal, but they insisted they had her favor. As part of their 'duties', the priests created all sorts of baseless rituals and ceremonies all on Nocturnal's behalf."

"Did they interfere with the Nightingales at all?"

"These priests weren't a threat to the Skeleton Key or the conduit to Nocturnal's realm, so they were tolerated. One of their ceremonies involved the Pilgrim's Path, a so called 'test of worthiness'. If a pilgrim was able to complete the path, it was said that they would become one with the shadows. What that means is anyone's guess."

"What is this conduit?" I asked, my ears having perked up at that new bit of information. Anything I could learn beforehand was sure to help.

"The conduit to Nocturnal's realm, the realm of Evergloam, has been in Skyrim…" Karliah seemed to take a moment to contemplate it. "Well, longer than recorded history. The Twilight Sepulcher was constructed around it by man and mer, in order to shield it from those who would exploit its power. It's through this conduit that we're given Nocturnal's greatest gift, our luck. What she gains in return is a complete mystery."

"So, where is the Twilight Sepulcher, exactly?" I asked, standing up and testing my mended leg.

"West of Falkreath along the mountains, due south of Knifepoint Ridge."

"Are you heading back to Riften, too, then?" I asked, accepting the quiver of arrows she passed over to me.

"I _am_ the new Guild Master, aren't I?" she smiled, shyly. "At least, if the other senior members accept me."

"They will - I'm sure of it," I couldn't help but smile back.

"We best get to our horses, then," Brynjolf spoke briskly, finally turning around to face us. If he had been crying, no traces were left on his face.

I followed behind the two of them as we progressed west along the north shore of the lake. Eventually we came to the path that led north back to Nightgate Inn and south toward Irkngthand. We were a quiet crowd as we went back to the ruin, our damp clothes doing little to keep the chill at bay. When our horses came back into sight, I couldn't suppress a sigh of relief. I was very eager to wrap myself in my gifted blanket.

"Since you and I are both heading to Riften, we should let Dani take one of the horses," Brynjolf suggested, still avoiding eye contact with me.

"Of course," Karliah agreed, beginning to unfasten her things from her own horse. Brynjolf made quick work of switching them out while I fetched my blanket.

"If you head west down the mountain, you should eventually hit a road that runs southward by Whiterun," Karliah said, helping me to mount her horse.

"From there, you can either proceed west toward Markarth, or south toward Riverwood."

"Right," I replied softly, trying to picture Skyrim's geography in my head. "Which way would be quicker?"

"Riverwood would be both safer and quicker," Karliah replied, Brynjolf helping her to mount their horse in front of him. I felt a small jab of jealousy at the sight.

"Perhaps we should accompany her as far as Whiterun?" Karliah asked him, though it sounded more like a demand.

"Er - sure. I'm all for avoiding Windhelm," he replied in an exhausted tone.

And so we set off from Irkngthand. Despite the jealousy I felt at seeing Brynjolf holding Karliah, it was nice to be riding my own horse again. After Shadr's impromptu lesson, I had quite enjoyed my few subsequent solo equestrian experiences.

By nightfall, we had managed to reach a small farm at the foothills of the mountains. The husband and wife who owned it were kind enough to let us rest and water our horses. After seeing how haggard all of us were, they even provided us with some fresh bread and stewed carrots. There wasn't much room in the house, so we ended up camping for a few hours on the floor of their mill. The owners had offered to let us stay as long as we needed to recuperate, but my traveling companions both seemed eager to return as soon as possible. I couldn't remember the last time I had gotten a full night of sleep, and debated whining at them to let us stay until morning, but thought that might seem a bit childish.

From the farm, it wasn't far until Whiterun's crossing. Though it was hidden by the mountains upon which High Hrothgar sat, the pink staining of the clouds above told us the sun was beginning its ascent into the sky.

"This is where we must part," Karliah said, offering me a kind smile. I was falling asleep in my saddle from my compounded exhaustion, and couldn't be sure if I had managed a smile or a grimace in return.

"I suppose I'll see you guys in a few days, then," I responded around a yawn, trying to catch Brynjolf's eye. He hadn't spoken to me much since we escaped Irkngthand…

"Yes," Karliah said after a pregnant pause while we both seemed to be waiting for Brynjolf to speak up. "Safe travels."

"You too," I sighed, urging my horse south along the road toward Riverwood.

"And don't think we won't be discussing that Shouting you did," I heard her call out after a few seconds. I merely laughed and kept moving.

When I got to a curve in the road, I slowed and twisted around in my saddle. I saw Brynjolf and Karliah still sat where I left them, seemingly in an intense conversation. When they both caught sight of me watching, they ceased speaking. I offered a final wave, which only Karliah returned, before continuing on my way.

* * *

After separating from my fellow Nightingales, I took my horse at a trot, and subsequently did very good on time. The ride along the south side of Lake Ilnata was rather pleasant, and I ran into a few friendly travelers who helped direct me toward the fork to Falkreath.

When it began to rain, I took shelter in some ruins near the road. There had been a couple spriggans I had to take care of, and the corpses of two unlucky bandits, but it had kept me relatively dry. I also found a catalogue of weapon enchantments, and decided to take it back with me for the Guild.

It wasn't until the storm had cleared and I'd mounted my horse that I noticed the walls to what was undoubtedly Falkreath. For a moment, I considered whether to take a rest at the city, or head west toward the mountains. Feeling there wasn't an absolute need for the Skeleton Key to be returned as soon as possible, I concluded a well-earned break was in order. A short ride later, I was in town.

Unlike the other places I had traveled to, there was a vast population difference. Instead of the majority of people being Nord, I noticed mostly Imperials and Redguards milling about. I also took note of the dreary shop names.

"Dead Man's Drink? Grave Concoctions? Corpselight Farm?" I voiced, reading aloud the signage for various nearby buildings. Wearily, I tied my horse to a post outside the inn and made my way inside.

"Good evening! Welcome to the Dead Man's Drink!" an Imperial donning barkeep clothing called out, serving a few other patrons.

"Hello," I smiled, sitting at the nearest table. The firepit blazed warmly in the middle of the long room.

"Narri, could you come out front?" the woman called, followed by a blond Nord making her way out from a room behind the counter.

"Can I get you a drink?" she asked, propping a broom against the wall.

"Yes, water please. And a bowl of whatever stew you have ready." It took only a minute for her to return.

"How much is a room?" I asked, taking an excited whiff of the venison stew.

"Ten septims a night," she responded. "Though, not much happens around here. You're likely to be bored to death if you stay long."

"I was planning on departing in the morning," I smiled up in return.

"Well, if you did stay, you'd certainly have the men around here wrapped around your finger in no time," she laughed, turning back to her broom.

"Hey gossip, bring me a drink!" a male Nord across the room called out. Narri gave a deep sigh and grin before facing the man.

"Bolund, you're going to die of thirst if you keep calling me that."

I swallowed a chuckle at the banter, which continued on with various patrons throughout my meal. As the night wore on, and my travels caught up with me, I took some food and a pail of water outside for my horse before returning inside to inquire about my room.

"Keep them coming, and keep them strong, Valga," a man in the growing crowd hollered over the bard's song.

"Will do!" she hollered back over some raucous laughter.

"Hi, I wanted to get a room for the night," I said, approaching her counter and laying the ten gold coins out for her.

"Sure thing. I'll be right with you," she smiled, filling glasses full of a dark amber liquid and placing them on a tray. "Narri, take this over to Solaf, won't you? And you, traveler, it's just you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, the smaller room it is then. Follow me."

"Thank you."

"You sure are a polite one, for an adventurer. The ones who pass through here tend to be on the rougher, ruder side."

Not knowing how to reply, I simply followed the Imperial woman to a small room. The only furnishings were a single bed and small bedside table. I stood back as she placed a lit candle stick on the table. Setting my satchel and quiver down onto the bed, and Karliah's bow into the corner, I looked down at my filthy, ripped clothing. No wonder she had known I wasn't a typical traveler. I hadn't even realized how unpresentable I'd been looking all night.

"You wouldn't happen to have any clothing for sale, would you?" I asked in the spur of the moment.

"No, that would be across the way at Gray Pine Goods."

"Oh, do you know if they're still open?"

"No, it's run by Solaf - that man who was asking for more drink when you approached me," Valga laughed, considering me for a moment. "You willing to buy a used tunic and pants? I have some old clothes I've been meaning to sell, but just haven't gotten around to it."

"How much would you like?" I asked, not yet pulling out my coin purse. She seemed nice enough, but I wouldn't discount her driving the price up upon seeing my ample bag of money.

"Fifteen?" she asked, an eyebrow raising.

"What condition are they in?" I replied, seeing the same eyebrow twitch slightly.

"Well, now that you mention it, they _are_ rather old. How about ten, instead?"

"That sounds reasonable," I smiled, sticking my hand into my satchel for the money.

"I'll go fetch them," Valga said, turning and leaving the room.

After exchanging my gold for her old clothing, I barred the door shut and began to change out of my Nightingale armor. I wasn't familiar with how to mend leather, and wondered if Tonilia would recognize the gear if I presented the articles of clothing to her. My satchel was pretty full, so I made a mental note to find a sack to carry the armor in.

All in all, Valga's clothing fit fairly well. It had been a men's style tunic, which reached halfway down my thighs. The pants were a little long, so I simply hiked them higher and tied the drawstring tight. Twisting around for a look at myself, I determined it wasn't a bad look and would be far more comfortable to travel in than the leather gear had been.

Finally snuffing out the candle, I layed down on the bed and stared at a spot on the wall where moonlight filtered in through a high window. I didn't remember shutting my eyes, nor falling asleep despite the loud chatter and laughter outside my door.

* * *

After resupplying and packing my horse back up, I had set off westward out of town and back toward the small path I'd seen after the roadside ruin. Unfortunately, it led to a keep and I was forced to flee back north and through a small pass. It hadn't been long until I saw it - a set of iron doors carved into the mountain with a small brook flowing in front of it fed by a waterfall. A couple of dilapidated stone pillars indicated the entrance was once more of a sight to see, but with the Nightingales having been defunct for twenty-five years, its appearance made sense.

My encounter with Gallus' spirit had also been quite enlightening, if not the last thing I ever expected, and his explanation about being cut off from the Ebonmere left me feeling awash with guilt for having rested in Falkreath. Karliah had given somewhat of an explanation, but I hadn't even thought about how it affected those who served her in death.

"Then, I'll have to proceed alone?" I asked the ghost, still feeling the goosebumps on my flesh at the sight.

"I'm afraid so. I'm weakening, and I can feel myself slipping away. The years without restoration of my power have taken their toll. Whatever damage has been caused can only be corrected by following the Pilgrim's Path to the Ebonmere and replacing the key."

I nodded my understanding.

"Karliah didn't know what the Path consisted of…"

"I wish I could help you," he sighed after a moment, his ghostly voice sending a thrill up my spine, "but I've been a prisoner in this very chamber for the last quarter century. The only possible help I've come across are the remains of some poor fellow who was trying to follow in your footsteps. Perhaps his journal can help? His remains are over there."

I looked to where Gallus was pointing and saw a heap of bones covered in tattered clothing. Walking over and crouching near the pile, I snatched up the journal with my thumb and forefinger. It didn't seem too gross, so I opened it and began to read as I walked back to Gallus.

"It seems to speak of the Nightingale Sentinels," I said, finger following along the soggy parchment. "There are supposedly five tests - so I think I'll take this with me and try to solve each riddle as I go."

Gallus merely nodded, and I continued deeper into the Sepulcher.

In the first chamber, I encountered two shadowy forms dressed similarly to Gallus. I figured them to be the Nightingale Sentinels alluded to in the journal. I knew there was no way to sneak passed them in the well-lit room, so I pulled Karliah's bow out and knocked back an arrow. A surprise ranged attack was certain to give me a slight advantage after all. I was able to fell the first sentinel with a couple arrows, but had to start dodging arrows from the other while also shooting at him. I'd nearly taken an arrow in the thigh, but had barely managed to spin away.

After ensuring there were no more enemies in the chamber, I proceeded into the next room, intent to return the key as swiftly as possible. I noticed a pressure plate at the last moment, and deftly hopped over it, my linen pants much easier to move in. I stood in the shadows, observing the next obstacle in awe.

Before me was a room with circular areas that appeared almost lit by a spotlight. A dark path seemed to wind between and around the light, up stair cases and across bridges and platforms. I walked near a circle of light and pulled out the book, trying to read the writing, feeling weary about the light. This was a temple for Nocturnal after all - the deity of darkness, luck, and the night.

I couldn't make anything out, so thick was the shadow, so I tentatively edged the book into the light. When part of my thumb entered the circle, I immediately felt a burning sensation and withdrew the appendage. Shaking the sensation off, I was more careful about preventing my skin from being exposed to it.

"Above all they stand, vigilance everlasting. Beholden to the murk, yet contentious of the glow," I murmured. After being burned, I now understood I would have to proceed without coming into contact with the lit areas. Tucking the journal back into my satchel, I continued forward slowly, feeling gently with my feet for more pressure plates or trip wires. It surely wasn't a challenge to avoid the light, but rather that which might lurk in the dark.

By the time I proceeded up the last set of stairs, I had managed to avoid two trip wires and breathed a sigh of relief at completing the obstacle. As I reached the top, I cursed at myself for being too cocky when I felt the snap of wire and felt a dart lodge into my calf.

"Fuck!" I hissed, urgently pulling the object out and using my magicka to heal it. Taking a moment to rest, I eyed the light from the next hallway while thinking about Gallus. What would Karliah and Brynjolf say when I eventually told them about my encounter with the former Guildmaster? Should I have mentioned Brynjolf to Gallus during our conversation about Mercer and Karliah? Gingerly rising and testing my weight on the injured calf, I quickly proceeded, more careful of any remaining traps.

The next chamber was at the end of the hallway, and contained only a statue of what was presumably Nocturnal's likeness. At her feet was a wooden platter with some gold, gems, and even a soul gem. There were lit braziers flanking her on either side. I pulled out the journal again.

"Offer what She desires most, but reject the material," I read, looking back to the tray. "Okay, so, I have to give her something other than gold and gems…"

"For her greatest want is that which cannot be seen, felt, or carried," I muttered, biting my lip. "Well, you're essentially the Queen of Darkness, so am I supposed to just put out the braziers?"

I felt that had to be the answer, if the last room was any hint, so I went to inspect the flames. I found a chain hanging just by one, and pulled it. The fire was immediately extinguished. Walking to the other, I took a deep breath and repeated the process. I was only plunged into shadows for a moment before a hidden door slid open behind the statue. Grinning in relief, I walked through the door and read the next clue.

"Direct and yet indirect. The path to salvation a route of cunning with fortune betraying the foolish. Hmm."

Looking up, I saw a tunnel, at the end of which was a door. Eyeing it critically, I could already make out two pressure plates along with the swinging pendulum trap. I could easily Shout my way beyond the swinging axes, as I had at Mercer's house, but wondered what lay beyond that obstacle and out of sight. The clue made it sound as though there was a way other than the obvious, so I slowly crept along the tunnel, avoiding the two pressure plates with ease.

Just before the pendulum trap, I came to a heavy-duty door on the left. It was a complicated lock - one I had yet to master, but I figured it was worth a try. Reaching into my satchel, I rooted around for a lockpick. My hand froze as I felt the rounded end of the Skeleton Key. Pulling it out, I eyed it.

"Will I get in trouble for using you?" I asked the object, crouching down to the lock's level. Throwing caution to the wind, I inserted what I could, unsure how exactly to use it. I jiggled it around like I would a normal pick, and felt my eyes widen in shock as the door immediately clicked open. It took me a few seconds to remove the Skeleton Key and place it safely back in my satchel.

Through the small gap in the door, I could spy another set of sentinels pacing around a small room. The space was far too small for an archery offensive, so I readied my blade. To my surprise, they had been defeated with a single swing each. In a corner, on a small table, were a couple of books. Feeling curious at their bright covers, I inspected them.

" _Proper Lock Design_ and _Sacred Witness_? Why not?" I said, stuffing the two volumes into my satchel. A small purse of gold joined them a moment later as I made my exit while reading the final clue in the journal.

"The journey is complete, the Empress' embrace awaits the fallen. Hesitate not if you wish to gift her your eternal devotion."

I proceeded down a hallway through another set of doors, eventually coming into a room with a well. Looking down into it, I saw some skeletal remains near a scrap of parchment. Reading the clue once again, I took a moment to gather my nerve. It was a long drop to the bottom of the well, but I was sure it was what I needed to do. Lifting a leg and sliding to sit on the edge of the drop, I felt my bravery beginning to fail me.

"Hear me, Nocturnal," I called out, looking around the room. "I'm here to return the Skeleton Key, so you'd better let me survive this place!"

I was certain I was in no position to be making demands of a deity, but it was worth a shot. Pushing off, I tried to brace myself for impact. In the end, it wasn't too bad, my legs feeling jarred only for a second. When I stood there for a moment, I pulled out the key and began looking around for some other hint of what to do. Eying the scrap of paper again, I bent down to pick it up.

' _I can't believe it! I came all this way, solved all of those ridiculous riddles just to end up here! After I memorized Nystrom's clues he'd collected from Lythelus, I slit his throat. Now I guess the joke's on me, because I'm stuck here and I don't see a way out. Hope someone comes by soon, I'm getting hungry.'_

I felt a moment of panic that I might have made the wrong choice, before my vision went hazy and I felt the floor moving. I found myself in a room with three closed doors and a large, glowing blue pool at my feet. I don't know what prompted me, but I stuck the Skeleton Key down into it. The room filled with a gentle purple light, and I was knocked back as Nocturnal emerged from what I assumed was the now-open Ebonmere.

"My, my. What do we have here?" came her ethereal voice. At that moment, I was content to remain on the ground as I looked up at her. "It's been a number of years since I've set foot on your world. Or perhaps it's been moments. One tends to lose track."

Not knowing how to respond, I slowly rose to my feet.

"So… once again the Key had been stolen and a 'champion' returns it to the Sepulcher. Now that the Ebonmere has been restored, you stand before me awaiting your accolades; a pat on your head… a kiss on your cheek."

I glared at her angrily. I was about to retort that I had done it for the Guild, and for Karliah, when the apparition continued in a cocky tone.

"What you fail to realize is your actions were expected and represent nothing more than the fulfillment of your agreement. Don't mistake my tone for displeasure; after all, you've obediently performed your duties to the letter. But we both know this has little to do with honor and oaths and loyalty. It's about the reward; the prize…"

I was going to attempt to correct her again, but it seemed she liked the sound of her own voice and continued on without missing a beat.

"Fear not. You'll have your trinkets, your desire for power, your hunger for wealth. I bid you to drink deeply from the Ebonmere, mortal. For this is where the Agent of Nocturnal is born. The Oath has been struck, the die has been cast, and your fate awaits you in the Evergloam. Farewell, Nightingale. See to it the Key stays this time, won't you?"

In a swirl of purple light and shadowy images of crows, Nocturnal vanished.

"I'm glad you were able to bring the Key back safely. Nocturnal seemed quite pleased with your efforts," a familiar voice said from the side of the room. Spinning in shock, I turned to find Karliah looking at me with a smile.

"Pleased? She sounded indifferent," I scoffed, wondering why she was here and not in Riften. Was Brynjolf here too?

"I wouldn't take that to heart; it's her way. Think of her as a scolding mother, continually pushing you harder to be successful."

"Forgive me for being so blunt, but, why are you here? You and Brynjolf were going back to the Guild…"

"You saw us _talking_ at Whiterun Crossing," she said, crossing her arms. "I was telling him to return without me. I like you, but I can't fully trust anyone after my history. I had to ensure you wouldn't just make off with the Key. I needed to know it was restored to its proper place. That is why I was waiting for the way to open."

Part of me felt wounded that she didn't trust me to perform the task, but another part of me acknowledged the sense of her decision.

"So, I made for Whiterun to take a horse, and caught up with you. We need to work on your self-awareness, by the way."

"Ah," I replied, rubbing sheepishly at the back of my head. I had no idea she had been tailing me.

"I'll admit I was a bit worried when you made for Falkreath. I don't know what decision I would have come to had you not set out west this morning."

That sent an icy chill through my veins.

"So, uh, what's this about becoming an Agent of Nocturnal?" I asked, changing the topic.

"The circles at the base of the Ebonmere," she said, indicating spots around the base of the pool, "imbue you with powers befitting a Nightingale Agent. The crescent moon represents the Agent of Shadow; the half-moon for the agent of Subterfuge; and the full moon for the Agent of Strife."

I had her explain each one to me in more detail, finally coming to understand exactly what Mercer had done to Brynjolf in Irkngthand.

"Well, I'm still pretty shit at sneaking, so I think I'll go with Agent of Shadow. Two minutes of invisibility sounds pretty useful."

"If you ever feel the need to change your abilities, you can return to the Sepulcher and step onto a different circle. Be warned that once you've chosen, you can't reselect for at least a day."

"Gotcha," I replied, stepping onto the crescent moon's circle and feeling an indescribable wash of power flow through me. "What now?"

"Now, your life as a Nightingale begins. Should the need arise, you'll be summoned to the Sepulcher in order to defend it."

"And you? You're still willing to be our Guild Master, right?"

"The Guild welcomed me back with open arms before we set off for Mercer. We'll still have to see how Delvin and Vex feel about my being Guild Master, but I already feel like a void in my life has finally been filled. I only hope that this isn't an ending to things, but actually the beginning."

"The beginning of what?" I couldn't help but ask due to her naughty smirk.

"Why, perhaps the greatest crime spree Skyrim's ever known. There are pockets brimming with coin and coffers overflowing with riches ripe for the picking," she laughed.

"Well then, shall we go home?" I asked, waiting for her to lead the way out. Before I could reach her, a blue light morphed into Gallus' ghost.

"Karliah?" his ghostly voice called out.

"Gallus!" Karliah answered, in a voice immediately brimming with tears. "I feared I would never see you again. I was afraid you'd become like the others."

I felt an ache in my heart as she tentatively reached out to touch him, only for her hand to pass through his arm.

"If it were not for the actions of this Nightingale, your fears would have come true. She honors us all."

Karliah sniffled and took a pregnant pause before speaking again.

"What will you do now, my love?"

"Nocturnal calls me to the Evergloam. My contract has been fulfilled."

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked in a small voice, a single tear streaking down her face.

"When your debt to Nocturnal has been paid, we'll embrace once again."

"Farewell, Gallus. Eyes open… walk with the shadows," she murmured, no doubt sounding braver than she felt.

"Goodbye, Karliah," he smiled, his blue ghost dispersing into nothingness.

The other woman looked on the brink of crying, so I continued walking toward her.

"Gallus' oath has been paid. His actions have satisfied the terms, and now his spirit has become one with the Evergloam… the realm of perpetual twilight and the cradle of shadow."

"So, he's gone?" I asked, wondering exactly what happened to a soul once it joined the Evergloam.

"No, not gone…" she whispered with a grin. "He's become one with the shadows. This is the greatest honor a Nightingale can possibly achieve. In death, he's become a part of that which we use to live."

"You mean, he's become part of the darkness around us?" I asked in disbelief, the notion defying what I knew of physics and how light worked from my other life.

"Absolutely. When we say 'walk with the shadows', we are asking those who have passed on to protect us. It's believed that they are literally what guides our uncanny luck… by placing their hands in ours," she finished, cradling one hand in the other.

"Then that's why the Ebonmere needed to be reopened," I concluded. "Without it, there's no way Nocturnal was able to allow them through…"

"And you've restored it," Karliah smiled, leading me out of the Sepulcher.

It took another three days before we were in Riften, making our way behind the Temple of Mara. I couldn't help but take a moment to place a few septims at the base of Talos' shrine. All of my religious beliefs had been vanquished since becoming a Nightingale, and part of me wondered whether old Talos had indeed watched over me when I first arrived in Riften and spent each night at his feet. In any case, I was just happy to be home.


	11. Chapter 11 - Liberate (Gulisien)

"Sorry, lass. I'm a bit busy, we'll have to talk later. If you need a job to keep you occupied, you should go see Delvin or Vex. They're swamped with incoming jobs," Brynjolf said, rising from the dining table and heading toward the training rooms. I watched in disappointment as he stopped on the way, grabbing one of the pretty new recruits to join him.

Any time I'd approached him since returning - barely more than three weeks ago - he had given me that excuse. At first, I had been understanding. Now that Nocturnal was back on our side, more and more expensive jobs had begun pouring in. It was becoming rare to see more than a couple members in the Cistern at once.

Not wanting to do long road trips again quite yet, I had stuck around the Rift. As such, I was also aware of the new recruits trickling in. Brynjolf, as always, was in charge of training them. So, all in all, it made sense he would be busier than normal. That's why I tried to catch him when he was eating or hanging out in the Flagon. But when he saw me approaching, he always seemed to suddenly have somewhere else to be. I could take a hint, I just didn't understand what I had done wrong.

Morosely, I made my way over to my trunk to pull out my journal. I had caught it up after returning with Karliah. The last few entries were mostly my complaints about Brynjolf ignoring me. I flipped through older entries, trying to figure out where things had changed. Things between us were fine before getting to Irkngthand; it was afterward that he started acting differently. Blowing out a huff of air to get a lock of hair out of my eyes, I flipped even further back.

' _The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller in Ustengrav_ ,' I read from my entry on visiting the Greybeards. Leaning back against the wall on my bed, I looked up to watch light filtering in from the sky light. I could see tiny flecks of dust wafting in the air.

' _Should I focus on this, now? Maybe I just need time away…_ '

It was such a long time ago - my trek up to High Hrothgar with Vipir. I'd been so consumed with all the Mercer-drama, and partially in denial about my being dragonborn, that I hadn't even thought on that mission in quite a while. Perhaps, if I spent a couple weeks retrieving this horn and visiting the Greybeards, by the time I returned Brynjolf would have gotten over whatever funk he was in.

Stashing my journal back in my trunk, I grabbed a small coin purse and made my way to the Bee and Barb. Meals in the Cistern were lonely without company, and if I went into the Flagon, Delvin or Vex were sure to hound me into taking a job from the growing list. I just needed a day to think, honestly.

The inn was getting packed by the time I arrive - many Argonian fishers had come in from the lake and were having their nightly get-togethers. After relaying my supper order to Keerava, I took a seat at one of the smaller wall-side tables. I was stunned when a hooded man rose from a nearby table and sat in the vacant chair across from me.

"Dani, was it?" the old mage asked with a smile, lowering his cowl.

"Thadyn!" I exclaimed, unable to hide my joy at seeing him. "How have you been!"

"Very well, my dear. And you? It seems you're doing well for yourself now," he said kindly, looking over my leather armor and healthy complexion.

"It's been a trying few months since we met, but thing are going good," I replied. "Can I buy you a drink or supper? I owe you."

"Oh, think nothing of it," he waved me off, sitting back in his chair. "It's enough to see you on your own two feet."

"Thank you again, for listening to me that day," I said more softly. Both of us went quiet as Keerava brought over my plate of food and set some water down for both of us.

"Have you figured things out, at all?" he asked curiously, taking a small drink from his glass.

"I still don't know what I think happened," I sighed, leaning my elbows on the table. "My memories of my other life… well, it's disturbing to me, but they've slowly been fading. I know people naturally forget little details over time, but… I've even found myself forgetting my own brother's name for a second. I can barely recall my parents' faces. Friends I've had since childhood, classmates, clothing brands… it's all slipping away like a dream I'm struggling to hang onto."

"Hmm. You know it's in your head, but the specifics aren't quite there?" he asked, eying me with compassion.

"Exactly. I don't know what to make of it all. I hate to admit it, but I still find myself having short crying sessions over it," I chuckled quietly, prodding at my potatoes.

"I would like to talk more, but this is not the place. Would you walk with me after you've finished your meal?" he asked, his expression becoming more resolute.

"Sure," I nodded, abruptly taking large bites of my food.

"My dear," he laughed, "slow down and enjoy your meal. I'm not going anywhere."

"Right," I grinned, smiling after swallowing a large bite. I still ate quickly, eager to hear what the older mage had to say more than savoring the taste of Keerava's cooking. Soon enough, we were making our way along the fishing docks to look out over the lake.

"How is life as a mage working out? Or, should I assume by your clothing, you've given up on that?" he asked, smiling as we sat on the dock and let our legs dangle over the water.

"I still practice. I met a mage - Enthir - from the College in Winterhold, who helped explain some rudimentary things and gave me a few beginner books. I thought I would be a healy-type since that's pretty useful in my line of work, but fire spells seem to come more naturally to me."

"And what exactly do you do now?"

"Have you heard of the Thieves' Guild?" I asked, turning to look at him. Grinning, he continued to watch the sun lowering over the line of trees on the west side of the large lake.

"Yes. You mean you've joined their ranks?"

"Yeah." It came out more of a whisper as I joined him in watching the sunset. A dock worker came by and lit some hanging lanterns before proceeding to another part of the docks.

"And how are you liking it?"

"There was a lot of drama with the former Guildmaster, which I got pulled into. It sort of helped me to climb my way out of the initiate rank pretty quick, though. I've made a lot of friends, though my mentor has been pretty weird for the last few weeks."

"And how is Riften treating you?"

"I like it here. Much better than the north. Too cold up there."

"I'm glad. Where else have your travels taken you since we last met?"

"I've been to Whiterun, Solitude, High Hrothgar, Winterhold, Markarth, Falkreath… a bit of everywhere, really," I listed, thinking chronologically through my time in Skyrim.

"I'm impressed you've climbed the seven thousand steps," Thadyn nodded. "And I'm glad life is working out well for you."

"What about you? What have you been up to in the last few months?" I asked, curious about the man who had been my first lifeline in this new life.

"Oh, I travel here and there, consulting for various wealthy families and doing odd jobs."

"Do you have a home somewhere?" I asked, wondering if he was a full-blown vagabond.

"I have a little place outside Falkreath, although I never stay there very long," he frowned, appearing to be debating over something.

"So what kind of jobs would a mage-for-hire do for wealthy families?" I asked after a pregnant pause.

"Well, I specialize in the illusion school of magic…"

I hadn't read much about that branch of magic yet, and he could tell by my blank expression, if his laughter was any indicator.

"It focuses on changing the perception of the world from the viewpoint of the target. Mind-manipulation, if you will. I can easily send a target fleeing in terror, calm them when they're frightened, and even render someone else invisible to them. Those are the basic weapons in an Illusion mage's arsenal, in any case."

"I see," I replied, nodding my understanding. "I still don't see how someone wealthy would need those skills put to use, though."

"Can't you?" he asked, finally turning and looking me directly in the eye. I wondered if the answer were obvious, and felt a little stupid under his critical gaze. When I didn't answer again, his whole demeanor changed, and he looked older and more weary than I'd seen him before.

"I've wanted to tell you since I ran into you that first morning we met, but I still don't know the proper way to go about it. I feel like you deserve to know…"

My body began to tingle all over with a sudden adrenaline rush.

"Deserve to know what?" I asked in a small voice, my focus solely on the mage beside me.

"What happened to you. Why you woke up with memories of a whole other world."

I tried to control my breathing at the unexpected turn in conversation.

"You've known something this entire time?" I managed in a steady tone, feeling anger overtake the adrenaline.

"I would start from the beginning, if you'll hear me out," he sighed, rubbing at his face with a wrinkled hand. Trying to reign in my temper, I nodded at him to continue. The sun had fully set and we were illuminated only by the hanging lanterns.

"As I've told you, my home is near Falkreath, but I travel and make my living doing contract work for wealthy families across Skyrim. You wonder what an Illusion mage can offer someone of such prosperity… well, let me tell you."

I pulled my legs back up and rearranged myself to sit facing him in a cross-legged position.

"When you are among the upper class, you tend to have many secrets. You have many enemies. Life is both easier, and supremely more difficult. Economic prosperity means navigating the world of politics. If someone were to learn something you'd rather not be revealed, a skilled Illusion mage could alter said person's mind to forget ever learning of your secret. That is just one application of mind-magic I am capable of…"

The wheels were turning in my head, finally understanding the nefarious uses for his prefered branch of magic.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked, surprised to hear a tremor in my own voice. I remembered him mentioning mind magic the first time I met him, and was beginning to suspect Thadyn himself had put me in my current situation.

"Everything," he said simply, shaking his head. "There is a well-to-do family in Markarth for whom I perform all sorts of jobs. I've been contracted with them for many, many years. They have a handful of children, one of which was a very precocious daughter. I grew quite fond of her during my many stays in the city. As a child, I would regale her with tales of my travels. She was particularly interested in my stories about this very city, and a band of thieves who made it their home."

I felt like I was back in Irkngthand, terrified at the rising water and unable to help myself. There had to be a purpose to his story, and I wondered in the back of my mind whether I was this little girl he spoke of.

"You see, she wasn't happy with her life. As she grew older and began to understand her family's role among the elite of Markarth, she was disillusioned to the corruption, the crime, and the ruling family - the Silver-Bloods. She was particularly disgusted with the Cidhna Mine, the prison within the city where criminals are only given food when they've mined their weekly quota. She would often lament to me how she wished she were permitted to leave and visit Riften, to see how it compared to my stories."

He chuckled, obviously reliving a memory. I tried to imagine growing up in that environment, where I constantly had to watch myself and stay silent at all the wrongs I saw. I could begin to empathize with this girl's desire to be anywhere else.

"What happened to her?" I asked, caught up in his tale.

"As she grew older, her family struck a deal with the Silver-Bloods. They had a young man a few years older than she, and her parents proposed they betroth the two."

"An arranged marriage?" I asked in shock, unaware such things existed in Skyrim.

"Precisely," he said solemnly, giving me a quick look before turning back to the lake. "She grew into a strong-willed young woman with a sharp mind, so you can imagine she was less than pleased when she heard the news. There was still a few years before the two were to be wed, and she once conveyed her hope that plans would change before then."

"How long ago was this?" I asked.

"They were to be wed about five months ago."

I sat still, waiting for him to continue the story.

"Naturally, as the day approached, she became more and more anxious. I happened to be in town a couple weeks before the event, during which she conveyed to me her determination to leave the city and start anew, no matter the cost. She begged me to help her; my resolve was weak in the face of a young woman I'd come to think of as something like a niece. I had watched this young girl learn to walk, talk, and take care of herself. I simply couldn't say no to her desperation."

"You helped her leave Markarth," I confirmed, committing each detail in the story to memory.

"Yes. I smuggled her out of the city. We were heading back to Falkreath on a carriage when we were attacked by a group of Forsworn, one of whom recognized her as the daughter of a Markarth noble. So, they kidnapped and tortured her for leverage."

"Tortured?! What was the point of that, if she had no information or money to give them?!" I asked in outrage, unable to understand the senseless act of violence.

"Among other things, I recently learned they sent a lock of her hair and a ring into Markarth, to prove to the family they had their daughter. Such a thing would have made them more amenable to negotiations."

"That poor girl," I whispered, not wanting to imagine what exactly had been done to her.

"I managed to infiltrate late in the night and rescue her," he continued, leaning his head back to view the stars. "She was battered pretty badly, and her spirit was nearly completely broken. But, we managed to continue back to my home on foot. She had a lot of anger on her conscious, so I offered to take her on as my apprentice and teach her as much fire magic as I could. I expected to send her off to the college once my tutelage would be of no more use."

"But, what happened to the bandits? And the family? What do they think happened to her?" I asked, imagining the family searching for her among various Forsworn camps and not finding her.

"The family, and the Silver-Bloods, hired mercenaries to attack any Forsworn camps they could find, in an effort to retrieve her. As I learned on my most recent visit, they believe her to be dead since no more demands were ever made. They never learned which camp she was held at, and can't say they even managed revenge against her captors."

We sat in silence for a while, him lost in thought and I mulling over the story so far. This girl had escaped one prison, only to find herself in another, before finally becoming free.

"Anyhow, for a couple weeks, I began to provide her basic training," he abruptly continued. "Then I got a courier from Riften, requesting my services. I thought it might cheer her up to finally visit the city she had been so enamoured with since a little girl, so I offered to let her travel with me. But trouble seems to follow her."

"Why, what happened next?" I asked, leaning forward in anticipation. He gave a chuckle before reaching out to ruffle my hair affectionately. Withdrawing his hand, he sighed and resumed his story.

"We made it to the pass between Helgen and Ivarstead, just before ascending into the mountains. There was an altercation between some Imperial troops and a camp of Stormcloak soldiers."

I had heard both sides mentioned before, but hadn't really asked anyone about this supposed civil war's two sides. Nodding, I urged him on.

"In any case, we somehow became mixed up in it. The Imperial troop was convinced we were with the Stormcloaks, and tried to arrest us, but one of them recognized me as a traveling mage he'd seen before, and let me go. I tried to get the girl released as well, but the captain wasn't having it. She was carted off back to Helgen in a carriage with a thief and a couple remaining Stormcloak men."

"She was arrested?!"

"Worse," Thadyn responded, head shaking again. "I followed them back, planning to speak to the General and clear up the misunderstanding, but they wouldn't allow me anywhere near the prisoners or General. It seems they were going to execute everyone who was captured."

I felt my stomach plummet along with a swell of sadness as I learned more and more of her sorry tale. I dearly hoped this wasn't my own past Thadyn was describing.

"One of the guards seemed to think twice about it, but the captain overruled him and sent her off to the chopping block, too. But, something entirely unexpected occurred that day, something I still have nightmares about."

I racked my mind for anything I had heard happening in Helgen around that time, and the only thing I could think of was the dragon attack.

"Was that when the dragon attacked, and destroyed the town?" I whispered, watching his face closely. He turned to me in surprise, clearly not expecting me to know that detail already.

"Yes," Thadyn nodded. "Her head was on the block, and the executioner's blade above his head, when a great black dragon landed on a nearby tower and attacked. Everything was chaos, and I lost her in the confusion, but I thought I saw the guard from before helping guide her through the town."

"Did she make it out?" I couldn't help the question, and he gave me a pointed look to let him continue on. A guard patrolled nearby, ensuring all was well.

"I managed to escape north toward Riverwood, heading to the town with the hope of hearing news about any survivors. It's the nearest proper town to Helgen, so any survivors would have surely headed that way. I went straight to the inn to ask around, but the innkeeper had only heard about the blacksmith's nephew being seen coming from Helgen.

"I was leaving the inn and heading to the blacksmith's, planning to speak to his nephew, when she came out the smith's front door. She broke down when she saw me…"

I saw him shake his head at the memory.

"She'd managed to be brave up until that point, but was inconsolable. I had to take her out by the river and calm her down with my magic."

"I could imagine," I muttered, dipping a leg down to the water and toeing it with my boot.

"She was distraught, but was determined to continue with me to Riften. Along the way, she off-handedly mentioned wishing she could forget everything of her life and totally start over, without any of the haunting memories of her home, being kidnapped, or nearly executed… and the dragon."

The guard from before patrolled back by, heading back into the main part of town.

"I debated whether it would be wise to help her. I knew I was capable of it, but I'd never eradicated a person's entire memory before. Altering or erasing a memory here and there doesn't cause any harm to someone, but I didn't know what wiping an entire mind could do."

I felt that lead weight in my stomach again, sensing his story was close to its end.

"By the time we reached the Riften stables one morning, I had come to my decision. I offered to perform my magic on her, with the disclaimer I had no idea the consequences of erasing her mind in its entirety. She accepted."

"So you wiped her memory?" I asked, feeling the numbness return to my body as I became more and more convinced he was talking about me. Part of me wanted him to just get to his point, but the other part was afraid for the confirmation.

"I did. I wanted her to have a truly fresh start to life. I've done many questionable things for the families I'm contracted to, and thought it would redeem some of that if I could help that young woman. She was only nineteen, after all… far too young to have experienced that much horror first-hand."

"So what happened after you erased her memory?" I asked softly, hugging myself.

"I watched over her in the forest for a couple hours, watching the magic do its work. There was one point when she nearly woke up, but fell back under the spell. I had work to do for Maven Black-Briar, so I left her in the evening. I checked on her again before retiring to the inn for the night."

"And then?" I asked, gulping as I looking intently into his eyes.

"And then, when I went downstairs for breakfast the next morning, she was sat there looking lost and confused. Though she went by a completely different name, I could sense the same brave spirit I'd known before."

My mind spun, certain of my suspicions. My anger from before had completely vanished, and was replaced by an overwhelming loneliness. Still, I needed to hear it from his own mouth.

"Am I that girl, Thadyn?" I asked bluntly, feeling a tear slip down my cheek.

"Yes, my dear girl," he replied softly, gazing directly into my eyes.

I took in several deep, shaky breaths, before clambering to my feet and pacing to the end of the dock we sat on.

"But why do I have my other memories, if you wiped mine clean?" I asked, spinning to look at him imploringly, still not understanding that aspect of my appearance in Skyrim.

"I suspect it had to do with my attempt to erase _everything_. As I told you that first morning, the mind is a complicated thing, and if I had to make an educated guess… I would suppose those memories were created by your subconscious to preserve certain things, like language or personality."

It made sense, in an abstract way, and I turned to look back over the dark lake. The torches at Goldenglow were barely visible.

"You're not lying to me, right?" I asked hoarsely, my voice not wanting to work correctly.

"I would say you could ask that blacksmith's nephew, but he's probably returned to Solitude or been placed elsewhere. And going back to Markarth, lucky though you were when you visited, would risk putting you back in your original situation… If I were you, I would never return to that area of Skyrim."

I thought on that. I had entered and left the city as quickly as possible, interacting with no one apart from Calcelmo. If I were in fact from Markarth, that trip was lucky indeed. Perhaps, with a cursory glance, being decked out in Guild armor had made anyone looking assume I was simply another adventurer.

I ran a hand through my hair, watching the older wizard get to his own feet.

"How are you? I realize this must be a lot to take in."

"I don't know how I feel any more," I replied in a soft and wry tone, feeling more tears escape my eyes. A thought hit me…

"Did you know I'm dragonborn?"

"Excuse me?" he responded, shock evident in his wide eyes.

"Yeah. Turns out I'm dragonborn. That's why I went to High Hrothgar. The Greybeards summoned me after I helped kill a dragon outside Whiterun on my way to Solitude."

"Neither of us were aware, before I erased your mind," he insisted, walking over and laying a hand tentatively on my shoulder. "You really do attract trouble."

"That's not the first time I've heard that," I muttered, immediately feeling sad at the memory of Brynjolf.

"Look, Gulisien-"

" _Gulisien_? Is that my real name?" I asked, jumping on the name. The word rolled around in my head, completely unfamiliar.

"It _was_. You are Dani now. And before you ask - no, I won't divulge your family name," Thadyn said firmly. "Forgive me for the slip-up. It's difficult to make the disconnection in my head."

"I know, but it's still nice to have more details. Like finding out I'm really only nineteen, not twenty-two." Reflecting on the name some more and its strangely Breton-esque sound, I found myself much preferring my new name.

"The important thing amid all this is to embrace the new life you've been given. You are not beholden to anything you left behind in Markarth. Being dragonborn is certainly an unexpected complication, but you have the chance to truly make your own way in this world… free of any terrible memories from a life you _wanted_ to leave behind. You can be whoever you wish to be."

"Thank you, Thadyn," I said, reaching out to grasp the man's hand. "I don't know if I had the opportunity to thank you before, but even just hearing the minor details of my past, I really feel like you did me a favor that can never truly be repaid."

"As I said, perhaps this will absolve me in some capacity. Besides, it warms this old man's heart to see you so much happier than you ever were in Markarth."

"I certainly shouldn't complain, but like I said before, my mentor has been weird the last few weeks, and I feel like I need to leave for a while and focus on my being dragonborn. I'm sort of in a funk, at the moment."

He offered me a small grin before placing his hand on the small of my back and leading us out of the docks.

"Do whatever you feel you must; you have a higher calling, after all. Again, I would avoid going anywhere in the Reach. As for this mentor of yours - most things eventually work themselves out with time, so don't worry too much."

"Were we especially close... _before_?" I asked, feeling as comforted by his advice as I did that first crazy morning I met him.

"I believe so," he smiled, letting me proceed first through the doors into town. "You would always confide in me. It felt nice to have someone genuinely interested in me and my travels, rather than simply wanting to employ my skills. You truly did come to feel like family after all those years."

As we embraced one another from the side, I took a deep breath and looked around the market area. Ahead, I could see a group of my fellow guildmates ambling toward the Bee and Barb; Brynjolf was leading Delvin and some of the new recruits inside. I felt my heart stop as he looked over and eyed us, with Thadyn's arm slung around my shoulders and mine around his back. It was as though we were frozen in time, both of us staring at the other. Brynjolf's gaze went cold, and I felt my stomach clench tight.

"Thadyn," I said, turning to him. I could tell he'd noticed the interaction. "I should probably be getting back. Again, I'm grateful you told me the whole story. I feel like I might be able to truly move on with time."

"Then I am glad to have provided you with some relief," he smiled, cupping the side of my face.

"Is there a way I can reach you, other than leaving a standing notice with Keerava?"

"As I said, I'm on the road quite often, and spend a good portion of time in Markarth. You could always send a courier to Falkreath and leave it with the innkeeper until I return and go into town to resupply."

"Then this might be goodbye?" I asked sadly, having so many more questions, but not wanting to keep him out too late. Somehow, he picked up on my thoughts.

"For now. Remember, the past is the past… the only things that matter are what you make of the present. Don't fret over what you were like, who your family was, or even my connection to you. You and I are, in essence, strangers in this life now."

His final statement made me sad, but I understood his intent. He was telling me to let go of everything he'd told me and continue with the new life I had started here in the Rift.

"If we don't see one another again, I want to make it clear again how thankful I am," I said, my throat feeling constricted. "My old life sounds like it was horrible, and I'm glad to have been lucky enough to escape it."

"You don't even know the half of it," he smiled sadly, standing back. "Well, Dani, I can hear my bed calling these old bones to lay down."

"Goodnight, Master Thadyn," I called out, watching him walk toward the inn, where I was surprised to see Brynjolf still leaning against the wall outside. Once Thadyn was gone from sight, I turned and began to make my way toward the back entrance of the Cistern. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brynjolf follow Thadyn inside.

* * *

I had spent the earlier part of the night on my bed, thinking on everything I'd learned from Thadyn and what I wanted to do. More and more, I felt the urgency to leave and finish my mission from the Greybeards. Although he was currently on the outs with me, even Brynjolf had previously expressed his opinion on it being the right thing to do.

After the new recruits had fallen asleep, I made my way into the empty Ragged Flagon. The fireplace by the counter still smoldered with embers, so I took a seat out on the deck underneath the skylight. Closing my eyes, I soaked in the moonbeams and contemplated my next steps. Without realizing it, I began to softly hum The Dragonborn Comes. It had become quite popular since my adventure outside Whiterun.

"A battle, a battle brought on dragonwing. Not far, not far the dragonborn comes. And all will be measured, both coward and king," I sang, opening my eyes to look up through the skylight at the illuminated clouds. "I know, I know the dragonborn comes."

It had come out slightly choked, accompanied by my eyes burning with building tears. I felt the injustice at my situation all over again. I hadn't asked to be the mythical hero the bards sung about, and I certainly didn't want it. Nevertheless, it had been thrust upon me.

"Together through snowfall and sorrow we stride. For now, for now the dragonborn comes," I choked out, wiping at my face. "Until we next meet under Sovngarde skies, hurrah, hurrah, the dragonborn comes…"

Pulling my knees up to my chest, I buried my face and began to cry in earnest. The tale of my life as Gulisien, my duty as the dragonborn, the situation with Brynjolf… the pressure had been brewing all evening, and I'd finally hit my breaking point.

"Dani…" I heard the mellow voice say softly. Wiping at my face, I twisted to look behind me. Karliah stood a few steps away, her face the definition of concern.

"Karliah," I whimpered, trying to recover my calm around hiccuping sobs.

"What's on your mind, child?" she asked, crouching beside me and moving hair out of my face.

"Everything," I whispered, blinking away more tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked up at the skylight again, considering her question.

"Yes," I finally answered, scooting over on my bench to allow her space to sit. She sat beside me silently, undemanding.

"Brynjolf… has been ignoring me," I said simply, the words sounding more sulky than the pain I truly felt. "I don't know what I did, and every time I try to talk to him, he runs off somewhere else and tells me to take a job."

"Is that what this is all about?" she asked, slightly amused.

"No," I grumbled, looking toward the pool of water underneath the skylight. "But I almost feel like everything else would be easier to handle if it weren't so…"

"Well, I haven't noticed him acting strangely with anyone else. Perhaps something is on his mind, and he merely needs time to sort it out."

"Yeah, that's where the second thing comes into play." I said, turning to look at her. "You know I'm dragonborn…"

"Yes, I recall that quite clearly," she responded with a cheeky smile.

"I've been wondering whether I should just focus on that for a while… maybe when I come home, Brynjolf will be back to his old self."

"Is it only because of Brynjolf you're wanting to do that?"

"No. I -"

I sniffled and cleared my throat.

"Before I even met you, I felt as though it was something I would definitely deal with at some point. Now that the Guild is recovering, and there are plenty of new recruits to take jobs, perhaps it's time for me to finish what I started with the Greybeards."

"As long as you aren't running away, I am fine with you taking a leave of absence," she replied gently. "Was there anything else?"

"Have you ever heard of a mage called Thadyn?" I asked after a few seconds.

"I believe so. An illusion specialist for the affluent?"

"That's him," I affirmed. "Well, I met him my first morning here in Riften, and saw him again this evening."

I wasn't certain how much would be wise to reveal. Still, I had come to think of Karliah like an older sister or aunt, and wanted to rely on her like I had Brynjolf.

"We're Nightingales, and can trust one another, right?"

"Of course," she insisted, scooting a little closer.

"You won't _judge_ me, if I tell you something crazy? Aside from Thadyn and myself, you'd be the only other person who knows what I want to tell you…"

"I am your fellow Nightingale and Guildmaster, you can trust me."

I met her eye for a long time, gathering my thoughts and courage.

"That first morning I'd met Thadyn, I had woken near the Riften stables without any memories of Skyrim. The only memories I had were from a life as a different person in an altogether different world. I thought someone was pulling an elaborate joke."

I watched her reaction carefully, trying to gauge her thoughts. Karliah appeared a little shocked, but nodded at me to continue.

"Thadyn explained to me that my 'memories' were actually the illusion and assured me Skyrim is real. I didn't know what to believe, so I simply tried to survive and hoped to wake up."

"Well, if anyone would know about ramifications of illusion spells, that mage would certainly be someone who knows," Karliah said softly, continuing to focus on me.

"Anyway, I eventually met Brynjolf and he got me into the Guild. Then I got involved in the Goldenglow job and the rest is history, of which you're aware."

"Right," she nodded.

"Then, earlier this evening, I met Thadyn again for the first time since I woke up outside Riften all those months ago. We went out to the docks to chat, and he shared some rather enlightening information."

Sighing, I stood up.

"All this time, I've wondered what really happened to me. When it took longer to remember faces, voices, and names of important people from my memories, I was scared. At times, that other life felt like nothing more than a dream, but it was all I had of my past, so I clung to it."

I began pacing up and down the deck, hugging myself.

"It turns out, Thadyn was the one who erased my memory. He explained my real past, and I can totally believe asking him to give me a new start. It seems everything I've been holding dear was nothing more than my mind trying to preserve parts of itself from Thadyn's complete purging. The parents and brother I loved, my closest friends… none of it was real."

I could feel the emotions swirling through me, and quickly tried to stamp them out. I was getting sick of crying, even if it felt cathartic.

"My old family believes me to be dead at this point, so he told me to embrace this new life I've started and not feel chained to who I was before. That's another reason I want to find out where this dragonborn business takes me."

Stopping, I turned to look at the older Dunmer woman. She elegantly rose and turned to look out over the pool of water.

"What could have been so awful you'd have chosen to have your entire identity wiped clean?" I heard her murmur.

"Apparently, at nineteen, I'd been brought up in the corrupt world of the Markarth nobles, forced into an arranged marriage, kidnapped and tortured by Forsworn, then arrested and within an inch of being executed by the Imperials before a dragon attacked and _also_ nearly killed me at Helgen," I said in a rush, hugging myself tighter.

"Shadows preserve us," she whispered intensely, spinning around to eye me.

"Anyway, that's everything that's on my mind," I said, rooted to my spot.

"Dani," she started. "Wait, is Dani even your real name? Do you know?"

"It is now."

"I see…"

We both stood, facing one another.

"Thank you, for not judging me," I eventually said, rubbing at my face.

"Listen… do what you feel you need to do. There will always be a place in the Guild for you."

As I dropped my hands, she placed her own on my shoulders.

"And if you need anything during this journey of yours, all you need to do is ask," Karliah continued, lifting one of her hands to smooth my hair. "You've done so much for all of us, it would be unforgivable not to support you with this endeavor."

"That's a weight off my shoulders, hearing you say that," I smiled, stepping forward to hug her.

"It's the truth," was her matter-of-fact reply, her arms tightening around me as well. "When will you leave?"

I pulled back and released a breath.

"As soon as possible, I suppose. Do you need me to do anything before I go?"

"No," she smiled, leading us away from the deck.

"I'll get a full night of sleep, pack my things, and then head out," I concluded. "Would it be alright to stash my trunk with you?"

"Of course."

"Well, it's a plan then."

At the hall forking off to the secret cupboard or some bedrooms, Karliah and I parted ways. It had felt good to share my burden with someone else, but I still had a knot in my stomach. Walking by the closed door to Brynjolf and Delvin's room, I ran a hand on the wood while wishing it was Brynjolf I could have confided in.

* * *

By mid-morning, I was ready to go. I had bought a large backpack to hold my things, seeing as I was taking more on the road with me. Rather than taking most of my gold, I decided to take a bag of gems I could sell for gold along the way. When all was said and done, the only items left in my trunk were some large bags of gold, books, Chillrend, and my journal. With Delvin's help, I placed it in Karliah's room. Since Vipir had already spilled the beans to him and Vex, I merely told him I was spending time on some dragonborn stuff.

Standing over the trunk, I wondered if I hadn't overpacked. I had a quiver full of arrows slung around me, the backpack on, a bedroll and Karliah's bow harnessed to it, and my Nightingale blade sheathed at my hip. It all felt immensely heavy. Sighing, I reached around to unharness the bow and quiver and place them in the trunk. I figured I could always use some fire spells for ranged attacks.

Testing the new weight distribution, I felt much more comfortable and made my way out to the Cistern to say goodbye to Karliah. While walking under the skylight, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Turning my head, I saw Brynjolf emerging from the training rooms with the same pretty new recruit from the previous day. I felt the ever-present knot if my stomach twist as he reached up and patted her head. In an attempt to tame my green-eyed monster, I looked at the floor and closed my eyes.

I had the urge to try one last time, for I knew I'd regret it if I didn't try and something happened to me. Thus, I began walking with purpose toward the two.

"Brynjolf," I called out, getting his attention. The other girl nodded at me and walked toward the Flagon.

"Lass, really, I'm sorry but I'm a bit busy -"

"This won't take long," I interrupted, watching him sigh and lean his weight onto one foot. He wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Well?" he asked testily after I stood silently for a moment. I couldn't decide which words to say to him, hoping once again that my feelings could somehow reach him anyway.

"I'm heading out for -," I started softly, feeling my body go numb as he began walking back to the training rooms.

"Good luck on your job. I have something I really need to see to," he called over his shoulder, disappearing around the corner. I felt my eyes immediately brim with tears. Blinking them away, I turned and shuffled in Karliah's direction. I could tell by the look on her face that she'd witnessed the exchange.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," she said soothingly as I approached.

"It's fine. At least I can say I tried," I sniffled, smiling and trying to put on a brave face. "My trunk is in your room; thanks again for letting me leave it there."

"Do you have any idea how long you might be gone?"

"Er - well, I've mostly travelled by horse, so I don't know how long it will be on foot. My plan is to stop mby Whiterun to get my housecarl for some backup -"

"You have a housecarl?" Karliah chuckled from behind her desk. I had to admit, it was much neater than when Mercer had been running things.

"Yeah, the Jarl's gift for defeating the dragon."

"I see," she smiled.

"From there, we're going to Ustengrav. Then back to Whiterun to drop Lydia off. And then back to the Greybeards before coming home for a rest. If all goes well, in any case," I finished, running through the plan in my head.

"So we won't see you for a couple weeks, at best," Karliah sighed. "You've got everything you need?"

I smiled and patted my new backpack.

"Hope so."

"Walk with the shadows," she said purposefully, squeezing my shoulder. I could only nod, imagining Gallus watching over me on my journey. No one else was in the Cistern, so I made a quick exit and started my long hike to Whiterun.


	12. Chapter 12 - Confirm

Lydia and I took a moment to catch our breath.

"I am so sick of spiders," I huffed, watching four dragonesque statues rise out of the water on either side of a stone bridge that led to the other side of the chamber.

"And I, my Thane," she agreed, eying the room carefully.

"For Pete's sake! How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Dani?" I chuckled, readying my sword.

"Who is Pete?" she asked in a curious tone I couldn't help but shake my head at.

Slowly, we made our way across the bridge to a pedestal where I assumed the horn would be. Instead, there was a small scrap of parchment.

' _Dragonborn - I need to speak to you. Urgently. Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you. - A friend'_

"Well, FUCK!" I yelled, kicking at the pedestal.

"My tha - Dani?" Lydia questioned with a tone of fear.

"Someone is fucking with me!" I yelled, feeling better as my voice echoed around the room and the note crumpled in my fist.

"Why doesn't anything go the way I would expect?" I asked in a calmer tone, turning to my companion.

"No horn?" Lydia confirmed, peeking around me at the pedestal.

"No… someone made off to Riverwood with it and wants me to meet them. Why they couldn't have left the damn note at the entrance of this cesspool is beyond me!"

"On a brighter note, at least you've made a decent profit in here," Lydia responded in a cheerful tone, patting her own large backpack where we had been tossing gold and gems along the way.

"We," I sighed, my frustration evaporating in the blink of an eye. " _We_ made a profit. I'm splitting it with you, silly."

"I couldn't, my Thane!" she protested, eyes wide.

"Lydia, I'm not going to ask you to hike across Skyrim and put your neck on the line without compensating you. I don't even have a house you can chill in and eat all my food while I'm away like a proper Thane."

"I'm honor-bound to you," Lydia insisted, following me as I made for the exit to the crypt.

"Stop arguing with me, or I'll ask the Jarl for a new housecarl," I said in a serious tone, though I hadn't meant it at all. Lydia was a damn good fighter, and pretty good company.

"Yes, my Thane!" she responded quickly. I had to smother my smile.

* * *

"So affer killing _another_ drag'n, trudging through the swamps to this damn place, then fighting zombies and spiders... we getta the end and there's jus' this scrap of paper," I slurred to Farkas.

After leaving Ustengrav, I had insisted we proceed to Solitude to resupply and take a carriage back to Whiterun. It was our first night back, and I planned on getting trashed before heading to Riverwood tomorrow. Lydia had invited Farkas and Ria, two of Whiterun's Companions, to drink with us.

"She wa' so angry," Lydia slurred to Ria.

"I could imashun," Ria responded before taking another long swig of mead.

"I've been travelling since Riffen!" I exclaimed. "I wen' aaaaalll that way for nuffin."

I pouted, glaring at my tall flagon of stout. I had to have had seven rounds already, and was nearly ready for an eighth.

"You're from Rif'en?" Ria asked, sloshing her drink a bit as she leaned on the table.

"Uh-huh," I nodded, closing my eyes as the world swayed a little bit. I leaned sideways against Farkas for balance.

"You wen' a long way," Farkas responded, patting my head. He'd had more to drink than any of us, but seemed to hold his alcohol much better.

"O'course she did, ya big oaf," Ria giggled. "The comple' other side-a Skyrim!"

"Aw, be nice to Farky," I said, swatting at her across the table.

"He's use't it."

"Farky?" said man asked, turning to give me a weird look. I simply giggled.

"My Thane," Lydia slurred, leaning over to spy the inside of my flagon. "Would you like more stout?"

"Yes, Lydia. I would," I replied, reaching into my pocket to fumble some coins out. "'ere you are. Anuvver roun' for us all!"

"Do you know a Brynjolf, there in Rif'en?" Ria asked, getting my attention again. I felt like I was doused with cold water at the mention of his name.

"Uhm, yes," I nodded, trying to focus on the Imperial woman's face. "Why'dya ask?"

"Spent a liddle time in tha' area of Skyrim, before comin' to Whiterun. Knew 'im _real_ well, ifyaknowwhatImean," she giggled, taking another chug from her glass. "Sometimes, when 'e traffuls through, we 'ave a bit o' fun."

"I don't want to hear this," Farkas groaned, placing an arm around my shoulders as I swayed. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or hearing about Brynjolf's sexual adventures. Either way, I felt like I was going to hurl.

"You men're always goin' on abou' the women you sleep wiv," Ria accused. "Why can' I talk abou' how good a shag sexy ol' Brynjolf is!?"

"I'm gunna barf," I managed, standing and racing outside, knocking into a few patrons along the way. Not wanting to spew on the main walking path, I raced north, fumbling a couple times for balance, and went behind the building to retch.

After emptying my stomach, I took a few refreshing breaths before stand upright and turning.

"You alrigh'?" Farkas asked, leaning heavily against the inn's wall.

"Am now," I sighed, blinking in an attempt to focus my vision. I staggered over to him and ended up hugging him to remain standing. "You're so nice, checkin' on me an' all."

"Some people don't think I'm smart. Those people get my fist," he said, raising one of his large fists into the air before looking down at me with a charming, lopsided smile. "But you, I like."

"Aw," I said, genuinely hugging him through his plate armor. Leaning back, I patted his cheek. In the bright moonlight, his silvery eyes almost glowed. "You 'ave pretty eyes."

He blushed at that, and I felt my own blood pick up its pace. My mind flashed to Brynjolf before I ignored the guilty feel wrenching my gut.

' _He clearly wants nothing to do with you, Dani. He moved on to a new 'stray'. It's like Thadyn said, you're beholden to no one…_ '

The alcohol flowed through me, giving me a sense of bravery I didn't realize I had. Without warning, I grabbed Farkas' face, stood on my tiptoes, and planted my mouth against his. Belatedly, I thought of my barf-breath, but his response only encouraged me further. I felt his hands gently gripping my hips while his own mouth moved to my neck.

My whole body felt hyper-aware of every touch, my ears sensitive to each of his masculine growls as he groped at my body. I reached behind him to unfasten his plate chest piece, smiling as it clattered to the ground. Our kisses were sloppy and our hands fumbled due to intoxication, but my body felt alive. It had been so long since I'd been with a man…

' _But those were false memories… maybe I'm actually a virgin,'_ I managed to reason through my hazy mind. Either way, Farkas' attentions left my body wanting more so I ground my hips against his.

Pulling my head back, I put in extra effort to focus on his face. I could see the alcohol finally catching up with him, if his drooping eyes were any indicator.

"I want you," I claimed in as articulate a voice as I could manage. I realized I was probably making a mistake, trying to have a drunken one-night stand, but worrying about consequences was for sober Dani to deal with.

"Oh yeah?" he growled again, grabbing my buttcheeks to firmly grind our groins while he renewed his attentions on my neck. One of his hands snaked up into my hair to assertively pull my head back and grant him more access.

"Uh-huh," I vocalized, grasping at his firm forearms.

"Faaarkaaaas!"

"My Thane!"

The two voices had called out, interrupting my carnal bliss.

"Whaaat?" I complained at Lydia and Ria, who had stopped at the corner of the building. I felt Farkas pull away to lean heavily on the wall.

"Faarrkaaas, tha's no way for a C'mpanion to behave in pub-lic," Ria whined, staggering over to us and glaring at his armor in the dirt.

"Shut up, pup," he groaned, his head rolling back against the wood siding.

"My Tha- Dani," Lydia said, changing her address at the glare I was giving her. "Rika said you ran out sick…"

My frustration vanished at her concern. I would probably even thank her in the morning for interrupting my whorish behavior.

"I'm fine now," I sighed, feeling a dizzy spell hit as I pointed to my puddle of vomit nearby.

"Farkas," Ria said, patting the man on his cheek to sober him up before bending to grab his chest piece . "We sh'd get bahck to Jorrvaskr 'fore you pass out. Or Vilkas will 'ave ta drag you home."

"Tha's no good," he groaned swaying away from the wall. I watched the two Companions lean on one another for balance as they walked away.

"Lydia, you have a home around here we can crash at?" I asked, feeling the tiniest bit sober.

"No, my Thane," she slurred, shaking her head. "I usually stay in the barracks in the Cloud District."

"Bah, alright. Can you make it up all those stairs?" I wondered, peering at her with one eye closed to prevent dizziness.

"I believe so," she nodded, followed by a rumbling burp. "...feels better."

"Meet me at the Gildergreen after breakfast. I'd feel safer in Riverwood with you there."

"My Thane," Lydia cried happily, wiping at an eye.

"Let's get our things, Lydia," I sighed, patting her arm.

"Where will you stay?" she cried out, staggering behind me as I felt my way along the wall.

"Lydia, I'm fucking loaded. I'm staying here at the inn."

"O' course," she replied, rushing around me to open the inn's door. Our things still sat on the floor at our table, only some sneaky brat was peeking into my backpack.

"Wha' the hell d'ya think you're doing?!" I hollered, unsheathing my sword and drunkenly pointing it at the terrified kid.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out, getting the attention of the remaining patrons.

"You wouldn' 'ave to be sorry if you weren't trying to take somefing that wasn' yours!" I shouted waving my sword around. It took me a moment, but I realized the irony of me preaching against thievery.

"My Thane, she didn't take anything. Jus' let her go," Lydia said in a hushed voice, hand on my sword arm. I continued to glare at the child.

"You homeless or some shit?" I asked, slightly calmer as I took in her tattered clothing and dirty face.

"Yes," she responded, her eyes still wide and focused on the tip of my blade. I quickly sheathed it and grabbed up my backpack. Reaching in, I pulled out a couple gems and clumsily handed them to her. I knew firsthand what it was like to have nowhere, no one, and nothing.

"Now fuck off," I slurred, swaying as I slipped my backpack on. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on me.

"Oh, thank you!" the child cried out, staring at the sapphire and emerald in her hand. I swatted my hand at her and proceeded to the counter to rent a room. Those gems had to be worth around seven hundred septims… hopefully she would be smart with it.

* * *

"So why didn't you just join the Companions? You're clearly a skilled fighter _and_ you're friendly with all of them it sounds like," I said, rubbing at my aching head. I'd purchased pain potions for both Lydia and myself, but I still had a small hangover.

"I had been considering it, before Jarl Balgruuf assigned me to you," she admitted, wincing as the clouds parted and bright sunlight hit our faces.

"I'll tell ya what," I began, smiling as the entrance to Riverwood came into view. It was just a short walk over the bridge and down the path, then we would arrive at our destination, just in time for lunch.

"I'm sorry, sometimes you use such strange phrases," Lydia said, pausing beside me.

"I'll make a deal with you," I rephrased, turning to the taller woman. "Feel free to join the Companions. I'd hate for you to just be sitting around doing nothing most of the time. Do your thing. When I need you, I'll go to Whiterun and grab you. They'd be cool with that, right?"

"You want me to be a Companion while also serving as your housecarl?" she asked, features twisted in confusion.

"I want you to be happy," I sighed, smiling at her. "Sitting around being bored won't make you happy. So yeah, I want you to join the Companions."

"Are you certain? What if I'm gone when you come to fetch me?" she asked, following me as we continued to walk.

"Then I'll wait for you to get back," I laughed. "If it's something super urgent, I'll just hire a mercenary."

"Then it's a deal," Lydia said, catching up to walk beside me over the bridge.

As we progressed into the town, I stopped again and looked at the blacksmith's shop, which was located directly across the path from the inn. Thadyn had encouraged me to embrace my new lease on life and forget the past - to not chase after it lest I wind up in my original circumstances. But, something in me felt the urge to investigate… to have verification. Perhaps the blacksmith himself would be able to provide some information.

"We're making a quick stop before we get to business," I said, walking with purpose toward the smith's house. Since I was in town, I figured I might as well get confirmation from someone other than Thadyn. I could hear a clanging coming from the side, and stepped carefully along the wooden planks.

"Excuse me," I said, peeking around a corner to see a filthy Nord hammering away at a sword, its body still red-hot from the fire.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, attention on his work.

"When you have a moment, I was hoping I could talk to you about something," I replied, watching sparks fly as his hammer met hot iron.

"Give me a moment," he called, continuing his task.

"I'll wait out front…"

Lydia and I sat on the stairs for a few minutes before I heard the hissing of hot metal being submerged into water.

"Name's Alvor, traveller. What can I do for you?" the Nord asked, wiping his hands on a rag as he walked toward us. I stood, unsure of what precisely to say.

"Do you remember me, at all?" I asked, observing him carefully. It took a moment, during which his eyes darted around my face. When he smiled and recognition lit up his eyes, I felt my heart pound against my chest in some unnameable emotion.

"Why, aren't you that girl who escaped Helgen with my nephew, Hadvar? Of course I remember you!" he boomed, turning to the door and opening it before calling for his wife - Sigrid. A pretty Nord woman soon joined him. Her recognition of me was instant.

"Gulisien! It's been so long! Oh, and you look so much better than when that mage carted you off!"

I found myself being enveloped in a fierce hug. Awkwardly, I patted the other woman on the back. After separating, she returned to her husband's side.

"What brings you back to Riverwood?" Alvor asked, slinging an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"It's sort of a long story," I chuckled, rubbing at the back of my neck. I could feel the sweat there from the heat and having my hair down. Deciding to hear the story from their viewpoint, I settled on leaving Thadyn out of the picture for now.

"You see, I sort of lost my memory of everything before I got to Riften. I was told I'd been at Helgen and managed to get here to Riverwood. I was sort of hoping you could tell me what you know," I said sheepishly, feeling even more awkward at their confused and empathetic expressions.

"Well, from the way Hadvar explained it when you both showed up, you were at Helgen when the dragon attacked and managed to escape together. You really don't remember a thing?" Alvor asked, looking to Sigrid with concern.

"No," I confirmed.

"Perhaps you best come in," Sigrid said, holding the door open for myself and Lydia. After we were sat at their table, Sigrid reached across and took one of my hands in hers.

"You were a mess," Sigrid sighed. "Dirty, cut up, crying. Hadvar didn't look too bad despite you two having to fight your way through the keep, so we asked him what happened to you… he told us you were like when he first saw you, just before the dragon attack when they brought in Ulfric and them Stormcloaks."

"Whoa, Ulfric Stormcloak? Jarl of Windhelm?" I asked in shock. Ulfric was a name I had heard many times while sitting in the Bee and Barb. Thadyn had not mentioned that detail.

"Yes. Even still, you looked far more banged up than one would expect from being a simple bystander. Your clothes were all ripped up and you wouldn't stop crying."

"We let you stay the night, and finally got you to quiet down," Alvor injected, picking up the story. "We tried to ask you about yourself, but you'd just break down again."

"We managed to get a little out of you. Gathered you were a noble lady from Markarth, but then you'd start sobbing and muttering about being punished and fleeing to Riften."

Well, that didn't make sense. Thadyn had said I was on the run, but nothing about being punished.

"Did I say what I was being punished for?" I asked, curiosity piqued at the discrepancy.

"Something about a lover and an arranged marriage," Sigrid said, shaking her head. "That's all I know. You were quite inconsolable."

I looked to Lydia, who was listening in calm silence. I hadn't filled her in on any of my alleged past, but considered doing so later to bounce my thoughts off her.

"What happened after?" I asked, looking between the husband and wife.

"You were going to keep fleeing for Riften, mentioned trying to join some Guild there, when this mage showed up. You went hysterical again and tried to run for the river, but by the time Sigrid and I caught up, he was calming you down and claimed to be an uncle. You went with him quietly enough, so we didn't ask any questions."

My mind whirled. Why would I _run_ from the man who was supposed to be helping me?

"That man didn't explain any of this to you, after losing your memory?" Sigrid asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly," I replied, rubbing at my forehead. Why weren't the two renditions of the tale adding up? Had Thadyn lied to me? It hadn't even occurred to me to question his version of events back in Riften. And he had listed calming spells as one of his 'tools', so to say.

"So he and I set off for Riften?" I asked, hunching over the table.

"No," Alvor said slowly, eyebrows furrowing. "He said he was taking you home to Markarth."

"But when I woke up, we were in Riften," I murmured, looking to Lydia.

"I can't explain that," Alvor responded, rising. "It's about noon… would you like to join us for a meal?"

"Oh - no thank you. We have some other business in Riverwood, so we'll leave you to it," I replied, also standing. "Thank you both again for your time."

"No thanks necessary," Sigrid smiled. "You are welcome any time. And I hope you regain your memory soon."

' _Not likely,'_ I thought sarcastically.

After a quick goodbye, Lydia and I proceeded across the path to the Sleeping Giant. I figured we could have a meal there and scope the place out for anyone lurking about before renting the 'attic' room. Looking at the building from the outside, it didn't appear to have an attic at all.

We each ordered a hot meal and sat to eat, my mind still trying to process the conflicts in my alleged past. Aside from the proprietor, the barkeep, and us, the only other person in the building was a bard, and he certainly didn't seem the type to adventure into old crypts.

"I still need you to make a batch of those fried potatoes. We can serve them with the ale," the innkeeper, an older Breton woman, said to her barkeep.

"Yep," was his simple reply.

"And… you'll take care of it?"

"Don't I always?" he responded with a cheeky smile.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to take care of it now, could I?"

"No."

"Well. There's something to be said for honesty."

As we finished our meal, I looked pointedly at Lydia.

"You ready?" I asked, rising from the table.

"Yes, my Thane."

Approaching the innkeeper, I began to make my inquiry.

"We'd like to rent the attic room, please."

She gave me a funny look and reached down for something behind the barkeep's counter.

"Attic room, eh? Well… we don't have an attic room," she responded, walking toward us. I felt my stomach twist. What was the person who wrote the note playing at, then?

"But you can have the one on the left. Make yourself at home," leading us over to a small room.

"If you don't have an attic room, then there's no need," I said, but she continued walking.

"Have a look, then let me know," she said, indicating we should precede her into the room. Sighing, and despite knowing I would turn the room down anyway, I entered. I watched Lydia go further into the room, poking the bedframe with her boot. When I heard the door shut and latch behind us, I spun around, sword immediately drawn.

"So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about," she started, hands raised to show she wasn't armed. "I think you're looking for this."

From one of her smock's pockets, she withdrew an old horn and offered it to me. I carefully took it from her and passed it behind me to Lydia, my sword still trained on her.

"We need to talk. Follow me," she continued calmly, unlatching the door and heading back into the main room.

I looked to Lydia while she packed the horn into my backpack.

"Should we follow?" Lydia asked, glancing out to the dining area.

"Be alert," I warned after considering it for a moment. "We don't know what her intentions are."

Following her, the innkeeper led us across to a large room - her own, by the look of it - and stood by a large wardrobe.

"Close the door," she directed, waiting until Lydia had closed and latched the door before opening unlocking the wardrobe. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the use of yet another false back panel leading to a secret room.

"People in Skyrim really need more unique ways of hiding things," I mumbled, followed the Breton down to her secret basement. I stood for a moment, observe the table in the middle of the room with various scrolls laid across it. A few chests and weapon racks lined the walls.

"The Greybeards seem to think you're the Dragonborn. I hope they're right," she said, leaning over the table and looking at some sort of map.

"Well, I've absorbed four dragon souls and can Shout, so yeah, pretty sure they've hit the bulls eye on that one," I replied sarcastically.

"I hope so. But you'll forgive me if I don't assume that something's true just because you or the Greybeards say so. I just handed you the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller; does that make me Dragonborn, too?"

I rolled my eyes at her and stood with my arms cross, waiting for her to get to her point. Why did she care if I was Dragonborn?

"Look, are you the one who left the note in Ustengrav?"

"I am."

"Not quite who I was expecting," I mentioned, trying to catch a glimpse of the map on the table.

"Good. The whole point of being in hiding is to appear to be someone you're not."

"Okay," I said, throwing my hands up in frustration. "What's with this whole cloak and dagger business?"

"You can't be too careful. Thalmor spies are everywhere."

I moved closer to the table, sensing Lydia following closely.

"Well, anyway, all I wanted was the horn, so here I am. What do _you_ want?" I asked, leaning over the table as well, my gaze fixed on hers.

"Look, I didn't go to all this trouble on a whim," she said, sounding slightly apologetic. "I needed to make sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap. I'm not your enemy. I already gave you the horn. I'm actually trying to help you. I just need you to hear me out."

With a huff, I let some of the tension leave my body.

"You'd better have a good reason for dragging me here," I said softly, looking down to the map. It had to do with dragon burial mounds.

"I'm part of a group that's been looking for you - or well, someone like you - for a _very_ long time. If you really are Dragonborn, that is. Before I tell you any more, I need to make sure I can trust you."

"And you're to automatically be trusted?" I laughed, standing straight and glaring at her incredulously.

"You were a fool to walk in here in the first place, if you don't trust me," she quipped back, standing with arms akimbo.

"This is ridiculous," I said, turning around to leave.

"I knew the Greybeards would send you there if they thought you were Dragonborn," the woman said quickly, halting my progress. I kept my back to her as I listened, watching Lydia's reaction.

"They're nothing, if not predictable. When you showed up here, I knew you were the one the Greybeards sent, and not some Thalmor plant."

"And why are you so worried about the Thalmor, huh?" I asked, turning to face her again.

"We're very old enemies," she said shortly, taking a deep breath. "And if my suspicions are correct, they might have something to do with the dragons returning. But that isn't important right now. What _is_ important is that you might be Dragonborn, and I need to know for myself if it's true before I can reveal any more to you."

"And why are you looking for a Dragonborn?" I asked simply, eyebrows raised.

"We remember what most don't - that the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragonslayer. You're the only one that can kill a dragon permanently by devouring its soul. You said earlier that you've absorbed four already, correct?"

"Yes, that's how I first learned I was Dragonborn."

"Good. And you'll have a chance to prove it to me soon enough."

"Why should I have to prove anything to you - and don't tell me you can't say until after the fact!"

"Because dragons aren't just coming back… they're coming back to life. They weren't gone somewhere for all these years. They were dead, killed off centuries ago by my predecessors! Now something's happening to bring them back to life, and I need a Dragonborn to help me stop it!"

I could see the urgency in her eyes, and her frustration with me in the tremble of her hand when she pointed to the map.

"I know they're coming back to life because I've visited their ancient burial mounds and found them empty. And I've figured out where the next one will come back to life."

She looked back up at me with a flinty expression, her lips a hard line.

"We're going to go there, and you're going to kill that dragon. If we succeed, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

I looked to Lydia.

"The pattern is pretty clear. It seems to be spreading from the southeast, down in the Jeralls near Riften. The one at Kynesgrove is next, if the pattern holds," the Breton murmured, finger following a series of circled areas.

"I killed a dragon southwest of Kynesgrove over a month ago. This might be the same one," I mentioned, remembering my slaying of the sleeping dragon on the rock formation out in the hot springs.

"I just visited the mound a week or so ago, and it was still intact," the woman insisted. I nodded.

"Lydia, are you with me?" I asked, not willing to demand her assistance. Just as with Vipir, I would completely understand her sitting this adventure out. The last time, less than a week prior on our way to Ustengrav, the one had happened upon us without warning, so she hadn't exactly had a choice.

But if dragons were about to come back in an explosive number, then I would need all the help I could get in facing them, and this innkeeper seemed to be more than willing. It was a path I would need to travel down, and could only hope Lydia would be willing to go with me.

"Of course, my Thane!" she exclaimed, standing taller.

"We're going to face a dragon again," I warned, remembering her terrified reaction the last time.

"I understand," she replied, meeting my eye.

"We should get moving, there's no time to waste," the Breton said, moving to grab some armor and a sword from a rack.

"What is your name, by the way?" I asked, watching her.

"Delphine," she replied, fastening some plate armor to her thighs. "And you?"

"I'm Dani, and this is my housecarl, Lydia."

For a moment, I stood and watched the older woman change her gear.

"Delphine, you never said exactly why you and these 'Thalmor' are at odds. Care to explain?"

"Never heard of the Thalmor, huh?" she asked, picking up on my ignorance. "They're the faction that rules the Aldmeri Dominion and almost destroyed the Empire during the Great War, about thirty years ago. There's no worse enemy to humankind in Tamriel," she explained. "The Empire barely survived the last war, and the Thalmor don't intend to lose the next one. We hurt them in the past, and they have long memories."

We proceeded up the stairs and back into the main area.

"Orgnar, I'm travelling. You've got the inn 'til I get back."

"Right," he responded, eyeing our group. "Happy trails."

* * *

I had anticipated a happy reunion with the owners of Brainwood Inn. Instead, when we drew closer to town around dusk, Delphine got more and more anxious.

"Wait. Something's wrong," she said, searching the skies. She started leading us up a hill on the west side of the road.

"No, you don't want to up there," Iddra hollered, running out a short ways from the inn. "A dragon… it's attacking!"

I met Delphine's eye.

"Come on, hurry! We might be too late," she ushered Lydia and me to follow her up a steep hill.

Upon reaching the crest, I felt my blood run cold. An enormous, ominous-looking dragon hovered over a mound nearby. I don't know why, but he seemed familiar, and caused my heart to pound harder than any other dragon I'd encountered.

"Lorkhan's eyes! Look at that big bastard! Keep your heads down and let's see what it does," Delphine said, crouching into the high grass and progressing in a sneaking posture. Lydia and I followed as quietly as possible. I tripped over a few rocks in the dim light. Delphine headed for a large boulder.

"Steady. I don't know what's happening. Let's watch and wait. This is worse than I thought," Delphine said in a hushed tone as we all peeked around the boulder. The black dragon spoke in a voice that seemed to pierce straight into my very soul.

" _Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse!_ "

He cast some shout that blew the top off the mound.

" _Slen tiid vo!_ "

The dragon's skeleton within the mound began to move while a shimmering light flourished all around it. Muscles, tendons, and flesh began to appear where the light had been

"I can't understand what they're saying," Lydia muttered, watching in amazement.

"He said, 'Sahloknir, ever-bound dragon spirit, regain your flesh'," I translated, feeling Delphine turn to look at me. I watched as the resurrected dragon, Sahloknir, began to reply.

" _Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?"_

"Alduin, my overlord. Has the time come again for the rise of our ancient dominion?"

"Alduin? Why does that ring a bell?" Delphine whispered.

" _Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir_ ," Alduin responded.

"Yes, Sahloknir, my trusted champion."

" _Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi_ ," Alduin continued, large black wings flapping loudly to keep his massive body hovering in the sky as his head turned toward the boulder we all hid behind.

"He's spotted us," I whispered.

"What did he say?" Delphine urged.

"So, is this the Dragonborn? Yet you bare no resemblance to any dragon."

"You do not even know our tongue, do you?" Alduin laughed.

"Wrong there, buddy," I muttered, hearing Lydia snicker.

"Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah. _Sahloknir, krii daar joorre_."

"He's commanded Sahloknir to kill us," I said urgently, unsheathing my Nightingale blade. If I'd known I'd be fighting dragons on this trip, I'd have bore the extra weight of Karliah's bow and arrows.

"Hiding will not save you! I am Sahloknir! Hear my Voice and despair!" the revived dragon exclaimed, taking to the sky as Alduin soared into the distance. The three of us jumped from behind the boulder as he Shouted and breathed a vortex of fire at it. I was wearing my mage tunic under my Guild armor, should the need for ranged battle occur, and began to channel my magicka into a frost bolt.

Lydia raised her shield and made to move under the creature while Delphine sheathed her blade and readied her bow.

"We've got to ground that bastard!" Delphine called out.

"It's to be a real fight, then. Good!" he laughed, swooping around while blowing more fire down upon us. One of my sleeves caught on fire at the wrist and I promptly put it out. Seeing the other two women focusing more on defense rather than offense, I began to wonder how well my Shout would work against an actual dragon. When he swooped toward me again, I gave it a shot.

" _FUS RO!_ "

The dragon seemed taken aback and promptly landed, giving Lydia and Delphine the opportunity to actually attack it. As I had with all the previous dragons I fought, I planned to disable it from any further flying.

"Your Voice is strong… for a mortal," he said, not sounding as sure of himself as he had before.

Lydia moved in for the attack on one side, and his attention was soon diverted her way. I ran to his other side, intending to stick my blade into his shoulder joint. I was nearly at my goal when he appeared to be taking flight again.

" _FO!"_ I Shouted, an icy cloud hurling at him and slowing his movement, preventing him from proper takeoff. Unfortunately, it had also been directed at Lydia, and the volume caused her to shield her ears rather than attacking. Sliding under his wing, I took the hilt of my Nightingale blade in both hands before ramming the blade upwards into Sahloknir's shoulder. As expected, blood began to gush out of the wound as he thrashed around and screeched his indignation.

" _Thurri du hin sille ko Sovngarde!_ " he bellowed. I could feel the anger from his words in my very bones. As he twisted his head toward me, I tried to slide farther under his body. An icy blast to the face would have been unfortunate, but a hot blast of fire would have been a tragedy.

"My Lord Alduin requires your death. I am glad to oblige him," he hissed, leaping forward at Lydia. I watched in horror as she tumbled back, feeling relief only when his jaws snapped at the open air where her head had once been. With my blade, I stabbed into his left haunch. Again, he twisted around with a bellow. I could feel his serpentine smile when we both realized he had a clear shot at me. As he took in a breath for his Shout, I looked to Lydia, who was beginning to stand and ready her shield again. I hoped she would get the hint when I nodded at her.

" _WULD_!"

I felt myself transplanted to within a foot of my companion. In an instant, she moved around me and was shielding us both from Sahloknir's fiery breath. When it stopped and I peered at him, I took note of his heavy breathing while Delphine continued to fire arrows at his face.

"I see that mortals have become arrogant while I slept," he boomed, turning to the older Breton.

"Now it's my turn, you son of a bitch!" she swore passionately, continuing to knock back arrows.

"Lydia, we need to go for its head, like the other one," I instructed softly.

"How are we both going to get so close?"

"He can't fly, and his ground movement is slower thanks to that leg wound," I thought aloud. "If I stun him again, maybe we can rush him."

"I'm ready when you are, my Thane," Lydia proclaimed, sword and shield ready.

"Stay behind me," I directed, focusing on putting as much power behind my Thu'um as possible while we ran at the dragon.

" _FUS RO!_ "

Sahloknir had stumbled onto his injured side, causing him to fall into the ground. Lydia and I both went for his head, driving our blades in as deep as we could. He tried to claw at me with his good arm, and managed to rake a claw down my sleeve. I hissed in pain as my skin was ripped open. Removing my sword, I plunged it in again through his eye socket.

After a moment, the only sound was mine and Lydia's heavy breathing.

"Is it dead?" she asked in a slightly hysterical tone, her adrenaline clearly waning.

"I'll be damned, you did it! That was well done. Budge over. I've been wanting a closer look at one of these buggers," Delphine called, walking toward us.

His soul began to swirl in a bright white light, enveloping me. I felt that familiar tingling, accompanied by an onslaught of Sahloknir's memories.

"Gods above!" Delphine cried. "You really are...I...it's true, you really are Dragonborn."

When the lightshow died down, I turned to her with a somber expression, blood coating my armor and dripping down from the fingertips of my injured arm.

* * *

We sat around a table near the entrance of Braidwood Inn, Iddra fawning over my blood-soaked visage and my soot-covered housecarl. I was sure once the blood was cleaned off, I would find similar singes and burns on my own clothing and skin from Sahloknir's swooping attacks.

"It's so hard to believe such a sweet girl is the Dragonborn!" Iddra, fretted, bringing us pails of water and cloths to clean off with. Kjeld was fending off people trying to get in for a peek at their saviors.

"Iddra, really, I'm fine," I said tiredly, gently swatting at her hand as she tried to wipe my face.

"Well," she huffed. "Let me at least make you all some supper. It's the least we can do for saving our town. Kjeld, just bar the door shut and come help me."

In a moment, we were alone in the long room. I sat staring at Delphine expectantly.

"I owe you some answers, don't I?" she laughed. "Go ahead. Whatever you want to know. Nothing held back."

"So who are you, exactly, and what do you want from me?" I asked, dipping a rag into the bucket and washing off my arm wound. The cut was shallow, but traversed the length of my arm.

"Lydia, reach into my backpack and grab a healing potion, please?"

"I'm one of the last members of the Blades," she began, nodding when neither Lydia nor I had any reaction to the organization's name. "A very long time ago, the Blades were dragonslayers, and we served the Dragonborn, the greatest dragonslayer. For the last two hundred years, since the last Dragonborn emperor, the Blades have been searching for a purpose. Now that dragons are coming back, our purpose is clear again. We need to stop them."

I accepted the phial of healing potion and downed it, watching my wound stitch itself back together seamlessly. The new alchemist in the Guild was really something. After Delphine's explanation, I felt like I might have heard the name before, but couldn't be certain.

"I've not heard of the Blades, what about you Lydia?" I asked, dunking the bloody towel into the water and then attempting to clean my face.

"Nor I, my Thane," she responded, washing the soot from her neck.

"Exactly," Delphine huffed. "Nobody even remembers our name these days. We used to be known across Tamriel as the protectors of the Septim Emperors. Those days are long gone, though. For the last two hundred years, we've been searching for the next Dragonborn to guide and guard, as we are sworn to do. But we never found one. Until now."

"I see. How many of you are there?"

There was a tense pause.

"I'm all that's left of the Blades. The Thalmor have been hunting down every Blade they can find for the past thirty years. Thanks to the White-Gold Concordat, they've been able to operate throughout the Empire with impunity."

I saw Lydia nodding her head, but I knew nothing about this Concordat.

"What's this White-Gold Concordat thing?" I heard my own confusion in my voice.

"The fancy name they put on the peace treaty between the Empire and the Thalmor. It ended the war and saved the Empire to fight another day. But it also trampled on the sacred name of Talos, and gave the Thalmor free reign to stamp out Talos worship throughout the empire."

So that was why Talos worship was banned.

"But _why_ did they hunt the Blades?" I still didn't quite understand.

"To ensure chaos continued… When I was young, our leaders became obsessed with the Thalmor threat. They believed that if and when we found a Dragonborn, we would need to protect him or her against the Thalmor. But we fatally underestimated them."

"So what do you gather from that dragon's resurrection?" I continued with my interrogation.

"Not a damn thing. I was just as surprised as you to find that big black dragon here."

"He felt so familiar… like I've seen him before. But I've only faced four dragons - well, five now - and he wasn't one of the previous ones."

"Damn it, we're blundering around in the dark here," she sighed. "We need to figure out who's behind it all!"

"Well then, what's our next move?"

"The first thing we need to do is figure out who's behind the dragons. The Thalmor are our best lead. If they aren't involved, they'll know who is."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her mention of the Thalmor. It was clearly Alduin who had brought Sahloknir back, not some Thalmor. Given my inherited dragon memories, I failed to see how any group of people could control such powerful creatures.

"What makes you think the Thalmor are bringing dragons back?" Lydia asked for me, looking to Delphine.

"Nothing solid. Yet. But my gut tells me it can't be anybody else. The Empire had captured Ulfric near Helgen. The war was basically over. Then a dragon attacks, Ulfric escapes, and the war is back on. And now the dragons are attacking everywhere, indiscriminately. Skyrim is weakened, the Empire is weakened. Who else gains from that but the Thalmor?"

"Well, we should probably start by finding out what the Thalmor know about the dragons. Any ideas?" I asked, peeling off my leather armor.

"If we could get into the Thalmor Embassy… it's the center of their operations in Skyrim," Delphine said softly, leaning conspiratorially over the table. "Problem is, that place is locked up tighter than a miser's purse. They could teach me a few things about paranoia…"

"Then how do you propose we infiltrate their embassy?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have a few ideas, but I'll need some time to pull things together…" she said, standing up. "Take a rest, then meet me back in Riverwood. If I'm not back when you get there, wait for me. I shouldn't be long. Keep an eye on the sky. This is only going to get worse."

With that, she unbarred the door, opened it, and walked out. Lydia quickly stood to re-lock the door against the crowd outside.

"Well, hopefully, by the time I get there after visiting the Greybeards, she will have made it back to Riverwood," I sighed, stretching my back. "What do want to do Lydia? Do you even want any part in this?"

Lydia sat back down and looked at me for a long time.

"You are my Thane, so I am honor bound to serve you," she began, raising a hand to stop me when I went to interrupt. "But I also like and respect you. So I will gladly - willingly - fight by your side if you need me."

"I don't know where this road will take us, or how long it will be," I warned. "And do you _really_ want to hike up to High Hrothgar in all that plate armor?"

I laughed, watching her smile in return.

"I appreciate your dedication, Lydia. And Jesus Christ, call me Dani, won't you? How many times must I remind you?!"

"Yes, my Thane," she teased, taking a long drink of water.


	13. Chapter 13 - Unite

"I've figured out how we're going to get you into the Thalmor Embassy," Delphine said as Lydia and I made our way into the secret basement below the Sleeping Giant Inn.

"Me? Not us?" I asked, noticing her choice of words.

"That...would be a bad idea," she said slowly. "I'd be too likely to attract the wrong kind of attention. But they don't know you at all… yet."

"I guess that makes sense," I sighed with a pout, walking closer to the table.

"Will I be accompanying Dani, or am I to sit out as well?" Lydia asked.

"You will not be participating either," Delphine responded, launching into her plan. "The Thalmor ambassador, Elenwen, regularly throws parties where the rich and connected cozy up to the Thalmor. I can get you into one of those parties."

My mind raced at the mention of the rich and connected. If I was indeed born a noble lady, I couldn't help but wonder if some of my family from Markarth might not be in attendance. By Thadyn's account, my family's influence seemed more localised.

"Once you're inside the Embassy, you get away and find Elenwen's secret files. I have a contact inside the Embassy. He's not up for this kind of high-risk mission, but he can help you. His name is Malborn - a Wood elf with plenty of reason to hate the Thalmor."

"He can be trusted?" Lydia asked, concern furrowing her brow.

"Yes. I'll get word for him to meet you in Solitude, at the Winking Skeever. You know it?"

"Aye, I do. Have a slimy acquaintance who likes to hang out in there, as well," I muttered, thinking of Gulum-ei.

"Well, while you're doing that, I'll work on getting you an invitation to Elenwen's little party. Meet me at the Solitude stables after you've arranged things with Malborn. Any questions?"

"You're absolutely certain he can be trusted?"

"Don't worry about Malborn. He's not a dangerous character like you, but he hates the Thalmor at least as much as I do. The Thalmor wiped out his family back in Valenwood during one of their purges that we never hear about. Luckily, they don't know who he really is, or he wouldn't be serving drinks at the Ambassador's parties."

"Alright," I breathed, running through her plan again in my head. "Then I'll meet you in Solitude."

"Sounds good. Be careful," she said, leaving the basement.

"Lydia," I said, turning to my housecarl. "I'd hate to drag you across Skyrim again. Since there's nothing you can do, why don't we part ways at Whiterun?"

"Are you positive?" I could see her concern still clearly etched onto her face. We were both still so exhausted from the Kynesgrove incident and climbing up and and down the damn mountains, that I was sure she needed rest as much as I did.

"Yes, you've been a great companion," I smiled, grasping her shoulder. "Thank you for everything you've put up with. Rest up, then talk to the Companions. I'll let you know when I need you again."

"Send word when you've completed your task?" she asked, fingering the still ripped sleeve of my mage robes. I'd have to look at purchasing a new pair when I returned to Riften and had access to my full amount of money.

"I will," I promised, urging her to take the stairs ahead of me.

* * *

I once again found myself staring up at the night sky from the back of a carriage.

' _I'm a murderer,'_ I thought numbly, feeling a tear streak down my cheek. I'd been rather successful with sneaking my way through the Thalmor Embassy compound. But toward the end, I was faced with either killing to get the necessary information back to Delphine, or I failed her and put Malborn's neck on the line for nothing.

There had been no way out if I'd gone back, so I went down into the dungeon, where the Thalmor torturer had gone. I hadn't expected to find a female soldier torturing some poor Breton while the Thalmor wizard interrogated him. They'd beat him into unconsciousness, and I felt my heart burst at the sight. I _needed_ to rescue him to learn what he knew - and find out what was in the chest right next to him - and the only way to do that was to dispose of the other two awful people in the room. I knew there was no way I could compete with the wizard one on one and had to take him out as swiftly and quietly as possible.

Their actions had made me feel the tiniest bit less guilty about slashing at their throats, but I had still sobbed while waking the prisoner - Etienne - and seeing what was in the chest. I had picked up some rather pricey loot from the wizard's corpse, and learned about some old man named Esbern from Etienne and a Thalmor dossier, so there had been some good to come out of the whole ordeal. It had at least paid for my way back to Whiterun.

But then there had been the two Thalmor soldiers trying to attack a defenseless Malborn when Etienne and I were going back up the stairs. I'd used the full Unrelenting Force Shout, sending them flying backwards into the stone wall like ragdolls and knocking them unconscious. And that had given us the key to the trap door - our escape route. After defeating a troll, we'd finally reached freedom and all scattered our own way.

Maybe, once I reached Whiterun, I could get Lydia to go with me to Riverwood and report to Delphine. Her company was sure to cheer me up, even a little.

* * *

I proceeded through the Sleeping Giant Inn, without Lydia. She had gone out with some Aela lady and Ria. So, I continued my journey alone.

"You made it out alive, at least!" Delphine had cried, rushing across the main room and ushering me down into the basement.

"I kept your gear safe in here, as promised. Did you learn anything useful?" she asked, watching me ditch the party finery and put my tattered mage tunic back on.

"Yeah, the Thalmor don't know anything about the dragon attacks. In fact, they were investigating it themselves."

"Really? That seems hard to believe. You're sure about that?" she asked, doubt lacing her tone.

"Why don't you believe me?" I asked with a tired sigh. I was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. I just wanted to get home and see my 'family'... and see if Brynjolf was back to his old self. More and more, I found myself wanting his compassionate hug, his goofy, charismatic smile, and his comforting presence. I felt telling him about everything would lift the weight from my chest. Even if he'd been a bit of a man-whore with Ria, I couldn't fault him. He was a man after all, and unattached. I'd also been gone nearly a whole month, and found that absence really did make the heart grow fonder.

"You're right, you're right. I just… I was _sure_ it must have been them. If not the Thalmor, who? Or… what?"

"Well, in addition to investigating you and Ulfric, they were looking for someone named Esbern."

"Esbern? He's alive? I thought the Thalmor must have got him years ago. That crazy old man… figures the Thalmor would be on his trail, though, if they were trying to find out what's going on with the dragons."

"Why's that? Who is he, exactly?" I yawned, sitting on the floor for lack of any chairs.

"Esbern was one of the Blades' archivists, back before the Thalmor smashed us during the Great War. He knew everything about the ancient dragonlore of the Blades. Obsessed with it, really. Nobody paid much attention back then. I guess he wasn't as crazy as we all thought."

I closed my tired eyes, trying to ignore the aching throughout my body.

"We've got to find Esbern before they do. He'll know how to stop the dragons, if anybody does," she said, pacing around the table. "Do they know where he is?"

"I heard a prisoner mention something about Riften's Ratway while being tortured," I said, already knowing what my next assigned task would be.

"You'd better get to Riften, then. A man named Brynjolf would be a good starting point, he's… well-connected," she said. I felt a longing thrum through me at the mention of his name. I'd not told Delphine about my being from Riften or involvement in the Guild...

"Oh, and when you find Esbern…" she began, throwing me a quirky grin, "If you think _I'm_ paranoid… you may have some trouble getting him to trust you. Just ask him where he was on the 30th of Frostfall. He'll know what it means."

"30th of Frostfall," I muttered, climbing to my feet while repeating the date in my head.

"Are you going to be able to make it there alright?" she asked, finally expressing concern at my haggard appearance.

"Got a horse?" I asked, testing the weight of my pack against my weary legs.

"Closest thing to that would be Hod and Gerdur's cow," she laughed, following me cautiously up the steps into her room.

"Maybe I'll just go back to Whiterun and hire a carriage. Trade me a gem for some coin?"

"Don't worry about it. Take this," she said, offering me a small bag of coins from her bedside. "Should be enough to pay for a ride to Riften."

"Thanks," I replied around a yawn, tossing the bag slightly to get a feel for its weight. She also provided me with a small meal before I headed back to Whiterun.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when the carriage finally pulled up to Riften's stables. I'd slept off and on during the trip. The other couple of passengers prevented me from having enough room to stretch out, for one thing, but I was also having nightmares of Sahloknir's memories. He'd been a truly awful beast. I had become better at handling them, but the memories were disturbing nonetheless.

I trudged into the city, getting a few weary looks due to my singed and ripped mage tunic and pants. My armor was still in my backpack, so at least no one would see those blood-stained articles of clothing. My french braid was also a mess, but I couldn't bring myself to care about my appearance, especially after my carriage companions had stared at me the entire way. I just wanted a few hours of uninterrupted sleep in my own bed. Then, I would try to find out about this Esbern guy.

Slowly climbing down the ladder into the Cistern, I quietly made my way through the kitchen area. I noticed several more beds and trunks had been placed around the perimeter of the room, but most of them were empty. Only a few Guild members were in tonight, and already fast asleep.

The only ones awake were Karliah and Brynjolf, who sat talking at the dinner table across the large chamber. Not having the energy to call out to them, nor wanting to wake the scant few in slumber, I quietly made my way toward them. I got under the skylight before either of them noticed me.

"Dani?!" Karliah asked in surprise, her eyes widening at my worn appearance. Without another word, she had risen and was hastily walking my way. My eyes, however, were glued to Brynjolf's similarly shocked expression, his gaze burning into me.

"You were gone so long! You were supposed to return nearly three weeks ago!" Karliah chastised, smoothing out my hair as she inspected my ripped sleeve. "What happened to you?"

Brynjolf had cautiously joined her, though he stayed a few steps away. Reluctantly, I tore my focus from him and breathed a sigh to Karliah.

"Want the whole story?" I asked, feeling myself sway on the spot. Quickly, I regained my balance.

"Come, sit down," she demanded sternly, following me closely. My heart leapt as I heard Brynjolf's steps join ours.

"We were all so worried about you," Karliah admitted, sitting down beside me and pushing her forgotten bowl of stew toward me.

"I should have sent a courier," I apologized. "But I was just constantly on the road. I think I spent only two or so nights actually sleeping."

I kept my gaze down at the bowl, hands in my lap and unsure if I was even hungry. The last meal I remembered was the one Delphine had provided the evening before.

"Eat something," Brynjolf commanded, spooning some stew and holding it up to my mouth. My eyes tentatively met his own worried green ones, and I felt my walls crumbling. Eyes stinging from the threat of tears, I opened my mouth and let him feed me the bite of food. Karliah prodded at some of the burnt holes of my tunic.

"Did you have something to do with that dragon attack in Kynesgrove?" Brynjolf asked, setting the spoon into the bowl while I chewed. Unable to speak, I merely nodded.

"Start from the beginning," Karliah insisted, pouring me a glass of water.

"Well, as you know, I initially left to go get the horn of Jurgen Windcaller from Ustengrav for the Greybeards," I started, turning to my Guildmaster. "I stopped by Whiterun to grab Lydia, my housecarl, and we made our way through Haafingar. We got attacked by a dragon on the way there, but managed to take care of it and find the fane."

Feeling my appetite returning, I picked up the spoon and took another hungry bite.

"Go on," Brynjolf urged, his eyes betraying more than his poker face.

"We got to the end of the crypt after a lot of trouble, but someone had beat us to it and took the damn thing," I said in agitation. "There was a note saying to meet them at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood."

Getting to the more sensitive material, I gave them both a pointed look before leaning over the table and speaking in a softer tone.

"The person who wanted to meet me is a member of some group called the Blades," I said, gauging their reaction. Both of them seemed to recognize the name. "She told Lydia and me that she thought the dragons are being resurrected from their ancient burial mounds, and wanted us to go to one with her and see what the deal was."

"Dragons being brought back to life? How is that even possible?" Karliah whispered in disbelief, looking across the table to Brynjolf.

"Anyway," I continued, looking down at my stew. "We get there and this big black dragon - Alduin - was already attacking and resurrecting the dead dragon - Sahloknir. As you seem to already know, we defeated it."

"We knew it had to be you, when reports arrived," Brynjolf said in a hushed tone, hands wrapping around a flagon of mead. "Word was it was a pretty frightening battle… lot's of Shouting."

"Yeah. He was a fire dragon, so my spells would have been useless against him. Aside from the few Shouts I know, Lydia and I could only fight him close-range. I took out his leg and wing on one side, but he got me pretty bad with his good arm," I explained, indicating my ripped sleeve. "That new Guild alchemist makes some pretty potent potions, by the way…"

Karliah parted the sleeve to find flawless skin.

"It wasn't too deep, but it went from my shoulder down," I continued, remembering all the blood I'd lost. Belatedly realizing I still had my backpack on, I twisted my aching shoulders to let the thing fall off to the floor.

"What happened after that? We would have thought you'd come home, but that was weeks ago," Karliah asked.

"That's when we began to really worry," Brynjolf added, looking down into his mead.

"Well, this Blades lady swore up and down it had to do with the Thalmor, so she told us to meet her back in Riverwood and she'd have the next step put together. Lydia and I went up to High Hrothgar to give the Greybeards their horn, I learned the final word to a Shout, then we went to Riverwood."

"All without a horse," Karliah shook her head.

"I could have stolen one I guess, but Lydia isn't the type for blatant, unnecessary thievery," I explained. "She's turned out to be a good friend, so I obliged."

Shrugging my aching shoulders, I took another heaping bite of stew. Just being around my fellow Nightingales, relating my travels, was already restoring some of my spirits. That Brynjolf was expressing concern and talking to me also went a long way.

"So the Blades lady's plan was for me to infiltrate some Thalmor shindig up near Solitude, to see if they knew anything about the dragons returning and if they were behind it. Told Lydia to go back to Whiterun before heading for Solitude. Found out the Thalmor were investigating the dragons as well, and learned they're after some old Blades archivist called Esbern."

I noticed Brynjolf's gaze sharpen.

"She actually told me to talk to you, Bryn, to find him and get him to Riverwood," I said, testing the nickname.

"Who was this lass? Her name…"

"...Delphine."

"I know her," he nodded, taking a long drink of his mead. "She was in the Guild for a number of years before deciding to go be an innkeeper."

"She must have joined after I went into hiding," Karliah mumbled, looking at Brynjolf.

"Aye, she's only a few years older than me," Brynjolf continued, pouring more mead. "Didn't have the heart of a thief, but was good at being covert."

We stayed silent for a while, before Karliah prompted me to resume my story.

"Well, I helped a couple people escape with me from the Thalmor Embassy - had to kill a couple people to do so - then hightailed it back to Riverwood to report to Delphine. Got my stuff then rode a carriage back home."

I had finished quickly, not wanting to dwell on my murdering that wizard and soldier. I'd wanted to avoid getting human blood on my hands, but had failed spectacularly. Though my religious beliefs had entirely fallen apart, my conscious still couldn't handle the taking of another human's life. Brynjolf seemed to be aware of this, for his hand reached out and gently patted mine. When I looked up, his face was twisted in empathy. He saw straight through my brave facade.

"How long will you stay?" Karliah asked. I sighed heavily, propping my sleepy head up with a hand.

"I need some sleep and some new clothes and armor. Then I need to find Esbern," I explained. "So not long. Not even a day. I feel like the Thalmor are zeroing in on him, so I need to act fast. I'll probably have left by supper."

"And how long will you be gone this time?" she followed up, petting my messy french braid again.

"Who knows," I groaned. "I'm going to follow through on this dragon investigation with Delphine for as long as I can. Then, I also learned some stuff that conflicted with what I told you about Thadyn's story."

"I see," she responded. I saw Brynjolf's curiosity pique. He hadn't let me take the chance to tell him about any of that, after all.

"I was thinking I might look a little more into it, to figure out what happened," I continued vaguely. "I'll have to be careful, though. I… don't think Thadyn was completely honest with me."

"Well, you rest up," Karliah said, making to stand up. "I'll leave a note for Tonilia to have some new armor ready for you. I don't know about the tunic though…"

"It's alright, I'll just wear a regular long-sleeve undershirt if there isn't anything available," I assured her, smiling up at her as my heart felt lighter.

"Say goodbye before you go hunting for this Esbern fellow."

"I will," I promised, also standing up. Brynjolf did the same.

"We need to have a chat," Brynjolf said softly, standing beside me as we watched Karliah make for her room off of the Ragged Flagon.

"Alright," I replied, feeling my stomach lurch in anticipation. He was talking to me in private again - so that was a good sign. Maybe I could find out what his deal had been.

"Let's go to one of the training rooms," he suggested, turning and walking down the hallway.

He led us into the combat training room and sat down on a bale of hay. My immediate reaction was to sit near him. He still owed me an explanation for his previous behavior though, and I didn't want his proximity to influence me, so I sat a couple bales over and leaned against the wall. For an awkward minute, we simply sat in silence.

"I'm sorry, lass."

His voice had been so soft, I barely managed to hear the apology. I twisted my body to look at him, and found him staring determinedly across the room at a practice dummy.

"...for the way I treated you after Irkngthand. I… I should have told you what was on my mind, but instead… well, Karliah let me know what a moron I was being after you'd already left."

"I see," I murmured, toeing at some strands of straw on the stone floor. I tried to wait as patiently as I could for him to continue explaining himself. His internal struggle was quite visible.

"I made up my mind to just come clean to you when you came back, but then your expected return time came and went. We - Karliah, Delvin, Vex, and I - all began to worry about you. We're used to people leaving the Guild without notice, but that's not in your character...then I wondered whether my behavior from before was keeping you away."

He leaned back and rubbed at his face. I hadn't noticed the stubble, but heard it as his fingers scratched against it.

"Anyway, we heard about the dragon business in Kynesgrove, and we knew you were at least alive, so we thought you'd be home soon. But then you still didn't show up, and we began to wonder whether you'd gotten into more trouble…"

Abruptly, he focused his green eyes on my face. The light was dim in the room, for no one had needed to rekindle the braziers, but I could still see his face clearly.

"I began to doubt whether I would get the chance to apologize."

"But _why_ did you keep ignoring me? I just couldn't figure out what I'd done," I sighed, crossing my arms.

I could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to figure out what to say.

"There were a few things, though none of them your fault," he finally said. I couldn't help but scoff.

"' _It's not you, it's me'?"_ I quoted, wanting him to quickly expound upon his reason.

"Truly, lass."

"Enlighten me," I demanded, losing what little patience I had; I was far too tired.

"It was that Shouting you did while fighting Mercer," he said, standing and beginning to pace. "I don't know what broke his little spell, but I suspect that Shout you did was the trick. Then, when you did it again… I was _afraid._ I couldn't help it, and even though I know you'd never use it against me, I was absolutely terrified of you."

"Brynjolf," I sighed again, not knowing how to respond to that declaration. I tried to imagine myself in his shoes, and how powerless it would make me feel to witness such a thing.

"I knew my feelings weren't rational, but it made me think about other things."

"What other things?" I instantly asked, observing him as he stood near an archery target with his back to me.

"How I feel about your being Dragonborn… Before, I'd thought I could wholeheartedly support you if you decided to venture off toward that end. But, I realized I'm a selfish coward."

"You're not a coward!" I insisted, slightly outraged he would believe such a thing. "And everyone is a little selfish, once in awhile."

"You don't understand," he exclaimed, his voice laced with exasperation. "I wanted to keep you safe, for my own peace of mind. Especially after we nearly drowned. I wanted to stop you from ever going after another dragon or even thinking about the Greybeards!"

I noticed my pulse beating a little faster. What was he getting at?

"I didn't know we were talking about you at the time, but we both essentially said the Dragonborn shouldn't neglect their duty! So, I knew I couldn't keep you leashed here doing Guild jobs forever... It was just a matter of time before you'd want to follow up with them."

Brynjolf had spun to face me, his face intense with what came across as desperation.

"If I didn't put a little distance between us, I would have tried to prevent you from doing what I knew you felt had to happen. And asking you to forget about all the Dragonborn stuff… that would have been downright wrong of me, lass."

I nodded, though my mind swirled to process everything.

"That's the only reason you kept giving me the cold shoulder? Why you walked off when I tried to tell you I was leaving?" I asked, suspecting there was more.

"Well, your conversation with Karliah outside Irkngthand also got me thinking," Brynjolf admitted, sitting down beside me. My heart rate picked up more as I tried to recall what we had spoken about.

"She told you her duties as a Nightingale were jeopardized by her feelings for Gallus," he said softly, clearly seeing my confusion. "Amidst all those concerns about you being Dragonborn, and coming to grips with how desperately I wanted to shield you, I became aware of just how strong my own regard is for you, Dani."

I could only stare at him with wide eyes. I'd resolved myself to believing his attentions were just friendly, and anything suspicious was a result of his naturally flirtatious manner. I'd never once considered he might actually reciprocate the feelings I had come to harbor. Had my feelings reached him, after all?

One of his hands came up to smooth my messy French braid, sliding down until he was holding the side of my face.

"I didn't want to risk repeating history, so I concluded the best thing was to put some space between us. It was easy enough at first, since we were all so busy with rebuilding the Guild. Then I began to see the hurt on your face, and I wondered whether I was going about everything the right way."

His hand joined the other in his lap, his green eyes focusing on them.

"I got in over my head, and I didn't know what else I could do," he sighed. "And then I saw you with that older mage. I'll admit, I didn't like how close you two appeared to be. I was more selfish than I had realized…"

My heart leapt.

"How so?" I asked, my voice breathy.

"You really have to ask?" Brynjolf chuckled, turning to look at me again. I nodded.

"I don't like seeing some stranger holding you that close," he whispered, his eyes narrowing to gauge my reaction. "But it seems you've more to do with him than I was aware… Thadyn was what you called him a while ago?"

"I'll tell you all about it, later though," I promised, not wanting to derail where his point was going. He seemed to pick up on this.

"Aye," he nodded, taking a breath and reaching out to grasp my hand. "In the end, I decided I would rather be selfish and foolhardy, and keep you as close as possible rather than continuing to push you away. Karliah pointed out I was hurting you, more than protecting you. She also told me that history doesn't _always_ repeat itself. And so here I am, hoping you can forgive me for being an absolute ass."

I felt tears pricking at my eyes as his thumb rubbed the top of my hand.

' _So he was just trying to not interfere with my destiny… all he wanted to do was protect both of us from making unfair choices…'_

And though my chest pounded with hope, I had to remind myself that 'strong regard' and dislike of seeing me hanging all over a strange man weren't exactly an admission of love… if anything, his manner remained almost fatherly. And he was definitely old enough to be my father, although that didn't bother me. Relief finally flooding through me, I broke down sobbing.

"Lass?!" he cried out in worry as I leapt at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much, and wanted to talk with you so badly this last month," I howled, my face buried into his leather-clad shoulder. "I was so worried you hated me - and I didn't know why - and then all this stuff has happened with the dragons, and I _killed_ two people. I'm a murderer!"

I felt one hand rubbing at my back while the other cradled my head. It took me a moment to realize I was being rocked back and forth.

"You wouldn't have done it, if it weren't absolutely necessary, love," he crooned softly, continuing to rock me soothingly. I didn't even catch the new endearment at first. "Anyone who knows you wouldn't ever second guess that."

I nodded, affirming the lack of choice in the situation.

"I missed you," I repeated, feeling my tears soaking into his armor.

"I missed you, too, lass."

I felt warm lips at my temple as my crying died down.

"I'd love to hear all about this Lydia and Thadyn, but I think we could both use some sleep," he said around a yawn, his grip not slackening in the least.

"We also need to discuss this Esbern guy," I replied, sniffling and pulling away.

"In the morning," he insisted, standing up and walking me out of the training room. I was going to head to my bed, but stopped in my tracks as we got near the waterfall.

"Whose trunk is that?" I asked, seeing a battered trunk at the end of my bed.

"Ah," he said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "We've had a lot of people wanting to join since you've been gone. We got low on bed space at one point, so Vex got fed up and sort of told one of the lads to take your bed."

The others might not have minded sleeping in someone else's bed, but I tried to retain some level of hygiene when possible. I was definitely not sleeping in that bed after some stranger had been rolling around in it for weeks. Especially when the blanket now had a mystery stain on it.

"Where can I crash?" I asked, looking up at him. He considered me for a moment.

"Come," he commanded gently, leading me back toward the Flagon. "We'll have to sort out your bed situation when you're back long-term."

I shook my head when it dawned on me we were heading for his and Delvin's room.

"Oh, no no no. I'm not stealing your bed," I said, taking a couple steps backward.

"I can afford one night in a chair. You're about to pass out on your feet; you need the bed more than I do at this point."

"Brynjolf," I whined, feeling guilty at the prospect of kicking him out of his bed. Surely there was some clean place I could lay down. I didn't have the energy to fight when he stomped toward me and hefted me up over his shoulder.

"Brynjolf!" I whispered in shock, pounding at his back.

After he got me into the room, I ceased my protestations out of fear of waking Delvin. Gently, he bent over to set me down and waved a hand toward the bed. Looking at it guiltily, an idea began to form in my mind.

"Bryn?" I asked softly, turning to watch as he pulled a spare blanket out of a trunk.

"Aye, lass?" he replied, shaking out the old material.

"Compromise?"

"Eh?" he asked, finally looking over at me.

"We've slept in the same bed before… and I really would feel awful booting you to the chair. Feel like sharing again?"

Really, his bed could fit two people who laid closely on their sides. It would also be reassuring to have him close if I had more dragon-induced nightmares. I waited in anticipation as he gave a disdainful look at the chair.

"Sure," he sighed, moving to unfasten his armor.

Nodding at the agreement, I dropped my backpack at the foot of the bed and removed my boots. He was still undressing while I crawled under the fur and laid on my side facing the wall. Closing my eyes, I began to doze to the rustling sound of his movements. The last thing I remembered was the warmth of his back pressing against mine.

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief as the door leading to the Ragged Flagon came into view. Esbern and I had managed to evade all the Thalmor swarming the Ratway.

"You're sure they'll let us out this secret back exit?" Esbern asked, magicka swirling in the palm of his hand as he prepared a fireball for any surprise Thalmor.

"Yes," I reassured him, certain Karliah and the senior members would let us escape through the Cistern.

Delphine had been correct when she warned me Esbern would be more cautious than she had been. The man had kept himself barricaded behind a heavy door with only a speakeasy-style sliding peephole to communicate through. After I'd asked him about the 30th of Frostfall - a date I had repeated to myself constantly during my carriage ride back to Riften - he had immediately let me in. Despite keeping our conversation as short as possible while he prepared himself to leave, we had barely managed to leave before Thalmor began appearing. Luckily for us, I had navigated the sewer system more than once, and was able to whisk us to safety without detection.

"Is that Esbern?" Dirge asked as I ushered the old conjurer into the Flagon.

"Yes, I need to get him out through the Cistern," I added hastily when he extended an arm to stop me. Brynjolf had mentioned Esbern paying good coin to stay hidden in the Ratway, but I hadn't expected others to know of him.

"Brynjolf," Dirge called out over his shoulder, still not letting me pass. It seemed that even after months of knowing me, the man still didn't trust me.

"Yes, lad?" I heard him reply, footsteps indicating he was walking our way.

"You tell him," Dirge commanded, standing aside as Brynjolf appeared.

"Dani? What are you doing here? I thought you would be leaving the city with him," he asked in a hushed tone, his brow twisted in worry. He gave a nod as a greeting to the older man.

"The Thalmor were all over the sewer," I huffed, adjusting my backpack. "I didn't know if they'd be out in the city and canals as well…"

"You're wanting to get him out through the crypt?" he confirmed, placing a hand on my shoulder and leading us toward the Cistern.

"Exactly. I thought we could follow the wall's perimeter to the front gates, then hire a carriage to get us to Whiterun Crossing. It would be the safest way out of the city, in any case."

I urged Esbern into the Cistern first. I gave Brynjolf a grateful gaze as he held the door open for us.

"But you don't know if they may be waiting outside the gates," he added, grabbing my wrist and stopping our progress under the skylight.

"No," I admitted, adrenaline continuing to flow through me. I caught Esbern looking around the large chamber with blatant curiosity.

"Wait here," he demanded, releasing me and walking to Karliah's desk. I saw the Dunmer giving us a curious look before focusing on what Brynjolf was saying to her.

"So this is the home of the legendary Thieves' Guild," Esbern murmured, turning on the spot to observe the whole room.

"Nothing too grand, but yes, it's home," I smiled, relaxing in the familiarity of my surroundings. Nothing would happen to us while surrounded by my thieving family.

"Here, put this on," Brynjolf said when he came back. He handed a long cloak and some worn-out Guild armor to Esbern. "They won't pay any mind to someone who looks more a thief than a mage."

"Good thinking, young man," Esbern agreed, quickly changing his clothes. While he did so, Brynjolf walked me a few paces away.

"I've talked to Karliah, and I'm going to Riverwood with you. There's a job in Falkreath, so at least the Guild can earn some coin while I make sure you get where you need to go safely."

I felt my heart pound in my chest while something like molten lava settled tenderly in my gut. I couldn't tear my gaze away as his green eyes bore emotionally into mine. Instead, I reached out and grasped for his hand, wrapping my smaller grip hastily around a couple of his long fingers.

"Thank you," I tried to say, but it came out as more of a whisper. Having witnessed what brutality the Thalmor were capable of, I didn't know how it would end if Esbern and I had to fight them off on our own. Having Brynjolf there went a long way toward easing my concern.

"Let me pack a quick bag, then I'll meet you both back here," he said, finally looking away and walking quickly toward his room.

"Did these old ears hear correctly? Brynjolf will be accompanying us?" Esbern asked, striding over and fumbling with one of the buckles for his shoulder pads.

"You heard right," I replied with a tight smile, reaching up to fasten it for him.

Half an hour and sixty septims later, the three of us were safely bobbing in the back of a hired carriage. I still kept a keen eye out for any Thalmor on our trail, for there _had_ been some lurking inside near the front gate, but so far we seemed to have steered clear of the danger.

Esbern, in a fashion I associated with older people who already forgot what things they've already discussed, had pontificated on Alduin's return once again and its apocalyptic implications. As the evening wore on, and the sun began to set, Esbern stretched out on one side of the carriage to nap, so I turned to Brynjolf.

"So how long have you and Delphine known one another?" I asked, remembering his mention of her being a former Guild member.

"Twenty years or so. About ten years ago, she quit to go be an innkeeper there in Riverwood, and we lost touch for the most part," he said quietly, gazing out at the fireflies.

"How well did you know her?" I asked, closing my eyes as the carriage continued to rock us gently.

"Well," I heard Brynjolf murmur. Cracking an eye open, I saw his sheepish grin while he ruffled his own hair.

' _Oh_ ,' I thought, suddenly embarrassed. I'd only wondered if he knew her well enough to know she was a Blade.

"We spent some time beneath the furs, but that was when she was still in the Guild. She kept to herself, otherwise," he admitted, his cheeks showing the faintest hint of a blush. The brief flare up of jealousy quickly died down - it had been ten years, after all - and I couldn't help but tease him.

"You have Ria for that now, right?" I asked, turning my head to keep him from seeing my smile.

"Excuse me, lass?" he nearly squeaked. This time, I turned to him and gave a small laugh.

"Ria… in Whiterun? Lydia and I were drinking with her and another Companion one evening when she happened to mention you and her having fun when you travel through."

"Just occasionally," he said after clearing his throat. His head was turned determinedly away from me. "And even then, I haven't seen her in a long time… since before you even joined up."

"She mentioned something like that," I continued to tease, resting my pointer finger against my chin. "So, you like blonds _and_ brunettes, huh?"

"You never did tell me about this Lydia, or Thadyn," he prompted, quickly changing the topic. I couldn't help but laugh again, and decided to relent.

"Lydia is my housecarl, as assigned by Jarl Balgruuf for slaying the dragon when Vipir and I went to Solitude."

"I see," he nodded, stretching an arm out behind me. "And what is she like?"

"She's a really good fighter," I began with a smile. "She's also more loyal than I would expect of someone assigned to their position. And she's kind, compassionate, fun to tease… lot's of integrity."

"Sounds like a stand-up lass."

"She is," I confirmed, gazing out at the fireflies. "I'm glad I've had her by my side through all of this."

We lapsed into silence for a few minutes, the night air only interrupted by the sounds of Esbern's soft snores and the horses clopping along.

"And what about this Thadyn fellow? I've seen him around town infrequently, but don't know much about him," he finally spoke. I could feel his fingertips playing with the ends of my ponytail.

"It's a very long story… aside from Thadyn himself, I've only talked with Karliah about it," I admitted sheepishly, turning to look at his face.

"We've nothing but time, at the moment," he smiled encouragingly.

"I just want to preface this by saying I didn't tell you any of this at first because you would have thought I was insane," I sighed, leaning back and feeling his arm wrap securely around my shoulder. "I thought I was crazy too until the second time I met Thadyn - when you saw us outside the Bee and Bard."

"I'm all ears, lass," he reassured, pulling me into his side. The warmth his body radiated felt good in contrast with the cool night air.

"Remember how I told you I don't know how I ended up outside Riften? Well, in truth, I have no memories of my life before waking up, just before we met," I started, observing his reaction.

"But you told me all those things about your home and family," Brynjolf replied in confusion.

"As I later learned, those weren't real memories… even then, those memories I had were of a completely different world in which Skyrim - Tamriel - wasn't real."

"I can see why you might've thought you were crazy, but I still don't exactly follow."

I gave a frustrated huff before gazing up at the sky for how best to explain it all.

"I woke up outside Riften, with twenty-two years worth of memories as a different person in an altogether different world," I began again, deciding to just walk him through everything chronologically. "I went to the Bee and Bard while trying to figure out what happened to me, and met Thadyn. He gave me a few gold and mentioned I might have been victim to some mind magic."

"Go on," he continued when I stopped again, his hand reaching up to run through the hair of my ponytail.

"He told me it was best to live out my new life in the meantime, so I did. Then I met him again that one night and we went out to the docks to talk. He told me a story."

The carriage continued to bob with the ruggedness of the path.

"He told me he does jobs for wealthy people, sometimes involving mind magic," I added. "And how he was visiting one of those families in Markarth, who had a daughter he had come to think of as a niece. She was being forced into an arranged marriage, and pleaded with him to help her escape. He managed to get her out of the city, but their carriage was attacked by bandits and she was captured. He was able to rescue her, and took her back to his home and began training her as a mage."

His fingers had paused in my hair as we both gazed up at the stars.

"What happened after that?"

"He offered to take her to Riften with him on his next trip, as it was a place she'd been infatuated with since childhood," I breathed out. "But trouble seemed to always find the girl, and they ended up amid a scuffle between some Stormcloaks and Imperial soldiers. She was captured again, along with some Stormcloaks, and taken to Helgen for execution."

I felt Brynjolf's body tense as his face turned toward me.

"And then?" he asked, his voice as intense as mine had been while hearing the tale from Thadyn.

"A dragon attacked the town, and he lost sight of her, so he headed for Riverwood. It was the nearest town, and he figured any survivors would go there. He found her there, beside herself at being reunited with him. She told him she wished she could forget all the terrible things that had happened to her, and they continued on to Riften."

His hand had moved to my neck and gently massaged it.

"And along the way, he debated using his mind magic to help her. When they got to Riften, he offered to erase her memory and give her a new lease on life. She accepted."

"You were the girl from the story?" he confirmed, his thumbs tenderly stroking where it rested on my neck. His touch sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Yes."

"And what was with these other memories you had?"

"Thadyn told me they were likely the result of my mind protecting itself from being wiped completely clean. It's still depressing to think my parents, my brother, my best friends… none of it was real. What's even worse is that, as much as I may try to cling to them, the holes in my 'memories' are getting larger and I'm forgetting so many details."

I gazed across the carriage at Esbern's snoring figure, surprised when I was pulled in even closer and Brynjolf kissed my temple. I instinctively relaxed into him, finally finding the comfort I'd been needing for so long. Somehow, with Brynjolf hearing me out, my situation didn't feel as tragic as before.

"You told Karliah you thought he lied to you," he mentioned, nose still buried in my hair.

"Yeah… when Lydia and I first went to Riverwood after Ustengrav, we stopped by the blacksmith's first… that's where Thadyn said he had found me after Helgen. Something in me just needed the confirmation. But the blacksmith and his wife had a slightly different tale to tell."

"How so?"

I looked beyond Brynjolf to the back of our carriage driver's head.

"They told me I was inconsolable, but managed to tell them a few details that seemed to align with Thadyn's story. Like, I was a noble's daughter from Markarth on my way to Riften. Only, I apparently told them I was going to be punished and was running away. And when Thadyn showed up… he told me he took me to the river to use a calming spell, but according to them I ran away from him to the River and he followed me."

"That's strange," Brynjolf agreed. I could imagine the wheels in his head turning.

"And instead of telling them we were proceeding to Riften - as in his version of the story - they told me he was planning to take me back to Markarth."

"Something definitely doesn't add up."

"Which is why I think he lied to me. At the time, I was just too happy for an explanation… I didn't even think to question him. But, in retrospect, he seemed almost insistent I never go back to Markarth. And he wouldn't tell me my family name."

I pulled away and looked into Brynjolf's narrowed eyes, his mind clearly trying to unravel some piece of the puzzle.

"I was thinking, one day, when things calm down, I might try to poke my nose around some more. All I have is my first name and age to go off of, but surely a noble's daughter would have a birth recorded somewhere."

"Your given name?" he asked, searching my face with his curious gaze.

"Gulisien," I supplied, feeling more comfortable with the name than the first time I heard it. "And apparently I'm only nineteen, not twenty-two."

"Still not a spring chicken," he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Pot calling the kettle black," I jest back with a light shove.

"Now where have I heard that one before?" he chuckled, relaxing again into his seat. "Well, one thing is certainly true in all of that…"

"What's that?" I asked, turning on the seat to face him.

"Trouble really does seem to find you," he smiled, eyes crinkling fondly as he reached up and ruffled my hair.

"At least my life will never be boring," I sighed, trying to fix my ponytail. He didn't speak again until I had my hair tie between my teeth and my hair gathered up in both hands.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you after you learned all that," he whispered, watching my hands work through my long hair. I promptly stopped fixing my hair and removed the tie from my mouth.

"It's alright," I said, forgiving him. "I would have felt better being able to talk about it with you, but part of me needed that time alone to process everything. And besides, Karliah was there when I finally broke down."

"Another promise I've broken," Brynjolf sighed sadly, reaching up and running his fingers through my hair.

I felt my breath catch as an electric sensation followed his fingertips along my scalp. We sat regarding one another before he pulled back and crossed his arms.

"You may have been physically weak when you joined the Guild, but you've grown so much, and proved your true advantage is your strength of character," he smiled, seeming lost in thought as he gazed at Esbern's sleeping form.

"We had a few lasses join up and go through the same training you did… you probably remember them."

"Cassie and Deidre?" I confirmed, remembering his constantly dragging them off for training when I tried talking to him.

"Aye. They weren't nearly as strong spirited as you," he chuckled. "Got beat as bad as you did during hand to hand training, then quit."

I hadn't known either of them well, but could understand their decision to leave after that. I didn't have anywhere else to go, though, at the time.

"I've been judging all the rookies against you, and none of them quite compare. The drive, the nerve, the dumb luck…"

"At least I don't need to buy your fake Falmer piss," I laughed, feeling uncomfortable with the praise.

"It takes a special person to go through everything you have, and still come out the other side of it in good shape," he said, turning to cast his gaze on me. "To retain their humor, their compassion… you really are something special."

I felt my cheeks tingling with heat, my mouth tongue-tied for how to respond.

"I'm just trying to get through this new life as best as I can," I finally murmured awkwardly, gazing back to the fireflies. "But I'm glad I've had the Guild to help me through everything. I don't know how I could thank you for all you've done for me."

Before I knew what was happening, I felt two arms around my waist pulling me back until I was laying against Brynjolf's chest.

"Get some rest. I'll keep watch," he assured me softly, hold me securely against him. I could still feel the heat in my face as I closed my eyes and slipped into slumber to the beat of his heart.

* * *

"Really? He's safe?" Delphine asked enthusiastically, her eyes widening as she eyed the two hooded figures behind me. "Where is he?"

I heard movement, followed by Esbern's rusty old voice.

"Delphine! I… it's good to see you," he said, standing beside me and lowering his hood. "It's been… a long time."

"Mara's mercy!" she exclaimed, moving from behind her counter and engulfing the conjurer in a strong embrace. "It's good to see you too, Esbern. It's been too long, old friend. Too long."

I took a few steps back toward Brynjolf with a smile, letting the two Blades be reunited. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Brynjolf grinning while lowering his own hood.

"Well, then. You made it, safe and sound. Good. Come on, I have a place we can talk," Delphine began, her eyes widening again as she caught sight of Brynjolf. "Orgnar, hold down the bar for a minute, will you?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied in a monotone. Delphine simply sighed and lead us down to the basement. Once we were all in the room, Brynjolf standing to the back and leaning against a wall, Delphine turned to Esbern.

"Now, then. I assume you know about…"

Her eyes flew to me pointedly.

"Oh yes! Dragonborn! Indeed, yes," Esbern replied emphatically, his own gaze turning toward me for a moment. "This changes everything, of course. There's no time to lose. We must locate… here, let me show you."

He began to root around in his bag, pulling books out and placing them on the table.

"I know I had it here, somewhere… give me… just a moment."

He placed more and more things on the table. Scrolls, phials of violently glowing liquids, a few amulets, and even a pair of socks were strewn across the surface.

"Esbern, what…?" Delphine asked in amusement. I even heard Brynjolf chuckling behind me.

"Ah! Here it is! Come, let me show you!" he proclaimed, opening a book for us to gather round. Brynjolf remained against the wall, knowing the contents would likely be openly discussed without him having to crowd around the table. I flipped it closed for a moment to read the title - _Annals of the Dragonguard_.

"You see, right here," he began, pointing to a map within the book. "Sky Haven Temple, constructed around one of the main Akaviri military camps in the Reach, during their conquest of Skyrim."

I saw Delphine lean toward me out of the corner of my eye.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" she whispered, confusion clear in her tone.

"Shh!" Esbern hissed. "This is where they built Alduin's Wall, to set down in stone all their accumulated dragonlore."

' _Alduin? That was the name of the black dragon that resurrected Sahloknir! And the dragon he kept hammering on about when I was trying to rescue him,'_ I recalled hastily, not wanting to interrupt the surly old man again. I hadn't paid proper attention during his previous rattlings, having been more concerned with encroaching Thalmor.

"A hedge against the forgetfulness of centuries. A wise and foresighted policy, in the event. Despite the far-reaching fame of Alduin's Wall at the time - one of the wonders of the ancient world - its location was lost."

"Esbern, what are you getting at?" Delphine huffed in frustration. I didn't quite understand where he was going with his story, either.

"You mean… you don't mean to say you haven't heard of Alduin's Wall? Either of you?" he spat in astonishment, a small amount of spittle flying from his mouth.

"Let's pretend we haven't," Delphine sighed, waving her hands. "What's Alduin's Wall and what does it have to do with stopping the dragons?"

"Alduin's Wall," Esbern started, almost reverently, "was where the ancient Blades recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return. Part history, part prophecy. Its location has been lost for centuries, but I've found it again. Not lost, you see, just forgotten. The Blades archives held so many secrets… I was only able to save a few scraps…"

We sat looking between one another over the table for a long, tension-filled moment.

"Delphine," I whispered, wanting to voice my thought from before. "You remember that black dragon that resurrected the one we fought outside Kynesgrove?"

"Yes," she replied, eyes narrowed.

"It's name was Alduin, remember? _He_ is bringing dragons back."

I watched her eyes bulge in an epiphany.

"So you think that Alduin's Wall will tell us how to defeat Alduin?" she hastily asked Esbern.

"Well, yes, but… there's no guarantee, of course," he responded mildly, a hint of uncertainty lacing his rusty voice.

"Sky Haven Temple it is, then. I knew you'd have something for us, Esbern," she smiled, standing straight and walking me a few steps away from the men.

"I know the area of the Reach that Esbern's talking about. Near what's now known as Karthspire, in the Karth River canyon. We can meet you there," she offered, her eyes flying to Brynjolf for a moment, "or all travel together. Your call."

"I'd like to travel together," I began, wondering whether we should go enlist Lydia for the task. "What's the best way to get there? Could we go by White Run to fetch my housecarl?"

"We could do that," she said, seeming to think about it. "We could also catch a carriage going to Markarth and save our energy for what awaits us."

"Good," I sighed, feeling better at the idea of having a larger party to battle through enemies with. "Want to meet by the bridge?"

"Certainly," she nodded, turning back to Esbern, who was packing his bag again. "You ready, Esbern?"

"Always," he replied with a crooked smile. I could easily tell he would have been quite handsome when younger.

"Don't be long," Delphine warned, leading Esbern up the stairs. I took a step up and stopped, turning around toward Brynjolf. I wasn't sure what to say, or how to express what I was feeling. I only knew I wasn't ready to leave his side again, just yet.

"Orgnar, this is it. The inn is yours. I'm probably never coming back here," I vaguely heard Delphine calling out as she exited the bedroom.

"I feel better about leaving you, knowing you'll be in capable company," Brynjolf smiled, our faces at the same level. "That doesn't mean you should let your guard down, though."

"Even if I do, I have Nocturnal at my back," I reminded him somberly, reaching out to finger one of the pockets on the belt across his chest.

"Come back to us soon this time, aye?"

My eyes moved from the pocket to his worried green eyes. I couldn't guarantee how long I'd be gone this time.

"I…"

I floundered, wanting to tell him I'd miss him and his banter, that I wanted him with me through this journey… but my voice simply wouldn't work. I felt my eyes pooling in frustration, left once again to hope my feelings would somehow miraculous reach him - that he would pick up on it and come with us… but that wouldn't be fair. He hadn't asked me to skip out on this Dragonborn thing, and I couldn't ask him to take a hiatus from the Guild he loved so much.

Through blurry vision, I watched as he reached out to pull me in for a hug. As his arms wrapped securely around my waist, one of my hands instinctively grasped at his bicep while the other wrapped around his neck.

"There, now, lass. You just hurry up and do what you need to do, then come home," he murmured in my ear. "I know you'll be fine."

Did he think I was worried about not making it back at all? That this was _goodbye_? I couldn't help shaking my head, knowing the things I harbored in my heart would only reach him if I acted. I couldn't simply hope for my feelings to reach him anymore. The time for hoping and wishing was long over. Pulling back, I grabbed his face in my hands and pressed my lips into his.

His entire body tensed instantly, and I could feel his fingers digging into my back as I moved my lips awkwardly against his. Hesitantly, not able to decipher his reaction, I sucked on his lower lip for a second before pulling back. His green eyes were almost comically wide, white overwhelming a pair of green orbs. My fingertips trailed down the stubble of his face before I turned and proceeded out to the bridge, my heart pounding thunderously and lips tingling the entire way.


	14. Chapter 14 - Confluence

"Fascinating! Original Akaviri bas-reliefs…almost entirely intact!" Esbern said in awe, admiring the walls inside Sky Haven Temple.

Lydia took a moment to help me wrap my hand after my blood sacrifice on the floor seal. We were all out of healing potions and I had used a lot of magicka already. Meanwhile, Delphine and Esbern explored around.

"Amazing… you can see how the Akaviri craftsmen were beginning to embrace the more flowing Nordic style…"

"Nerd," I chuckled under my breath, sharing a look with Lydia.

"We're here for Alduin's Wall, right, Esbern?" Delphine called in exasperation, her voice echoing around the barren room.

"Yes, of course," he murmured, backing away from the wall he'd been observing. "We'll have more time to look around later, I suppose. Let's see what's up ahead."

As we proceeded further into the room, Delphine used her torch to light some long-extinguished braziers. As we reached the center, of the chamber, an intricately carved wall came into view.

"Shor's bones!" Esbern exclaimed, hurrying toward it. "Here it is! Alduin's Wall… so well preserved… I've never seen a finer example of early second era Akaviri sculptural relief…"

I felt my own nerves increasing, unable to focus on merely one piece of the wall for all the jumble it displayed.

"Esbern. We need information, not a lecture on art history," Delphine reminded him, her tone belying some of her own awe at the sight.

"Yes, yes. Let's see what we have here," he replied, stepping back and holding a torch up to it.

"Look, here is Alduin! This panel goes back to the beginning of time, when Alduin and the Dragon Cult ruled over Skyrim," he indicated, waving a hand over the area of wall he was inspecting. "Here, the humans rebel against their dragon overlords - the legendary Dragon War. Alduin's defeat is the centerpiece of the Wall."

Lydia took a few steps closer, running a hand over some of the relief.

"You see! Here he is falling from the sky. The Nord Tongues - masters of the Voice - are arrayed against him."

"So, does it show _how_ they defeated him? Isn't that why we're here?" Delphine asked desperately, annoyance creeping into her voice.

"Patience, my dear," he responded in a sing-song voice, aiming the light of his torch to a new area of the Wall. "The Akaviri were not a straightforward people. Everything is couched in allegory and mythic symbolism. Yes, yes… this here, coming from the mouths of the Nord heroes…"

A pregnant pause filled the air, the rest of us waiting on tenterhooks.

"Well?" Delphine asked impatiently.

"This is the Akaviri symbol for ' _Shout_ '. But, there's no way to know what Shout is meant."

"They used a Shout to defeat Alduin? Are you sure?" I asked, moving to stand beside him.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Presumably something rather specific to dragons, or even Alduin himself. Remember," he said, running a hand over the wall, "this is where they recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return."

"So, we're looking for a Shout, then. Damn it!"

Delphine kicked at the wall.

"Have you heard of such a thing?" Lydia asked, turning my direction. "A Shout that can knock a dragon out of the sky?"

"No, I've not," I said, shaking my head. "But the Greybeards might know something."

"You're probably right," Delphine huffed. "I was hoping to avoid having to involve them in this, but it seems we have no choice."

"Why wouldn't you want to involve them? They're likely the next-most knowledgeable about dragons," I replied, confused.

"If they had their way, you'd do nothing but sit up on their mountain with them and talk to the sky, or whatever it is they do. The Greybeards are so afraid of power that they won't use it," Delphine replied scathingly. "Think about it. Have they tried to stop the civil war, or done anything about Alduin? No. And they're afraid of you, of your power. Trust me, there's no need to be afraid. Think of Tiber Septim. Do you think he'd have founded the Empire if he'd listened to the Greybeards?"

I felt, more than ever, that I really needed to brush up on my Skyrim history.

"Well, I mean, too much power _can_ be dangerous," I said simply.

"Only if you don't know how to use it. All the great heroes have had to learn to use their power. Those that shrank from their destiny… well, you've never heard of them, have you? And there are the villains - those who misused their power."

She moved to stand right in front of me. I saw Lydia shooting the older woman a questioning glare, hand on her sword and ready to protect me if needed.

"There's always a choice, and there's always a risk. But if you live in fear of what might go wrong, you'll end up doing _nothing_. Like the Greybeards up on their mountain," she finished softly, walking away.

"The Greybeards can teach you a lot," Esbern said softly, still eying the Wall. "But don't let them turn you away from your destiny. You're Dragonborn, and you're the only one who can stop Alduin. Don't forget it."

"I know," I grumbled, crossing my arms, being careful not to disturb the bandage on my left hand.

"So, what now?" Lydia asked, coming to my side.

"I guess I'm going to Arngeir… again," I sighed, rubbing the right side of my face.

"Right," Esbern said, finally tearing his eyes to the rest of the room again. "We'll look around Sky Haven Temple and see what else the old Blades might have left for us. It's a better hideout than I could have hoped for."

"Since we have a headquarters of a sort now, we'll also start slowly rebuilding the Blades," Delphine called from a nearby table, dusty and rickety from nonuse. "If you find anyone you think would make a good recruit, I can certainly take a look at them. Remember though, being a Blade is a lifelong commitment. Their loyalty has to be with us once they're in."

I met Delphine's intent gaze, understanding it would certainly take utmost loyalty to the cause if one were to be combating dragons.

* * *

I couldn't prevent the drag of my feet as I walked through the northern gates of Riften. So much had happened in the last week, leaving me both physically and mentally exhausted.

' _The leader of the Greybeards is a fucking dragon_.' The thought kept percolating my mind after meeting with Paarthurnax. At least I had learned what the Shout was, but then Arngeir had directed me to go to the College of Winterhold to ask the librarian there about an Elder Scroll. In any case, dealing with finding an Elder Scroll and then dragon hunting would require long-term funds I simply didn't have. And that meant coming back to Riften and taking on as many jobs as I could, to quickly build a cache of money. I would also need to update Karliah on my plans.

The rumbling in my stomach reminded me of how hungry I was. Spying the Bee and Barb up ahead, I decided to settle on Keerava's cooking for the evening. I was anxious to see Brynjolf, after our last parting, but didn't want my hunger getting in the way. As I sat waiting for my meal, my mind turned to Lydia.

On our way back to Whiterun, we discussed how her stint with the Companions was going. She had confessed that, while she got along with everyone, there was something going on among the leadership that left her with an uneasy feeling. After a few more hours of traveling, she asked what I thought about her becoming a Blade, so as to remain by my side.

" _Is that what you really want? You heard Delphine - it's a lifelong commitment. You couldn't jump ship after a month, like you're talking about doing with the Companions," I reminded her._

" _My loyalty is with you, my Thane. Besides, I like Delphine's straightforward attitude, and it's actually fun traveling all over Skyrim with you."_

" _You'll be fighting dragons, Lydia," I insisted, wanting to make sure she understood just how deep she would be getting in. "And the Thalmor would likely come after you. They're after both Delphine and Esbern, already."_

" _I know. But it's a higher calling than even the Companions. They defend Whiterun… this is defending Skyrim - my home."_

 _I sighed, stopping on the road to give her a strong look._

" _If you're absolutely certain, I would love to have you by my side," I said softly, looking into her eyes for any hint of hesitation. There was none._

" _Then, once we reach Whiterun, I will gather my things and return to Sky Haven Temple," she declared, a smile lighting her face as a strong breeze blew through the open tundra._

Delphine had mentioned finding a few recruits, and Lydia had been one down. Having already shown her mettle during battle to the old Blade, I was sure Delphine would approve. And as my gaze settled on Mjoll sitting across the room with Aerin, the wheels in my head began turning again.

The Nord woman wouldn't speak to me with anything other than derision after learning I was a member of the Thieves Guild, but I wondered if she would put that aside and hear me out. I knew she was kind and well-meaning, and had experience adventuring around Tamriel. With the Guild regaining its prosperity, her battle to rid Riften of its corruption would certainly wear her resolve down in due time.

I contemplated how to approach the woman as I ate, watching as the two drank round after round of ale. When they finally got up to leave, I moved to follow them outside.

"Mjoll," I called out, watching the tall blonde stop and turn around near a bridge over the canal.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked, crossing her arms as she stood under a lantern. Aerin gave a small sigh and also turned to face me.

"Look, I know you don't like me, but I have a proposition to make," I said, having decided it was best to present the idea and let it settle before asking her final decision.

"And why would I want to help a thief?" Mjoll sneered, shifting her weight to one side.

"Not many are aware of it, but I am the Dragonborn," I stated baldly, seeing the instant disbelief on her face.

"Even if I believed you, that would certainly be a shame. The savior of Skyrim being a low-life thief…"

"Would you like a demonstration?" I deadpanned, wondering how the guards would feel about my performing a Shout in the middle of town.

"I would absolutely _love_ one," she chuckled, calling what she obviously took as a bluff.

" _WULD!"_

My body rammed into the railing of the bridge, the force unlodging a few nails.

"What in the name of Talos!" Aerin had yelled in sync with Mjoll's shriek. A moment later, a couple guards had come running around the corner of a building, looking for the commotion.

"You there!" one yelled at me, stilling braced against the railing. "Careful there, that looks about ready to give out!"

"Oh, thank you," I replied, standing back.

I watched as they talked among themselves before returning to their post. A little cockily, I turned my gaze toward Mjoll, whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Now, as I was saying, I am the Dragonborn," I resumed quietly, standing with my arms akimbo. "There is an old order devoted to protecting Skyrim by hunting dragons. Seeing as dragons are returning, we've begun to recruit again. Knowing your penchant for helping others, I thought you might be interested in a place among the Blades."

I observed as she shared a look with Aerin, who was still frightened by my display.

"I must add, it is a lifetime deal. Once you become a Blade, that's it. Until the dragons are all taken care of, at least. But they fight for the well-being of this land, and that seems right up your alley. With the Guild more prosperous than ever, I also thought you might like a change of direction."

Her eyes hardened at that. I could have put it a little more nicely, but the truth was that her efforts were useless against the might of the Guild and Black-Briar family.

"Anyway, all I ask is that you put aside whatever assumptions you have about me and take some time to think it over. You can either stay here in Riften, or actually do something worthwhile. As long as we both want to protect the defenseless of Skyrim from this threat, we don't need to like one another," I finished softly, adjusting my backpack.

I gave Aerin a nod before walking off toward the Talos shrine. As had become custom whenever I returned, I plopped a few septims in the offering bowl before going down to the Cistern.

* * *

I'd been back in Riften only a few weeks, but I had done more jobs than I could count. Delvin and Vex had both been overjoyed when I told them to give me whatever jobs they could within the Rift or Eastmarch. And luckily, Mjoll had ultimately taken me up on my offer, so I sent her off to Sky Haven Temple with a letter to Delphine about my near-future plans.

I figured I would spend another month doing as many jobs as possible, then head to Markarth to investigate my past. After finding out what I could, I would rejoin the Blades and grab Lydia to go to Winterhold and inquire about an Elder Scroll.

As for Brynjolf, he had treated me the same as always - as though I hadn't attacked him with my mouth in the Sleeping Giant's basement. My spirits had been dampened, my heart finally resolving itself to the fact he obviously didn't reciprocate my feelings. He hadn't asked me about my constant string of jobs, but I knew he was smart enough to figure out what was up. In an attempt to spend more time together before my prolonged absence, I asked him to train me in daggers. I probably could have gone to Vipir, but it was Brynjolf's company I wanted.

One night, when I'd just returned from a sweep job and all the newest recruits had been sent out on the latest jobs, I had roped Brynjolf into one of the training rooms.

"Remember, it's like hand-to-hand, lass," he said, one hand on my right hip to hold it steady while his other hand guided my left hand into a jabbing gesture. "Extend straight out and keep your hips straight. Don't lean forward, but put your weight into your back foot to put more power into your thrust."

I practiced a few times, quickly jabbing the straw dummy with a basic dagger. Both of his large hands held my hips in place.

"Now try the right upper cut," he suggested, guiding my hips into the twist required for the execution. "And keep your wrist straight so the edge of the blade stays facing out."

It was hard to keep my concentration when I could feel the warmth of his long fingers through my simple cotton leggings. Still, I repeated the motions a few times, missing the heat when he took a couple steps to the side to better observe my stance.

"One thing is certain about mastering daggers," he drawled, crooked grin in place.

"What's that?" I asked, eying him out of the corner of my eye as I executed a combo.

"They're much lighter to go around with than a sword or axe," he grinned, reaching out to correct my shoulder position as I thrust my left arm out in a jab again. "Much easier to conceal, as well. And they do just as good a job, if you know how to properly handle one."

"It's such a closer range, though," I countered. "But even I have to admit, when I'm already tired from the road, swinging a sword around is much more difficult. I can really see myself coming to like daggers best.

"Thank you, again, for teaching me," I smiled, wiping at some sweat on my forehead with the back of my hand.

"You can also try this angle, but only if you don't risk them getting you first," he said, ignoring my expressed gratitude. He moved the dagger in my right hand to a slashing position, blade pointed down, and moved my elbow into the proper position to bring it down on the straw dummy.

"Just keep aware of any openings your attacks create, since - as you said - you're in a much more intimate zone," he continued softly, his hand wrapped around mine as he showed me various points on the dummy to attack.

I turned my head to look at his face, which was concentrated on our hands. It had happened numerous times since returning, so I was able to push through the familiar sinking feeling in my gut at our proximity and knowing there was nothing I could do. He really was quite handsome, especially up close.

"Hey, you two, Tonilia and Vekel want everyone in the Flagon," Delvin called out, poking his head into the training room.

"Aye, one moment," Brynjolf responded, stepping back. He held out his hand for the practice daggers, which I handed over. Delvin waited until Brynjolf had returned them to a weapon rack, then lead us back to the tavern.

"Any idea why they're calling everyone together?" I asked from the tail end of our group.

"Some kind of news, I think," Delvin called back, stepping through the false cabinet.

We milled about the tavern, most tables filled with faces of those who had joined after Karliah took over the Guild. I was still coming to know the majority of them, though they all seemed to already know precisely who I was if the respect they afforded me was any indicator. Once it seemed like most everyone was gathered, Tonilia waved an arm to get everyone's attention before joining Vekel behind his bar counter.

"Everyone, we have an announcement… some news we'd like to share with you," Vekel began, grinning wide. I leaned against a wooden post beside Brynjolf. I watched curiously as the barman and Tonilia shared an ecstatic look.

"I'm… pregnant," the woman beamed, hand rubbing at her still-flat stomach. I'd come to know Tonilia as a rather serious person, so seeing her so openly exuberant was a nice change. Several people clapped and hooted their congratulations, followed by Karliah stepping forward to lay a hand on Tonilia's shoulder and saying some unheard words.

I was surprised to see Dirge wiping at his eyes as he stepped up and engulfed the Redguard woman in a hug.

"We plan on marrying in a few days, and of course, everyone is invited. Though neither of us are officially part of the Guild, you're all like family after all these years. We're so glad we could share such happy tidings," Vekel called out, tears in his own eyes. I felt my heart swell for the man; he had regularly proposed to the woman, but had always been denied. It seemed pregnancy changed that.

After several of us had the chance to offer our congratulations, Karliah stepped onto a chair and announced drinks on the Guild for the night. She event sent a few newer recruits to pilfer some drink from the meadery.

"Let me deal with Maven," Karliah replied when Brynjolf mentioned the proprietess of said meadery.

I had sat with Brynjolf and Delvin, at first, downing several bottles of a rather strong brew. Then I had stumbled my way over to Tonilia to offer my congratulations again. She had awkwardly accepted my enthusiastic hug, and seemed to be amused when I did the same to Vekel.

"You're bof great!" I slurred. "You'll be sush great parents!"

I'd then maneuvered my way around the room, getting dragged into tales of newer members' various jobs. The alcohol was flowing free, and with that came a lot of laughter. After a while, I'd felt the urge to relieve myself. Most of the men had simply gone to one of the alcoves in the room to take a piss, but I wasn't going to yank my pants down in clear sight of twenty or so men. So, I stumbled my way toward the 'bathroom' near the training rooms.

The Cistern had spun on me a couple times, which caused me to giggle as I fell to my knees once. Even as I crouched against the wall over a grate, head sloshing gently against it, I chuckled at the numbness in my face.

When I slithered my way out of the room, body hugging the wall to remain upright, I laughed as I spotted Sapphire and Vipir disappearing into one of the practice rooms, lips entangled. I made a drunken mental note to ask about when Sapphire had finally relented to Vipir's advances.

Somehow, I managed to get back to the space outside Brynjolf and Delvin's room before everything span again.

"Oooh," I groaned, stumbling back to rest against the wood of their door.

"You alright, lass?" Brynjolf asked, obviously much more sober than me. "You disappeared for a bit, and I wondered if you were getting into trouble again."

"Oh, y'know me! Troub-le finds me no ma'er what," I smiled goofily, raising my hands above my head dramatically before giggling as I slid down the door.

"Someone's had a bit much," he chuckled deeply, crouching before me. I swiftly swung a hand out to point at him. I even booped the tip of his nose.

"Sush good news deserves… this," I concluded, leaning my face forward in an attempt to focus on his green eyes. "I'm so happy for them!"

And then I felt my eyes pooling as my emotions overwhelmed me.

"I'm so happy," I repeated, wiping at my face as I began to cry.

"Lass," he drew out, getting on his knees and pulling me into him. My arms moved around his neck as my face buried into the leather on his chest.

"A baaaby," I sobbed, unconsciously entangling a hand into his hair.

"You like babies?" he asked with a laugh, pulling back and wiping at my face.

"Yeah," I admitted. "Who doesn't? They're so cute."

I pouted, tears abruptly stopped as I took in his gentle look.

"You aren't drunk?" I slurred, looking up at him. "No fair."

"Come on, up you go," he said, grabbing under my arms and heaving me upward as he stood. The motion caused my dizziness to kick in again, and I grabbed at him for purchase. His arms wrapped securely around my waist in an attempt to keep me vertical, and I found my face pressed into his neck. I breathed heavily, taking in his scent as my senses overwhelmed me.

"Brynjolf," I muttered, kissing at his neck without thinking. I instantly felt him tense up.

"Let's go in, shall we?" I heard him ask hurriedly, pulling back and opening the door. Once inside, he deposited me on his bed. I sprawled out, hands petting at the fur over his blankets. My inebriation seemed to cause them to feel much softer than normal.

"Feels so nice," I murmured, wriggling my body against it. My shirt rode up and allowed the bared skin on my back to partake in the sensation as cold air hit my stomach.

"I think you've had enough for the night," I heard him sigh.

"Brynjolf, come feel the fur! Is soft," I crooned, lifting my shirt higher so more skin could touch the fur. I opened my eyes as I heard him approach the bed. When his hand reach out to pull my shirt back down, I grabbed his wrist and yanked him over me.

"Dani!" he exclaimed, propping himself up to look down at me. I was sure I was grinning goofily.

"I love you," I blurted out, reaching up to lightly run a finger down the side of his face. I would never have admitted such a thing when sober, but drunk Dani didn't have any such inhibitions.

"What?" he asked, seeming just as stunned as in Riverwood.

"Mmm," I groaned, closing my eyes to think. Instead of any coherent line of thought, the words just came tumbling from my mouth.

"When I firs' met you, I thought you were a bit of a prick," I admitted, briefly opening my eyes to see his amused look. "But, then I thought you were acshually kind for helping me out."

My words were slurring together, and I focused on speaking as clearly as possible. Closing my eyes tighter, I continued against the vertigo.

"You defended me, and despite worrying about me, you believed in me," I said, blindly reaching a hand up to grip at his shoulder. "More and more, I came to enjoy your company, and I would always feel better after being with you. You became my rock amid all the crazy."

I opened my eyes, seeing his gaze soften as my other hand tangled in my hair.

"I found myself constantly missing you, wanting to be home so I could talk with you… and when we became Nightingales, I did it for you, because you are the most real thing I have. As we went after Mercer, I felt better having you by my side because I knew you'd protect me."

One of his hands trailed at the exposed skin of my waist, causing my train of thought to temporarily derail. I could feel my skin break out in goosebumps.

"Even when I was upset at you for ignoring me, my heart would leap when I saw your face. I'd have butterflies just imagining your voice. Any time we're apart, my mind is always consumed with thoughts of you."

"Dani," he murmured, the hand on my waist gripping more firmly.

"You've always supported me, despite how wild my life has become, and that's what's kept me going sometimes when things get too rough. Uhg - it's hard to put everything into words!"

I rolled my head on the bed, my thoughts in disarray.

"I think I understand," Brynjolf said softly.

"No! You don't!" I whined. "I keep hoping you will, but then you just keep treating me like always. Which is why I kissed you - to get my feelings across."

I sulked up at him.

"I just want to be with you, and see your stupidly handsome and goofy smile," I huffed, rubbing at my eyes. "When you add everything together, what else would you call it? Love, right?"

I let my arms flop back to rest at my side, and gazed forlornly up at him.

"I love you," I pouted, glaring at him as he began to chuckle.

"Well, when you put it like that," he drawled, leaning down to capture my lips with his.

I laid there, stunned. Then my hyper-active senses kicked in as I smelled the alcohol on him, and my arms snaked around his neck to pull him closer.

"Whoa, there," he said, pulling back as I went to renew my assault on his neck. "Look, I want to hear this again, when you're sober? Alright?"

"What?" I groused, my lips tingling with a phantom sensation following his kiss.

"When you're sober," he repeated, "I want you to say it again. I want to know it isn't some drunk rambling."

"I mean it!" I proclaimed, my head craning to the side as I felt his lips attach to my neck. I couldn't prevent the sharp gasp that escaped my mouth at the pleasure his action caused.

"I'm sure you do. I just want to be certain," he rumbled, mouth moving down to the juncture of my neck and shoulder.

"You haven't told me how you feel," I retorted, pulling at the collar of my shirt to provide him with more skin.

"Because," he growled, moving so his face hovered right above mine. "I want to look you right in the eye - when you're completely coherent - and tell you what my feelings are."

I felt his hips grind into mine as he adjusted his weight, eliciting another gasp.

"I suppose I should go back to my bed then," I grumbled, figuring nothing would be happening until I was sober. When I went to slide off the bed, I found myself being barred by a chiseled forearm.

"I never said anything about being sober to make you shout louder than the Greybeards… if that's what you want," I heard him rumble softly in my ear. Butterflies erupted throughout my body, and were joined by more gasps as his lips played over my neck before capturing my mouth in a carnal vise.

He spent a while at foreplay, and for a good reason. Despite my drunken vision, I could still tell the man was girthy. It was a while later, when he was propped above me with my ankles hooked over his shoulders as he steadily pounded in and out of me, that the bedroom door abruptly swung open.

Brynjolf buried himself deep and we both turned our heads to watch as Delvin barely managed to stumble to his bed after closing the door.

"Well, don't stop on account of me," he slurred, flopping onto his bed. Within moments, his breathing had deepened as he passed out.

Brynjolf laughed before renewing his efforts with more vigor. Even after my body was racked with convulsions as my orgasm hit, he continued to slide in and out at a slower pace while scattering kisses across my face.

He hadn't outright confessed as I had, but his actions and gaze spoke louder than words. Twice he guided my body into bliss, each time looking intently into my eyes before they rolled back and my body released its tension. And twice I could have sworn I heard him murmuring 'I love you'.

* * *

"And you have no idea how long you'll be gone?" Brynjolf asked quietly, sitting on a bale of hay as I practiced with some rather nice daggers I'd gotten on a recent job.

"Like I said, I don't know where this Elder Scroll thing will take me, or how long it will be to take care of the returned dragons. And I still need to find a third recruit for Delphine before we even likely go dragon hunting… probably a guy, considering the rest of us are women," I huffed, taking a break to sit beside him.

The morning after our coupling, he took me down to Nightingale Hall for a long talk. He'd teased me into shyly reaffirming my adoration, which was rather annoying with my hangover.

"I don't want you to feel tied down in any way before this Dragonborn business is done," he had said softly, slowly pulling me into a hug. "I know you're impatient to hear the words… but for now, just know, I care for you."

I had to remind myself about his thoughts on Gallus and Karliah's relationship, and how he had struggled with that as he came to realize I wasn't just another recruit in his eyes. It was frustrating, but I could understand how a straightforward confession would be even more difficult, especially when he knew I was due to leave again. He was keeping his own heart on lockdown, likely for both our sakes.

"I don't like the idea of you actively seeking out dragons," Brynjolf sighed, rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah, well, it has to happen. At least I won't be alone," I mumbled, turning one of the daggers in my hands.

"And before any of that, you're going to Markarth?" he confirmed, staring at an archery target across the room.

"Yeah. I'll have to be extra careful I'm not recognized by anyone."

We sat in silence as I considered what I knew of my past.

"I arrived here in August… Last Seed," I said, correcting myself on how dates worked in contrast to my memories. "I'm not sure when my birthday is… so I'm looking for a Gulisien born during the year 181 or 182… putting me about 19 or 20 by this point."

Brynjolf reached out and took my free hand in his, but remained quiet. I could feel how clammy I was from my training, but he held on, steadfastly ignoring it.

"Part of me wants to just go with you," he eventually whispered, thumb rubbing the back of my hand. "I'm a thief… I'm good at sneaking, intimidating, bluffing, and stealing. But I feel like my priorities are being torn in two now."

He looked my way, his eyes almost begging me for forgiveness for his indecision.

"I wouldn't ever ask you to give this up," I said quickly, entwining our fingers. "I know how much the Guild means to you… I mean, it's like family to me, and I've only been here about six months."

My heart was screaming how much it wanted him to come with me, unable to bear the thought of being apart for an undetermined period of time.

"You could be gone for months, even years," he mumbled more to himself, his jaw settling into a hard line.

"As Esbern so pointedly reminded me, this is my destiny. If I don't take care of this… Alduin might very well destroy everything."

"Aye, I know it's not a question of you staying," he growled, standing and grabbing some throwing knives from a nearby table.

I watched as he expertly threw them at a practice dummy.

"Do you want me to make the call, and tell you flat-out to stay until I return?" I asked, feeling my stomach knot tightly.

"No... "

Lodging the final blade into his target, he turned to me and ran a hand roughly through his red hair. In a moment of clarity, I realized there was nothing I could do to give his mind the relief it needed. After all the times he'd been there for me, I couldn't help but feel guilt settle in my stomach.

"Look, I need to go pack my things, sell whatever I can to our fences, and then let Karliah know I'm leaving at daybreak," I sighed, standing up and brushing straw off my pants. Even if I didn't exercise my magic as often as I should, I still found my mage tunic and pants to be far more comfortable than the layers of leather involved in the Guild and Nightingale armor. They were far less chafing as well.

"I'm not going to ask anything of you," I resolved, grabbing one of his hands with both of mine. Truly, I wanted to lean up and kiss him, but that seemed almost unfair at the moment. "But, you know when and where to be in the morning, if you decide to go with me. And if you don't, I won't hold it against you."

His green eyes bore into mine. I couldn't stand seeing his internal confusion so blatantly displayed, and left to go clear out my trunk. I was amazed at how many things I had managed to accumulate, having started with almost nothing. My journal had been long abandoned, but I tossed it into my backpack with a couple books on destruction magic.

I had already relocated most of my physical coin to Nightingale Hall, in addition to wanted weapons and armor, knowing they would remain safe there long term. The Eyes of the Falmer, when I went to sell them to Delvin nearly a week prior, had fetched a particularly high payout, and had netted me more gold than I knew what to do with.

Most of what remained in my trunk was the random books, potions, spare armor, and gems I had picked up in my travels. A few potions and all the gems would be going with me, but the rest needed to either be donated to the Guild or vendored.

Getting a bag to lug all the junk in, I sighed and set to emptying out my trunk.

* * *

I gave Karliah a hug before climbing up the ladder into the crypt. She had ensured me I would be welcomed back whenever I might return, but I wondered whether my destiny would ever allow me back full time. Not knowing when I would be in Riften again, I left the Cistern before the sun even rose, choosing to wander around the foggy city before I was due at the carriage.

I had gone by Brynjolf and Delvin's room, but had only found Delvin still deep in slumber. My feet drug in disappointment as I walked along the docks, admiring the eerie sight of fog on the lake. I was still getting used to the pressure and weight of daggers holstered to my hips.

All too soon, fishmongers began coming back in from the water to prepare for the morning market, and sunlight was slowly leaking on the clouds hovering over the eastern mountains. With a sigh, I began to slink to the northern gates.

I stopped in my tracks when I rounded a corner and came into sight of the gate. There, leaning against the wall a mere few steps from a guard, was the man most on my mind. And at his feet was a large backpack.

Joy at the implication overwhelmed me, and my feet pushed me forward at a sprint. Tears already rushing down my face, I threw myself into his open arms and began to choke back sobs.

"Don't cry, lass," Brynjolf whispered, a hand soothingly rubbing up and down my back beneath my backpack.

"You're here," I whispered, pulling back and smiling through my blurred vision. "You came."

"Aye, I did," he sighed, half-heartedly returning my smile. "I spent all night thinking about it. Then around midnight, I was talking with Delvin out in the Flagon, and realized I didn't want to spend months and months away from you, constantly worrying and unable to do anything. I want to be by your side as you face your future. So, I started taking the important stuff to Nightingale Hall and just told Karliah I'm going with you."

I could only stare up at him, still unable to fully comprehend he had chosen me over his home and family of nearly three decades.

"I just about went bonkers when you didn't come back that first time you left… then when we heard news of Kynesgrove, something started to grow right here," he said, placing a hand over his heart. "And every day you were off facing the unknown, its weight grew heavier and heavier. I missed your smile, snarky teasing, and determined ferocity. And before I knew it, I found myself picturing your face just before falling asleep. And then you became the first thing I'd think of when waking up."

I couldn't think of any words, my heart resolutely pounding in anticipation. His green eyes continued to bore into my very soul.

"The Guild… is my life," he said, voice cracking slightly. "It's been all I've known for most of my life, along with this town. And I've always figured this was where I'm meant to be. But then you came bounding into my life and turned so many things topsy-turvy."

The guard nearby gave a cough before walking down the path a ways.

"I'm not content to sit by and let you disappear again. I want to be there, beside you, to protect you. I want to see this every day," he declared, eyes sharpening as his hands extended up to cradle my head.

"At first, I thought it was just an extreme fondness for an adorable, naive recruit," he began while my own hands grasped at the material on his chest strap. "Then I slowly began to feel... _more_ … and thought it had to just be me being a dirty old man…"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that comment, seeing his own mirrored expression.

"Then you went and kissed me, and I found myself second-guessing whether my growing feelings were one-sided. And then _that_ night happened..."

I nodded. There hadn't been a repeat performance, but the care and attention he had paid during our go beneath the furs had remained cemented in my memory. Every tender caress and intimate gaze bespoke a much deeper sentiment he hadn't yet verbally admitted to.

"When you add everything together," he said gently, echoing my words back to me, "what else would you call it?"

The knot that had been in my stomach since the night before suddenly unraveled.

"Love, right?" Brynjolf finished quietly, leaning down to press his lips to mine.

"I love you," I whimpered in relief, arms tightening around his waist as our lips pressed together firmly.

"And I love you, lass."

It had taken him a moment to make the declaration, but afterward he quickly reclaimed my mouth.

I lost track of time, lost in the euphoria of being wrapped up with the man I loved, who loved me in return. But eventually, the morning change of guards happened and the front gates were pushed open, forcing us to come back to our senses. 

* * *

The carriage driver had impatiently waited, but appeared glad to earn more coin from an additional passenger. Because he had been up all night, Brynjolf slept most of the way to Whiterun, where we took a break for the horses and stayed overnight. We embarked for the second leg of our trip after breakfast the following morning. Those long hours had been spent exercising my magic while Brynjolf told me tales of when he had first joined the Guild. I had also regaled him with more 'memories' of my other life, doing my best to properly explain aviation and other technological advances. As we neared our destination, I had pointed out the rocky face upon which Sky Haven Temple sat.

After two full days on the road, we finally arrived in Markarth as the sun was setting. I had kept my hood pulled up and let Brynjolf do the talking to secure ourselves a room at the Silver-Blood Inn. Thadyn had mentioned, after all, that I had been betrothed to a Silver-Blood.

"So, any ideas where population records would be kept?" I asked in a low voice as we sat at a table in a shadowy corner of the inn. Brynjolf took a long drink before replying.

"I'm guessing either in the Jarl's library, or in the Hall of the Dead," Brynjolf said, his eyes roving the room from his corner seat.

"You don't look suspicious at all," I snickered, taking a sip of my cider.

"Markarth is riddled with criminals, just like our home sweet home. We won't stand out at all," he grinned, eyes continuing to look at each face intently. "I would suggest we try the Hall of the Dead, since the Keep is likely already locked up for the night."

"Right, the dead don't keep any hours," I agreed, watching as Brynjolf downed his flagon of beer. I quickly gulped at my cider as he hefted both of our bags off the floor.

"Slow down, lass. I'm going to run these up to our room, then we can go," he smiled tenderly, chuckling as I hiccuped from taking in too much air with my drink.

I ultimately concluded I hated Markarth, for nothing more than the maze of stone stairways. I hadn't explored during my last and only foray into the city, so I hadn't noticed how just convoluted the paths were.

"Who needs a Thigh Master when you can just walk all these stairs?" I grumbled, nearly tripping as my feet began to drag.

"A what?" Brynjolf laughed, shining the torch light toward me.

"Nothing," I huffed, breathing deeply as I squinted ahead into the dark. "Is that what we're looking for?"

Just ahead was an intricately carved stone entry way without any signage. The door had no locking device, indicating it was open to the public.

"Only one way to find out," Brynjolf replied, leading us inside.

In the middle of the small chamber was a shrine, and to the side was an Imperial priest sitting on his bed.

"If it's about the Hall of the Dead, no, you can't go in there," he called out, setting his book aside.

"Why not?" I asked, fighting the instinct to lower my hood before engaging in conversation.

"I can't talk about it. Rest assured, the Jarl hears everyone's concerns," the priest replied, standing and walking toward us. "You will be able to visit the dead again soon."

"We're actually wondering if you keep the birth records here, as well," Brynjolf spoke up with his lilting drawl.

"Birth records in a place for the dead? A unique request, but no," the Imperial laughed. "You want to see the Jarl's steward about that. And even then, don't expect just anyone's birth to be recorded. Only the noble families are recorded in the census."

"How often is the census? And why only the nobles?" I asked, the questions spilling from my mouth immediately.

"Every five years since the reclaiming of Markarth. As for the common people being disregarded… rabble are in and out of a city such as this so quickly, it isn't even worth recording them specifically. An estimate of the number in Riverside is tacked into the report, but that's about all you'll get. No, the residents of Dryside are what matter when making long-term decisions."

"The Jarl's steward, you said?" I asked, disappointment coloring my face as I realized my hunt would have to wait until the morning.

"Yes, Raerek. Now, if that is all?"

"Aye, that's all," Brynjolf confirmed, leading back out into the dark stone pathways.

* * *

"Dani," Brynjolf breathed softly from nearby.

"Find something?" I asked, marking where I was in my record book before looking to him. There hadn't been much from around the years we were looking for, it having been so soon after the reclaiming of Markarth from the Forsworn.

"Aye."

He held out his book to me and pointed out an entry.

 _Gulisien Raynott, issue of Erpur and Gabrielle Raynott, born on the Fifth day of Rain's Hand 4E 181._

I felt my breath hitch as I read that small excerpt over and over again.

"Gulisien Raynott," I whispered. "Is it sad the name means nothing to me?"

Brynjolf wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I stared down at the yellowed parchment.

"Do you think family trees are in here somewhere?" I asked abruptly, eyes roving the shelves before us.

"I'll go ask that Raerek fellow."

While Brynjolf went off in search of the Jarl's steward, I continued to peruse the books of the Treasurer's Collection - the Keep's library of sorts. A flash of red binding with faded gold lettering caught my eye, and I snatched the book down after reading the title.

It was a volume of the nobility of Markarth's Dryside. The largest section was dedicated to the Silver-Bloods and their involvement in the city's economy. With excitement, I began to read a small section on the Raynott family. They had started off as alchemists, but had quickly risen up the ranks as their business boomed prior to the Forsworn Uprising.

' _With the reclaiming of the city, the only remaining sons, Erpur and Thadyn -'_

My mind stopped. Thadyn was my father's brother? Making him my real uncle…

"He… lied!" I exclaimed heatedly, feeling betrayed that my own family had chosen to remain unknown to me. I had been certain he smudged some details in his story, but to never once mention he was my actual uncle…?! To insist he had come to view me as something of a niece, when I was in fact his actual kin?!

"He said they're on the second … Dani? You alright?" Brynjolf asked, hesitantly keeping his distance at my angry glare.

"THADYN!" I yelled, roughly showing him the book and pointing to the sentence I had just read.

"You're related to the mage?" he asked in confusion, finally understanding my flared temper as he fully took hold of the book. I huffed, mind still whirling as Brynjolf continued to read.

"It says here you have three younger half-sisters and two younger half-brothers."

"I have siblings?" I confirmed, rage tempering as I considered the news. "Maybe I should try talking to one of them?"

"And why would you do that?" Brynjolf asked skeptically, eyes darting up from the text.

"They could tell me what they know, and would be far less likely to be upset with me… if we were close at all, that is…"

"It isn't a solid plan, lass," he chided, setting the book down. "We need to work on your social subtlety, rather than brashly announcing yourself to the city."

"Ha ha," I deadpanned sarcastically.

"Look, now that we have some names, I can talk to some of the merchants down in Riverside… say I'm with the Companions and heard a girl went missing a while back…"

"And what? I stay in our room at the inn?" I sighed, one arm akimbo on my waist.

"That's actually not a bad idea," he grinned, outright laughing when my eyes narrowed at him. "Honestly, the less you're out and about, the better I'll feel about you being in this city."

"Fine, fine, fine," I grumbled, waving a hand at him dismissively.

"Come," he beckoned, reaching out a hand for mine. "Vendors should be setting up shop by now."

By the time we neared the inn, and the marketplace nearby, I could feel a pounding headache settling in.

"I'm going to find an alchemist and get a pain potion," I said, reluctantly unwinding my fingers from his.

"You feeling alright?" Brynjolf asked in concern.

"Yeah, just a headache. Don't worry, the inn is right here, so you go ahead."

I could see a stall with various ingredient splayed out, and nodded toward it.

"See? How much trouble could I get into from there to the fifty or so steps to the tavern?"

"Says Ms. Trouble herself," he scoffed, offering a supportive smile. "Fine. Feel better."

"Good luck," I called back, watching him wander innocently around a few stalls. I wouldn't be surprised if he came back with a few new trinkets courtesy a five-finger discount.

Turning, I made my way over to the alchemist's stall and bought a strong pain relief potion. Walking back toward the inn's entrance, I uncorked the phial and held it up to my lips. Tipping my head back and feeling my hood slip down, I drank the liquid before promptly colliding into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" the pretty blonde hissed from the ground. I spotted a large diamond on her left ring finger, and knew she was likely part of the wealthy class. I had wanted to tell her it went both ways, but held my tongue.

"My apologies," I hurriedly spluttered, wiping at a dribble of potion on the corner of my mouth before extending a hand to help the woman up. She looked ready to lay into me, but her blue eyes went wide when our gazes met. My arm still reaching out, I felt my blood run cold at the look of recognition, and fully realized my hood had slid back just a moment before.

In an instant, her gaze narrowed almost victoriously as a corner of her lips quirked up. Disregarding my proffered hand, she climbed elegantly back to her feet. I kept my smile in place, not wanting to give away my dread at potentially being found out.

"Sorry again, miss," I offered, sidestepping to quickly walk away.

"Excuse me?" I heard her splutter before feeling a hand grabbing at my wrist. "We're not done here."

I found myself yanked back toward the woman, who looked to be only a year or so younger than me.

"Are you just playing stupid?" she asked, observing my face. "And what's with the mage costume?"

"I'm sorry, do we know one another?" I tried hard to keep my voice steady and my expression bewildered.

"You really don't know who I am?" she laughed, strengthening her grip before turning to look through the crowd. My panic rose again, and I briefly considered the dagger holstered to my thigh. "Father!"

I watched as a tall, brunette Nord dressed in fine clothing turned our way. His initial reaction was identical to his daughter's, but it gave way into a smoldering look of fury. He got the attention of a pretty blonde Nord next to him - his wife, presumably - before hastily coming our way.

"I really must be going, I'm sorry," I said, trying to yank myself away. A quick glance around the crowd showed Brynjolf to be completely out of sight. When the other girl wouldn't relinquish her hold on me, I pulled out my dagger and brandished it in her direction. Her shriek of surprise resulted in her letting go, but also garnered me the attention of some nearby guards.

Spinning, I began racing through the main stone paths leading up to the Keep. I could hear the guards shouting a few turns behind me. As my heart pounded with adrenaline, my mind worked sluggishly to think of a way out of my dilemma. I had no idea where I was running, and could only hope for a bridge to duck under or a dark alley to jump into…

' _A dark alley… shadows! The Shadowcloak spell from Nocturnal!'_

I hadn't tried to use it yet, though Karliah had given me a break down after leaving the Twilight Sepulcher. As I rounded the corner of a residential pathway in Dryside, I cast the spell and crouched behind some water barrels. I hadn't ever been invisible before, so I was both exuberant and terrified to see no flesh where I felt my hand resting against the side of a barrel.

With relief, I watched the guards clatter by, followed by the two women and man. I was almost certain they were my family, and would have to admit to Brynjolf my earlier plan of confronting one was indeed stupid. I stayed crouched there for the two or so minutes it took for the spell to wear off.

Peeking out to make sure the coast was clear, I began to hurry back down the winding paths to the inn. I hadn't made it more than a few steps before I felt a cold wash of magicka hit me and my mind went numb.

* * *

"I _told_ you not to come back," an older voice groaned, followed by the sounds of pacing. Cracking an eye open, I found myself tied to a chair in the middle of what appeared to be an alchemy lab.

"Didn't stay asleep long, did you?" Thadyn sighed, crouching in front of me. "Why did you come here?"

I could see the panic in his eyes.

"You lied to me," I groaned, straining against my bindings. I could feel my daggers' holsters digging into me. Apparently, he'd been more concerned with restraining me than searching beneath my tunic for any weapons.

"It was for the best… for both of our safety," he insisted harshly, rubbing roughly at his white hair. "And now your father knows I lied to him…"

I watched him freeze as the sound of a door slamming open reached our ears.

"THADYN!" a man bellowed.

"What to do," Thadyn whispered, panicking more intensely.

"The guards will keep a lookout," I heard the other man saying to someone. "If Thongvor gets wind, let me handle it."

After a moment, the door to the room was thrown open before being swung shut.

"I see you found her," the brunette Nord said icily, his gaze sliding from me to Thadyn.

"Erpur -"

"YOU TOLD ME YOU KILLED HER!" he yelled suddenly, causing both of us to jump.

"Brother, let me explain," Thadyn said while raising his hands, sounding much calmer than before.

"Stop!" Erpur said, shoving the older man. "Don't you use your magic on me!"

For a man who was supposed to be a powerful mage, Thadyn sure did seem to shrink in the presence of what was obviously his much younger brother.

"She begged me, so I thought erasing her memory would be enough," Thadyn beseeched, standing behind me so Erpur wouldn't try to get physical with him again.

"She doesn't remember anything?" he asked, his tone much more subdued. His eyes roved my face. "Do you know who I am?"

"I don't recall ever seeing you before today," I replied. It wasn't an outright lie - I knew _who_ he was, but I had no memory of him.

"Such a political answer," he scoffed, kneeling in front of me. "What - exactly - do you know?"

I raised my eyebrow in challenge.

"Balgruuf is the Jarl of Whiterun," I replied, immediately regretting my cheekiness as Erpur backhanded me hard.

"Still the same rebellious, ungrateful girl," he hissed, stomping away a few feet. Thadyn stayed still behind me while I spat out a small bit of blood from my now-split bottom lip.

"I told her a variation of the events when I found out she'd already been to Markarth for a short duration," Thadyn spoke up. "It was an attempt to dissuade her ever stepping foot in the city again."

"So, she knows about her engagement?" Erpur asked, eying Thadyn closely.

"Yes."

"Then she knows too much," he decided, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Joslinna already took her place in the match," Thadyn said softly, clearly leading to a persuasive plea. "Why not just let me erase her memory again and dump her on a boat from Solitude to Daggerfall?"

"That clearly didn't prevent her returning before, did it?!" Erpur exclaimed, slamming a large hand down onto the table. "No, I'm going to tell you precisely what is going to happen…"

I watched hesitantly as Erpur made his way over and leaned down, so we were face to face. I couldn't help but gulp from the intimidation tactic.

"You are going to take her out of the city once the market closes, and you are going to properly dispose of her. In fact, you will bring her precious little head back with you, or be relieved of your own."

Erpur reached up and roughly yanked me about by the hair, causing me to scream out in pain. He simply laughed before standing and facing his older brother.

"Do that, and I'll forget all about this folly of yours, and you'll continue to remain out of the Cidhna Mines."

' _So that's why Thadyn does whatever Erpur wants…'_ I thought, tears still stinging my eyes from the pain in my skull.

"Yes, brother," Thadyn replied softly, his crackly old voice sounding as submissive as a child.

Erpur gave me one last look over.

"You'd have your own daughter killed?" I asked scathingly, looking up between tousled strands of hair.

"You were a mistake," he said flatly, sneering down at me. "One drunken night with another noble family's daughter, and I was saddled with a weak-willed woman as a wife. Your mother had no ambition or cunning; meanwhile, I was working hard to rebuild our family's influence. I thank the Divines she died in childbirth. Sylvia, on the other hand, is just the kind of wife and mother a man in my position needs. And my children from her are already proving their worth. You… you have always been nothing more than a stain on our family."

"So this is all about greed?" I laughed mockingly.

"I'm done here. We have a meeting with the Silver-Bloods to inform them Joslinna is with child."

"My congratulations to the couple," Thadyn murmured, stepping around me as Erpur left the room.

"Why don't you just run away, too? Rather than letting him continue to hold imprisonment over your head?" I asked, watching Thadyn crumple into a chair.

"Because I tried that once… and he sent numerous trackers after me until I was finally caught. My skills are too useful for him to just let me go into hiding. So long as I do as he asks, he pays for my house in Falkreath and I get to travel freely around Skyrim."

We sat in silence for a while, both of our minds obviously occupied. I tried furiously to think of a way out of my situation. At the moment, I could only hope Brynjolf would return before the market emptied and noticed my absence.

' _Well, there's_ one _thing sure to get the attention of everyone in the city…'_ I thought, contemplating using my Voice to fight my way out of the city. After all, I wasn't willing to give such a heartless family the benefit of my leaving the city easily. I would make sure everyone knew the Dragonborn was here, and that the Silver-Bloods knew I was alive and well… and hopefully Brynjolf would come to help me.

Thadyn had left the room around lunch - I could tell by the rumbling in my stomach - and only returned to let me relieve my bladder. By the time the sun was setting, I had my plan laid out. Once we were near the market, I would unleash my Relenting Force shout, and make a break for it. Anyone who tried to stop me would be met with more Shouting.

I felt a moment of panic as Thadyn went to cast a spell at me, but it turned out to be a calming spell. Little did he know, I was already deadly calm.

"Nothing funny, or I'll stick you right in front of the guards and tell them you're a thief," Thadyn muttered, pressing a dagger into my side. I felt its constant pressure as we moved down the stone pathways. "I really do regret it came to this."

"If you'd just told me the truth the first time, I wouldn't have been curious when the blacksmith told me a different story," I replied back, eyes searching any nearby face for Brynjolf.

"You always were too astute for your own good," he sighed, leading us into the market. A few vendors remained to deal with last-minute customers. It was time. I had only used the full Shout after Arngeir had taught me the last word, and remembered vividly how everything had been flung into the air. My own body had been forced back, as well.

I stopped and pretended to observe the surroundings one final time, turning in a small circle so that I faced him.

"Come on, no amount of gawking will change your fate," Thadyn said hurriedly, glancing toward some guards. I twisted my face and crossed my eyes as though a sneeze was coming on. I had no idea if he knew what a Shout looked like, so I tried to disguise my action as well as possible. With a deep breath and some exaggerated acting, I felt the familiar tickling deep within my throat.

" _FUS RO DAH!"_

The voluminous sound echoed through the stone city as Thadyn was flung toward a wall, while several stalls and people also flipped over and wound up on the ground. I wasted no time, and dashed for the gates.


	15. Chapter 15 - Reclaim

_**A/N - This is the final chapter. For those of you who made it this far, I hope you enjoyed this tale. If anyone can spot the Easter Egg in an earlier chapter after reading this final installment, extra brownie points ;)**_

* * *

Thadyn was more desperate than I had estimated. He recovered far more quickly than I planned; he had scrambled to his feet by the time I managed to swing the heavy gate door open. For an old man, he moved swiftly when the occasion called for it.

I took off at a breakneck pace, dashing down the dusty stone path. As I rounded a turn in the path, I looked behind me to see Thadyn in pursuit. I saw him preparing to cast a spell - likely to immobilize me again - and threw up one of the rudimentary barriers I had been practicing.

Beyond the farm and over the bridge, and even passed a small Stormcloak camp, I ran and Thadyn chased me. I could feel my lungs burning from the several minutes' constant exertion. But, this was life or death, and the adrenaline kept my legs motivated. The sight of Sky Haven Temple also renewed my efforts. If I had to run all the way to where the Blades laid in wait, I would do it.

As I approached another bridge, the one just before the path leading up to the Karthspire, I felt a swell of magicka in the air and dove to the stone path. Swiftly rolling over, I saw Thadyn huffing and wheezing his way closer, determination etched into his face.

"Clever...trick. But I won't be fooled again," he breathed, hand outstretched in preparation for another spell. The sound of hooves galloping on stone alerted both of us to an incoming presence. While he was temporarily distracted and glancing over his shoulder, I took another deep breath.

" _FUS RO DAH!"_ I Shouted again, watching his body fling backward through the air before rolling over and pushing myself up to my feet.

I was frozen by a sick squelching accompanied by snapping wood. Looking in the direction of the sound, I was horrified to find Thadyn's body impaled on a brittle, dead tree off the path. The approach of a horseman should have had me fleeing, but I could only stand in shock as dark crimson spilled off the large branch breaching his stomach. My gut twisted as he coughed up blood.

There was no recovery from such a wound. I knew that, in my heart of hearts. I had doomed a man to death with my Voice. Dropping to my knees, I gazed up into his somber eyes as tears flowed down my face.

"Oh, my God," I breathed out shakily, hands covering my mouth in alarm.

With surprise, I saw him lift his hand in my direction and try to cast a spell. Still in shock, I desperately tried to kickstart my body as a swirling white ball of magicka flew in my direction. Just before it hit me, time seemed to slow down, and I saw his body go slack. Simultaneously, the horseman came around the corner and I saw Brynjolf's worried face catch sight of the spell hurtling my way.

Relief flooded through me as the spell hit and I felt my eyes roll backward.

* * *

 _I sat on a sack of flour, watching the baker's son kneading a ball of dough. It was hot in the room to assist the yeast, but he didn't seem to notice._

" _You really don't get bored? Just sitting there watching me work?" he asked, a charming smile in place._

" _It beats being around my harpy of a step-mother and her plans to marry me off to some far-away farmer's son," I replied with a grin, sliding off the sack to approach him. Swiping a hand across some of the flour on the work surface, I raised it to slide up his chiseled forearm. A trail of flour followed my palm._

" _Well, if you let me finish this batch of bread, I can show you a really good time," he offered in a seductive voice, waggling his dough-caked fingers and leaning in to capture my lips. I couldn't help but press my body against his._

 _. . . . ._

 _I smoothed at my hair as I made my way out of Riverside into the Dryside district. I didn't want anyone to suspect I'd just been rolling around in a hay pile behind the baker's shop._

 _Over the roar of the nearby river, I thought I heard a shout and paused to listen more intently. Crime wasn't anything new in Markarth, but I tried to be attentive when I could._

 _Following the sound of groans and moans, I worried someone had been attacked and left in an alleyway. My brain didn't put the pieces together quickly enough, for when I rounded a deserted corner, I looked down a path between two shops and saw none other than Thongvor Silver-Blood's prized nephew - Robin - fucking our neighbor's wife into the wall. Both panting heavily, neither noticed me for a moment as I continued to watch in amusement._

 _Blackmail was common among the nobles of the city, but I'd never been interested in their petty games. No, I was intending to leave everything behind as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Still, it would be fun to scare both of them by simply knowing about their rendezvous._

" _Should I invite the rest of the neighbors for the show?" I asked, watching as they both spluttered apart. I matched Robin's glare as they both beat a hasty retreat._

 _. . . . ._

" _I thought you said they wanted to marry you to a farmer," the baker's son said, spreading a sweet sauce over some pastries._

" _They did. I have no idea why they've arranged for me to marry_ him _," I hissed in disdain. I'd found out that morning that my father had struck a deal with the Silver-Bloods to wed Robin. "It must be his failsafe to keep me from announcing to all that he was fucking Tyrma's brains out in an alleyway."_

" _How would marrying you prevent that?" he asked, concentrating on his work._

" _If we're married, I'd be ruining my own family's reputation too," I sighed, taking a bite from a sweet roll. "And it would seem like the ramblings of a jealous lover."_

" _The only jealous lover is me," he replied with a simper, setting his brush down and walking to me. I grinned as his lips smashed into mine._

 _. . . . ._

 _I hadn't made it three steps into the house when my step-mother, Sylvia, had me against a wall and was feeling up my dress to my crotch._

" _What are you doing?!" I asked indignantly, knowing what she was searching for. I cringed as her fingers found the wet remains of my recent coupling._

" _Erpur!" she shrieked, standing back indignantly and dragging me down the hall by the wrist._

" _What is all this shouting for?" my father asked with frustration, rolling his eyes when he caught sight of Sylvia tugging me toward him. "What now?"_

" _This," she screeched, lifting her glistening fingers and showing him the sticky substance. "She has been whoring herself around!"_

 _My father's composure was replaced straightaway with fury as he grabbed me by the hair and drug me into his work room. He threw me down in front of the fire and directed Sylvia to shut the door._

" _Who's the boy?" he asked, pacing. I could see the anger rolling off him. When I didn't reply, he turned on me and unleashed his fury._

" _WHO'S THE BOY YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING AROUND WITH?!"_

 _I recoiled, a hand rubbing at my tender scalp._

 _When his hand drew back to strike me, I quickly shielded my face and whimpered, "Askel, the baker's son."_

" _I'll take care of it," Sylvia spoke up, standing at the edge of my father's desk. Several letters of correspondence were strewn across the surface._

 _. . . . ._

" _You can't do this! He didn't steal anything, and you know it!" I screamed, flinging the door to my father's work room open._

" _Shut your mouth girl; the servants will hear and then gossip," Sylvia hissed in my ear, ushering me into the room and closing the door far more gently than I had been._

" _We still need to think of how to handle her lack of virginity," my father said, ignoring my outburst. "The Silver-Bloods will know when Robin goes to consummate the marriage."_

" _Well Robin has his own little secret that I'm well aware of! You can't throw Askel into the Cidhna Mine for a crime he didn't commit, and you can't make me marry that foul creature! I'll go shouting all your misdeeds to the town if you try!"_

 _I saw a worried look pass between my father and Sylvia before they recollected themselves._

" _If you don't watch your tongue, I'll make sure that boy is killed before he can even get his first week's ration," my father hissed, looming above me. "And if you want him to have an easier time, you_ will _be wed to Robin before that filth is released."_

" _You don't even care about my happiness at all, do you?" I accused, tears brimming in my eyes. My father had never treated me as kindly as he did my younger half-siblings - perhaps he blamed me for my mother dying in childbirth - but even this was a new low._

" _I care about power and influence… that is what has gotten our family to where we are. I was young, but I well remember when we were still poor before the Forsworn Invasion. I vowed I would never live like that again, and you won't stop me."_

 _He had spoke in such a low, powerful voice that something deep inside me genuinely feared for my life. Still, my heart was riled up. I didn't particularly love Askel, but I hated to see the injustice being done simply because I didn't think my virginity mattered in the long run._

" _If you make me do this, I will tell the world about Robin and Tyrma sleeping with one another - something that may very well bring into question her newborn's parentage - and I will bring everyone down with me."_

 _I didn't have proof, but youthful confidence reassured me I would find a way to prove what I'd seen. Surely the accusation itself would warrant an investigation into the claim._

" _Lock her in her room," my father ordered, returning to the chair behind his desk. Sylvia passed me a fake smile as she took me by the arm._

 _. . . . ._

 _I had been confined to the house, much to my sisters' delight. As we were preparing for bed, they had quite the laugh while taunting me with tales from their day out in the city. Having quickly gotten fed up with their antics, I quietly walked down the stairs to read by the fire. As I passed by my father's office, I heard voices filtering out from the slightly-ajar door. Curiosity overwhelming me, I looked around for any straggling servants and edged closer to the threshold._

" _She's too big a threat to everything we've worked toward," my father sighed, his chair squeaking as he shifted his weight on it._

" _You honestly believe she'd turn on everyone like that?" Sylvia asked softly, her voice almost melodic._

" _I wouldn't put it past her - the unruly vermin," he grumbled. "No, we mustn't risk it. If she makes good on her threat, we'll lose all power we hold and have to face the might of the Silver-Bloods."_

" _What do you suggest, then?"_

" _What do_ you _suggest, my clever wife?"_

 _I heard Sylvia's lilting giggle as my blood ran cold._

" _Perhaps a good push off a bridge when walking around the city? Divines know it happens to enough children fooling around… Then we can offer up Joslinna in her place. And if Robin doesn't like that, we can tell him we know what he's been up to..."_

" _Not suspicious and clean… I like it. The sooner the better."_

" _In a few days, then, to allow the dust to settle from this Askel business."_

 _. . . . ._

" _Father, I need to run to the alchemist for ingredients. It's that time of the month," I said shyly, keeping away from his desk._

" _Send a servant for such menial tasks," he replied, scrawling numbers into an account book._

" _They always bring back such poor ingredients. I want to make sure I get good stuff," I pouted, twisting a toe into the floorboard._

" _Fine, but straight there and back. If you loiter around, you'll be punished even more severely," he huffed, waving a hand in my direction as though shooing off a bug._

' _Can't be more severe than murder by rocky waterfall,' I thought, plastering a smile to my face._

" _Thank you! I'll just go grab my bag," I replied, climbing the stairs to the room I shared with my three sisters._

" _Change into something more presentable, as well! You're dressed like a common servant!"_

 _And that had been my plan. It wouldn't do to travel the roads in the fine dresses and jewelry of my station in life. Wearing some lower-class garments around the home wasn't out of character for me, and I had counted on it not giving me away._

 _Luckily, my sisters were spending their days out in the city to ensure they could hold it over my head during the evening, so I'd been able to pack a light bag before even approaching my father. The less I carried out of the house, the less suspicion I would arouse from anyone who spotted me. Inside my satchel was a hefty bag of coin and some jewelry - surely enough to get me as far from Markarth as possible - along with a dagger. I was quite skilled in alchemy - it being my family's trade - so I wasn't too worried about finding employment where I was heading. Surely Riften would need a skilled alchemist's assistant._

 _Upon arriving in the marketplace, I pulled some more coins from my pocket to acquire a few small bread rounds and fruit… perfectly normal purchases. Casting my gaze around the vicinity, I surreptitiously headed toward the gates of the city. Everyone was milling about for their midday hauls, with several guards changing post. Amid all the hustle and bustle, I slipped out of the gates with no one the wiser._

 _. . . . ._

 _I struggled against my bindings, the rope rubbing my wrists raw. Several Forsworn milled nearby, gazing at me through the tent's entrance on occasion. I really needed to learn how to use a blade if I wanted to defend myself from thugs._

" _I swear, she one of them noble's daughters," one man was insisting._

" _Who's your family, girl?" another man asked, squatting in front of me and slipping my gag down. Resolutely, I kept my mouth shut and just glared at him._

" _We aren't going to hurt you… much," a woman cackled, a couple of her teeth obviously knocked out during a fight long ago. "You obviously aint no working woman, such soft skin."_

 _I tried in vain to scoot away._

" _We'll make this easy," another man said, looming over me. "You tell us who your family is… we ask them for a bit of money… then we release you."_

" _I'm better off with you lot, trust me," I said, glowering at them all._

" _Come on. Maybe her lips will loosen when she's hungry in a couple days."_

 _And indeed, two nights later, the same looming man had gently cradled my head, limp from fatigue._

" _Tell us who you are, and this stew is yours," he said, almost kindly. I had to remind myself, he hadn't been kind by taking me hostage, let along starving me for two days. Still, I_ was _hungry, and didn't stand a chance at escaping in my current condition._

" _Gulisien," I whispered, voice dry and hoarse._

" _That's a good girl," he cooed, holding some water up to my lips to let me sip at it. "And what's your family name?"_

" _Raynott."_

 _I could feel the cold water winding down to my stomach._

" _Very good. Let's undo these so you can eat," he said in a friendly tone, pulling out a dagger from a nearby chest. After slicing at the rope binding my wrists, he placed the dagger on top of the chest and proceeded to unravel the remaining rope. Not wanting to draw attention to his mistake, I kept my gaze on my legs as he exited and called for someone to keep watch._

 _I rolled my hands around, encouraging normal blood flow. Not wanting to be tied up again right away, I ate slowly and kept eying the Forsworn posted to watch me with his double axe._

" _Hey, over here," another Forsworn called to him, waving him over from the nearby forge._

" _No funny business, or we'll get you in the back with an arrow," he warned, standing and walking out the open tent entrance and the twenty or so paces to his companion._

 _I set down my bowl and massaged at my still-bound legs while casting my eyes around the large tent I was being kept in. Not seeing anyone within my line of sight, I reached out an arm toward the forgotten dagger and grabbed it in my hand._

 _Eyes glued to my watchman, I took the sharp edge to the binding on my ankles and worked at fraying the rope apart. Luckily, the rope wasn't too thick and I felt the tension go slack. Another man joined the two at the forge and shared a round of laughter. Shoving the dagger underneath my bottom, I grabbed my cup of water and downed the contents._

" _May I have more water, please?" I called out, turning my cup upside down to signal I was out._

" _Fine," my guard huffed, roughly taking the cup and fetching me more water before lighting a small lantern and rejoining his friends by the forge. It was growing darker outside, and the cold was settling in, so being near the heat was desirable. Every couple minutes, he would look my way to ensure I wasn't up to anything suspicious._

 _When he wasn't looking, I unraveled the rope from my ankles, leaving it draped over to appear as though I was still bound. I finally finished my stew and downed my water - not knowing when my next chance at a meal would be. More and more of the Forsworn were settling in for the night, and there would be fewer guards posted around the camp._

 _If memory served me correctly, the tent I was in was located on the back edge of the camp near a small rocky cliff. If I were careful, I could climb down the face of it to my freedom. I gathered my nerves as best as I could, massaging the feeling back into my now prickling legs._

" _I should get back to my post," I heard my watchman say, putting down a bottle of mead._

" _One more!" another insisted. "Look, she's not going anywhere."_

 _And indeed, their whole group turned as one to spy me on the ground inside the tent. They shared another round of laughter before he relented and cracked open another bottle. I would need to act fast. Looking to the other Forsworn within my line of sight, no one appeared to be paying any attention to me. Reaching underneath me, I gripped the hilt of the dagger and scrambled to the back edge of the tent and ripped a cut to climb out through._

 _. . . . ._

" _Uncle Thadyn," I cried, pounding on the door of his small cottage. A small vegetable patch sat happily on one side of the home south of Lake Ilinalta. I'd only been to the place a few times as a child, but it remained as lovely as I remembered it. I had even surprised myself by being able to find it after so long. I had wandered through the wilderness for a day before venturing back to the road and instantly recognizing my surroundings._

" _Gulisien? Is that you?!" I heard his familiar male voice call out before the door swung open._

" _What are you doing here? What happened?"_

 _His hands cupped my face as he took in my ragged appearance. My clothing was ripped, I was dirty all over, and I was sure my hair looked ghastly. I even had some cuts and bruises from my mishandling at the Forsworn's hands. But, I was alive and safe. Dropping my dagger, I leapt into his embrace. My Uncle Thadyn, while I knew he did awful things on behalf of my father, had always treated me kindly._

" _Come in and let's get you cleaned up," he said in his warm, crackly voice. I could only smile as tears blurred my vision._

 _. . . . ._

" _There's nothing you want in Falkreath?" Thadyn asked, tying a coin purse to his belt as he eyed my sloppily mended clothing. He was heading into town again for some potion supplies._

" _No. These are fine for now," I smiled, pausing in my reading of a rudimentary book on spellcasting. He had agreed to teach me some basic spells for self defense, and we found fire magicka came to me rather naturally._

" _If you're certain," he smiled, heading for the door._

 _I had continued to read, stopping occasionally to consider how long I should stay before "going home". He hadn't asked why I had shown up or how long I would stay when I appeared a few days ago, but had welcomed my presence instantaneously. I'd put my appearance down to encountering some bandits, and he'd accepted it readily enough. If he had heard from my father prior to my arrival, he certainly didn't indicate so. Nevertheless, as kind as he was to me, I knew his loyalty was primarily to my father, and to stay too long would be risky._

" _Tomorrow," I decided, setting the book down. Yes, the next day, I would continue on my way to Riften to start a new life far from the corruption of Markarth. Briefly, I thought of Askel and how he was holding up in the Mines. Father had said he would only be there a few months, but a few months in there must end up seeming like an eternity._

 _My reading was interrupted a couple hours later by a sharp rapping on the door._

" _Courier for Thadyn Raynott," a young man announced when I opened the door. A satchel brimming with letters was slung around his body._

" _I'm afraid he's just gone into town," I replied with a sheepish smile._

" _It's rather urgent. I was told to specifically deliver this letter first thing - at his home," the young man, who could only be a few years younger than me, worried._

" _Here," I said, reaching out for the letter. "I'll read it and - if it's something truly urgent - I will go to Falkreath myself to inform him. Otherwise, I'll alert him when he returns."_

" _Thank you… I sort of have a full load today," he grinned sheepishly, indicating his bursting bag._

" _Have a good day," I smiled, closing the door and returning to the dining table._

 _Using a nearby candle, I softened the wax seal and opened the letter, only to find the familiar handwriting of my father. He urged Uncle Thadyn to continue playing ignorant to events in Markarth and to dispose of me as soon as possible. He'd even posed putting my disappearance and death down to a bandit attack while I was en route for a planned visit to his home._

 _My body went numb as I continued reading through the letter. My father reminded Thadyn about what was at stake, should I ever have the chance to air our family's dirty laundry. He also boasted about now holding power over the Silver-Bloods thanks to my reveal about Robin's illicit activities._

 _Setting the letter down, I took a moment to consider everything. Obviously, my uncle had sent a letter behind my back to my father. I had no doubt he already had blood on his hands, but wondered if he would really kill_ me _in cold blood._

 _Not wanting to chance it, I began to hastily pack one of Thadyn's travelling satchels with some food and spare clothing. I even threw my beginner's magicka book, a blank journal, and a few potions in for good measure. His chest was locked up tight, so I only had access to a few gold pieces spread thoughtlessly on a bookshelf._

 _Mind whirling with self-preservation, I took off east down the road._

 _. . . . ._

 _I stood outside the inn in Helgen, having grabbed a quick bite before continuing into the mountain pass. I was a bit shocked to see Imperial carriages hauling what appeared to be numerous Stormcloak soldiers. They were parking the prisoners directly in front of the inn while a priestess and executioner prepared near a chopping block._

" _Excuse me, miss. I'm going to need to you step back," a handsome blond Nord said, indicating for me to climb back up to the inn's porch. I saw him consulting a list with a female Imperial._

" _I'm sorry, thank you," I replied meekly, doing as I was told._

 _As the man began to call names of prisoners, checking their name off a list, I inspected where my shoddy hemming job had already unraveled. I had never practiced my sewing, so I wasn't surprised that the numerous rips in my clothes had already returned._

 _Hearing a fuss, I looked up to see a man trying to run away from the guards, only to be riddled in the back with a volley of arrows. I cringed, watching the blood pool around him._

 _As the guards and prisoners moved to the chopping block, several surrounding townsfolk stepped closer and began to jeer at the Stormcloaks. After the first prisoner's head was sheared off, rolling a few feet away from his body, I felt my stomach become queasy from the sight._

 _It was when the second prisoner's body was in position that a terrible sound pierced the air, sending a shiver down my spine. Stepping off the porch and onto the steps, I looked around the sky, wondering what kind of creature could have issued such a cry. When it happened a second time, several others began to search the sky._

 _It was while I was looking around that I saw him. My Uncle Thadyn stood further up the path, closer to the eastern gate, watching me intently. More than the eerie sound issuing through the sky, his presence caused my blood to run cold and my legs to feel like lead._

' _How did he track me!?' I worried, not noticing when General Tulius directed the execution to continue._

 _Thadyn seemed to be staring coldly into my soul, promising I would not escape. But then I saw a large creature, with leathery sail-like wings land heavily onto the tower behind the executioner, whose axe was raised high above his head. The force of his touchdown set the ground trembling and I nearly lost my balance._

" _DRAGON!" several people shouted, running as the black beast took a deep breath and let out a thunderous roar toward the assembled crowd. Firey balls began to rain down from the clouds hovering low in the sky. As people scattered, one fireball hit a large tree and knocked it into the path leading back to the eastern gate. At once, I was relieved that Thadyn's access to me had been cut off, but it was followed by dread of being blocked in._

" _This way!" one of the escaped Stormcloaks called, signalling the nearby stone tower._

 _I had been lead up a stairwell, figuring I was safe from any fire within the stone building, but then the dragon had burst through the wall and breathed hot fire at a couple of the men._

" _We'll have to jump across to the inn's second floor!" one man yelled, the citizens' screams of terror barely heard over the sounds of the dragon. I was the last one left in the stairwell, gazing with trepidation at the gap between the tower and the inn's exposed second floor. Closing my eyes, I took a couple steps back, inhaled deeply, and ran forward._

 _. . . . ._

 _I truly couldn't have been more thankful to Hadvar and his family. He had taken charge in battling our way out of Helgen, saving my life from more than one foe. Then his uncle and aunt had kindly taken me in and, despite my absolute breakdown from the stress of everything, had cleaned me up, given me new clothes, fed me, and given me encouragement._

 _I'd had terrible nightmares about the dragon and Thadyn that night, and wanted nothing more than to put everything behind me and start anew. And they had all encouraged me in that pursuit, despite that fact I dissolved into a blubbering mess just thinking about the events of the last week. I had tried to be strong and positive, but I learned that even I had a limit._

 _But as Alvor and Sigrid had emphasized, I had proven I was stronger than I previously thought by surviving the attack at Helgen. And that alone had gone a long way to bolstering my resolve. And so, the next morning, I informed them I would be continuing to Riften._

 _However, all my anxiety and trepidation returned ten-fold after taking just a few steps out of their home. For there, across the path on the porch of Riverwood's inn, was my uncle._

" _Something wrong, Gulisien?" Sigrid asked when I stood perfectly still._

" _Gulisien! I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

" _No," I whispered and shook my head, seeing my uncle's look of triumph as he descended the steps. "No!"_

 _I turned and took off down the path, surprised to see Thadyn keeping up despite his age. I knew from the numerous stories he told me growing up that he had never learned to swim, so I veered off the path and ran for the river. Perhaps he would be too afraid to even attempt swimming across._

" _Gulisien!" I heard voices yelling, too far away to help should Thadyn catch up with me._

 _I had nearly made it to the water when I felt a cold wash of magic hit my back and spread through me. Instantly, my heart went calm and I stood apathetically. I couldn't speak, but my mind was screaming in protest._

" _You're not getting away this time, my dear," he huffed, standing beside me. Vaguely, I heard other footsteps join us._

" _Is she alright?" Alvor asked from behind me._

" _Yes, yes. I'm her uncle from Markarth," Thadyn explained, reaching up to gently smooth my hair down. "She mistook me at first… I've been looking everywhere for her. Her father has wished for her to return home."_

" _Her uncle, you say?" Sigrid asked, her voice laced with hesitation. "Gulisien?"_

 _Calmly, I nodded my head, turning to face them. I could feel the tear tracks drying on my cheeks._

" _Well, I suppose you're in safe hands then," Sigrid sighed, turning to her husband with a questioning look._

" _Thank you for taking such good care of her," Thadyn smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders._

 _My mind screamed out for them to stop him - anything but let him walk me out of town and to my death… But I wasn't so lucky, for he lead me passed the two guards at the southern gate and back along the path toward Helgen._

" _If only you had learned to control your temper, all of this could have been avoided," he sighed, walking a couple steps behind me. "You just_ had _to go and make threats against your father."_

" _He framed an innocent man and planned to force me into a marriage purely for political gain," I managed to mumble, my mind trying desperately to break the spell he had cast._

" _If you had simply left, he would have let you be," Thadyn replied emphatically, his voice sounding older than ever. "And now I have to take care of you, or face my own punishment."_

 _I could hear the regret in his tone, and thought frantically of how I could appeal to it as the spell began to wear off._

" _Uncle Thadyn," I cried out, turning and dropping to my knees. I felt my heart beginning to pick up its pace again as tears flooded my eyes. I looked up into his face, pleading._

" _Gulisien," he sighed, crossing his arms._

" _Please, I beg you. There must be another way. I swear, I want nothing more than to leave everything behind - to forget about Markarth and life as the unwanted Raynott daughter. To forget the awful sound of that dragon and the smell of burnt flesh..."_

 _I could see his eyes soften, knowing I had been longing to leave the city and its internal world of conniving nobles behind. And he had witnessed the horror at Helgen as well - his own robes charred in places and smeared with soot._

" _You must have some spell that could make me forget everything… and never want to return."_

" _Such a thing exists, but it comes with a cost… as all spells do."_

 _He paused, looking stonily into my distraught face, before relenting._

" _I would not be able to entirely erase your memories. Doing so will leave you as nothing more than a shell, sitting comatose until your dying day. No - they will still lurk, in your head, unless the seal is released. And if it stays in place too long, it has been observed to drive a person insane."_

" _So I would need them unlocked eventually…" I concluded, blinking away the tears blurring my vision._

" _Likely. It is impossible to truly run away from your past. You would need to face these demons sooner rather than later… but it might be enough time to allow all of this to blow over and for you to establish a new life."_

" _I'll do anything," I swore, grasping at his crossed arms. "Please."_

" _Even risk insanity, should I not have the chance to unseal your mind?"_

" _Yes," I said confidently. Insanity wasn't as bad as death, after all._

" _Then we will need to get you as far from Markarth as possible, but not too far for me to monitor you. If you're discovered, it will be my head as well as yours."_

" _I was going to Riften," I said, feeling the anxiety lessen its grip on my heart._

" _Yes, I figured. You always were fascinated by it… yes, Riften will do. Not many of consequence in The Reach often go that far into the Rift."_

 _He walked around me and continued up the path. I scrambled to my feet to follow him._

" _Once we are outside Riften, I will seal your memories. Your mind may create false memories to compensate, but that will help keep you disguised. Truly deluding yourself is less detectable than trying to pass off a lie."_

" _Uncle Thadyn, thank you," I said emphatically._

" _You're lucky I've always been fond of you," he smiled before sighing and rubbing at his face. "Pray to the Divines Erpur doesn't discover any of this."_

 _. . . . ._

" _How long do you think I could keep my memories sealed before it becomes dangerous?" I asked as Thadyn had me sit down near a tree. I could hear the horses at the nearby stable._

" _Journals from those who experimented with this branch of mind magic have indicated some test subjects went years without any adverse effects… others only managed a few months."_

" _I see," I replied, wondering why there was such a disparity. Nonetheless, this was the only way - apart from being outright killed - Thadyn could ensure my silence on my father's behalf._

" _Are you ready?" he asked, crouching before me._

" _I won't remember anything?" I asked again, feeling the tiniest bit of fear at my unknown future. Still, I had never let fear stop me._

" _No. Subjects have been known to even forget about Tamriel itself after being sealed."_

" _How will I know to trust you, when it comes time to unseal me?"_

 _I heard my own voice quaver, but held my head high. The fog - something so foreign to me - was making the surroundings more intimidating._

" _I will see to that - don't worry," he smiled tightly, patting my hair._

" _Thank you, again," I whispered, my breath catching as his stoic demeanor broke._

" _I do this because I care about you," he said hoarsely. "I know our family doesn't express such things, but I want you to know that. You're the only one who's never asked anything of me. That's the only reason I'm willing to do this."_

" _Yet you were going to kill me for my father's political agenda," I accused softly, the rocks beneath me already digging uncomfortably into my legs._

" _An old man's sense of self-preservation," he explained, shaking his head. "It's time."_

 _I nodded and laid on my side, staring at the bark of the nearby tree while I waited for the spell._

" _Arkay preserve us, and let this be enough," I heard Thadyn pray before a pain shot through my head and I fell unconscious._

* * *

"Uhg, where am I?" I groaned, sitting up in a dimly lit stone chamber. I could hear the crackling of a fire in the next room, and groggily sat up. I hadn't quite made it to the door before everything reached me in a rush. I dropped to my knees, having regained all my memories as Gulisien. But the false memories and my life as Dani were still there. Thadyn had unsealed me before dying…

I took deep breaths, trying to prevent the onset of shock. Yes, my memories had returned, but I still felt like Dani. I could recall with perfect clarity spending several afternoons with Askel in the baker's kitchen… but the emotions associated with them were gone. It was as though they were a lifetime ago. I was the Dovahkiin now.

Then my mind caught up with me and I remembered Brynjolf's worried face before Thadyn's final spell struck me. Had he brought me here? Slowing my mind down, I took closer stock of my surroundings. Through the doorway, I could make out parts of the living quarters within the Blades' compound.

"Brynjolf?" I called out, my voice dry and weak.

Using the doorframe, I climbed to my feet and progressed into the living quarters, only to find it empty apart from the blazing fire. Exiting out into the main chamber, I couldn't help blinking at all the sunlight filtering in from natural skylights. I only saw Mjoll standing by the Wall with Esbern, who appeared to be explaining part of the relief. Leaving them be, I continued in search of Brynjolf, climbing the stairs up to the outside courtyard.

After opening the door, Lydia and Delphine, who had been sparring at the nearest pavilion, turned to look at me. I saw Delphine smile and her lips move, but I couldn't hear her over the gusty wind. Slowly, my legs still fatigued from my exertion before, I climbed down the steps and greeted them.

"How are you, my Thane?" Lydia asked, eyes wide with concern at my tired look.

"I… don't honestly know," I replied, running a hand through my hair. "Physically just tired."

"You've been out for nearly a day," Delphine chuckled, slapping a hand on my shoulder.

"How did I get here?" I asked, eyes casting about the rest of the courtyard.

"Brynjolf brought you," the older woman replied, nodding her head to the other pavilion. Looking that way, I failed to see him.

"Said you were hit by a spell and went unconscious, so he carried you and your things up here through Karthspire," Lydia explained, inspecting me for any obvious hints at being unwell.

"He was initiated into the Blades," Delphine added, standing with her arms crossed.

"He what?" I asked, blinking at her. He had mentioned wanting to stay with me, but he had never mentioned joining my cause in that capacity.

"He mentioned you planning to look for a man to fill the last recruit spot, and figured he might as well take it since he planned on going wherever you do."

My feet felt glued to the ground as a wave of gratitude and love swept through me.

"He's over there?" I asked, looking to the other pavilion, which stood over the edge of the mountain upon which the Temple sat.

"He's been a bit sulky, worrying about you," Lydia admitted with a small smile. I nodded, waving at them as I made for his location.

It wasn't until I was under the overhang that I saw his foot peeking out from behind a pillar.

"Brynjolf?" I asked softly, watching in amusement as he swiftly turned my way.

"Lass!" he exclaimed, rushing forward to engulf me in his embrace. I burrowed into the crook of his neck and absorbed his warmth. My mind was full of too many things I wanted to say, so I settled for pulling back and pressing my mouth to his.

"How are you?" he asked in concern, cradling my head with both hands as he searched my face. His thumb gently prodded where my split lip was still healing.

"I'm alright, just recovering from his spell," I smiled, drinking in his green eyes.

"What did it do?"

"It unsealed my memories as Gulisien."

His eyebrows furrowed as he processed the news.

"I thought he wiped your memory?"

Standing back, I grabbed his hand and walked toward the cliff's edge.

"My restored memories revealed he sealed them. There was a risk of going insane from the process, with no definite time frame, but I was willing to take it over death. I guess, however willing he was to kill me to save his own neck, he still cared enough to take care of me in his dying moments… he _is_ dead, right?"

"Aye… awful way to go…"

"I… was shocked," I admitted, the guilt returning as I pictured his body run through with a dead tree limb. "The Greybeards warned me about the power of the Voice, but I disregarded it. I feel… dirty… It wasn't intentional, but my careless use of my ability directly lead to his death."

"It was life or death, Dani," he said passionately, turning me to face him. "There was no bargaining your way out a second time…"

"Especially because my father wanted my detached head upon Thadyn's return," I groused, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What exactly happened? I came back to the inn to give you an update, and the innkeeper said you hadn't even made it in. I was waiting for you in the room when I _heard_ you. So I grabbed our things and booked it outside. When I asked someone what happened, they said you and the mage had run out the front gates, so I stole the horse to catch up with you."

"Well…" I huffed, contemplating how to explain it. "I was drinking the pain relief potion when I bumped into someone. As _my_ luck would have it, turned out to be my half-sister. She got my father and step-mother's attention, and I ran off. They pursued, and I managed to ditch them, but then Thadyn caught me off guard."

Brynjolf nodded, obviously holding back a dig, and encouraged me to continue.

"I woke up in my old home, with Thadyn pacing around. Then my father came in and ordered him to take me out of the city when the market closed and relieve me of my head. If he didn't do the job this time, my father threatened to kill him as well."

"I see… then there really was no talking your way out again."

"No, which is why I didn't even really try."

Brynjolf reached up and tenderly brushed my cheek.

"And now you have all your memories?"

"Yeah," I sighed, leaning into his touch.

"How are you?"

I looked off into the distance as I thought. The sun was setting behind the mountains, casting bright oranges and reds onto the clouds.

"I'm okay. What happened to me wasn't as bad as I thought - no rape, torture, or stuff like that. I was just a trapped girl trying to escape her gilded cage. But even then, I feel so far removed from who I was… I'm more than I ever thought I could be."

Brynjolf smiled, leaning in to kiss my hair. I stepped closer and fully embraced him.

"Delphine said you joined the Blades…"

"Aye. I'm with you every step of the way."

Turning my head to rest on his chest, I took a cleansing breath.

"You know, I've been through some pretty trying things in the last year… however…"

I pulled back just enough so we could look one another in the eye. He continued to smile down at me with a tender gaze.

"I don't know what the future holds, or where all the future tomorrows will take me, but knowing _you_ \- my guildmate; my fellow Blade and Nightingale; my lover; my best friend - knowing you will be by my side through all of it makes the thought far less daunting."


End file.
